


Chosen Ones by arturus

by arturus



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 116,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arturus/pseuds/arturus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born thousands of years apart two children of prophecy are thrown together after a cosmic accident. Paul Atreides is just beginning his journey while an emotionally scarred Harry has completed his and found that his life is still not his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chosen Ones Chapter 1

Chosen Ones

A Dune/Harry Potter Crossover 

Born thousands of years apart two children of prophecy are thrown together after a cosmic accident. While young Paul Atreides is just beginning his journey an emotionally scarred Harry has completed his and found that his life is still not his own. Harry will have to find a new place among the deadly intrigues of the great houses.

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Many thanks to my Beta Readers and plot hole pointer-outers Rhynimy and XRaiderV1 without whom this work would be a hell of a lot less readable. 

Chapter 1 – Prologue

…House Atreides had been served by many larger than life leaders, men and women of distinction. Thufir Hawat, Gurney Halleck and Duncan Idaho are names known to all students of history but perhaps the strangest of these was the Falcon. Many stories have been told about the bodyguard and advisor who was the companion of Paul during his period of exile…..

\- From the Hidden History of House Atreides

10191 AG - Aboard a House Atreides frigate 

Duncan Idaho had nearly an hour before the guild Heighliner rendezvoused with his small fleet. So he spent the time reading over the latest intelligence reports. He had just reached an interesting piece around Harkonnen political manoeuvring when the frigate shuddered. Almost immediately the lights flickered and the ever present sound of hissing air stopped and then restarted. With a frown he closed the viewer and gestured for the junior office standing just inside the hatch to approach.

"Find one of the crew and see what happened," ordered Duncan.

"At once Sir," replied the officer with a crisp salute.

Within minutes the lieutenant appeared with another officer, a pilot by his insignia. "Sword master we have a….well we have an incident, perhaps if you could follow me to the bridge sir."

Duncan followed the younger man wondering at his agitation. As they arrived on the bridge he was greeted by the raised voices of the flight crew as instructions and questions were called out, overlapping each other giving the bridge an aura of chaotic confusion.

"…..some sort of spatial anomaly. I thought it was a guild ship at first."

"….what is causing that, is it a body shield?"

"Would a body shield work in open space?"

"….damn it he moved, he's alive….."

"Get someone geared up for EVA and do it right now," ordered the senior pilot.

"Captain what is going on?" demanded Duncan.

The Captain turned as he heard the Sword master, "I'll show you sir, we are almost alongside now; Lieutenant put a spotlight on the anomaly."

Duncan turned his head to look at the screen and took a step back in shock, "That can't be real!"

Suspended in open space surrounded by a flickering nimbus of blue light was a young man. As shocking as that was it was nothing compared to the shock of seeing the figure move slightly, "How is that possible?" whispered Duncan.

"It's not possible," replied the Captain "But it is real and we'll get a good look at what ever is keeping the poor bastard alive in a few minutes."

oOoOoOo

The crewman shook his head, "No nothing, whatever it was didn't read as any known harmful radiation and there was no resistance from a shield so we attached a cable and pulled him in to the airlock. Whatever it was dissipated a few moments after the airlock equalized."

Duncan turned to look at the medical corpsman "What is his condition?"

"Unconscious, with some sort of burn on his right hand," reported the corpsman.

Duncan stepped closer to examine the teenagers clothing, "This looks like some sort of uniform. Was anything else found?"

The corpsman nodded and handed Duncan a metal tray with several metal tokens and a carved stick. There was no sign of a shield belt or any technology that could project a protective shield.

"No other equipment was removed?"

The corpsman shook his head, "No sir nothing and the men were careful to make sure nothing was disturbed."

"A real mystery then," commented the Captain as he looked over the tray of items.

Duncan was in a quandary his mission was of vital importance to his Duke but this was an unforeseen event and in all his years of service he had learnt that anything unforeseen could be dangerous. Turning to the Captain he gestured toward the bed, "Captain I want this kept quiet so brief your men and I will need a secure channel to Caladan control."

oOoOoOo

Duke Leto Atreides frowned as he listened to Duncan's report over the encrypted channel, "And there is no indication of how this boy survived in open space."

"No my Lord," replied Duncan.

Turning in his chair to see his Mentat master of assassins the Duke raised an eyebrow, "Thufir?"

Thufir Hawat frowned as his powerful mind processed the data he had been supplied. After a few silent moments he turned to face Duke Leto, "My Lord I do not have enough information to make a Logical conclusion at this moment. With further data I could reach an approximant deduction." The aged Mentat looked almost distressed by his failure to answer the Duke, "My apologies my Lord."

Leto smiled and waved away his oldest advisors apology, "Thufir this is an event that as far as we know is unique I'm not expecting instant solutions. Gurney what is your take on this?"

Gurney Halleck the Duke's warmaster laid aside the baliset he had been tuning and frowned. "I don't know what to make of it my Lord this boy maybe part of some grand plan by our enemies or he might be something else my advice is caution and observation. Let matters play out. If the boy is a threat then well and good we deal with him."

Duke Leto turned to look out the window for a moment before turning back to Thufir, "Have the boy transferred to the guest wing under guard. When he awakens I want you and Gurney to question him. We need to know if his is a threat to our plans."

oOoOoOo

In the darkness…a voice….voices

"It shouldn't be doing that Harry," warned a familiar voice tinted with caution and concern.

Another voice answered, a familiar voice, "Its fine Hermione just give me a chance to set up the crystals, we've got one chance at this."

"Harry cut the power it's warping, the field is collapsing…..I can't hold it," panic was evident in the woman's voice.

"One more minute we can still do this I….."

"Haaarrrryyyy geeeet ouuuutt…wwwaaarrrp….." 

Then silence and the darkness returned only to be replaced by light.

oOoOoOo

Dr Wellington Yueh frowned at the strange readings he was getting and visually checked his patient once more.

"Doctor Yeuh?" asked a familiar voice.

Yueh turned to see the Duke's concubine Lady Jessica.

"My Lady how can I be of service?" asked Yueh.

"How is our mystery guest?"

The Suk Doctor indicated the readout above the bed. "I believe that he could awaken at any time as his brain waves seem to indicate he is returning to consciousness. I would conclude he was simply exhausted rather than suffering an injury. His injured hand has responded well to treatment but really besides some old injuries and some intriguing bioelectrical readings he is in surprisingly good shape."

Jessica nodded and looked down at the young man studying him as he laid motionless save for his breathing. He was a handsome young man even with the strange scar marring his forehead. Looking closely at his face she saw a twitch, a tensing of the muscles a tiny spasm. "Doctor I believe your patient is awakening."

In the corner two of Hawat's men became more alert and leaned forward hands on their weapons.

Doctor Yueh quickly took another set of readings but before he could complete them the hand held scanner flickered and died. Then the room's lights flickered and the equipment above the bed sparked and shut down.

Yueh cursed in surprise as the lights flickered again, "What is causing that?"

"Look," whispered Jessica her voice awed pointing at youth on the bed.

The dark haired youth sat up on the bed and looked around obviously confused. He spotted the Doctor and squinted at him before saying something in a strange language.

Yueh had no idea what was said but Jessica caught a word or two. It was Galach but Galach as it was spoken in the oldest of the Bene Gesserit archives.

The young man suddenly seemed to notice the others in the room, saying something that was by its tone a question as he slid off the bed and backed away from the two guards.

Jessica raised her hand signalling the guards to hold when two things happened the stranger seemed to stagger almost as if he was disorientated or dizzy and took a step toward Yueh. Seeing a threat both guards rushed forward to protect the doctor. As the first guard reached him the young man raised his hand and the two guards were thrown backward impacting heavily with the walls.

Shocked Jessica watched as the young man turned to look at her. With a start she fell back on her training and began to move in to a combat stance. Looking around in confusion the man raised a hand almost as if to say he was unarmed when he faltered and fell backwards in to Yueh's arms.

"Doctor?" asked Jessica.

Yueh lowered the young man to the floor, "A sedative he'll be out for a while."

oOoOoOo

Duke Leto watched the surveillance footage with a look of wonder on his face, "Absolutely incredible, he appears to be telekinetic."

Thufir looked pensive, "A telekinetic, I have heard rumours, ancient tales," his eyes flicked to Jessica before returning to the Duke, "that hint at such abilities but had thought them nothing but tales. This is a truly astonishing find but we must consider that other parties may want control of such a potentially dangerous individual."

Duke Leto sat back in his chair, "Our beloved Emperor amongst others. It's a risk but we stand on the brink of a secret war with the Emperor and his allies among the great houses but if this is an indicator of what he can do, think of what a potential asset he could be to us."

Gurney looked up from watching the playback for the fourth time, "My Lord, look at how he moved, he immediately determined a threat and acted. The boy has seen action before."

Turning to Thufir the Duke raised an eyebrow. "What do you think Thufir?"

"I think we need to question the boy. There are too many unknown variables here to make any computations."

The Duke turned to his Battle master, "Gurney?"

"He's an unknown factor My Lord; we shouldn't overlook the opportunity implicit in that."

"Jessica?"

Jessica looked pensive for a few moments, "We will not be able to keep him a secret forever but I thing Gurney is right there is a huge opportunity here to add a valuable ally to our cause."

oOoOoOo

The young man still dressed in a simple tunic and pants was pacing the room obviously agitated. When he had awoken several attempts had been made to communicate with him but beside Jessica there was no one who spoke enough of the ancient dialect he spoke to communicate with him effectively. Eventually the Duke gave permission for a heavily guarded Jessica to make the attempt.

oOoOoOo

Harry had a shocking headache from walking around without his glasses but was more concerned about where the hell he actually was. He'd tried several times to apparate but it had failed each time although it didn't feel like wards blocking him. He wasn't sure how far his range was and he wasn't an expert on languages but he would have thought he could have recognized something about the language his guards were speaking. So he was probably in Eastern Europe somewhere. When he got home he'd bloody kill Hermione and Croaker for roping him in to helping with the testing of their port key field.

One month, one bloody month he'd been working at the ministry. A month since finishing his fast tracked Auror training and he had already been sent to Merlin knew where. You would think that the fates would give him a break after Voldemort. For Merlin's sake he was just started getting his life back under control. He was about to start another internal rant when the door hissed open.

Turning he squinted to trying to see more clearly and made out what appeared to be a regal looking woman in an elaborate gown accompanied by three of the armed guards.

"Hello," ventured Harry before muttering "not that you can understand me," under his breath.

Looking directly at him the woman began to speak obviously taking her time to pronounce each word, "Can...understand..."

Taking a step forward Harry smiled but resisted the urge to yell 'yes' at the top of his voice, "Yes well most of it."

"Good...worried about...older...no harm," the woman smiled and gestured for the guards to step back.

Harry appreciated the gesture even if the guards didn't actually leave the room, "My name is Harry."

The woman smiled and gestured to herself, "...Jessica...thank you...name."

Okay thought Harry this was better. The woman was obviously a noblewoman of some sort but she was at least able to speak English. If only he had his wand he could cast a translation spell before things went too far, already it would look suspicious to these muggles if he suddenly learned their language. Another problem was that he wasn't sure if these were muggles or not he hadn't seen a wand but they did have guns. Perhaps it was time to see exactly what his status was, "Does anyone have my belongings?"

Jessica gestured and a guard appeared with metal tray. Moving slowly the guard passed the tray to Harry who picked up his wand and felt the familiar tingle of his magic as his magic surged for a brief moment.

Jessica watched the young man reach for the carved stick with some surprise, perhaps it was some sort of religious icon after all. As Harry had touched the stick a flicker of light appeared and had for a moment outlined his body in a faint aura...'what was that' thought the Bene Gesserit in shock.

Harry looked up at the slightly blurry woman and saw her expression of surprise before he features were once more schooled to a composed demeanour. Ah maybe they weren't muggles after all but still if they were wizards and witches why the surprise. Things were not adding up.

"Am I a prisoner?" Harry asked slowly.

Jessica shook her head, "No….guest."

Harry nodded slowly obviously a guarded guest, "Where am I?" That should be a safe question.

"…Planet Caladan….. House….Duke Leto," replied Jessica.

"Maybe not such a safe question after all," whispered Harry.

oOoOoOo

Harry stood as the small group entered the small room he was being held in. By the way the guards stiffened to attention there were probably some important people among the group. With a smile and a small bow to Jessica he waited for all the newcomers to gather on the far side of the room.

Jessica stepped forward and indicated toward a tall man in a uniform, "Harry this…..Duke Leto and….son Paul."

Harry bowed to the Duke and the boy who he took to be the Duke's son.

Jessica then pointed out the others in the room, "Thufir Hawat, Gurney Halleck, Doctor Yueh."

Over the next few hours the Duke and his staff asked via Jessica a wide range of questions most of which Harry couldn't answer. Finally the Duke spoke to Jessica foe several minutes before she turned to him.

"Harry….ask….your powers…telekinesis…?"

Harry looked over at the Duke as he replied slowly letting Jessica translate, "Duke Leto….risk….telling you."

After Jessica had finished translating Gurney looked about to protest when the Duke raised his hand stopping his response.

Jessica listened to the Duke talk for a few moments before turning to Harry, "...Duke...understands maybe...trust us more."

oOoOoOo

Jessica walked with her son as they walked towards his suite, "What do you think Paul?"

Paul didn't need to ask who his mother was asking about. "An interesting question mother, he is undoubtedly concealing the truth but I don't think it's malicious or deceptive. There is something about him a resonance. I think that he is important and not just as a potential asset for the house."

Jessica slowed for a moment and touched her son's wrist, "Your dreams?"

Paul nodded, "I've seen a hooded figure with burning green eyes standing behind me, protecting me from the shadows."

"If we can get him to trust us he could be a valuable ally," and a devastating bodyguard for Paul. What a strange twist of fate that this young man should appear here in this place and time amongst the people of Duke Leto a man renowned for his ability to build trust and loyalty.

oOoOoOo

It the next few weeks Harry slowly began to grow proficient with the strange dialect being spoken. Admittedly he was cheating by using his wand to slowly build his understanding by discrete use of the Perceptum Lingua charm. Even with that it was still quite a challenge as some technical concepts and terms were beyond the scope of the spell which wasn't even with simple translations.

Besides trying to learn the language he had been perusing what little historical audio and video data he could so that he could gain a mastery of the language.

From what he could determine the Portkey field had gotten away from Hermione and Croaker and he had been caught in the field. His last memory was of trying to hold on to the metal pedestal. So somehow he had been Portkeyed far from Earth both in distance and time. What was really annoying was that he had played no role in the development of the technology so his chance of replicating the 'accident' to get home was incalculable.

Harry was pulled from his musing when the door slid open for Gurney and Thufir Hawat.

Gurney smiled at Harry as he strode in to the room "T'is time young Harry to lay down your books and pay attention to your betters."

Harry laughed and bowed extravagantly toward Thufir which bought a slight twitch to the older man's lips as Gurney laughed.

"Oh ho ho the boys feeling brave today. Perhaps brave enough to take a round or two with old Gurney eh?" without waiting for an answer Gurney threw a training staff at Harry who's seeker reflexes and newly repaired eyesight allowed him to snatch it out of the air as it flew past.

Gurney had been trying to get Harry to spar with him since he had begun what Thufir was calling acclimatization training. Privately Harry thought they were trying to determine his abilities but he was still being quite careful to not give away his abilities oh he knew they had suspicions but that was it.

Gurney spun the staff in his hand and gestured for Harry to lead off. With a smile that was somewhat forced Harry hefted the staff and nodded to the older man. The staff was heavier than those he had trained with at the Auror academy and that had been about four sessions with a muggleborn wizard, still he had at least done this before.

Harry nodded and just as he looked up Gurney's staff was swinging toward his head. Again his quick reflexes saved him as he managed to get his staff up to block the strike. The next ten minutes were a painful lesson in just how unskilled wizards were in physical combat. Harry had barely managed to defend himself.

Harry ducked under a high attack only to see Gurney's boot coming at his face instinctively he thrust out his hand to deflect the attack and there was a flash of light and Gurney flew backwards skidding across the floor in to the wall.

"Gurney!" called Harry as he rushed over to the slumped figure.

Harry knelt down next to Gurney, "Gurney, are you okay?"

"It's about time you showed me what you can do Harry," muttered Gurney as he allowed Harry to pull him to his feet.

"I..." Harry was stumped; there wasn't a lot he could say. Lying really wasn't an option now after they had just seen him bounce Gurney in to the wall with magic.

Thufir Hawat pushed himself to his feet as Harry floundered, "Harry we know you have abilities your arrival clearly demonstrated that."

Harry was about to draw his wand and Obliviate the two men when the door slid open admitting the Duke and Paul.

The Duke smiled at the scene, "An amazing feat Harry, a feat I have seen very rarely achieved, Gurney Halleck knocked off his feet."

Paul however was more interested in studying Harry. The young man had thrown Gurney back some ten feet. Was it an instinctive move or was he controlling it. Gurney's plan to try and force a reaction had worked but what had they really learned. Yes, Harry could strike out with what looked like telekinesis but something was telling Paul there was more to Harry than they had yet seen. Perhaps it was time to cast subtlety aside.

Paul stepped forward to place a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry you are safe here on Caladan and my father has offered you a place among our people and resources to research your dilemma we are not about to turn on you because of your gifts."

Jessica watched as her son talked to Harry, the strange young man seemed to wilt as Paul spoke. "I...I didn't want to deceive you but you must understand my people are secretive and our laws forbid me from exposing it to outsiders. I...I know it seems foolish but I was simply trying to uphold the law."

"Do you still believe the laws apply here on Caladan?" asked Jessica. Harry was hiding something. It didn't feel that he was being deceitful but rather evasive. He was protecting something.

"No probably not but I'm not sure what to do. I appreciate the time, resources and trust you've given me," Harry was trying to think, to decide what to do. "I'm not sure that I will ever be able to get home."

Paul gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze, "Trust me Harry you will have a place here."

oOoOoOo

"My name is Harry James Potter and I am a wizard," Harry stood tall as he spoke with his wand in hand.

"Many of the older civilizations had beliefs that we...by the Great Mother!" Gurney stepped back in shock as Harry transfigured a carved wooden chair in to a large grey dog which promptly jumped up and began trying to lick Paul's face. Another wave of his wand and the dog returned to being a chair.

"Can others learn this ability?" asked Thufir.

Harry shook his head, "You are born to it; a genetic mutation is what Herm... A friend called it."

"A genetic trait!" exclaimed Jessica, "so your children would have your abilities?"

"Generally My Lady," agreed Harry.

Duke Leto smiled at the dumbstruck looks on his advisors faces. "That is incredible Harry, truly incredible. Would you be willing to work with Thufir to catalogue some of what you can do?"

Harry stood considering the Duke for a moment, "My Lord when you gave me those books to read. I looked through them. I've come to realise that I am far from home. In both time and distance, I…. may I ask what will happen to me?"

Duke Leto studied Harry for a moment before turning to Gurney, "Enrol Harry as an officer in my guard, reporting directly to you."

"Harry I want Gurney to train you as an officer I understand you have only touched on our history and culture but I believe this will give you an insight in to my people and as I said you will have a place among my people."

Harry nodded and glanced past a smiling Paul to see Gurney smiling at him with narrowed eyes, "Oh Merlin."

"Gurney man get him trained up as soon as possible," ordered the Duke.

oOoOoOo

Two Months Later

Harry tugged at the high collar of his uniform and cursed Gurney. He had bruises covering his torso and the starched formal uniform was tight across his sore chest and shoulders. He had thought that his duty tonight would have been easy but it was now at least one in the morning and the party was still going. He started as he heard Gurney call his name.

"Cadet Potter," Harry came to attention and marched over to report to Gurney.

"Sir"

Gurney took a message cylinder from the Duke and passed it to Harry. "Cadet, please take this message to the duty officer its nothing urgent but you are to await his reply."

"Sir," replied Harry with a salute as he took what he knew was an empty cylinder from Gurney the true message was in the key words. Duty officer and await his reply. The Swordmaster had identified a potential threat to the Duke but that threat was not a physical one. So he thinks a spy or informant would be amongst the off world guests.

Harry immediately left the room and went straight to the Captain commanding Hawat's specialists stationed in the adjoining room. Saluting he gave him the same code words. With a nod of acknowledgement the Captain dismissed him. The individual identified by Gurney would be shadowed by Thufir's men for the rest of his or her stay.

The rest of the evening passed without incident and he spent the rest of the night acting as a junior aide to Gurney. When he finally got to bed in the junior officers quarters it was nigh on three am and he knew he would only manage three hours or so of sleep before having to be up for the next day's duties.

After a quick trip to the freshener he climbed in to bed. The last month had been busy taken up by accelerated officer training along with his continuing work with Hawat and Gurney. Although he'd begun his training as an Auror and had at the time considered it challenging it was a walk in the park compared to training under Gurney Halleck and his officers.

oOoOoOo

Harry gestured at the target dummy and called out "Expelliarmus," blasting the slug thrower free from the automated arm and sending it crashing in to the far wall.

"Again," ordered Thufir.

"Expelliarmus"

"Hold, that's enough for now have a drink Cadet Potter," ordered Thufir as several of his most trusted men took some sensitive measurement as part of the Mentat master of assassins appointed task of understanding how Harry's power worked and it's limitations.

"Sir may I make a suggestion."

"Hmmmm of course," said Thufir as he continued mentally processing the data appearing on his screen.

Harry pointed at the damaged training dummy, "We have been focusing on combat based spells but given the fact you want to study the properties of magic perhaps conjuring or transfiguring something would give you an object to scan."

"Can you transfigure yourself?" asked Thufir.

Harry smiled as he cast a number of minor glamour's on himself turning his hair blond and changing his eye colour and skin tone.

Fascinated Thufir watched the young man transform. What an agent the boy would make, "How long can you hold the change?"

"Once cast the glamour will remain until I dispel it or I fall asleep or lose consciousness," replied Harry.

"Can you change your height or build?"

"Only slightly the magic only allows minor changes. I could transfigure myself but there are risks with that and I was taught to avoid it. Transfiguring yourself is dangerous, well except the Animagi transformation," explained Harry.

Thufir raised an eyebrow, "Animagi?"

"Let me show you," said Harry as he slowly morphed in to his Animagus form, eventually shrinking down in to Peregrine Falcon before transforming back to his human form.

Thufir was impressed by the glamour but this was staggering and it took him a moment or two to collect himself, "Amazing…truly fascinating and you retain your intelligence in your bird form?"

"Yes sir," replied Harry.

Thufir was already considering how this ability could be used, "Can you hold this form indefinitely?"

Harry shook his head, "I had only just learnt how to make the transformation successfully and I'm still learning my limits, Sir."

The aged Mentat looked at his notes again, "What are the limitations to conjuring and transfiguring?" asked Thufir.

Harry explained as many of laws of conjuration and transfiguration as he could remember and ended up talking for more than three hours. Eventually he had to excuse himself to change for his combat training with Gurney.

oOoOoOo

The next few weeks were busy in the Ducal household. The relocation to the new Fief was be an almost inconceivably massive undertaking and everyone had roles to play including the officer cadets. Harry had found himself kept almost constantly busy with the thousands of jobs being completed. His most common role was as a messenger

"Potter, follow me," ordered Gurney as he passed Harry in the corridor. Harry immediately fell in next to the older man.

Gurney began talking as he led Harry toward the centre of Castle Caladan, "The Ducal Household relocates to Arrakis in two days' time you will be travelling with the first wave as part of the Duke's staff."

"Yes Sir," replied Harry he had been expecting the order as he was usually attached to Gurney as an aide.

Gurney stopped walking and turned placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I have led a hard life Harry and because of that I'm usually quite good a judging people. You're a good man, steadfast, loyal and brave and when you combine that with your abilities well you are a major asset of House Atreides. You are aware of some of what faces us in the near future and if you choose to you'll have a part to play in it. In a few moments you'll be before the Duke and he'll brief you further but before he does I want you to pause and consider the trust he has given you. Trust is a rare thing in a noble house and even more rarely given to new acquaintances."

Harry nodded, "I understand Gurney and I appreciate his and your trust in me. I…..to be honest I've realized going home is not an option, my life is here now."

"Good man, now clean yourself up Potter. I'll not have you disgracing me by appearing before the Duke in disarray."

As the door opened Harry ran his hands down his uniform straightening it before marching in to report to Duke Leto.

oOoOoOo

The departure to Arrakis drew ever nearer and many things were now coming to a head. Jessica was beginning to feel like an animal caught in a trap around which the shadowy hunters were circling.

She worried about Leto and now she was worried about Paul, she had hoped that the Reverend Mother would offer another course but in truth the visit from Reverend Mother Gaius Mohiam had left her feeling even more fearful of the future. It was taking all her training to keep herself calm.

"Did you tell the Reverend Mother of your dreams?" asked Jessica as her mind played over her own meeting with the Reverend Mother…..Kwisatz Haderach…..was Paul the one who can be many places at once?

Jessica knew Paul's dreams were often prophetic and that he almost certainly had seen some of what was to come even if he wasn't aware of its meaning. Paul was developing the same feeling of nascent danger that had once surrounded his father but around Leto things were now darker, grim and foreboding…..for the father, nothing…. the ominous words spoken by the Reverend Mother.

oOoOoOo

As the Atreides flagship entered the gigantic guild Heighliner Harry was standing his post outside the Duke's family cabin. For a moment he felt a presence, an alien presence in his mind almost like a hand groping for something. The odd feeling grew stronger almost as if he were a physical hand pushing and pulling. Harry concentrated and raised his mental shields and it passed as if had never been.

Far above in the hidden guildsman's section the Spacing Guilds navigator paused a moment as its awareness sensed something odd and unforeseen before the presence faded.


	2. Chosen Ones by arturus

Chapter 2 – House of Cards

A/N: There is a section of text in this chapter where I have borrowed and paraphrased some dialogue from Dune the novel. Not something I normally do but it is important to the story.

Many thanks to my Beta Readers and plot hole pointer-outers Rhynimy and XRaiderV1 without whom this work would be a hell of a lot less readable

Chapter 2 – House of Cards

….and so it came to pass that House Atreides stepped in to the trap that had been set. Duke Leto did this willingly, risking his son and his people on the strength of his plan for the Fremen…..

\- From the Hidden History of House Atreides

Landing Field – Arrakeen 

Harry's first few days on Arrakis were a blur of activity as he worked with Gurney seeing to the newly arriving troops. Thousands of house troops were arriving daily and needed to be directed to their garrisons and taken through the strict water discipline lectures along with the Duke's orders around the treatment of the populace.

It was an absolutely vital if boring job and Harry was perversely rather enjoying it. His entire life had been lived under intense weight of public scrutiny and expectations in a controlled, restrictive environment. Now, despite his spectacularly strange method of arrival and the continued interest in his powers he was able to simply be a small cog, an aide. A feat he was never able to achieve as an Auror candidate where the Boy-Who-Lived taint, as he thought of it, still followed him. It was good to earn his pay rather than be worried that his usefulness was measured in 'publicity value.' It was a gift he had never thought he would receive.

Since his arrival he'd seen the Duke several times and even had a sparring session with Paul but on the whole he'd busy working with Gurney to get everything up and running efficiently as quickly as possible.

Harry was standing talking with Gurney and a few of the junior officers that arrived with the final troop transport when Gurney gave him a hand signal to take command.

As Harry gave a talk on water discipline he could see Gurney talking to the Duke before making his way back over just as Harry finished speaking. Gurney gave the officers their orders and as they barked out instructions to their men he pulled Harry aside.

"Harry I'm assigning you to Hawat for the time being. He needs some good, reliable men for some knife work and the Duke thinks your skills will be of use."

"Sir," Harry acknowledged his orders with a nod.

"Hawat wants three hundred good men; one of his men is at the airfield report to him and let him know the troops are on their way, things are afoot Harry my lad so be on guard." with that said Gurney strode off calling out orders.

oOoOoOo

Ducal Command Post – Arrakeen

Gurney Halleck sensed the tension in the room and scanned the crowd of officers at the table with narrowed eyes. The Duke had yet to arrive and the men were talking and exchanging stories as they usually would. Except that the friendly banter that was usually evident was now brittle and fake. They were worried and frustrated with the situation. Catching Thufir's eye he made a small gesture and the older man nodded joining him near the alcove that would soon be occupied by the Duke's bodyguards. The amount of noise would make their words unlikely to be overheard and the room had been swept for listening devices but caution and discretion were part of his training so he lowered his voice

Gurney could see the tension on the Mentat's face, "More trouble Thufir?"

Thufir Hawat was not a man given to idle talk or speculation and above all he was loyal to the House of Atreides so rather than answer he made a small hand signal indicting that they would talk later. Gurney was a trusted Lieutenant but even in such company as the Duke's officers he would not risk a security leak. In truth the ancient Master of Assassins had been shaken by the intelligence that Jessica was potentially a traitor and he was finding himself obsessed with finding the truth and protecting the Duke.

Gurney received the unspoken caution with a nod and so changed the topic, "I hope Lieutenant Potter is performing well."

"He's a good officer and my people tell me that he is coming along nicely. I might have to speak to the Duke about rotating him through some specialist training."

Gurney smiled at the Mentat's words, "I think the Duke is still set on having him as Paul's bodyguard."

Thufir leaned forward, "His unit have been working on capturing the more dangerous Harkonnens left over from the old regime."

Gurney looked up as the door opened and the Duke entered before turning back to the Mentat, "Keep me informed Thufir though it may be better that he's away from the palace at the moment."

Hawat nodded as he turned away after all Harry was known for the respect he paid to Lady Jessica.

oOoOoOo

It has been said that the shadow was sent by god to protect Muad'Dib through his many trials indeed many stories speak of the mysterious figure who wove shadows and fire...

An excerpt from 'Myths of the Fremen'

Harry hefted his wand and his blade as his watcher signalled a marked target approaching. This was the sixth week of raids targeting Harkonnen agents in Carthag with a team of special operation troopers. Their task of destroying the Harkonnen intelligence network was progressing slowly, too slowly although his team had finally been given an important target. A merchant, whose capture and questioning, would be a major blow to the Harkonnen network.

Their spotter gave another two click warning as Harry saw his two companion's ghost to either side. They were creating a triangular formation that would give each fighting room and allow them to close off all the escape routes from the lane way and not a moment too soon as a running figure appeared from the shadowy end of the lane.

Harry leapt forward knife reverse gripped in his left and his wand in his right. A risky move but one usually unanticipated by a blade fighter more used to sizing up their opponents and one Gurney had drilled in to him a bold, risky attack.

With a twist of his torso the agent swayed away from Harry's thrust and kicked out to drive him back and give him fighting room. Initial exchange over Harry and the Harkonnen began to circle.

"There is no escape Harkonnen, surrender and you may live," warned Harry as he watched the other man's blue on blue eyes.

"There's no escape anyway Atreides, for you or I," on I the Harkonnen attacked his knife hand stabbing at Harry's eyes even as the Harkonnens other hand slapped at Harry's blade hand and stepped in close only to feel something poke in to his right side.

"Stupefy."

Harry watched the Harkonnen fall and stepped back to signal his men forward, "Get him back to the forward command post and signal…."

One of his spotters with an earpiece in waved him over as his two companions went about securing the prisoner.

"Sir we are getting a lot of battle language over the…..by the…Sir the Harkonnens are attacking…command is ordering us to regroup at…I've lost the signal," the experienced non-com looked worried.

"Try and re-establish a signal," ordered Harry.

"No good sir the repeater in Carthag must be down and switching over to a combat channel would be a…"

"Open up a channel and try and get through to Arrakeen," ordered Harry.

The trooper nodded and manipulated the controls of his field unit before shaking his head, "No good sir, we can hear the command channel but without the repeater."

Harry cursed silently and waved away the explanation, "We need information, monitor the channels and report. Until then we hold tight," turning away he was about to order his men to keep watch when an explosion lit up the city.

Over the next twenty minutes the tactical situation grew clearer and the news was grim. It appeared that legions of Harkonnen troops supported by the Emperor's Sardaukar had begun a planetary invasion. Worryingly it appeared as if the initial assault had succeeded, the scattering of panicked Atreides battle language was confused and the few orders being issued were growing less coordinated.

Harry was thinking quickly now as he struggled to determine what to do. His mission here seemed pointless now but it wasn't as simple as apparating to Arrakeen to find out what was happening. He had his men to worry about. Another explosion followed by the sound of Ornithopters travelling overhead forced his decision.

Harry turned to face his three man squad, "Right here is what we are going to do; you know I have some…special abilities well I'm going to use them to find out what is going on. You are going to head for our safe house and hole up there until I or another officer using the correct code sequence relieves you or the situation becomes untenable in which case you do what you need to do to survive and I'd advise you to get off planet anyway you can."

His second gestured at the stunned prisoner. "What about him?"

Harry looked at the stunned spy for a moment considering the situation. This wasn't an Auror action this was combat and the rules were different. For a moment he stood still trying to find an alternative before shaking his head, "Nothing he has to say matters," with that Harry turned on the spot and disappeared.

None of the experienced men noticed the figure on the rooftop as it faded back in to the shadows.

oOoOoOo

Harry knew he needed a well-known location as his arrival point. Considering Arrakeen was a combat zone just appearing in his old barracks room would be foolish as would any of the few locations he knew well enough in the palace. So his first apparition point was to the furthermost point of the shield wall a place he had visited several times when establishing observation posts.

Within moments of arrival he knew that any hope of House Atreides winning this battle was gone. Arrakeen was a smoking battle ground and the only ships he could see in the air were guild lighters and troop carriers landing. There was defiantly no armed resistance around the city. Even the observation post had been raided as evidenced by the disarray and bloody foot prints.

The Battle may have been lost but Harry had sworn himself to the Dukes service and while he may not be able to reverse the tides of battle he could save the Duke and his family.

Pulling his wand he cast the locater spell, "Point me the Duke Leto."

His wand didn't move, nothing, not even a twitch. In his old life that could have meant a multitude of things but here it meant only one thing. The Duke was dead.

"Point me Gurney Halleck," the wand swung away toward Arrakeen so Gurney at least was alive and he hoped safe. Right now his priority was Paul and Jessica.

"Point me Paul Atreides," incanted Harry and his wand swung away from Arrakeen to point toward the deep desert.

"Shit, okay point me Lady Jessica," again the wand swung to the deep desert.

Had Paul and Jessica fled to the Fremen or was it something more sinister. With a shrug he dismissed the problem, regardless it was his duty to the new Duke and those that had given him a home and purpose.

Looking around the observation station his eyes fell on to a stillsuit and a water container. Decision made he pulled out his secure short range communicator and entered Gurney's code before sending a coded message.

Falcon seeking the hawk in the sands

That was all he could do for now to set a rendezvous was too dangerous even if it was coded and there was no way that he could predict if he would be able to keep it anyway.

"Point me Paul," ordered Harry and his wand swung once more toward the desert by the time he'd taken three steps he was airborne.

oOoOoOo

Paul felt empty, devoid of emotion. His father was dead and his mother was grieving and yet he couldn't feel, why do I have no grief?

Was it his Mentat training or was it the Bene Gesserit training, perhaps it was a flaw a shatter point in his self-awareness that he could not see. His awareness which had oft pervaded his dreams was now showing him an endless stream of possibilities, what ifs and never to be futures mixed with the familiar. People and places, love and horror, war and peace cascaded through his not memories.

Paul closed his eyes and lost himself in the moment trying to find the now amid the flow of possibilities cataloguing the faces and names among the sea of people and the swirling, shifting futures. Once more he saw his father's banner summoning the Fremen to battle, empires fallen and raised up, chaos and destruction followed the green and black Atreides colours.

He saw Gurney fighting by his side, Harry dressed as a Fremen leaping in to battle with fire burning in his hands, fighting Harkonnens, his mother giving birth to his sister Alia, Saint Alia of the Knife….

There was so much that finding the safe path was impossible….the future was ever in motion as the strange awareness ebbed. We will find shelter with the Fremen, and they shall name me. "Tell me about the waters of your homeworld, Usal," said a familiar yet unknown woman in a snippet of a dream, a woman with the Fremen blue on blue eyes.

It was the spice changing his perceptions, a poison and an epiphany the cold hand awakening the sleeping awareness within. What is it doing to me? Why don't I feel?

"Paul?" Jessica whispered with grief still tainting her voice as she took his hand in hers.

"You!" hissed Paul as his eyes locked on to his mothers.

"I'm here, Paul," she said. "It's all right."

"What did you do to me?" he demanded.

In a burst of clarity, she sensed some of the roots in the question, said; "I gave birth to you."

Jessica hugged him to her although after a moment Paul tensed, "Let go of me."

She could hear the command in his voice and found herself obeying without thinking, "What's wrong?"

"Did you know what you were doing to me when you trained me?"

"I hoped the thing any parent hopes – that you'd be ….superior, different."

"Different?"

Jessica heard the bitterness in his tone, "Paul I…."

"You didn't want a son!" he said. "You wanted a Kwisatz Haderach! You wanted a male Bene Gesserit!"

She recoiled from his bitterness, "But Paul…."

"Did you ever consult my father in this?"

"Whatever you are Paul, the hereditary is as much your father as me."

"But not the training," he said. "Not the things that….awakened….the sleeper."

"Sleeper?"

"It's here." He put a hand on his head and then his breast. "In me. It goes on and on and on and –"

Jessica could hear the hysteria in his voice, "Paul!"

"Listen to me; you wanted the Reverend Mother to hear about my dreams? You listen in her place now. I've just had a walking dream. Do you know why?"

Jessica was growing concerned at the air of strangeness around Paul, "You must calm yourself, if there's…."

"It's the spice, It's in everything here – the air, the soil, the food. The geriatric spice. It's like the truthsayer drug. It's a poison!"

The terrifying presence of his voice brooked no dispute.

"You and the spice your training has made it possible for…..wait…..something is outside."

Jessica shifted looking at the wall of the Stilltent and whispered, "Is it Duncan?"

"No it's Harry," replied Paul as he sheathed his blade and unsealed the tent.

oOoOoOo

Harry landed on the rocky outcropping and transformed before pulling his wand and casting the point me charm. This time his wand pointed toward the rocky outcrops below and he quickly sheathed his wand and transformed once more to glide to the ground.

The stilltent perched on the sand covered rock was unsealing just as he returned to his human form. As Paul…Duke Paul exited followed by the Lady Jessica Harry bowed before looking them over for injuries, "My Lord, my Lady are you injured?"

Paul shook his head, "No we are fine. How did you find us so quickly?"

Harry tapped his wand and then looked around the area with suspicious eyes, "Is this area safe?"

Paul nodded, "Safe enough at the moment and Duncan should be back shortly."

"What happened my Lord?" asked Harry.

Paul told Harry of their experiences since the attack and Harry quickly reported what he knew of the aftermath.

Paul shook his head sadly, "Gurney is a survivor he'll hide himself away but I fear he will need to think us gone. What he doesn't know he can't reveal and if Gurney were to disappear some would ask, 'where to."

"Paul…" Jessica began before Paul made a gesture quieting her protest.

"Gurney will seek refuge with the smugglers or find his way off world I've faith that he will return when the time is right."

A flash of light and a distant explosion drew their attention to the horizon, "The Harkonnens are searching for us."

Harry looked around the area with his hand on his wand, "Sire we need to move there's no decent cover here. If we wait too long they'll surely find us."

Jessica immediately noticed the change in her son's demeanour, gone was the haunted seer, replaced by the Duke.

"There is no need, Idaho is here," replied Paul as he pointed to the Ornithopter that dipped over the rocks and came in to settle twenty meters away. Even as the dust settled Duncan Idaho was sprinting toward them followed by two figures in Fremen robes. One Paul and Jessica recognized as Keynes.

"This way!" ordered Keynes and veered left.

Harry hung behind guarding Paul and watching the Fremen. They were working quickly covering the Ornithopter with a fabric cover. Obviously to camouflage it they finished in moments so he hurried toward the others. Harry had just reached them when a massive explosion occurred to the north the shockwave of which sprayed dust and small rocks all over the area. Dusting himself off he quickly followed Paul and the others in to the rocks.

"You have no body shield," Idaho said to Paul as Harry re-joined the group, "Do you wish mine? It's not likely that there will be any more lasgun activity."

Paul stood straighter as he addressed Idaho, "Keep your shield, Duncan. Your right arm is shield enough for me."

Harry nodded to one of the Fremen watching him and made a show of nonchalance as he glanced around the route they were being led on. Eventually they reached what appeared to be a laboratory of some sort.

As Keynes, Paul, Jessica and Duncan conversed he slumped back against the wall. He'd been running on adrenalin for hours and his body was now reminding him of its unpaid bill. When Duncan walked over he waved away Harry's salute.

"Lieutenant, are you injured?"

"No sir just tired," replied Harry.

Duncan smiled grimly, "As am I, you did well to seek out the Duke and now I need you to help me keep him alive."

"Sir," replied Harry with a nod saying he understood what was being asked, his life for the Duke's if it came to it.

Duncan studied his face for a moment before slapping him on the shoulder, "Good man, now we have a bolt hole but the trick is going to be getting there undetected with the planet overrun with enemy troops. The plan is to lie low and then move to a Fremen controlled location as soon as their search dies down. Till then your place is by this door until I relieve you. Be vigilant Lieutenant, we'll only survive with constant vigilance."

"Sir," replied Harry and set his back against the door.

oOoOoOo

Harry tensed as the sound of machinery stopped and then the sound of fighting drifted down the corridor. He barely had time to draw his wand and fighting knife before dozens of fighters appeared pushing back the handful of defenders. With a curse he sent a blasting curse in to the mass of enemy troops sending bodies flying in all directions before casting a reflective shield to ward himself against projectiles. It immediately flared as several projectiles crashed in to it. A flick of his wand he sent a cutting curse in to the exposed throat of a combatant wearing an imperial officer's uniform, the man fell away in a spray of blood but was immediately replaced by two more fighters.

The Fremen fighters were falling now as numbers overwhelmed them Harry cursed as he realised he was all but surrounded just a blurred figure pushed past him.

"Go, get them out," ordered Duncan Idaho as he parried a thrust and stabbed his opponent in the eye even as he moved to his next opponent.

Harry blasted another group of enemies and moved to protect Duncan's back but paused as the door opened a crack, cursing he turned back to Duncan and saw a blossom of red at the older man's temple.

"Duncan," screamed Paul through the open door.

Harry saw several of the wary men approaching him look to the door in recognition. So they were after the Paul specifically. He needed to get them out fast.

"Tempus Expulso," incanted Harry as he threw himself backwards through the open door, the delayed blasting spell should slow the bastards down.

From the floor Harry flicked his wand toward the door as Keynes forced it closed casting a locking spell, "There that should hold them for a few minutes, My Lord we need to get out of here now."

"Duncan?" asked Paul quietly ignoring the pounding on the door.

Jessica put her hand on Paul's shoulder, "Paul you saw the wound."

When Paul looked to him Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry My Lord."

"Quickly this way," ordered Keynes as he swung open a concealed door.

As they pulled the door shut behind them an explosion sounded.

oOoOoOo

As Harry checked Jessica's harness Paul was getting the Ornithopter ready for a hurried take off. Before they had separated Keynes had suggested risking flying in to the storm. It was a risky plan but one that should throw off any Airborne pursuit.

"My Lord do you need any help," asked Harry as he lowered himself in to the co-pilots chair and began to get strapped in. Following normal procedures he looked out the small window to check the wings and caught sight of movement, thinking it was a Harkonnen or an Imperial he was about to warn Paul when he realised the figure was in freemen robes.

"Sire" warned Harry, "There is a Fremen outside."

Paul nodded and considered the situation, logically there was a great deal to gain in aiding a Fremen considering that he needed them if they were to survive Arrakis but the clock was ticking for their escape.

"Go," ordered Paul.

Moments later Harry was out the hatch and sprinting toward the stumbling figure. As he reached the figure it stumbled and fell and Harry had to reach down to pull what was now obviously a young woman to her feet.

"Come on, we need to hurry," urged Harry as he helped her stand before realising that her face and chest were covered in blood. Her eyes were unfocused and she didn't seem all that aware of what was happening so with a smooth movement he picked her up and ran toward the Ornithopter. As soon as he was aboard he strapped the Fremen in the seat next to Lady Jessica, secured the hatch and strapped himself in.

Paul gestured toward one of the controls, a radar monitor, "Keep an eye on the angle of the approach to the storm, we need to hit it just right or the winds will tear the wings off."

Harry nodded as Paul skilfully manipulated the controls and sent the Ornithopter rocketing in to the sky.

"Jet flares to port," reported Harry as he checked the area around the rocky outcroppings they were flying through.

"I see them," acknowledged Paul as he adjusted the wings and banked the Ornithopter in to a tight turn.

The wind started to increase and static discharges were visible as the leading edge of the sandstorm loomed over them. Paul was working the control trying to milk every ounce of speed out of the struggling ship. Harry checked the controls as the ship rocked to an explosion to starboard.

"They're using damn artillery shells," reported Harry.

"They seem to be avoiding their lasguns," replied Paul.

"They're worried that we are shielded," said Jessica.

"This is what we will do with the Fremen, bring back the old weapons, rockets, projectile weapons, we will build an army out of the past," whispered Paul.

Two streaks of light rocketed past the Ornithopter as Paul dived and then spun them in to a sharp turn.

"We are outdistancing them, only the one left pursuing us now," reported Harry.

"Paul the storm," warned Jessica.

"I know but our choices are limited if we try to turn back they'll have us," replied Paul as he steered the Ornithopter directly in to the sand storm.

oOoOoOo


	3. Chosen Ones by arturus

Chapter 3 – New Beginnings

Disclaimer: All things not from my own imaginings are owned by their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made by my story.

Many thanks to my Beta Readers and plot hole pointer-outers Rhynimy and XRaiderV1 without whom this work would be a hell of a lot less readable

Chapter 3 – New Beginnings

When Paul Atreides took refuge amongst the Fremen he was accompanied by his mother the Lady Jessica and a junior Atreides officer named Harry Potter. 

\- Excerpt from 'The Exile of House Atreides.'

Deep Desert

The Ornithopter hit the ground hard ploughing in to the soft sand before coming to rest against a small rock outcropping. Harry's restraints had protected him from injury, though the impact but it still felt like he'd been kicked by a horse. As he released his restraint he turned to check Paul who was already clear of the pilot's seat and helping Jessica stand.

Paul looked up and over to the unconscious figure strapped in to the other seat. "Harry, see to the Fremen. I'll get the equipment."

Harry nodded and quickly scanned the Fremen woman. She was still unconscious but looked to have escaped any further injury. Moving quickly to release the catches he lifted her free of the chair and followed the others out of the hatch.

Paul and Jessica were already amongst the rocks as Harry arrived.

"How is she?" asked Jessica.

"I'm not sure my lady. Should I try and wake her?" asked Harry.

It was Paul that answered "We will not be able to carry her and make the crossing to the next area of rock."

Harry nodded and cast one of the few diagnostic spells Aurors were taught. The faint sparkles of red light in various areas indicated that she had a number of minor injuries but the largest splotch of light was centred on her head. With a frown Harry considered his options. The Duke was right they wouldn't be able to carry her and he wouldn't be able levitate her across the open desert without exhausting himself.

The only choice was to try and heal her. Closing his eyes he gathered his magic and cast a general purpose healing spell. One designed to aid the recipients healing. Taking a deep breath he cast the diagnostic spell again. There was a definite improvement. The areas of red were significantly reduced. His Auror first aid training told him that the best thing to do was to get her to hospital. The reality was that he would have to enervate her and hope that healing spells would keep her going until a real healer could see to her.

Harry raised his wand and cast the spell to revive the Fremen, "Enervate."

It was with a great deal of relief that he saw her eyelids flicker. After a few moments he was looking in to a pair of Fremen blue on blue eyes.

The young woman stared in to his eyes for a moment before her eyes darted around taking in the Paul and Jessica. Then they returned to Harry's face and then down to the insignia on his stillsuit.

Her eyes came back up, "Atreides?"

Harry nodded, "Lieutenant Harry Potter. Now are you in any pain? The Duke wishes to make a crossing to the next outcropping before someone spots our thopter."

The Fremen woman nodded and slowly stood, "I am well enough although my legs are stiff."

Harry looked down at the damage to the woman's stillsuit. The skin of her lower leg was still pink. Obviously the healing spell had expended most of its energy on her head injuries. "A side effect of the….er treatment perhaps or maybe there is some damage. Would you like me to take a look before we move on?"

"Are you a medic?"

Harry gave her a wry smile, "No not really I've had some training that's all."

The Fremen shook her head, "Then it can wait. I'm more concerned about my stillsuit. A damaged suit is a death sentence in the deep desert."

"We have plenty of water and if I know the Duke he won't even consider leaving you behind," Harry glanced over to Paul and Jessica who were checking their equipment before turning his attention back to the Fremen. "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

The Fremen began stretching although Paul noted that she winced as she stretched her legs, "My name is Rania. If that is the Duke of the Atreides then old Duke is dead yes?"

"In the attack," replied Harry as he passed a water container to Rania.

Rania took a long drink and went to pass the bottle back.

"Keep it we have others."

Rania nodded and clipped the bottle to her belt, "I will repay you when I can. You should tell your young Duke that I am ready to depart."

oOoOoOo

They had survived their first hurdle thanks to some good luck. If Paul had had overshot the rocks they would have landed further out in the open sand. It would have meant days of walking and an increased risk of attracting a worm.

After deciding their strategy Paul had voiced his concerns that leaving the crashed Ornithopter exposed would leave evidence of their escape. His planting of a thumper on a timer would let the sandworms remove the evidence.

They had been nearly two kilometers away when the thumper started. Then on the edge of their hearing a strange abrasive rasping noise could be perceived. The four of them turned and watched, mesmerised as a moving wave of sand descended on the rhythmic vibrations of the thumper. Then the worm emerged.

"Dear god," whispered Harry as the monstrously huge worm emerged from the sand.

In front of him he heard Paul whispering in awe, "It's bigger than a Guild spaceship. I was told worms grew large in the deep desert, but I didn't realise…..how big."

"Nor I," replied Jessica.

The sandworm simply engulfed the Ornithopter in one pass and then disappeared back beneath the sand. Eventually the sound of its passing disappeared. Shaking his head in wonder Harry turned his head to look at the others to find Rania was whispering quietly with a reverent expression on her face, "Blessed is the Maker…"

Rania seemed to notice his scrutiny and for a moment a strange expression crossed her face as her blue on blue eyes locked with his. Then she turned away reattaching her nose plugs & pulling her scarf across her face.

The crossing itself was difficult and exhausting. To avoid sandworms they needed to avoid rhythmic vibration patterns. That meant moving with an irregular gait which Harry found surprisingly tiring considering he was moving at walking pace. Within an hour Harry was seriously considering transforming and flying the rest of the way. When not mentally cursing not being able to transform he was checking their surroundings for threats and keeping an eye on Rania. The Fremen seemed to still be in some pain but was stoically enduring it as they did what was necessary.

Eventually the sand gave way to gravel and then rock. They had done it.

oOoOoOo

Harry stood guard at the mouth of the small cave as Paul and Jessica ate from the ration packs. He was very much aware that Rania had chosen to sit by the entrance and even without looking he could feel her eyes on him.

"Did you want something?" Harry asked without turning to look at her.

Rania's slightly accented voice sounded amused, "You are a strange man Harry, even for an offworlder."

Harry was about to reply when he heard a voice, calling out and then he caught a glimpse of movement amongst the rocks. Then there were figures leaping down from the surrounding rocks. He was moving to pull his wand and fighting blade when he realised they were Fremen.

"Hold," called one of the Fremen in a deep voice.

Harry slowly raised his hands and allowed a Fremen man to take his knife and pistol.

oOoOoOo

Harry was marched at knife point in to the cave where Jessica holding a bearded Fremen in front of her, arm locked across his throat. Paul was nowhere to be seen. Harry flicked his eyes around the cave: there were at least seven Fremen in sight. Merlin only knew how many were concealed. Looking up he locked eyes with Jessica for a moment and saw her eyes flick to the floor then back up, the signal for him to wait.

The bearded Fremen' voice echoed in the cavern, "Get back you worm-headed lice! She'll break my neck if you come near!"

"The boy got away, Stil. What are we –"

"Of course he got away, you sand-brained….ugh-h-h! Easy, woman!"

"Tell them to stop hunting my son," Jessica said.

The Fremen behind Harry called out to the group, "We've got prisoners Stil,"

"Quiet Ornas this is…argghh,By the maker woman! Snap my neck and you'll…."

"My son, call off your hunters," demanded Jessica.

"They've stopped, woman. He got away as you intended him to. Great gods below! Why didn't you say you were a weirding woman and a fighter?"

"Tell your men to fall back," Jessica said. "Tell them to go out in to the basin where I can see them….and you better believe that I know how many of them there are."

Harry tensed and repositioned his hand slightly preparing to flick his wrist and draw his wand.

"And if I refuse? How can you….urghh ahh Leave be, woman! We mean no harm to you, now. Great gods! If you can do this to the strongest of us, you're worth ten times your weight of water."

Harry had been in enough tense situations to feel the subtle shift in tension. Perhaps there was a chance a fight could be avoided.

"You ask after the Lisan al-Gaib," Said Jessica.

'What is the Lisan al-Gaib?' thought Harry. His Fremen wasn't great but the direct translation was something like voice from the outside.

"You could be the folk of the legend," said the Fremen. "But I'll believe that when it's been tested. All I know now is that you came here with that stupid Duke who…..Aieeee-e-e Woman! I care not if you kill me! He was honourable and brave, but it was a stupid to put himself in the way of the Harkonnen fist!"

Harry took a step forward but halted as the tip of a blade touched his side.

"Stay where you are offworlder," hissed the Fremen behind him.

"Then take your damn blade out of my side," replied Harry.

Harry never saw the blow that felled him.

oOoOoOo

Harry awoke to a pounding headache.

"You are awake?" Rania asked.

"Who hit me?" said Harry in reply.

"One of the Fremen objected to your tone and struck you," explained Rania.

Harry sat up ignoring the pounding in his head, "Where and the Duke and the Lady Jessica?"

Rania offered her hand to help him stand, "They have been given sanctuary with Stilgar."

"Stilgar being?"

"Their leader, I have heard of him. He is no friend of Harkonnens so they should be safe. There was some commotion before, I don't know what happened."

"And what of us?" asked Harry.

Rania shrugged, "This has I believe yet to be decided. Your Duke was making your case when they brought us here."

"And you?" asked Harry.

Rania shrugged again, "I'm a city dweller and therefore not quite trusted even though my mother was of the desert."

"Are you in any danger?"

He was answered by another shrug. Before he could say anything there was movement by the cave entrance. A Fremen in a stillsuit and hooded robe gestured for him to follow, "Atreides follow me,"

Harry gestured toward Rania, "What about Rania?"

The Fremen didn't acknowledge his question. He simply gestured again for Harry to follow him.

Harry turned and put a hand on Rania's shoulder, "I'll speak to the Duke don't worry. I won't abandon you."

He followed his silent guide to the main part of the cave. Paul and Jessica were talking to a Fremen. He assumed that this was Stilgar. Paul spotted him and waved him over.

"Are you injured Lieutenant," ordered Paul.

Harry came to attention and saluted "I'm fine My Lord. But if I may, what's to become of Rania?"

"She is a city dweller and therefore suspect," replied Stilgar. "She has no value here, save her body's water."

Harry turned back to Paul, "So we abandon her My Lord?"

Paul gave a small shake of his head as if to say leave it but Harry chose to ignore the unspoken order. "I have given her my word that I'll see her to safety."

Harry could almost feel the man behind him tense.

Stilgar turned to face him, "You don't know our ways boy. I've given you countenance because Liet asked it of me, even though it goes against our custom. "

Harry could feel himself starting to move when Jessica's voice cut through his anger, "You will stand down Lieutenant."

Stilgar had watched the confrontation with an expressionless face before turning to address Paul, "There is no time for this. We will deal with this once we reach the Cave of Ridges."

oOoOoOo

Another night of travel crossing the desert and they had arrived at a large rocky area. Harry had been trying to speak to Rania but she was being escorted by two Fremen who seemed determined to keep her separated from the rest of them.

"You know the rule Stil, they are a danger to the tribe," called a male voice minutes after they had entered the cave.

"Be silent Jamis, curse you," hissed Stilgar.

"I tell you she's a witch and t'was witchcraft that defeated me," yelled Jamis.

"Jamis," warned Stilgar.

"I invoke the Amtal rule," yelled Jamis.

Stilgar turned to Jessica and Paul and began talking with them quietly while all around them the Fremen were murmuring to each other.

Harry turned to the Fremen standing next to him, "Amtal rule?"

"Jamis seeks to prove his charge through combat. As many have said t'is his weakness his temper."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Armed combat, first blood is it"

The Fremen seemed unsurprised at Harry's ignorance, "Knives only and the amtal rule is for death to prove who has the right of it."

oOoOoOo

The fight between Jamis and Paul was brutal. The heir of House Atreides was simply too well trained. From his earliest childhood he had been trained in the ways of the Bene Gesserit. He had been trained to read the intentions of others. His mothers training taught him to master his body so that his control of it was almost supernatural. Then he had those skills honed by the likes of Duncan Idaho, Gurney Halleck and Thufir Hawat. Jamis was a skilled and dangerous warrior and Paul made him look like a child.

After the duel Harry watched as the shrouded body was hustled away. Paul and Jessica were speaking to Stilgar and the crowd of Fremen surrounding them. Harry sat on his heels and watched.

He was feeling torn between his duty to watch Paul and Jessica and both his concern over and for Rania. He had given the Fremen woman his word that he would not abandon her. What was worrying him was the growing connection he felt toward her. He had never really been one to romanticise things but there was just…..something about her; an attractiveness that resonated with him. Harry leant against the wall and shook his head. The stress of the last two days left him wanting to close his eyes for a moment. The smell of cinnamon, the constant presence of the spice was giving him a headache.

"Lieutenant?"

Harry turned to see a concerned Jessica watching him closely, "Are you alright?"

"Not really my Lady, a headache."

"You should get some sleep Harry."

Harry inclined his head in acknowledgement, "I will Lady Jessica as soon as I can."

Jessica nodded and turned to leave.

Harry cleared his throat, "My lady….do you think…"

Jessica turned back to Harry and studied his face for a moment considering. 'This element of his personality was always present beneath the surface. A desire to save those around him….a selflessness that was both his best and worst aspect…here in this place it was a dangerous thing, perhaps a deadly thing.'

"Think for a moment Lieutenant. We have managed, just managed to avoid falling to the Emperors machinations. The Harkonnens are once more in control of the planet. We have nothing to offer the Fremen save our skills and there is little we know that they are interested in. We are walking near blind here. Beginnings are dangerous Harry and we are attempting to engineer a new beginning amongst a superstitious and violent people. The woman is a city dweller and the Fremen don't fully trust them. We have managed to survive. What would you have us do for her? We have no place here, no influence."

'Bluntness was a technique Jessica rarely used in the complicated political life of concubine tied to the high nobility. Here, with Harry it might serve.'

Harry managed to not visibly react to Lady Jessica's words. He knew he could help Rania escape. Hell he could apparate her out if he had to. But Lady Jessica had raised a valid point. If he helped Rania escape would the Fremen blame the newcomers, what would this mean to Duke Paul?

"I would speak with you Atreides man," said a voice in the shadows.

Harry turned to see who had addressed him and was somewhat surprised to see Stilgar. Unsure of the correct protocol Harry fell back on to his training and saluted, "Sir."

The Fremen seemed somewhat taken back by the gesture but seemed to shrug it off, "You are a healer?"

Harry shook his head, "No, not really. I have had some training in first aid but that's about it."

"You are, I think more than a healer. That much I see." Stilgar stared in to Harry's eyes, "You are angered by our decision about the girl."

"I gave her my word," replied Harry as he maintained eye contact with the Fremen.

"She was once a helper of Liet even if she is the daughter of an outcast. Our law is clear but the situation is not Atreides. Go to her and tell her that you claim her. She will know what it means and none in the Sietch will question it." With that Stilgar turned and walked away.

A puzzled Harry watched him go.

oOoOoOo

"Why Stil?" asked Chani as she too stepped from the shadows to join Stilgar.

"He is no simple man. Do you remember the Distrans we received from our friend in Carthag?"

Chani nodded, "My father was skeptical of the reports."

Stilgar turned back to look to where Harry had been standing, "One of our watchers saw enough. The Atreides man fits the description."

"A magi?" breathed Chani.

Stilgar shrugged, "Perhaps, or something else. We will watch and wait to see what becomes of it."

oOoOoOo

Harry finally found Rania sitting on the ground with two Fremen guards on either side of her. He glanced at the guards who appeared indifferent to his approach. He took advantage of the opportunity and knelt down by her side.

"Are you alright?"

"I am well," was the quite spoken reply.

He was feeling a bit unsure of how to begin, "I….I'm ah….not sure how to…."

Rania laid a hand on his leg, "I understand Harry Potter. Our ways are harsh and as an offworlder…"

Harry placed his hand on hers, "No Rania it's not that…well sort of but there is more to it. You are important there is something a connection I feel. I can't allow you to die here."

Rania's eyes narrowed, "I do not understand."

"Nor do I," admitted Harry, "But that makes it no less real. I've learnt to trust my feelings."

Harry stood and faced one of the Fremen guards, "I claim this woman."

"What!" exclaimed Rania, "What are you doing?"

"How do you claim her Atreides?" asked the Fremen guard.

Silently cursing Harry looked at Rania who wore a look halfway between anger and open mouthed shock and began whispering furiously, "You…but…what are you doing Harry? I am not yours to claim as betrothed."

That was it, "As my betrothed," called out Harry.

oOoOoOo

Harry stood at attention as Jessica let her displeasure show with the cold aloofness she reserved for those that had disappointed her husband.

'Better Harry understands now what a dangerous place this was than at the end of a Fremen's blade. His value to Paul is rooted in his extraordinary abilities and his loyal, brave nature. It is easy to forget his political inexperience but it was also perversely easy to manipulate.' 

"How could you have done something so indescribably foolish?"

Stilgar made a placating gesture, "Sayyadina do not be too harsh. Perhaps Shai-Hulud moved him to speak. He spoke well. As his betrothed our protection extends to her. Any other form of intervention would have been a gross breach of tradition."

"And what say does the woman have in this?" demanded Jessica coldly.

"She could have denied him and given her water to the tribe," replied Stilgar.

Jessica nodded slowly. 'Why is Stilgar weighing in to this? What does he gain from such a thing being allowed? I can sense his hidden interest and his anxiety. I need to understand this new twist.'

"So what will become of them now?"

"As soon as Rania is of age they shall marry for at least a year and a day."

"Of age?" asked Paul before Jessica could. A fact Harry was thankful for considering her cold expression.

"As soon as she is a woman," replied Stilgar.

"How old is Rania?" asked Paul.

Stilgar shrugged, "I believe that she is nearly sixteen standard years old."

"Oh god," groaned Harry.

Jessica was about to say something, no doubt something cutting when Paul laid a hand on her arm, "No mother it is a needful thing."

Jessica looked surprised by his words but nodded.

Paul continued on his voice strange and distant. It was obvious that he was no longer seeing the others, "I've seen Rania in a dream. I've just recalled her being there…..standing beside Harry….dressed in an Atreides uniform….holding a child. No mother this is an event that we must allow. It is a path that leads away from the darkness."

oOoOoOo

Rania paced back and forth across the smaller cave she was being held in. Something was going on and she was starting to feel nervous. The Atreides had somehow claimed her as a betrothed and the question was not so much how but why. The how she knew, in Fremen culture she was an outcast and a child. As such it was not outside of tradition for a Fremen Naib to place her in to a betrothal. But why would he do so with an offworlder?

Like many Fremen she had met Liet and had been dragged in to his vision for Arrakis. A vision of a world of living things, of water and life and she had believed. She had begun her training as a scientific aide, a researcher. It had opened the eyes and expanded her mind allowing her to see the opportunities before her. It had also allowed her the freedom of the desert. Regardless of her disenfranchised status she was a true sandwalker.

Now once more she was a child, a child betrothed to a man she didn't know for reasons that were not clear. It was frustrating.

"Rania?"

She turned and spotted one of the central figures in her current dilemma, Harry.

Without any visible expression she answered in a tone that would have cut glass, "What do you want my betrothed?"

oOoOoOo

Harry found himself feeling rather nervous as he walked past the two expressionless Fremen guarding the cave mouth. Pausing for a moment to curse the universe for putting him in these situations he gathered his Gryffindor courage and walked in to the small cave.

Spotting Rania pacing about he called out her name, Rania."

The young woman spun around and glared at him, "What do you want my betrothed?"

"We need to talk."

"Really, you didn't think that should have happened before you announced us to be betrothed?" Rania demanded.

Harry tried to look contrite, "I honestly didn't know that was what Stilgar meant when he told me to claim you. I though he had given me a way of stopping you being killed."

Rania shook her head, "He did. He made me your Shaitan cursed slave until I'm an adult."

"What?"

Rania's anger appeared to go up a notch, "Until I'm of age I can't break the betrothal bond. I suppose the only upside is that you can't force yourself on me."

Harry took a step backward and held up both hands, "No fear of that. Even if I was such a man I'm sure you would kill me afterward or the Lady Jessica would."

Rania's eye's narrowed at his choice of words, "Oh and what is wrong with me Atreides man, am I not pretty enough for you."

"Gods above how do I get in to these messes? Look Rania I know you are angry with me but I was trying to save your life. We are betrothed, so fucking what? You're alive and when you turn sixteen we'll each go our own way. Hell you want to see someone else go ahead. I won't say anything." Harry turned and began to walk away when a hand gripped his arm.

"Wait, please…..I…..this is difficult for me," Rania, for the first time looked her age.

Harry sighed as he turned, "Look I'm sorry for going off at you but believe me you are not the only one unhappy with this situation."

Rania searched his face for a few moments before her expression softened, "I hadn't considered that you might be unhappy with this as well."

"So what do we do now?" asked Harry.

Rania's softer look disappeared and she once more had her aloof expression in place, "We do what we must to survive."

oOoOoOo

Paul was silent for several minutes as he looked over the many possibilities, "So you left a message for Gurney. Even with the precautions you took it may have been intercepted."

"Perhaps my Lord but even so Gurney knows my talents. He knows I will be able to find him," replied Harry.

Paul was quiet for another long moment before he shook his head. "No Lieutenant it is too risky. At this moment I believe that the Harkonnens think us dead. I, we need that mistaken belief reinforced. No Gurney is either dead or he has made it to some place of safety. He might even be under surveillance as a possible link to me."

"Understood my Lord," acknowledged Harry.

"I have another task for you. I want you to start thinking about what we will need if we are to build an intelligence network in the cities. With Hawat dead or captured I have no assets in the cities."

Harry frowned in thought, "Some of my men were alive in Carthag. They are most likely still there, holed up in one of our safe houses. If we move quickly they would be a good starting point."

"Can you contact them?"

"I believe so my Lord."

"Then do it. Be discreet Harry we don't want to have to explain this to the Fremen just yet. I am not sure how they would react to your abilities."

oOoOoOo

Carthag was under martial law.

Harry ducked into a shaded alleyway amid the pitted buildings and took stock of the situation.

The plan had been to try and contact his remaining men and begin the process of setting up an intelligence network. It was a good plan but one that didn't take in to account the sheer number of Harkonnen troops on the ground. Right from his arrival; where he had nearly apparated in to the middle of a patrol. It had become very clear that the Harkonnens were trying to stamp their authority back on Carthag. It was only the disillusionment charm that had kept him safe so far and that wouldn't help if he walked in to a soldier on the crowded street.

Pulling out his wand he whispered, "Point me Felir."

The wand spun several times before pointing toward a non-descript building, the safe house. Moving quickly he made his around the building visually checking the area. Nothing seemed any different from the surrounding houses. A quick wand movement renewed his disillusionment spell and once it was securely in place he apparated in to the small hidden room in the basement of the safe house.

Arriving without incident he quickly cast a spell to detect human life signs. Within the radius of the spell which would encompass most of the house. There were three life signs all clustered toward the rear of the building. Several quick 'point me' spells and he was pretty certain he had his men in the kitchen of the safe house. Moving as quickly and quietly as possible he made his through the house.

oOoOoOo

Harry nearly got himself killed when he exhaled a little too loudly. Two of the three men in the room were in Harkonnen uniform and the third, Felir was tied to a chair.

Both Harkonnens glanced around looking for the source of the noise but after a few moments they lowered their weapons.

"Nah nothing, anyway the other two forced us to kill them. This one we managed to stun."

"The Na-Baron wanted at least two of them to question," complained the other Harkonnen.

The Harkonnen shrugged, "We're lucky to get one. The bastards were pretty damn good. If we hadn't had the intelligence we did….well we'd be lucky to be dead before the Na-Baron got his hands on us. As it is Silak will probably be dead by day end for losing eight men."

"When's the transport getting here?"

"Silak said soon, whatever that means. It's fucking chaos out there."

Harry stood against the far wall and considered his situation. Felir was unconscious but other than that he wasn't sure of the bound man's injuries. To have any chance of getting him out he'd need to do so now before anymore Harkonnens arrived. The trick was to do so without giving away his presence or his abilities.

Moving slowly Harry raised his wand and picked the first target.

Harry cast a stunner at the closest Harkonnen and was moving to cast his second before the first man fell to the ground. Moving quickly he kicked their weapons across the room and cut the ropes around the Atreides soldier. Felir was battered but seemed to be breathing well enough. So he was most likely drugged. He cast a quick diagnostic spell to confirm it.

Reaching out to take Felir's shoulder so he could apparate he was suddenly thrown forward as a heavy weight hit his shoulder. The blow knocked Harry in to Felir and sent both to the floor.

Acting on instinct he rolled to the side to avoid a second attack. Across the room two figures in Harkonnen uniform were rushing him while a third was lowering a projectile weapon. He was the first to fall as a bone breaker shattered his neck. Unfortunately taking out the gunman meant the other two had closed on him. A blade flashed downward and he rolled to avoid it. With adrenalin coursing through him he scrambled to his feet and swept his wand around banishing one of the Harkonnens in to the wall. He tried to bring his knife up a fighting position as the second slammed in to him taking him to the floor.

Pain exploded through him abdomen as he rolled away from the Harkonnen. Struggling against the pain he climbed to his feet and raised his wand. The Harkonnen wasn't moving.

oOoOoOo

He was in real trouble now. He had been sliced open through his stillsuit and there was what looked like a lot of blood seeping from the wound. With a quick healing spell he sealed the wound. Even worse was his left shoulder. It wasn't moving properly. The projectile weapon he'd been hit with felt like it had broken bones. Something even his best healing spells could only help along rather than heal outright. With a grunt he cast a numbing spell on it so he could finish up here.

Felir was dead. The unnatural angle of his former subordinates head told him that but he checked anyway. Next he went and made sure the Harkonnens were dead. He couldn't afford for any tales to be told and that meant taking the necessary steps.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes concentrating on the small sleeping cave he had departed from and disappeared.

oOoOoOo

Rania was puzzled. She had gone looking for Harry and found him missing from their secluded sleeping area.

She felt the need to clear the air somewhat so she had gone looking for her betrothed. She had started with the main cavern and had quickly spotted the Duke Paul and his sharp eyed mother. Where then was Harry?

The guards at the entrance denied he had left the caves. She had returned to their sleeping nook and sat down to wait.

That had been an hour ago.

Frustrated and now slightly worried she stood to leave when Harry suddenly appeared in front of her, took one step and slumped to the ground.


	4. Chosen Ones by arturus

Chapter 4 – Myriad Foes

Disclaimer: All things not from my own imaginings are owned by their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made by my story.

Many thanks to my Beta Readers and plot hole pointer-outers Rhynimy and XRaiderV1 without whom this work would be a hell of a lot less readable

Chapter 4 – Myriad Foes

…The first blows of the war were given to the assassins ….

\- Excerpt from 'The Battle for control of Arrakis.'

The Fremen had left the caves as soon as Stilgar had deemed them rested. Now there was just four Fremen left to watch over the two figures in the cavern.

Stilgar had been less than impressed when Rania had alerted the guards that Harry needed a healer. More because he had at first thought someone had attacked the Atreides officer. Stilgar had looked on impassively when the healer had pronounced that Harry would live but might be incapacitated for several days. He had simply ordered the healer and three others stay with Harry and Rania until Harry was well enough to travel.

Many of the Fremen present appeared surprised none more so than Rania; she had half expected the mercy strike and the call to the water masters. That was twice now that Stilgar had apparently intervened for Harry. Why was the Naib of Sietch Tabr stretching custom for an outlander?

Rania glanced down at the sleeping Harry and frowned. She had not had a chance to really consider the mystery of his departure and return. He had simply appeared, barely a handful of paces from where she stood. No technology she knew of had the ability to achieve what he had done while injured and barely conscious. The other dimension to the mystery concerned his injuries. A few hours ago she had checked his wound and found that it was healing well. Too well in fact, he was healing at an incredible rate. With narrowed eyes she lifted the light sheet and checked the wound again. It looked like it had been days rather than hours since he was injured.

"What are you Harry?" whispered Rania.

As she studied her betrothed his eyes opened. After a few blinks he seemed to recognise her and his eyes locked on to hers, "Rania?"

Rania flinched back from Harry in shock. His eyes were glowing, a brilliant emerald green with no whites showing at all.

"Rania, what is it?" asked Harry worried by her reaction.

"Your eyes...there's something wrong with your eyes," replied Rania who kept her voice soft to avoid alerting the guards.

"What's the matter with my eyes?" Harry demanded as his hand came up as if to touch them.

Rania studied Harry's face seeing the genuine surprise there, "They're glowing...I...what are you?"

"Shit, okay, hang on and let me try this," Harry concentrated for a moment and reached inward trying to sense his magic. He should have felt it coiling around him familiar and comforting instead it was like a raging torrent of magic surrounded him. Shocked he mentally recoiled for a moment before concentrating to bring his magic back under his conscious control. It took far more effort than it should have. Still looking inward he tried to trace the cause. Something had to be causing this but he couldn't sense anything that might be the source.

Rania's soft voice intruded on his introspection, "Harry?"

Harry opened his now normal eyes and looked over at Rania. The Fremen woman looked at him with concern and a certain amount of calculation. He almost flinched, what had she seen. Gods above she been present when apparated back. Damn this was going to mean an obliviate.

Rania stared at his eyes for a few silent moments before nodding, "They are back to normal. I think we need to speak on this my betrothed, but not here."

Harry managed a nod as he considered, in some shock the lack of further reaction from Rania. Oh there had been concern but it had been mixed with a healthy dose of curiosity. She was right about one thing now was not the place for their conversation.

oOoOoOo

Arrakeen - Harkonnen Command Post

Glossu Rabban Harkonnen was growing more and more furious as he listened to the report from one of his officers. Eventually he shifted his vast bulk and leaned forward on his throne like chair.

"So a whole squad of my already stretched intelligence division was killed and despite all the assets at your command you have found nothing. Is that correct captain?"

The Harkonnen officer flinched and then nodded, "Yes my Lord."

Rabban considered the situation carefully as the young captain stood sweating. Before his departure his uncle the Baron had been quite clear in his instructions. First strengthen their position. Destroy the Atreides intelligence apparatus. Kill all the traitors among the houses minor. Then mine the spice and make cursed sure to make as much profit as possible. The war against House Atreides had apparently been very expensive. Now this fools men had allowed at least some of Hawat's men to escape.

"Find them captain or I'll make an example of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes my Lord," acknowledged the captain.

As the still shaking captain left Rabban signalled for one of his own trusted men to approach. His uncle thought him a fool and favoured his brother Feyd-Rautha. Well he may not have his brother's gifts but he knew the captain was his uncle's man.

"Riekien take some of your men and investigate this….oh and make sure the captain has an unfortunate accident will you. I didn't like the look he gave me."

Rieken bowed and followed the unfortunate officer from the room. Not that Rabban noticed as he considered the wording of his latest report to his beloved uncle.

oOoOoOo

Sietch Tabr

Harry hurried to keep up with his guide as he moved through the crowded Sietch toward Paul's quarters. He had finally arrived at Sietch Tabr late last night. Normally he would have reported immediately but his Fremen guide/guards had made it clear that he was to stay in his assigned quarters. Whatever the problem was it was apparently resolved by morning as the guard had simply nodded and begun walking. Rania had elected to stay behind and arrange their quarters and his guide was uncommunicative so the journey was basically undertaken in silence. Harry spent the time mentally mulling over what to do about Rania.

There was a small crowd outside the quarters and as Harry approached the curtained doorway a Fremen woman emerged from within.

"You are Muad'Dib's man?" asked the woman. Harry noted her hand was on the handle of what was obviously a blade as she asked.

"Muad'Dib?" asked Harry in confusion, "My name is Harry; I'm looking for Duke Paul."

The woman shook her head although Harry wasn't sure whether it was at his accented Fremen or his ignorance. "Muad'Dib is within Harry Potter."

Harry bowed politely and pushed part the curtain and in to a simply earthen walled room. Paul was sitting on a simple cushion near the hearth. Harry approached and then came to attention, "My Lord?"

"Please Harry we are far from the formalities of my station. I'll not be offended if you call me by name," Paul said as he stood.

"As you wish….Paul," said Harry with a slight smile.

Paul smiled back, "The Fremen gave me the name Muad'Dib. So it's probably best that you use that for the time being. Now report Harry."

Harry spent the next twenty minutes reporting what happened as an impassive Muad'Dib sat and listened.

When Harry had finished Muad'Dib was silent a few moments before looking up at Harry, "Do you believe any other cells survived?"

Harry had known this question was coming and only paused for a moment, "No or if they did they have been focused on fleeing Arrakis. Perhaps some of Hawat's men may have been off planet and survived. Truthfully without Hawat's records I can't be sure."

Muad'Dib nodded and seemed to be thinking for a few moments before speaking, "This will be a game of years Harry. It will take that long to see my plans to fruition. To do this I need intelligence. I'm not asking you to by my spymaster but I'd like you to start collating what names you can remember. Once I've sounded out the Fremen I can consider recruiting amongst them to rebuild."

Harry almost sighed in relief at Muad'Dib's words. The Duke wasn't asking him to start building an intelligence network. He had been truly worried that the mammoth task was going to be dumped on to his shoulders.

Muad'Dib leaned forward to put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I want you by my side Harry. You are to be my bodyguard and I hope my friend. I'll need your friendship and loyalty in the days ahead."

Harry bowed his head, "I'd be honoured...Paul...Muad'Dib."

"Good I'd hoped you would agree. A lot has happened over the last few days and I've been considering how to train the Fremen. Our future hinges on them and the development of what my father called desert power."

Over the next few hours Muad'Dib filled Harry in on what had happened in his absence. It was quite the tale and as he spoke Harry began to see just why Paul wanted him as a bodyguard and friend. Muad'Dib's interactions with the Fremen were so tied in to their own brand of mysticism it would be hard for the man the man Paul to remain grounded as Muad'Dib or the Lisan al Gaib for the Fremen. Harry grew even more concerned as Paul spoke of his visions of jihad. It smacked of prophecy, something Harry had experienced firsthand.

"You think this Jihad is unavoidable?" asked Harry.

Paul Muad'Dib closed his eyes looking inward for a moment recalling the bloody visions called forward by the spice, "No…..but the paths to the future…so many lead to Jihad with the Atreides banner carried forward by the faceless horde."

Harry shuddered, it sounded like quite a haunting vision. "And you think the spice is causing your visions to be more….I don't know the right word here…..um vivid?"

Paul nodded, "You missed the quasi-religious ceremony for mother's elevation to Reverend Mother. The spice liquor, the food even the air here is saturated with it. The spice changes you." Paul seemed to dip back in to his memories for a moment.

Harry sat quietly allowing Paul to return from his memories before speaking.

"Sir….Paul I need to discuss Rania."

Paul raised an eyebrow.

"She saw me apparate back in to the cave and she is aware of my accelerated healing. Hell she may even be suspecting that I healed her in the desert. She's a smart girl," said Harry.

Paul accepted the information with a nod, "You think she will be a problem? It is inevitable that your abilities will eventually be exposed."

That had not been the response Harry expected, "Well maybe…I need to talk to her. I wasn't sure how much to tell her."

"I have had a vision of Rania in Atreides uniform. I suspect that she will be a valuable ally for us. My advice is to cultivate her trust Harry," Paul almost smiled at the worried expression on Harry's face and decided to withhold the fact that he had seen her holding what looked to be Harry's child.

Before Harry could reply there was a rustling from the curtain and Harry turned to see the woman from before appear from behind the heavy curtain.

"Yes Harah?" asked Paul without turning.

"Chani and the reverend mother are here," replied the woman.

"Thank you Harah. Please send them in."

Harry went to stand, "I should wait outside."

Paul nodded and stood just as Lady, or should it be Reverend Mother Jessica entered followed by Chani. Harry bowed to the ladies as he passed but paused as Paul called his name.

"Harry…..speak to Rania soon."

Harry acknowledged the order with a nod.

oOoOoOo

Rania surprised him.

She had been remarkably calm as he explained his story leaving nothing out. As he came to the finish he sat back and waited for her to process what he had said.

"So you are a Magi, a shape changer?"

Harry changed in to his animagus form for a moment before changing back, "I suppose so although we think of ourselves as wizards and witches."

Rania shook her head, "You are one of the Magi a gifted one. We are told stories as children of the Magi and their adventures. They are said to have accompanied our ancestors on their journey from our homeworld of Poritrin."

That piece of information startled Harry. Had wizardkind survived?

"What do you remember about them?"

Rania looked a bit taken back at the emotion in Harry's voice. "Supposedly the Magi once lived with us on Arrakis. They were wish granting shape changers who could change what is. The old songs and stories say they were friendly tricksters that often acted as guardians of the first tribes. They lived apart from the Ichwan Bedwine but they would come if needed. The song of the Baraka is one I remember. It tells us of how the Magi could heal or harm depending on your actions…..um they were known for….." she trailed off looking a bit embarrassed.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "What were they known for?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Stealing away young people….to….mate," replied a red faced Rania. Looking for the first time like the teenager she was.

Harry didn't know what to say to that, "Umm okay, well I can see why you might think I'm a Magi but, well I'm not sure that's right. Bloody hell if this gets out I'll have people wanting me to cure their baldness and the others with torches and burning pitchforks."

Rania smiled at Harry's distress before her expression became more serious, "What will you do?"

Harry shrugged, "I suppose wait and see. We won't be able to keep my secret forever but as far as I'm concerned the longer the better. I think I'll be more effective if what I can do is not public knowledge."

Rania slowly stood to leave but paused, "My people are not fools but many are superstitious. Liet taught me to put aside superstition and focus on science, on fact. Your deeds tell me that you are a good man, a brave man. These are things the Fremen value. Your life, your experiences these are the things that make you who you are my betrothed."

Harry sat for nearly an hour mulling over his feelings before he reached a decision. He would never be able to fully hide his abilities from the Fremen. Paul was right this would be his home for years. He had been forced to trust the Atreides now another similar decision was being thrust upon him. The thing was he knew she was right. With what he knew of the Fremen it was better to be up front.

Still regardless of Rania's good advice it was a decision that would affect others. With a sigh he stood and followed Rania in to the bedroom. This was a decision he needed to discuss with the Duke….no with Paul Muad'Dib thought Harry. As he settled down on to his sleeping mat he looked across the room to where Rania lay on a larger sleeping mat. For a moment he saw a pair of glittering eyes watching him.

oOoOoOo

Harry had been thinking about finding a place to test the changes to his magic. He mentioned it to Rania in the hope that the young woman might see an appropriate area during her daily wanderings around the Sietch. It had taken her a few days but she had found out about an empty cave a substantial distance from the main communal area.

Rania led Harry to the small cavern she started unpacking clay jars from her pack. As she worked Harry pulled out his wand and began casting silencing charms and a few non-harmful wards to keep away the curious.

"Are these far enough apart?" Rania asked as she finished setting out the jars.

Harry looked over and nodded, "They're fine Rania, now you had better get behind me, just to be safe."

For the next hour Harry cast spells at the jars trying to determine how good his control was. It wasn't until he paused to take a drink that he realised that he didn't feel tired. Normally an hour's spell casting would have at least some impact on his energy levels. Odd but perhaps the spice had impacted him in a welcome way.

Sheathing his wand he tried to cast one of the small magic's that he had mastered wandlessly. Normally the Blue light charm produced a small globe of light suitable to say see a keyhole or to read a house number. So when a burst of blue light nearly blinded them both it was somewhat of a surprise. With eyes shut tightly Harry pulled his wand and cast a Finite to end the spell.

Harry sheathed his wand and rubbed at his eyes, "Shit well I didn't expect that, you okay?"

Rania was cursing under her breath as she tried to blink away the spots in her vision, "Next time give me a warning."

"Sorry," said Harry with a wry smile. "I really didn't expect that to happen."

Harry tested his Animagus transformation and then a few more quick spells with the same varied results. Well he had a confirmation of sorts. Although he hadn't confirmed that it was the spice playing havoc with his magic. More powerful results were a bonus but unfortunately this in turn seemed to mean that while wandless magic was now much easier it was also much more dangerous. He didn't dare cast any combat spells lest they have an unexpected result.

Rania passed Harry a small water skin, "So what does this mean?"

Harry sat on the floor and took a sip of the water before answering, "I think the concentration of the spice is affecting my magic, making wandless magic easier. The problem is casting spells wandlessly seems to lack the control my wand gives. That could be a major problem."

"So you practice," suggested Rania.

Harry stared at his hands as he considered her simple advice. Was it that simple?

"Maybe Rania, I've got some thinking to do."

oOoOoOo

Harib was following the outlander and his city woman as they moved toward the outer caverns of the Sietch. Stilgar had made it clear that they were to be watched closely and their movements reported but to otherwise leave them alone. Harib found the orders strange but followed them scrupulously.

He watched them enter the empty cave and then he found himself walking back toward the main cavern. He was halfway to the main floor when his mind cleared. What had happened, why had he abandoned his duty?

His memory was fuzzy as he turned and retraced his steps only to find himself examining his stillsuit nose plugs for wear. Harib was no stranger to altered perceptions having attended many ceremonies were spice liquor was consumed in large quantities. This was different it was like someone was forcing him to think of other things.

This time he wrote down where he was to go and set off. He felt the same strange sense of disconnection and quickly glanced at the written note. He finally made it to the outer cavern and made his way up the rough stairs to where there was a small ledge where he could conceal himself. Once in the cavern he found the strange confusion faded away and he was able to settle on the ledge to watch the two moving around the cavern.

It had taken all Harib's discipline to remain quite as he watched from the ledge. It was a long time since his childhood stories but he knew a name for what he had seen below. He remained still as the Magi left and then quickly made his way to Stilgar.

oOoOoOo

Stilgar looked out over the desert in silence as he considered Harib's report. The proof that the Harry Potter was Magi was both expected and shocking.

After a few silent minutes Stilgar turned to Harib. "A Magi, The karama he performed proves his existence. After all the countless years since the Zensunni Wanderers left Poritrin, it is surely the will of god that one of the gifted has arrived on Arrakis to aide our cause."

"Are you sure he is an ally? The old stories speak of both good and evil."

Stilgar acknowledged the question with a nod, "We shall watch and we shall see."

oOoOoOo

Paul turned to look at Harry, "Are you sure Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "If not now when?"

"You realise that there may be consequences?"

"Better to know now if I need to flee a lynch mob," replied Harry. His touch of gallows humour made Paul's lips twitch.

Paul looked up at the tier above the training floor, "We shall see Harry. In a way I wish I could see mothers face in a few minutes."

"You didn't tell her?" asked Harry with his own glance up at the upper tier.

"No, mother might seek to dissuade you even if your actions are logical. She fears for our safety should the Fremen react poorly. They speak of ancient prophecies but mother is still trying to unravel much of the actual content of them. I told you of their belief that I am their Lisan Al-Gaib" Paul shrugged and then his face became expressionless and his voice almost a whisper. "To be honest I fear that the prophecy leads to the Jihad. In some ways mother is my enemy without conscious thought she tries to bring the jihad.""

oOoOoOo

On the dirt floor Stilgar and several Fremen fighters watched as Harry Potter and Paul Muad'Dib fought. Paul had invited Stilgar to watch the training. They idea was to show the Fremen why they should agree to be trained.

Above them Jessica also had her eyes on the arena below. The new Reverend Mother was surrounded by women including Chani and Harah as they watched the fighters drill. Jessica frowned as Harry attacked in a blur of movement. Paul, in a display of prana-bindu control moved like a dancer evading the attacks with sinuous grace. Harry had to be using his power to be moving at the speed he was. Had Paul wanted this fight to expose Harry and his own abilities for without a doubt it was doing just that.

She glanced at the women around her and saw that they were all watching the sand below. Many of them with narrowed eyes and calculating looks. Then her gaze reached Rania. The young woman was calmly gazing down at the fight below with a faint smile. Jessica realised that she had obviously been warned ahead of time.

oOoOoOo

The Fremen watching the fight from the rocky sides of the training floor were silent as they looked on in awe. This was something they had never seen before. Even their most skilled fighters were struggling to take in the stunning display of skill.

Then it was over. Harry was on his back with Paul kneeling beside him holding a dueling blade to his throat, "A touch I think?" enquired Paul.

"A fine move...Paul but would Duncan have been happy to see you gutted?" Harry replied with a smile.

Paul looked down and spotted the blade poised at his stomach. With a smile he stood and helped Harry to his feet, "Duncan or Gurney would have tanned my hide."

A now composed Stilgar walked over, "Your man also knows the weirding way?"

"No Harry's skill is different but akin in effectiveness. Today we will work on your footwork and balance. To do what we have shown you here you must first unlearn some of what you know." Paul faced off against Harry who raised his blade. As Harry lunged Paul seemed to blur as he side stepped the thrust and ended up with his blade held against Harry's throat. "Your bodies can, with training do this. We will train you so that even the emperors Sardaukar will not be able to stand against you."

oOoOoOo

"I want you to train me."

Harry turned to look at Rania who was standing quietly in the doorway. She was dressed in a simple tunic and with her hair loose around her shoulders. Without her stillsuit or the leather vest she usually wore when in the Sietch she looked much younger than normal. Well younger but oddly more feminine as well with the thin tunic emphasising her figure and exposing more of her shapely legs than he usually got to see. Harry almost smiled at the nascent display of feminine wiles.

"You wish to train with the men?"

"I wish to train with you," replied Rania.

"Me?"

"You are the magi and while the Fremen will march to war under your duke's banner I wish to march under yours."

"I have no banner Rania," replied Harry.

"You will."

Harry considered the young woman in silence for a few moments before replying, "What do you want from me Rania. I am now a soldier of house Atreides, nothing more."

"It was through the will of god that you found me that day then you saved me by tying our fates together. If I am to help you in whatever task you were sent here to do then I will need to learn to fight as you do. Who am I to question the will of god?"

Harry was about to argue the point when he remembered Paul's advice about trusting Rania. "Fine Rania in the evenings I'll train you."

Rania smiled, "Thank you Harry."

oOoOoOo

Giedi Prime

Baron Vladimir Harkonnen cursed as he considered the report from his spy network on Arrakis. The officer he had left in his nephew's entourage had died in a Thopter accident. True Arrakis was a dangerous place but he did not believe in coincidence.

Thufir Hawat walked in the Baron's study holding several film strips, "I assume you have the intelligence from Arrakis. It is becoming obvious that Rabban is incompetent. Mere weeks after your victory and he is wasting your profits on his pogrom against the Fremen and the last vestiges of the late Duke's forces."

Thufir watched the grossly obese form of the Baron and almost sighed. How different from his Duke was this abominable man. If only he had moved against the witch earlier he might...no there was no time for regrets. Oh the Baron was no doubt plotting to use and then dispose of him but he had his own plans within plans. He would have his revenge on those that had torn down house Atreides. Ever since he had awoken in Harkonnen custody and the Baron had exposed the treachery of Jessica he had been calculating his revenge. The Emperor was his target and if he had to use the Harkonnen to achieve it so be it. So for now he would serve.

The Baron did sigh, "My dear Thufir I am well aware of your opinions. Still I wish you to remove the last of the invasion troops from Arrakis. Tell my nephew that I am displeased with the delays and the failure to meet quota."

Thufir narrowed his eyes as he considered the Baron, "You are aware that will leave Rabban without sufficient troops to protect the workforce from raids?"

With a negligent wave of his hand he dismissed Hawat's words, "Rabban will have to squeeze then. We can always recruit more workers."

Hawat's eyes narrowed as he considered the Baron. "You know that you will impair my Mentat function if you withhold data?"

Baron Harkonnen floated backward in his suspensor harness putting more distance between them, "I don't know what you mean my dear Thufir. Now please issue Rabban his orders."

Thufir recognised the dismissal for what it was and left the Barons office with a thoughtful expression on his lined face.

"You are playing a dangerous game uncle," said Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen as he emerged from behind the hidden door.

The Baron ran his eye over Feyd-Rautha, such a handsome boy. "You know but a tenth of the risks I run for you Feyd and no I will not share them with you…..yet."

Feyd nodded acknowledging his uncles words even as his eyes narrowed.

"Ah-a-a you nod but you think me a fool. My dear boy, allow me my secrets for now."

Feyd bowed slightly, "Of course uncle but what of Hawat?"

"Leave Thufir Hawat to me he is probably the most skilled Mentat outside of Ix itself and he now serves House Harkonnen."

"He is dangerous Uncle," insisted Feyd.

Baron Harkonnen smiled and gestured at a seat, "He is under control. Now leave it nephew and tell me how your training has been progressing under the new Swordmaster."

oOoOoOo

Aboard the Guild Heighlighter – Corvine 

The Guild specialist looked down squinting at his notes in the dimply lit room before reading directly from the film viewer. "The Harkonnens have moved swiftly to re-establish themselves on Arrakis. Rabban has seemingly begun a program to wipe out the Fremen but has been hampered by his lack of troops. There have also been reports of civil unrest, ruthlessly quashed of course."

The tall figure, partially hidden in the shadows of the room seemed to shake its head, "What of the rumours that the Atreides heir survived?"

"The Harkonnens believe him dead."

"What do you believe?"

The Guild specialist shrugged, "I can't calculate the odds. The facts have been too well hidden. I suspect he may have survived and has some sort refuge amongst the Fremen, or fled taking his house in to exile."

"Hmmm we may have acted precipitately. We should have made sure that the young Atreides was dead. We were foolish to trust this to the Harkonnens. We must deal with this new situation as the spice is at risk if certain possibilities are allowed to come to pass. What of the other?"

"They are rumours, nothing more. A transcript of the captured Atreides intelligence agent's interrogation spoke of a stranger amongst the command staff. An offworlder with strange powers, the reports were flagged as being a possible Bene Gesserit trained agent."

The shadowy figure gave an odd looking twitch, "No this was something…new. I want anything our agents have on strange happenings on or around Arrakis. No matter how….odd. We cannot falter on this, the spice must flow."

oOoOoOo

Stilgar made a hand signal to the men waiting below and watched them move amongst the rocks. Each of the Fremen was soon skilfully concealed in the pre-prepared positions. Today would be a test of both their training and the planning abilities of Muad'Dib.

In the three months since the fighters of Sietch Tabr began their training with Muad'Dib it had become obvious that he had abilities trained to a level far beyond anything they had ever seen. What had started as a small group of experienced fighters had grown to encompass half the Sietch.

Now the fighters were restless. Many wanted to take the fight to the Harkonnens. Some of the younger men calling Muad'Dib to call Stilgar out and lead them. Not that it would happen anytime soon. Muad'Dib was no Sandrider and the tribal leaders would consider him too young to lead. Still the boy would become a man and then...well then they would see if he was to fall. If he was to go, he would go to the blade knowing a man of greatness would lead his people.

Today however was about first steps. It was a day of tests.

Muad'Dib had proposed a trap for the Harkonnens, a trap that would further deplete the resources of the enemy. They had received confirmation that the false intelligence they had planted in Carthag had been 'intercepted' by Harkonnen agents.

The falsified documents were in Atreides code and were reports on the location of a Fremen stronghold. In reality the cave complex had never been populated but they had staged the area to look like it was a Fremen stronghold to any airborne reconnaissance. What it was in reality was a trap. Concealed in the rocks was a large stockpile of surface to air rockets with crews briefed to bring down the Thopters and troop carriers. There were also a hundred men concealed in hidden trenches waiting to finish the survivors.

Among the hidden fighters Paul was watching the sky with a distance viewer. "Rabban's forces are starting to arrive. It looks like he's committed seven Thopters and three troop carriers." Paul turned to face Harry and Chani. "That is as I expected. Are the men in place?"

"Stilgar has given the signal," reported Harry who had been watching the Naib.

Paul nodded without taking his eyes off the approaching enemy, "Good the Harkonnens will start with a bombardment as they deploy their ground troops. After the bombardment starts I want the rocket crews to bring those Thopters down. That will keep the troop carriers on the ground. Once their air cover is gone…..."

"The knife work begins," finished Harry with a grim smile.

"I had best get in position, "Rania said as she patted her Maula pistol. She would be part of a small force supporting the rocket launcher crews.

"Be careful," warned Harry.

"What is this, worried about your prize student?" asked Rania with a smirk.

Harry turned to look at Rania, "You are good but this isn't training so don't get overconfident."

Rania nodded in reply as she disappeared in to the rocks.

oOoOoOo

As Paul Muad'Dib had foreseen the Harkonnen attack force had begun an aerial bombardment of the supposed Fremen stronghold. With their air support blanketing the area the Harkonnen troop carriers landed and began unloading. Within moments hundreds on Harkonnen troops were on the sand and moving toward the large cave opening.

Then the sky lit up as rockets leapt skyward seeking out the Harkonnen Thopters. The first volley bought down five of the enemy Thopters and before the pilots could react a second volley launched clearing the air of Harkonnen aircraft.

The Harkonnen ground troops had their own problems. The Thopters were no longer a threat so the rocket crews turned their rockets toward the troop carriers. A single volley destroyed one carrier completely and heavily damaged the other two. The officer in charge split his force sending men in to the rocks after the rocket crews and the rest toward the broken rocky ground at the entrance of the caves.

The moment the single volley of rockets was fired at the carriers the Fremen were moving. Stilgar led the largest force of Fremen charging in to the Harkonnens right flank. Once the Harkonnens were fully engaged Paul's smaller force attacked the troops just reaching the rocks. Although smaller Paul had the most skilled of the newly trained Fremen and they were soon cutting down the Harkonnens.

Within minutes the rocky ground was a swirling melee of individual battles.

Harry ducked under a Harkonnens slash and stabbed the larger man in the throat. He spun and kicked out at a second man smashing his opponent's knee sending the Harkonnen tumbling beneath the slashing blade of Harib.

Harry took a moment to glance around for Paul and spotted him to his left almost blurring as he fought. Paul was fighting two Harkonnens with a third charging in from behind. As he watched the Harkonnen shouldered a Fremen fighter out of the way as he charged Paul's back.

Cursing Harry reversed his fighting knife and threw it. His aim was true and struck the Harkonnen in the back of the knee sending the charging man to the ground. Turning he faced off against a huge Harkonnen.

"A good throw but now what boy?" asked the smirking Harkonnen as he closed on Harry.

Harry simply smiled and waved the Harkonnen forward.

Obliging the Harkonnen rushed forward. Harry simply used his speed to sidestep the attack and slapping his hand on the Harkonnens neck as he channelled his magic, "Reducto."

The Harkonnens headless body actually travelled two more steps before collapsing to the ground. Harry was already moving toward the next enemy and hadn't noticed the shocked pause in the battle as the surrounding combatants tried to work out what had happened.

Harry however was already moving and with judicious use of banishing and stunning spells he forced his way to Paul's side pausing only to snatch up a fighting knife from a dead Harkonnen.

The next five minutes were a blur. An apparently endless stream of enemies approached them and fell. Paul was like a dancer as he fought his movements a visual blur. Harry was nowhere near as fast as Paul, but with his magic, his natural reflexes and the training under Gurney and Thufir gave him enough of advantage to survive the wild melee. Still he was cut again and again as he fought on.

Then it was over.

"We won."

For Harry it took a moment to realise that the figure in front of him was Rania, "Rania?"

"We won," repeated Rania.

For the first time in a long time Harry could feel the tell-tale signs of his magic being overtaxed and that was a bill he would be paying very soon. Taking a deep breath he looked around the rocky sand. The Fremen were moving amongst the dead and injured delivering the mercy blow and collecting usable equipment.

Paul and Chani walked over to Stilgar and were soon directing the salvage operation. Harry was about to join them when Rania called his name and tossed him a 'liberated' Harkonnen water bottle. He looked up to thank her and noticed her battered appearance. Running his eyes over her he could see several spots where her stillsuit had been damaged. Her right cheek was developing a large bruise and her lip was split although it appeared to be no longer bleeding.

"What happened?"

Rania shrugged and winced at the movement, "One of them had good reflexes."

Harry reached up and stroked her face his trailing fingers leaving unblemished skin in their wake, "Better?"

Rania smiled, "I'll survive. What happened to you?"

Harry looked down at his own bloody arms and torso. It was mostly other people's blood but some was his own. "Not sure it was wild there for a few minutes."

"We've lost eighteen and two others that may well die even if we get them to the healers," said Paul as he approached with Stilgar and Chani.

"And over three hundred Harkonnen dead," said Stilgar.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Paul when he reached them.

"Fine my Lo…..Muad'Dib," replied Harry as pushed himself off the rock.

From the men posted on ridge top an undulating call sounded.

Stilgar looked around to see his people nearly finished with their assigned tasks. As he watched three teams sprinted away from the carriers. Each leader waved twice indicating that their charges had been successfully set. "Your plan seems to have been successful Muad'Dib."

Paul looked around the blood stained sand, "The first of many blows we must make against the Harkonnen if we are to drive them from Arrakis."

oOoOoOo


	5. Chosen Ones by arturus

Chapter 5 – Discontent

Many thanks to my Beta Readers and plot hole pointer-outers Rhynimy and XRaiderV1 without whom this work would be a hell of a lot less readable

Previously…

Stilgar looked around to see his people nearly finished with their assigned tasks. As he watched three teams sprinted away from the carriers. Each leader waved twice indicating that their charges had been successfully set. "Your plan seems to have been successful Muad'Dib."

Paul looked around the blood stained sand, "The first of many blows we must make against the Harkonnen if we are to drive them from Arrakis."

oOoOoOo

Muad'Dib first built a cadre of trainers and officers. Then he began to build his father's dream of desert power.

\- Excerpt from 'The battle for control of Arrakis.'

The tales of the Zensunni wanderers spoke of mythical figures called Magi. These tales have long been dismissed as superstition. By the time events came to a head on Arrakis they had been all but forgotten save for a few half remembered stories. 

-Excerpt from 'The early history of the Fremen'

oOoOoOo

Tabr Sietch 

Harry ignored the feint and held his stance then used his wrist to deflect a lightning fast thrust from Paul. Using the movement he swung his elbow up aiming for Paul's throat. The move forced Paul to give ground and allowed Harry enough space to sweep and kick Paul's legs out from underneath him.

Paul rolled back to his feet with a smile, "Nicely done Harry. That deflection was perfect. Is it a new move?"

Harry reached down to pick up the small water bottle and tossed it to Paul. "Rania and I have been working on her skills for the last six months. She favours a mix of lightning fast strikes and the slow slip-tip so I've been working on counters."

Paul took a drink and then tossed the water bottle back. As Harry took a sip of his own bottle Paul chose that moment to ask, "When does she come of age again?"

Harry almost choked on his water to the sound of Paul's laughter.

Harry coughed a few times as he cleared his airways.

Paul smiled at his training partner's indignant expression. "Come Harry we have training to do."

oOoOoOo

"Caff?" asked Paul as Harry entered the room.

Harry waved away the caff and sank down on to the cushions.

Paul began without any preliminaries. "I have a job for you Harry. I want you to help lead a raid on the Harkonnen industrial centre in Carthag. I believe you know the facilities well. They were once the focus of the Atreides manufacturing effort. I had wanted to do it myself but Stilgar has arranged a multitude of training sessions and meetings this week."

"I know the facilities. Maybe not the layouts or their defences but I know where they are located."

"Good, I want to strike a twofold blow. The first will be to destroy the Harkonnens ability to manufacture materials locally. The second will improve our facilities. There are a number of pieces of equipment I need your team to secure or destroy." Paul handed over a list of equipment and waited for Harry to read the list.

"It's doable Sire but I'll need a decent sized squad and some Thopters."

"Please Harry, Muad'Dib or Usul in private. It's not yet time for me to take up my father's mantle. I anticipated your requirements for transport. We have Thopters and Stilgar is picking a squad from among the Fedaykin for you now."

"When Maud'Dib?"

"How long do you need?"

"With the Fedaykin's training as good as it is, give me a week to check the target and come up with a solid plan."

"Good that works well with my other plans. Let Stilgar know you've accepted the mission and let me know if you need anything."

oOoOoOo

Kaitain - Imperial Capital of the Corrino Empire 

"I believe the report to be accurate your Highness."

Shaddam Corrino IV turned with a furious look as his slammed his hand down on the table. Count Hasimir Fenring cocked an eyebrow at his childhood friend.

The Padishah Emperor ignored his friend's unspoken response, "How dare he ignore our command."

"The Baron is in a …ahhhh unique position."

"So the fat swine thinks he can blackmail me…..ME!" Shaddam's voice was just short of a scream as he threw himself in to a chair.

Count Fenring felt like sighing. His service to the Emperor had its challenges. Keeping his expression and voice neutral the Mentat assassin tried, as he always did to steer the Emperor toward a more reasoned path.

"Perhaps a subtle reminder is required? It would be unfortunate if the Baron were to bring a bill of particulars before the Landsraad High Council."

The Emperor frowned at his friend but seemed to accept his words. With a reluctant nod and a small wave he issued his orders. "Perhaps it would be better for you to go to Giedi Prime and deliver a….request for our dear Baron to dispose of Thufir Hawat."

"It shall be done Sire. What of your meeting with the Guild agents?"

"The guild is concerned about the current disruptions to spice production. Another thing our friend the Baron has to answer for. Rabban is a brutal thug and it now appears that he is an incompetent brutal thug. He can barely hold his ground against a disorganised rabble of natives. "

"There have been reports from my agents saying that the Fremen are quite cunning in their attacks. They leave few survivors to question."

The Emperor paused a moment before waving his hand in dismissal. "Perhaps some junior Atreides officer has fallen in with them and gone native."

Fenring gave a small shrug, "Perhaps."

As the Emperor glanced at the Spice storage figures Fenring's well-trained mind began calculating possibilities. Leto Atreides had been destroyed due to his popularity with the Landsraad and to end his even more dangerous attempts to build a superior fighting force. The Sardaukar officers had reported that the Duke had succeeded, to an extent. His core unit of fighting men had trained under the Duke's Swordmaster Duncan Idaho and had been within a hair's breadth of being as good as the Sardaukar. That was the true reason the Emperor had spent such a huge sum of money to bring him down. If the Duke had shown that the Sardaukar could be beaten…it would be chaos. The great houses of the Landsraad would rise up.

Thufir Hawat had been the Dukes Master of Assassins and one of his key advisors. It had been almost as important for him to die as it was the Duke. His fellow Mentat knew too much. Now he was amongst the Harkonnen and suddenly the Beast Rabban was back on Arrakis. Brutally subjugating the populace; making the hellish place even more….dangerous. Was House Harkonnen following the path of the Atreides? Were they going to create another Salusa Secundus and use the natives as their weapons?

No, the question he needed to consider was would Hawat talk or would he hate the Harkonnens too much to fully co-operate. The Baron had been used by the Emperor and in turn he had gained favour and a certain level of protection. All fuel for the monstrous abominations ambitions.

Was it possible?

No….no it was improbable that the Baron knew the secret of the Sardaukar. Hawat must and would be dealt with. Perhaps a second mission was in order. His personal agent on Arrakis would have to look in to what was happening.

Talk turned to more mundane matters of state. Neither noticed the hooded figure slip away from beside the door.

oOoOoOo

Tabr Sietch 

Stilgar had agents amongst the city men and within 72 hours he had amassed a decent plan of the building as well as the local patrol times and strength.

The Fremen leader looked over the table at Harry and gestured at the information. "What do you think Harry?"

Harry rubbed at face tiredly, "It is doable but a straight out raid is impossible. The industrial complex is too easily reinforced from the barracks here and here." He tapped the two highlighted buildings.

Stilgar nodded, "What about a diversion?"

"That's what I'm thinking, three small teams. One to be the diversion, I think rockets against the Harkonnen communications centre near the outer wall. The second team will be the smallest. They will be planting charges around the factory and prepping the equipment we want for transport. The third team will be in Harkonnen uniform and will fly a heavy Thopter and two escorts with Harkonnen markings. If we fly them to this cargo airstrip behind the factory we can be loaded and in the air while confusion reigns."

Stilgar shook his head as Harry outlined the ambitious plan. "You truly believe you can do this?"

"Of course," replied Harry with conviction.

Stilgar nodded, "Well then you should get ready for tonight."

Harry looked puzzled, "Tonight, what's happening tonight?"

"Litichia will be consecrated as a Sayyadina and the Reverend Mother will change the waters of life. There will be a great celebration."

Harry was about to beg off when Stilgar laid a hand on his shoulder. "Harry you have worked hard to help the tribe. I know you have not yet fully accepted the ways of the Kitab Al-Ibar but you are still an honoured guest of the Sietch."

Harry bowed his head in acknowledgement of the Naib's words.

A rare smile played across Stilgar's face. "Besides it is time your betrothed began learning the water rites. They are an important part of her journey to womanhood."

"Surely she is well on her way there?"

"Only in body Harry she still needs the blessing of the Sayyadina for your joining."

Harry nodded accepting Stilgar's explanation surprising himself for a moment. The realisation that his opposition to the forced betrothal had all but disappeared was a strange one.

"Good my friend, come now and I'll take you to the selamlik where you can prepare yourself. It's a pity you will miss Muad'Dib becoming a sand rider. That will be a great celebration as the young men have grown to respect him and his leadership."

Harry nodded and turned to look at Stilgar. "What will it mean Stilgar if Muad'Dib becomes a rider?"

Stilgar shrugged, "The young men speak of forcing Maud'Dib to call me out."

"What will you do?"

Another Fremen shrug, "Face Maud'Dib on the sand, it is the way of my people Harry. The Naib before me was my friend."

Harry wasn't sure what to say to that. So he merely nodded.

oOoOoOo

Harry and Rania's first exposure to the spice fuelled ceremony was eye opening. Rania had of course heard much about the ceremony but being told of it was vastly different to living it.

The waters of life and the liberal spice wine and liquor were overpowering their senses. The food was Spice rich even by Fremen standards. The combined effects of which were starting to affect Rania. Increasing her awareness and lowering her inhibitions. By the end of her meal her eyes were locked on to Harry as she sat shifting uncomfortably her body seeking release.

For Harry the effects were profound. The spice and the chanting interspersed with the drumming were disorientating him. He could feel his magic pulsing, almost crackling around him like static discharges. Complex webs of emotion competed for his attention as they swirled around him. It was like being drunk on magic. He felt like he was going to explode.

He was about to get up and flee when a warm hand caressed his back, calming his rolling magic with a touch.

"Harry?"

Harry half turned to see Rania kneeling beside him. "I…..please …I need you." Her eyes were wild and Harry found he could almost hear her thoughts and rolling emotions.

Feeling like his magic was spinning out of control but not caring he reached out his hand to touch Rania's face. "You're so beautiful, like an angel."

Rania shuddered as Harry's hand touched her face. It was a lover's caress and her body responded. Without conscious choice she was in Harry's arms kissing him hungrily. Harry responded and soon they joined the hundreds of couples littering the sandy stone cavern.

For Harry a seemingly endless moment of kissing and caressing came to an end as Rania slowly stood, pulling him to his feet.

Rania's expression of concern was clear even with his mind fogged by the spice. "Come beloved we need to leave."

"What is it?"

"Your eyes they're glowing."

Harry nodded and followed her as she led him toward their Yali.

Neither noticed Stilgar as the Naib watched them leave before turning back to speak with one of his lieutenants.

oOoOoOo

Harry heard the plea in her voice and stopped moving, "What is it?"

Rania's blue on blue eyes looked in to his. "The spice it's…it's clouding our judgement. Is this what you want?"

Harry smiled and kissed her. "We are to be wed. I know it was forced on us but these last months have been a revelation for me. I can't see myself making my choices differently. In all that has happened you've stood by me. So believe me when I say spice be damned. I give you me, such as I am freely and without reservation."

Rania didn't respond verbally instead she pulled him down and kissed him.

Hours later Harry woke and was pleased to find Rania curled up against him. Not that he was complaining but this would certainly complicated matters. After training with her nearly every evening they had inevitably grown to know each other better. So he understood her better than perhaps any here in the Sietch. Rania was in many ways almost as much of an outsider as He was. As a Fremen who wasn't Sietch born she was viewed with both pity and suspicion. Serving her people by working with Liet Kynes had won her grudging respect but she had yet to gain true acceptance. Their betrothal gave her a place but it was precarious as he also had no true place in the Sietch. Their place hinged on Muad'Dib and their continued usefulness.

Rania could feel Harry moving against her back and smiled slightly. Finally he had claimed her. An act that was as much about acceptance as it was sex. She had been terrified when the spice had begun its work during the ceremony. She had heard of spice orgies but had never seen anything like it. Her betrothed had been particularly heavily affected and for a few moments she feared that he would lose control of his power. Then when she tried to calm him he had orientated on to her. The look in his eyes when he called her beautiful had moved her. She knew then that it was time to take him to bed.

"Are you awake?"

Rania smiled at the gentleness in his voice. Her man was powerful and deadly but balancing that was his gentle side.

"Yes," she replied, her voice husky with sleep.

"Are you okay…..I mean with what happened?"

Rania shifted, rolling in bed to face him, "Of course you are my betrothed and I am only for you."

Harry looked in to Rania's eyes as he reached out to stroke a finger down her cheek. "I have to go soon Rania. There is a raid tomorrow."

"I should be by your side."

"Not this time but soon."

Rania knew he meant it and that it was useless to continue her argument so she let it go. "I saw Stilgar talking to the Fedaykin."

Harry smiled at her subtle non-question. "Yes I will be with the Fedaykin. Olhem will be leading them. "

"Good they are the best of the fighters. Harry…..If you wish it I will speak to the Sayyadina and ask for her blessing to wed, unless you wish to wait?"

Harry smiled and kissed her. "Why wait?"

"I didn't give myself to you so that you would have to…." Rania was cut off as Harry kissed her.

"I would never think so little of you."

Rania didn't reply verbally but instead captured his hand and raised it to her lips. "Tell Olhem I'll gut him if he lets you come to any harm."

oOoOoOo

Cave of the Winds

Olhem smiled as he watched Harry adjust the last straps of his faux Harkonnen officer's uniform. "You seem eager Harry."

Harry shrugged and slung a captured rifle over his shoulder, "Time's short Olhem the time for the attack is set. We must be in place before then if we are to succeed."

"As you say time is short. Your men are already in the Thopter."

"Then let us be off to our duties Olhem."

Olhem took Harry's wrist in a warriors grip, "Be careful Atreides man."

Harry smiled grimly, "You just make sure you make a big enough diversion to pull their troops away."

Olhem returned the grim smile. "We will have them thinking Shaitan has come for them."

oOoOoOo

Carthag – Harkonnen munitions plant Air Strip

The Harkonnen official on duty was the son of a very minor noble house. When the heavy Thopter landed he cursed at the thought of leaving his cool office. From his window he watched several soldiers and an officer exit the Thopter. The officer waved toward his office window and pointed at the Thopter.

The Harkonnen looked out at the military Thopter in annoyance. "Another cursed bloody officer wanting some cursed thing from my stores no doubt. Why can't the bastards fill in a requisition form?"

The minute the door slid open he let out another whispered curse as the ever present sand was whipped up by the Thopter swirled around him.

Gritting his teeth he made his way over to the officer. He was about to ask what he wanted when he felt something strike him in the neck.

Harry nodded as Aytib lowered the dead Harkonnen to the ground and sheathed his crysknife.

"Aytib, get the body aboard the Thopter and then position guards here and the controller's office. If we get delayed take off and head to the staging area."

Aytib nodded and gestured for his men to spread out around the Thopter. Overhead their two escorts circled low over the strip twice more before climbing to a higher altitude.

Harry looked over Aytib's placements before nodding to the two men in his team. "Let's go."

They had just reached the factory when an explosion sounded in the distance. The diversionary attack had begun right on time.

oOoOoOo

Harry gestured and his two companions vanished in to shadows to begin laying their charges. Now it was his turn. He glanced down at his watch he had precisely twelve minutes until he needed to be heading back to the airstrip.

With a gesture he disillusioned himself and vanished from sight. He intended to borrow a trick from Hermione and the hunt for the Hallows. He had prepared a large sack with a variety of charms that expanded its inner dimensions and rendered its contents virtually weightless. Moving quickly he began selecting the various pieces of precision machinery that Muad'Dib had wanted. Once each was identified a simple size reduction charm shrunk the item until he was able to take it and place it in his sack.

He was about to shrink another machine when a shout alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone. Three Harkonnen soldiers were looking around the room in dismay. Hoping to strike before they could raise the alarm Harry cast three stunners in quick succession. Two of the soldiers dropped silently but the third somehow managed to twist out of the way of the spell.

Harry raised his hand to send another stunner toward the man who threw himself to the left behind a set of heavy containers. Harry took a long look at the area and apparated to a spot behind and to the right of the Harkonnens hiding place.

Reappearing behind the man he threw another stunner sending the Harkonnen crashing in to the steel container.

Harry turned back toward the exit just as the first of the charges went off outside the factory. The first explosion was followed by another that sent a tremor through the metal structure. Knowing that he needed to move quickly he began running toward the air strip. All going well his squad would be back already.

Luck however seemed to have other ideas.

When he cleared the building the Thopter was under attack by what looked like a full Harkonnen squad. He looked up to see neither of their escort Thopters overhead. Realising that they had either been forced to flee or forced down it was now critical that the grounded Thopter be protected. Obviously the Fedaykin had the same idea. Rather than engage the Harkonnens in a fire fight that could damage the Thopter they were engaging the numerically superior attackers hand to hand.

A quick glance at his time piece told him that the diversionary attack had less than ten minutes to go until the Fremen units began to withdraw. He needed to move quickly if they were to fulfil their mission. Drawing his wand and his fighting knife he moved toward the developing melee.

The first Harkonnen he reached was a large brute of a man who was aiming a heavy rifle at the Thopter. Rather than risk a knife thrust he fired an explosive hex at the back of the armoured soldiers head. The now headless body was sent flying in to the Harkonnen formation bowling several others over. Harry followed up with a cutting curse aimed at a Harkonnen engaged blade on blade with Aytib. The curse struck the figure diagonally across the back of the shoulder and neck and sent the Harkonnen to the ground in two pieces, much to Aytib's surprise.

Harry was about to deal with another Harkonnen when something struck him in the shoulder sending him staggering forward. His knife went clattering to the ground as burning pain swept through his shoulder. Whatever had hit him was like acid. Knowing that to falter here was to die he gathered his will and forced himself to concentrate on the figure of the Harkonnen in front of him.

oOoOoOo

Aytib almost articulated a curse as his Harkonnen opponent was neatly cut in two. He did curse when Harry flickered in to existence several steps away intercepting a bullet meant for Olhiem. The Atreides man staggered a few steps forward before firing some sort of energy weapon at another Harkonnen. A flash of light sent the man flying backwards. Aytib pushed forward to engage the next Harkonnen and quickly had the man down. He glanced around to see that his men had dispatched the last of the Harkonnens.

His second called him over to the slumped figure of Ahman. "Aytib, Ahman is dead. Jalik, Olhiem and the Atreides man are injured."

"Leave the Harkonnens and get our wounded and dead aboard the Thopter. We need to leave before any more of their troops arrive."

"Aytib?"

oOoOoOo

Harry looked around and saw no more Harkonnens fighting. A Fremen approached but he waved the man away. The Fremen were seeing to their wounded so he cast a quick healing spell on his injured shoulder and went looking for Aytib. Spotting the Fremen patrol leader he called out.

"Aytib?"

When the Fremen spotted him he quickly made his way over.

Harry gestured toward the factory building. "The others not back yet?"

"Not yet Harry," confirmed Aytib.

Harry looked back over toward the now burning factory building.

"Okay Aytib get everyone aboard and prepare to get out of here."

The Fremen looked over to where his men were doing just that before returning his gaze to Harry. "What of you?"

"I'm going to look for them."

"You're injured."

"True but I'm not too bad. I won't be long. Get them aboard Aytib."

Harry turned away from Aytib as a warning call sounded from one of the sentries.

"The factory."

Harry and the Fremen turned to see two bloody and slightly singed Fremen running toward them from the direction of the burning factory.

"Right, lets get them….."

"Rocket!" yelled a Fremen behind Harry.

Harry turned to see something flying toward the Thopter. His magical training kicked in and without thinking he raised an opaque magical shield in front of the rocket. A moment later the rocket struck the shield and exploded in to a rain of fragments.

Harry lowered his hand and smiled ruefully at Aytib before his vision grayed out.

oOoOoOo

Aytib watched as Harry lowered his hand. The Atreides man smiled and crumpled to the ground.

The shocked Fremen looked up at the miraculous shield as it flickered and disappeared and then back to the figure on the ground.

Aytib heard a man behind him exclaim, "Magi."

Shaking his head he called loudly to his shocked men. "Get him aboard the Thopter. He has bought us a miracle let us not waste it."

Two men gently lifted Harry off the ground and rushed him toward the Thopter. As they did something dropped from his hand. Aytib scoped up what turned out to be a piece of shaped wood and stuffed it in to his shirt.

Moments later the Thopter lifted off and immediately climbed before turning toward the open desert.

Aytib was watching their unit's healer working on Harry when someone touched his shoulder. He turned to see his second Assan. "Aytib is he….we saw."

He could understand their questioning. "I don't know my friend but I saw the mir….what happened as well as you. I think Stilgar and the other elders need to hear before we make any judgments'."

The healer sat back on his heels and carefully wiped his hands on a cloth before looking over at Aytib. "He took a glancing shot from a rifle through the flesh of his shoulder. The wound is already healing. I'd say the bullet had some sort of soporific treatment. Whatever it was it seems to have an anaesthetic effect. It should wear off in a few hours."

Aytib nodded in relief as the healer finished. "Our intelligence reported that the Harkonnens were trying to take prisoners. We should report this."

The healer gestured to where Harry was strapped on to a stretcher, "And what of the Magi?"

"We wait until I've spoken to Stilgar. There are many things we don't know. Ignorance will not protect us from Shaitan."

oOoOoOo

Stilgar kissed his wife as he walked in to their Yali. She smiled and gestured for him to sit as she busied herself preparing him a pot of tea. Stilgar smiled as he watched her practised hands moving through the required motions with typical Fremen economy of movement. It had been a productive day. Muad'Dib had again surprised many of the tribes Elders as he showed true understanding during the lessons he had been given. Today it had been about mounting a worm and the correct way to separate the rings and place the hooks. Straight after they had planned their next action against the Harkonnens. A grand plan that would if executed correctly, bleed the Beast Rabban of another sizable portion of his troops. As he had watched the Elders went from dubious looks to enthusiastic nodding. It was amusing to watch the student become the teacher.

His thoughts were interrupted by his wife clearing her throat. "Husband Nazzim is outside waiting for you."

Stilgar nodded and climbed to his feet to speak to his old companion. He found him pacing outside looking surprisingly agitated for a man noted for his calm demeanour.

"Nazzim my friend what is it?"

"Aytib has reported by distrans that the raid on Carthag ran in to heavy opposition. He has requested that you be at the cave of the winds when they arrive."

"Were they successful?"

"Our early reports from Carthag are that the factory was nearly totally destroyed."

Stilgar nodded his expression grim. "I'll go there now."

oOoOoOo

Cave of the winds

Stilgar, Nazzim, several healers and a pair of water masters stood at the entrance of the caves awaiting the returning Thopter. When it finally appeared over the dunes they quickly moved to the sides of the cavern allowing the pilot to maneuver the large craft in to the cave.

As the ramp lowered Aytib exited and jogged over to where Stilgar stood with Nazzim. Behind him the healers moved quickly in to the Thopter.

Aytib nodded to Nazzim acknowledging the Elder before facing Stilgar.

"Naib there was a…incident on the raid."

Stilgar's eyes narrowed slightly "Go on."

"The Atreides man….Harry he saved us."

"He is alive?" asked Stilgar.

"Yes, he was hit with a soporific coated projectile. The healer said he will live."

Stilgar was about to ask what happened when he paused. Perhaps this wasn't a conversation to have here and now. "We will speak of this back in the Sietch. Get the wounded back to the Sietch and then report to me."

Aytib bowed slightly, "Yes Naib."

oOoOoOo

Tabr Sietch 

Rania finished cleaning her stillsuit nose plugs and replaced them. She was about to give the entire suit a wipe down with cleaning solution when the curtain to the outer room twitched open to admit a familiar face around the Sietch.

Rania inclined her head in greeting, "Sayyadina Litichia."

The Sayyadina acknowledged Rania with a nod before gesturing for he to follow. "You will need to come with me Rania."

Rania stood even as she fought back a sudden spike of fear. Was it Harry, was he injured or dead? She followed the Sayyadina who did not turn off toward the healer's quarters but toward the large Yali of Stilgar. Anxious and unsure of what was happening she didn't notice the strange looks on the faces of the Fedaykin as she passed.

The older woman stopped at the heavy curtain marking the entrance. "The Naib is inside with Aytib and Harib. You must go in now."

Rania gathered her courage and pushed the curtain open and entered. She found the three men sitting in the main room. She almost grimaced at Harry's absence even though Litichia had told her who was inside.

Stilgar recognised the look on her face and raised his hand to forestall her questions. "Peace child he is alive and only slightly wounded."

Taking a deep breath she bowed her head, "My thanks Naib Stilgar."

Stilgar gestured to a large floor cushion, "Please sit Rania we have much to discuss."

"You have been happy with your betrothed?"

It was such a blunt and unexpected question that it threw Rania for a moment. "Harry is a good, strong man…so yes I am happy."

Stilgar nodded and his eyes flicked to the man on his left. "Harib tells me that you have been training with him?"

Rania nodded.

"Tell me then Rania have you seen him use his powers?"

Rania froze once she realised what Stilgar had asked. The Naib knew about Harry. Judging by their lack of reaction so did the two men with him.

Stilgar leaned back. His intelligent eyes were studying her face. "Do you know what he is?"

Rania squared her shoulders and looked up at Stilgar. "He is a Magi."

"Ahh so you know your history. Do you understand what it means?"

Rania hesitated unsure to the intent of the question. "I'm not sure that I do Naib."

Stilgar stroked his beard for a moment before gesturing toward the man on his right. "Aytib led the Fedaykin on the raid. He owes his life to Harry's powers. Harib has been observing you as you train so I have known for many months that he is Magi. Maud'Dib may be the Mahdi and the one to fulfill the prophecy. Harry as one of the gifted…..Rania his help in our struggle would be invaluable. His people have been gone from amongst us for too long."

"Is that why you spared me and arranged a betrothal? Am I to be your spy?"

"No I would not ask that of you, even for the good of the Sietch."

"Then what is it you are asking of me?"

Stilgar sat back and considered his answer for a long silent moment before finally answering. "The Magi were once deeply involved with our people even though they lived apart from us. Our oldest records tell of the aid they gave our ancestors in the great migrations. It was the Magi that stood with us when all hands turned against us. It was the Magi that sacrificed almost their entire strength holding back the raiders on Rossak and Bela Tegeuse. These histories became stories and myths and the Magi passed in to history. If the tribe can help Harry then we are working toward payment of a debt that can never be fully repaid. The Sayyadina say that we will never forgive and we will never forget. In part the sacrifice of the Magi has indeed been forgotten by most of our people. I want to bring back the gifted ones and have them once more amongst the tribes. For that Harry needs a reason to fight and a reason to stay when fighting is done."

"So you want me as his…..his broodmare?" Rania was somewhat shocked to find that the thought of that didn't enrage her.

For the first time since Rania had entered Stilgar looked uncomfortable. "You were saved by the Magi. I saw this as god's hand. If you are truly unhappy with this arrangement the betrothal can be broken."

Rania considered the Naib for a long moment before standing up. "No I don't wish it to be broken. Now I would see Harry."

Stilgar gestured for her to go. As she left Harib went to follow but Stilgar stopped him. "No let her have this time with him."

Harib settled back down and gestured "It is a pity that she's not of the Sietch. She has courage and spirit."

Stilgar nodded absently. "I think she is perfect for our purposes. Now I want to have both of you watching over our young Magi over the next few days. I will be in the desert with Usul."

Harib looked uncomfortable at those words and his eyes darted to Aytib. "Word will get out. I would be surprised if half the Sietch hadn't already heard some sort of rumour already."

Stilgar acknowledged Harib's concern with a nod. "It was inevitable that some stories would get out. For now do nothing but watch and protect the Magi and Rania."

oOoOoOo

Rania sat by Harry's still form as the healer quietly left the room. She had been relieved at hearing the healer confirm that Harry would wake as soon as is body cleansed the soporific from his system. Lacking anything else more constructive to do she simply sat and watched him.

"He will be fine."

She started as she hadn't heard anyone enter the healer's room. When she turned Muad'Dib was standing in the doorway.

"I know."

Muad'Dib knelt and laid a hand on Rania's shoulder. "You need to be strong Rania. Rumours have already begun about Harry's powers. I hate to play politics while he is unconscious but I fear he has little hope in keeping his powers under wraps in the Sietch."

"He knew this day would come Muad'Dib."

"Good. I will leave him to your care. You are important assets to both the Sietch and to me. If there is any aid I can offer do not hesitate to ask. For the time Harry has served House Atreides he has been loyal and unflinching in his duty. I can do no less if he needs it."

Rania bowed her head as Muad'Dib left. As soon as the curtain had stilled she turned back to Harry. Leaning down she kissed him gently on the lips.

"Do not worry beloved it is good that all shall know your name. It is only right that word of the return of the Magi be spread amongst the tribe. When the Harkonnen are gone we shall bring back the Gifted Ones, the protectors of my people."

oOoOoOo

Kaitain - Imperial Capital of the Corrino Empire 

Crown Princess Irulan Corrino had been making her way to the grand library when something made her pause. Ahead in a small alcove the Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohiam was talking to the Spacing Guild representative to the Imperial court. She paused for a moment considering the unusual meeting. Both factions generally opposed the other on principle.

Spotting one of the many recessed servants stations she moved quickly and quietly to slip in to the shadowy spot. Satisfied that she couldn't be seen by either she should also have an excellent chance to hear what was being said. After all in the Imperial court information was power.

"….seen possible difficulties with the flow of spice. This must not be." The strangely distorted voice of the Guild agent was just carrying enough to be heard.

"What would you have me do?" Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohiam asked equally as quietly.

"We are neutral in all house matters Bene Gesserit. You must….ah influence matters toward a resolution. The Emperor was only allowed to take the throne with the understanding that he would keep the spice flowing."

"You ask much," hissed the Reverend Mother.

"The spice must flow and….."

"We…this….Muad'Dib is a danger to the….Guild….must be stopped."

The Reverend Mother must have moved as her words were barely carrying. "Do you…who…is?"

"….believe him to be a former Atreides officer….Gurney….modern tactics."

Irulan tried to focus on the conversation but the voices had faded to silence. After a few moments she risked a glance. The alcove was empty.

The heir of the Golden Lion throne continued on her way her expression calm and aloof. Internally however she was processing what she had heard. The Spacing Guild saw danger ahead originating on Arrakis. Apparently the rumours she had heard did have some truth in them. Someone possibly a surviving Atreides officer was leading the native Fremen of Arrakis against House Harkonnen. More importantly this mysterious Muad'Dib was doing well enough to disrupt the flow of spice.

Irulan was well aware of her father's actions against House Atreides. The fall of Duke Leto and the death of his sole heir had been a masterstroke of political manoeuvring. It had also been a very perilous move. It had raised the banner and thus the political power of House Harkonnen. The polar opposite of Duke Leto was now in ascendancy in the Landsraad. Baron Harkonnen was a dishonourable schemer. A fact she had tried to argue with her father once his plans were made clear to her. Not that her word had been heeded. Fenring had seen to that. Her musings were interrupted by the wretched man himself as he exited the library.

"Your Highness this is indeed a surprise. Being unescorted at this time of night is most unwise." Count Fenring was holding a collection of books and spice film and was still dressed in his formal court attire.

Irulan raised a brown in feigned surprise. "Indeed and am I at risk Fenring?"

Fenring smiled his charming smile. It never quite reached his cold eyes. "I am simply stating that your father would not be pleased to find you putting yourself at risk, even in the palace."

She didn't miss the subtle reminder of his influence. "Of course Count Fenring, I shall summon my servants as an escort before I leave. I thank you for the reminder of my place."

Fenring's smile didn't change at all as he bowed and moved off.

Irulan watched the insufferable, dangerous man walk away before continuing on her way.

On entering the library a court librarian immediately approached. Bowing deeply he straightened and assumed an attentive expression. "Highness how may I help you?"

"I was after the latest poetry from Thuvhay of Chusuk. I believe that it has arrived."

The librarian nodded. "Yes Highness it arrived yesterday. A marvelous work I'm told. We have a bound edition if that pleases you."

"The bound edition would be perfect. I would also like any film and reference works you have on the Fremen of Arrakis."

Her father might be willing to focus on the political aspects of the current situation. Her own Bene Gesserit training had taught her not to dismiss any piece of the puzzle. Something was happening on Arrakis. Entirely too many powerful groups were looking at the desert planet with concern. The question in her mind was if they looking in the right places?

oOoOoOo

Fremen terms and translations

Fedaykin – Death Commando – Muad'Dib's Fremen Body Guard

Mahdi – 'The one who will lead us to paradise'. An offworld Messiah prophesised by the Fremen

Naib - Caretaker and Leader of Sietch

Kitab Al-Ibar – Book of Advice - A survival handbook-religious manual developed by the Fremen on Arrakis

Shaitan – Evil one/Being

Sietch - The physical infrastructure of a Sietch consisted of living and ceremonial quarters. It was governed by a Naib, and was constantly guarded, primarily from any hostile off-world humans

Thopter – Shortened version of Ornithopter - Aircraft capable of sustained wing-beat flight in the manner of birds

Umma – Prophet

Yali – Fremen word for their personal quarters in the Sietch

oOoOoOo


	6. Chosen Ones by arturus

Chapter 6 – Wheels within Wheels

Disclaimer: All things not from my own imaginings are owned by their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made by my story.

A/N: Just a quick timeframe check. The story is currently taking place in the period in Dune that is largely glossed over. The book has a large time skip from when Paul & Jessica join the Fremen. Right now that's where we are playing. Muad'Dib is still developing his dream of desert power and has just begun to take his role as a trainer/advisor of the Fremen. Alia has been born and obviously Jessica is now a Fremen Reverend Mother.

I've taken a few liberties with events so I thought I had best explain.

Many thanks to my Beta Readers and plot hole pointer-outers Rhynimy and XRaiderV1 without whom this work would be a hell of a lot less readable

Previously

On entering the library a court librarian immediately approached. Bowing deeply he straightened and assumed an attentive expression. "Highness how may I help you?"

"I was after the latest poetry from Thuvhay of Chusuk. I believe that it has arrived."

The librarian nodded. "Yes Highness it arrived yesterday. A marvellous work I'm told. We have a bound edition if that pleases you."

"The bound edition would be perfect. I would also like any film and reference works you have on the Fremen of Arrakis."

Her father might be willing to focus on the political aspects of the current situation. Her own Bene Gesserit training had taught her not to dismiss any piece of the puzzle. Something was happening on Arrakis. Entirely too many powerful groups were looking at the desert planet with concern. The question in her mind was if they looking in the right places?

Chapter 6 – Wheels within Wheels

Prophecy is an imprecise art.

Only a fool thinks otherwise. Yet how often have such risked all on an ever shifting vision of the future.

\- Excerpt from 'A history of the future – Prophets and Politics.'

oOoOoOo

Tabr Sietch 

Harry turned his head expecting to see Rania push the curtain aside only to see Paul and Lady Jessica. He started to swing his legs off the bed when Paul placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No Harry stay. We didn't come to get you out of your sick bed."

Harry snorted, "Nonsense, I'm fine Muad'Dib I've had Rania fussing over me for the past two days. I've had Harib and Aytib hovering outside the curtain. It's enough…I am fine to get back to my own yali and I am fine to return to my duties."

"And back to your own bed." Paul put emphasis on the word bed provoking a blush from Harry. He smiled broadly at his blushing bodyguard. "You are too easy my friend." Paul relished these moments of what he thought of as normality, moments with a friend without the trappings of power. Yet with that came the dual realisation that it would be all too fleeting. He was well aware that the ever persistent reality would soon intrude.

Unaware of Paul's thoughts Harry shrugged not willing to rise to any further of the Duke's good natured baiting. It was time to get back to business. "I will in fact enjoy getting home. Seeing as I am well may I ask what you wish of me?"

Paul hesitated for a moment. Harry suspected he was trying to find the right words. "The rumours of your exploits have already started. Stilgar has tried to keep it quiet but the people talk. You need to be prepared for their reactions."

Harry felt a shiver of apprehension and his expression hardened, "Should I fear attacks, is Rania safe?"

Paul looked taken back by Harry's response and so Lady Jessica stepped in. "You misunderstand, the Fremen as you no doubt know have myths about what they call the Magi. For most Fremen you are Kiswa, a children's tale come to life. I would say the most common reaction has been curiosity. Harib and Aytib have been keeping the curious at bay."

Harry nodded somewhat relieved.

Paul smiled slightly, "Rania has been surrounded by children begging for stories whenever she ventures out. It isn't a bad thing my friend. The Fremen see you as a potentially valuable ally. More so once more hear of your valiant exploits."

Jessica lips twitched in a downward direction although the expression quickly disappeared when she saw Harry's eyes on her. Harry was somewhat puzzled Lady Jessica's reaction. Did Jessica disapprove of the rumours or was it something else?

Jessica leaned forward and rested her long fingered hand on his arm, "Harry you must be careful how you proceed from here. The Fremen are superstitious and while for now they are accepting of your abilities it may be better if you are more circumspect in the future."

Now Paul's face was marred with a thoughtful frown as he considered his mother's words. Harry however nodded taking the advice at face value.

Before anything more was said the curtains twitched and Rania walked in carrying a tray. "Harry do you want some tea with the healers powders?" Seeing Paul and Jessica she halted. "Reverend Mother…..Muad'Dib I didn't mean to interrupt. "

Paul waived away her apology, "Peace Rania you have interrupted nothing. Harry I shall see you back in training tomorrow."

Paul and Jessica had just left when the curtain twitched open again and Stilgar's head appeared. "Harry may we enter?"

Harry shared a wry smile with Rania and waived permission. Stilgar pushed the curtain aside and entered followed by Aytib and an elderly Fremen Harry hadn't met before. Stilgar gestured for the elderly man to come forward. "Harry, Rania this is Narin. He is a elder of the Sietch. He has asked to meet with you."

"I am the father of Olhiem. I have heard the tale of how you saved my youngest son. For this I am in your debt." The Fremen spat on the floor at Harry's feet. Something Harry knew to be a gesture of respect among the water poor Fremen.

"You honour me and I thank you Narin but I was but doing what any of the Fedaykin would have done for me."

Narin nodded slightly accepting Harry's words. "If ever you need my knife..."

Harry stood and placed his right hands on the elders shoulder. "There may come a day Elder Narin when we fight side by side against the Harkonnens. For now though I would be proud to call you friend."

Narin nodded to Harry and then to Rania and Stilgar before leaving the room.

"He will plead your case amongst the elders," said Stilgar.

"I didn't know I had a case to plead."

Stilgar shrugged, "Some might fear the Magi. Narin's words will quell the doubts of those that did not see themselves, especially as word spreads to other Sietch's."

"I….well that is good then," replied Harry.

"Now I expect you both back on the sand training tomorrow. The Fedaykin have need of your skills." Stilgar turned to Rania, "You need to be seen by the people Harry, T'is the best way to ease their fears."

Stilgar almost laughed as Harry groaned. "Harry, Rania I will see you tomorrow. I suspect Maud'Dib will need your help with the latest Fedaykin recruits. They are fit but they don't yet see how far they have to go to match the more experienced troops."

oOoOoOo

Paul looked over the gathered men and women before turning "You are the most skilled warriors of your sietchs. Each one of you have killed Harkonnens in combat. You are strong but we will make you stronger and faster. You will learn what it is to be Fedaykin." He gestured to the group of two Fedaykin, Rania and Harry who were standing behind him. "These are your instructors. Learn from them, listen to their words. Harry you are with me."

Paul walked out on to the sand drawing his crysknife. Harry followed drawing his Atreides fighting knife. Around them the Fremen drew back giving them fighting room.

Paul turned and saluted Harry with his knife as he dropped in to a fighting stance. Harry lunged forward moving so fast he blurred. Paul stepped aside and countered with a blindingly fast thrust that was thrust aside. Then the fight was on.

To the astonished Fremen watching the two figures were moving in a seamless deadly dance. Blades and bodies in constant motion seeking out advantage as the cancelled out their opponents movements. After several minutes Harry and Paul broke away from each other and began circling around the clear sand.

Rania stepped forward and gestured toward the two fighters. "See how Maud'Dib and Harry move. They are in constant motion looking for a weakness they can exploit. Each movement is important and...ah" She stopped speaking as Paul attacked with lightning fast thrust aimed at Harry's throat. Harry blocked the thrust but failed to spot the hidden attack. "This is the wierding way and this is what Muad'Dib will teach you."

Meanwhile Harry hit the ground hard and rolled fighting against the pain from Paul's strike to his thigh. He had just missed the peroneal point which would have rendered his leg numb to the point where he would have temporarily lost motor control. It was a miss but still a painful blow. With a pained grunt he tested his leg as he climbed to his feet. He was careful to keep Paul in his line of sight. It seemed that the young Duke was playing hard ball today.

As if to prove Harry's thoughts Paul attacked again. This time using a sweeping kick toward his injured leg to distract while his true attack was his blade swinging up aimed at Harry's throat. This time however Harry saw the feint for what it was and swayed aside from both the kick and the potential blow.

Now Harry went on the offensive. Using a sequence of blows taught to him by Gurney he pushed forward. Paul looked surprised at the choice even as his blade moved in the required pattern to block the familiar attacks. Harry let Paul sweep his blade aside and then stepped in striking up with his open palm. He just managed to catch Paul's chin. Not enough to put him down but still a stunning blow. Even as his palm had connected Paul's knife was coming around to Touch Harry's neck.

Paul shook his head to clear it before bowing to Harry, "A good strategy Harry." Turning he addressed those watching. "The weirding way is about understanding and controlling your movement. Master it and you can out manoeuvre and strike at your opponent at inconceivable speeds."

Paul gestured to one of the men in the crowd, "Your name?"

"Ramis," the bearded Fremen replied.

Paul gestured him forward, "Ramis I want you to attack me."

Ramis moved on to the sand. He was obviously a veteran and he moved with a catlike grace. When he was a few paces from Paul he suddenly lunged. He obviously intended to negate his skilled opponents speed by bearing him to the ground. Paul seemed to have left it too late to move then he blurred as he stepped to the side. Ramis almost stumbled as he failed to meet the expected resistance.

"Now we will work the basics. Your mind reflects your reality and your body is an extension of you mind."

oOoOoOo

Stilgar was silent until Harry and Rania were seated sipping their spice coffee. "Muad'Dib tells me that they are coming along well."

Harry shrugged, "They are as good as any of the recruits we've had. Now that we've got them started with the Fedaykin trainers they should come along quickly. Muad'Dib is skilled at showing them the benefits of the training."

Rania smiled at Harry, "You my betrothed are equally impressive. I saw many watching you in awe. If nothing else it shows how quickly the rumours have spread."

Harry realised that another potential problem may be developing. Was the revealing of his powers going to undermine Stilgar and Paul's leadership, "Stilgar do you think this will cause you or Muad'Dib problems?"

Stilgar made a dismissive gesture, "No although you may find several of the Fedaykin seeking to offer their blades to you rather than Muad'Dib." The Naib held up his hand seeing Harry about to protest. "Do not worry Harry. Muad'Dib has taken the fight to the Harkonnens and it may indeed come to be that he is the lisan al-gaib. You are different. You represent an ally from our past. Come again in our time of need. This takes nothing from Muad'Dib or my authority. Indeed politically you being at Muad'Dib's side will lend authority to his leadership. As to the Fedaykin, did you know they are calling you Baraka?"

"Miracle worker," explained Rania.

Harry wanted to protest further but felt Rania squeeze his arm. There was little doubt that it was a signal for him to hold his tongue on the issue. "I understand Stilgar. I understand but dislike the necessity."

oOoOoOo

The next few weeks saw Harry spending his time equally between training and planning with Paul and Stilgar. By the second week he had confided to Rania that it was a relief to get back to something approaching normality. Even if people still stared and several Fedaykin still trailed behind him when he walked through the Sietch.

Harry's main focus was now intelligence. He was working with Stilgar's contacts in Arakeen to build an intelligence network on Arrakis. It was important work and a huge challenge given that Harry was essentially building it from scratch. He was making headway but he had run in to another problem, the lack of credible off world sources. With Hawat dead along with his senior lieutenants any real off world assets had been lost to them.

Harry had suggested that they try the smugglers or seek out the dissatisfied among the houses minor but Paul had been unwilling. He deemed the risk of infiltration to be too high. He had even offered to go himself citing that his magic would enable him to be a highly effective spy. Paul had not dismissed the idea only agreeing to consider it. For Harry at least part of the problem was their reliance on Paul's visions. From his old life he knew that seers while gifted did not see every possibility. Although it may have been more accurate to say that they could not see every possibility. It was simply too much.

Amongst all the planning the one thing that had them all concerned was the current lack of Harkonnen military action. Beside patrols and the escorts for spice mining their forces had been sitting safe behind the shield wall. It was a major concern as it could mean any number of unpleasant things. It could be build up for a major offensive or an upgrade of their forces. Both were unwelcome prospects.

Harry was enjoying a quiet meal with Rania when one of Paul's Fedaykin lieutenants cleared his throat as he pushed the curtain open from the "Harry, Muad'Dib asks that you come at once."

"Trouble?" asked Harry as Rania stood grabbing their stillsuits and weapon harness.

"The Harkonnens."

oOoOoOo

The dead Harkonnen courier's body was dressed in a mix of local and off world clothes. Such as might be worn by a smuggler or spice miner. The courier's face was a mix of unremarkable features and his identification was just as unremarkable as his face.

"A pity he couldn't be taken alive," said Harry.

Paul gestured toward the film strip on the table. "True but I'm more interested in the items he was carrying. He had a concealed film capsule that we saved. It's was in code of course but we have broken it. Rabban's people, the arrogant bastards were using the same style codes they have used before. The message was from Rabban to his uncle the Baron. It's a request for more troops and equipment to cover his losses and allow him to fight the howling fanatics, us I assume. What is interesting is that he mentions that he has only managed to make his CHOAM spice quota only by dipping in to the families own reserves."

"The Harkonnens are hurting for spice?" asked Harry.

Paul nodded, "Thanks to your raid we have crippled their manufacturing capabilities. I would suspect they are cannibalising their equipment to keep even a percentage of it operational."

Thinking back to one of Hawat's lessons Harry began doing some calculations in his head. The number he came back with was huge. "Given the forces the Harkonnens used in their invasion it must have cost the Baron a fortune. That's not including the cost of the Sardaukar? If they have to dig in to their house reserves..."

"Then Rabban is vulnerable to attack and the Baron would be under a great deal of pressure to meet the CHOAM quotas. The Landsraad would love to investigate House Harkonnens spice profits." Paul's eyes grew distant as he considered the facts and his own internal visions. "Even the Emperors most fervent supporters will baulk if their spice supplies are impacted. The spice must flow….it is unthinkable to the great houses that they may be denied. Though there will come a time when the spice does not flow." Paul blinked and refocused on the room. "This is an opportunity, a great opportunity to hurt house Harkonnen and indeed the Emperor. Let the great houses fight amongst themselves as we prepare."

Harry cleared his throat, "I do not understand Muad'Dib do you mean raid on the spice processing facilities?"

Paul turned to Harry shaking his head, "In part, we keep up our normal raids as well as targeting the storage facilities in Carthag. I want them destroyed along with the Harkonnen stockpile. By doing so we are reducing their ability to wage war. We also damage their standing amongst the other houses and the Emperor. Believe me when I say that the Emperor will still want his private share of the profits and in paying we further cripple their war effort. Such a setback could hamper the Harkonnens for months. It won't break them but it will give us time to do what needs to be done to bring the day of our final victory closer."

Paul gestured toward a Fremen who nodded and disappeared behind a heavy curtain. After a few moments he reappeared with a heavy leather satchel. Taking the satchel Paul pulled out a wallet and spread paperwork across the stone tabletop. He held up a small piece of what looked to be film, "The other intelligence was this scrap of film. It was all that could be saved when the synth paper sheath it was in reacted to it being disturbed. Essentially it acted as if it was flash paper. Only quick action saved any of the contents. What we have is a name and an image. It's a face I have seen before...an aide to one of my father's guests when he hosted a dinner in Arakeen."

Paul passed the film to Harry who held it up to the light. "I've seen him before. He was one of the people Hawat had us watching to see if he popped up when we swept Cathag for Harkonnen agents. If I remember correctly his papers were in the name of Torren De'Shorn and he was listed as a business analyst for one of the independent manufacturers. Hawat feared he was an imperial agent although we never proved any connection."

"And if an imperial agent is still nosing around Arrakis?" Paul asked the room but his eyes were on Harry.

"Do you think the Emperor suspects you still live?" asked Harry.

Paul slowly shook his head, "Hmmm perhaps although I would suspect that he is in fact here to watch the Harkonnen's. The Emperor may have allied with the Harkonnens but that does not mean he trusts them. He would be a fool to trust the Baron and a bigger fool to trust Rabban."

Harry considered the facts for a moment, "Do you wish him picked up Muad'Dib?"

Paul didn't reply as he considered the paths available. Now was not the time to drive the Harkonnen from Arrakis. Regardless of their new acquired skills the Fremen were not yet ready to take on the Emperors legions of fanatics. He glanced over toward Harry and Rania once more. They were a part of the key to avoiding Jihad but was this the moment to use them? His visions were still difficult to interpret, a swirl of possibilities and random images. Harry was right that they needed intelligence but that need was accompanied by deadly risks.

"Find him and find out what he knows."

oOoOoOo

Arakeen – Food Markets

Harry and Rania paused a moment in the shade of a two story building.

"Over there by the water seller," said Harry as he ate one of the dates he had just purchased. To cover Rania shifting position he offered her the bag of dates.

"I see him," replied Rania before she popped the date in to her mouth.

Their quarry was good. It had taken them two days to identify him even with his picture and the location of the minor noble he worked for. His field craft was excellent. Without being obvious he continuously checked his surroundings and that he was free from anyone shadowing his movements. The trouble was that once he was detected his efforts were easily overcome, and no amount of training took in to account magic.

After following their target in to a small food warehouse Harry quickly disillusioned Rania and then himself. Less than an hour later they followed him back to the compound of his employer. The compound door closed and they backed away keeping the door in sight.

Harry looked around trying to spot the slight visual distortion that would indicated where Rania was standing, "Rania?"

Rania touched Harry's arm, "Here Harry."

"He's going to be hard to pick up outside the compound."

Harry studied the compound for several moments before answering, "Then we take him here. His field craft is just too good to risk following him around Arakeen looking for a better opportunity."

oOoOoOo

Compound of House V'ella

"What is it you wish Torren?" Shovan V'ella asked as a frown creased his face. He was as always slightly afraid of the man he had been handsomely paid to 'employ'.

"I need to know who organised for you to hire Morghan Vesp."

Shovan looked puzzled as he tried to place the name, "Vesp….Vesp the clerk?"

"Yes Vesp the clerk."

Shovan shrugged, "His name came up when I mentioned the time I was spending balancing the house accounts. Arrakis born of course but from what I had seen he was doing a reasonable job. Do you have concerns; did you wish to meet him?"

Torren's eyes narrowed, "That would be difficult as he has disappeared and I suspect he is dead by now."

"What….what has happened?"

"Vesp was a Harkonnen agent part of a cell that was recently….eliminated. I had been watching that particular cell as I feared that I was being watched closely by the Baron's security. I had my own plans in place to deal with them if they had proven to be a threat to my mission. My concerns are why were they eliminated and what had they gleaned of my role here."

Shovan was starting to sweat despite the coolness of the room. "I want no part of…."

Torren made a dismissive sound, "Part of what? You know nothing save for my name and face. For that aid and for your silence I paid you handsomely. If you are tortured you cannot tell what you don't know." The last was said with a cruel smile.

The man known as Torren De'Shorn turned away from the terrified idiot and contemplated his next move. His own man among the Harkonnens had finally gotten a warning to him that he had potentially been exposed. Luck had however been with him because the second part of the message identified the source of the Harkonnen intelligence. They had apparently managed to finally crack the encoded Atreides intelligence files. The Atreides had suspected him of being an imperial agent. To the Harkonnens it was information that would give them pause and a distinction that would give him time to disappear.

Without a thought for the position Shovan would quickly find himself in he stalked from the room. He had to contact the guild bank and activate the special account; he would need the money to get off world.

Thump.

Torren spun drawing a knife from his concealed sheath and managed to narrowly avoid being hit by some sort of laser. He couldn't see any obvious source of the attack so he darted to the left moving erratically to throw off any more shots. Once through the door in to the corridor he was struck across the face. Rolling his head with the blow he managed to avoid being stunned and only staggered a step before lashing out with a lightning fast slash that managed to connect with something solid. Lashing out again this time with a sweeping kick he saw a glimmer of movement and struck again. This time he missed but he now knew his foes general location. Knowing that time was of the essence he unleashed a storm of vicious attacks. He took a painful slash across the torso but in return he felt his blade bite. Giving it a twist he kicked out sending his invisible attacker flying backward to strike the wall heavily.

Harry moved to pursue the fleeing spy when two men entered the room. They rushed to the unconscious man on the floor drawing their weapons as they did. Unwilling to risk them raising an alarm Harry stunned them both and used his wand to bind all three unconscious men in heavy ropes before rushing after his quarry.

The man was standing in the passage and Harry raised his wand and fired a stunner at the man who seemed to sway out of the way before turning and running toward the heavy doors. With a gesture Harry sealed the door and drew his blade.

After trying the door the man turned and faced Harry.

"Ahh assassin I can see through your little trick."

Harry remained silent as he approached the smaller man raising his wand he pointed it at the chest of Torren and was about to stun him when the smaller man burst in to motion leaping forward in a twisting attack. Harry was forced to give ground and the two men began circling.

"You should flee Harkonnen your little trick won't let you stand against a swordmaster. You will fall to my blade just like your friend," on the word friend he attacked again.

With his magic, training and quick reflexes Harry was able to hold his own. Given time he was certain he could kill Torren but he was realising that capturing him was rapidly becoming a less realistic option. He was about to try incapacitating his opponent with a cutting curse when Torren stumbled forward allowing Harry to turn his spell in to a stunner that sent Torren crumbling to the floor.

Harry could see a faint distortion behind the fallen spy, "Rania?"

"H-Harry drop…the dis…illusionment." Harry could hear the pain in Rania's voice.

With a hand gesture Harry ended the spell on Rania. She had a wound on her upper arm but more worrying her robes were soaked with blood from what looked like a dreadful wound in her abdomen.

"Shit….Rania hold on," Harry cast all the healing spells he thought might help even as Rania slumped in to unconsciousness.

Gathering his power Harry took hold of the unconscious spy and Rania and apparated them to the Fremen base hidden in the Cave of Wind.

oOoOoOo

Harry appeared in the middle of a Fedaykin training session. He stumbled and then fell to his knees. Apparating such a huge distance while bringing two others with him had pushed the envelope and it left him feeling drained and dizzy.

"Healers," yelled one of the Fedaykin as hands steadied Harry.

"The man is a spy …..secure him," Harry took a deep breath and laid a hand on Rania stomach. "Show… me the wound."

A hand pulled up Rania's tunic exposing the knife wound in her abdomen. The wound was still bleeding heavily despite his earlier healing spells. Considering the location and the volume of blood his fear now was that her liver had been damaged. Taking a deep breath he concentrated and channelled his magic in to the strongest field healers spell he had learned in his time training as an Auror. As he poured power in to the spell his vision began to tunnel and only his will power was keeping him going. His last thought was a desperate plea that he had done enough.

Otheym had heard much of the supposed magi living in his adopted Sietch. At first he had been suspicious but when Muad'Dib had confirmed the tales he had put aside his doubts. Since then he had trained with Muad'Dib himself. He had seen the magi Harry in action. The man was fast and dangerous even if he was not a match for Muad'Dib. Over time he developed a deep reverence for Muad'Dib and grew convinced that he truly was the Mahdi. Who else would travel with a reverend mother and a magus?

The sudden appearance of three people in the middle of their training session did surprise him but he quickly began calling orders. The spy was secured and so Otheym turned his attention to the magi.

Harry was obviously exhausted as he persisted in examined his woman's injuries. It was bad, a deep thrust torn up by a twisting blade. Most like the liver from the dark blood. He was about to call a water master when the magi laid a shaking hand over the wound. Even though the stories spoke of him healing injured Fedaykin the reality of seeing the wound close up around his hand was staggering. He whispered a prayer and shook his head in wonder at the miracle. A moment later his strong hands caught the magi as he slumped forward.

oOoOoOo

"She will live," was the healer's opinion as he straightened. "The magi closed the wound and I suspect healed her liver. I've never seen anything like it. Truly it is a miracle."

Jessica nodded and Chani's lips moved in prayer.

It had been a shock to hear that the Fedaykin had returned with both Harry and Rania being carried motionless from the Thopter. To Jessica it was even more shocking to hear Otheym's report. Otheym had seen Harry heal what was most likely a fatal wound given the Fremen's lack of organ banks. In many ways the survival of House of Atreides hinged on Paul's burgeoning control of the Fremen. If Paul was the Kwisatz Haderach then he would need the Fremen to fulfil his destiny. In many ways Harry was a potential rival. Not for the leadership of the Fremen but rather a rival for their belief. Unfortunately it was very obvious that Paul did not share her fears but rather placed his faith in Harry's loyalty and his own still nebulous vision of the future.

"And Harry?" asked Jessica.

"I believe he is simply exhausted. I would suggest letting him sleep until he naturally awakens"

Jessica thanked the healer and had Chani show him out of the room.

She didn't turn when Paul pushed aside the curtain instead she used here training to calm her mind before speaking. "They will live."

"The spy is a Ginaz swordmaster. They both did well to take him alive. Stilgar and the Fedaykin are preparing him for questioning." Paul was silent for a few moments before speaking again. "I will need them both soon. Things have shifted now and this brings new challenges."

"Your visions?"

Paul nodded, "Yes and I fear that we may not get such a large respite as we hoped."

Jessica turned and faced her son with concern in her eyes, "Paul I would hope that you could share your visions with me more fully. Perhaps I can help you interpret them. Your family would help you with your burdens."

Paul had a sudden flash of waving black and green banners and had to school his features at the subconscious warning. His mother brought the Jihad with her flawed understanding of events and his sister Alia was encoded with the same flawed Bene Gesserit thinking. "I have seen the Emperor's daughter on Arrakis. It is vital she survive her time here and return to her father."

Jessica nodded and stood, "When will you come and see Alia again. She misses her brother."

It was an odd thing to say about a newborn but Alia's birth after her mother's imbibing of the Water of Life had left his sister with the memories of countless reverend mothers. Even before birth she had been self-aware.

"I will visit as soon as I am able mother."

Jessica nodded satisfied, for now.

oOoOoOo

Rania was the first to wake and her first conscious action was to check her abdomen. It was clear with only a faint pink line showing where she had been wounded. Sensing the presence next to her she rolled to see Harry sleeping by her side. He looked tired but well so she shifted slightly to lie against his side.

Her movement must have woken him as she was greeted with Harry's sleep roughened voice, "Rania?"

"I am well Harry; you may sleep if you need it."

Harry's reply was to roll on to his side and to drape his arm over her chest. "I am awake now." He smiled as he ran a finger along the line of her jaw to her throat.

Rania quirked an eyebrow in response.

"I was worried for a moment I thought...I would lose you."

"If such is the will of god then it will be but for myself I shall endeavour to stay by your side beloved. For as long as you will have me."

"Forever then," whispered Harry as he gently kissed her lips. The kiss deepened until Rania broke it off.

"Ur Harry... your breath stinks."

With a sheepish smile Harry cast a wandless freshening charm on himself and then Rania. "There better?"

Their lovemaking was a slow and intimate joining. The same and yet different from their other couplings and only at the end did the pace increase as their bodies need to reach completion took over. Rania would long remember Harry's expression as she moved above him. It was a look of connection. She knew at that moment he was hers.

To Harry it was the memory that he saw when he dreamed of her. The sinuous grace and sexuality of her eyes looking in to his, focused on him as she sheathed herself rejoicing as his lover and partner.

oOoOoOo

Kaitain - Imperial Capital of the Corrino Empire

Crown Princess Irulan Corrino sat on her comfortable chair and considered the information she had amassed.

The late Duke Leto had been very popular in the Landsraad and had at the time of his death on Arrakis been viewed as both a powerful and popular man. So much so, that her father had used House Harkonnen to orchestrate his death. In payment House Harkonnen was given back the lucrative Fief of Arrakis and told in no uncertain terms that Spice production must return to normal quickly and efficiently. Yet it had not. Instead the violent and apparently incompetent Glossu Rabban Harkonnen had been reappointed as Governor. Almost immediately the local populace had begun fighting back.

The Fremen had a long history of clashing with the Harkonnen's and given the reports of how they were treated it was unsurprising. What was surprising was their sudden success. If you read between the lines of the reports sent by Imperial agents, smugglers and the Houses Minor it was clear that Rabban was losing men and equipment at an alarming rate. The Fremen had grown tactically adept at thwarting the Harkonnen machine. Was it an Atreides officer gone native and exacting a brutal revenge? Many of the Duke's senior officers were unaccounted for. A man such as Gurney Halleck or the Ginaz swordmaster Idaho would certainly have the ability to teach the Fremen. Did her father fear that someone else could fulfil the dead Duke's plan to build a superior fighting force to rival the Sardaukar?

Another element was the guild. What was their concern? Was it just the Spice or did their navigators see a deeper problem. Why were they interested in Muad'Dib?

Last was the Baron Harkonnen himself. Courtesy of her own skills in moving silently and her own subtle grasp of palace politics she had learned that Thufir Hawat still lived. The Mentat assassin whose name was synonymous with House Atreides was now being sheltered from the Emperor's wrath by the Harkonnen. Why, what was the connection.

With a frustrated sigh she sat back and closed her eyes. Her Bene Gesserit training allowed her to still her mind, clearing out emotion to allow her to study the facts.

"Highness?"

Irulan's eyes snapped open.

"Highness Count Fenring seeks an audience," her lady in waiting looked nervous.

"Send him in Lilith and see to it that we are not to be disturbed." What would Fenring want that would facilitate a visit to her private rooms? A small part of her felt a sliver of fear. Was this to be an assassination? No, no surely not so openly and without warning. The assassins would come after she ceased being useful to her father.

Fenring walked in and bowed politely, "Highness I thank you for this….ah unscheduled meeting."

Irulan nodded in recognition of his thanks.

Seeing that she was not going to offer him a seat he smiled thinly, "Ahh Highness I believe that you were recently seeking information on Arrakis. May I enquire as to the nature of your requests?"

Ah perhaps this was to be a fishing trip. Fenring wanted to know what she knew. Without taking her eyes of her father's assassin she smiled blandly, "I am but seeking to further my knowledge so that I might gain a better understanding of the current situation."

Fenring's polite expression didn't change save for a raised eyebrow. "I see…..Highness forgive me for the impertinence but can I ask what has motivated your new found interest."

"My dear Count surely my academic interests are of little import to my father. After all he has long held the view that my energies should be put to use in such endeavours."

Fenring made a gesture of apology, "I fear I have inadvertently given offense. I merely wished to offer my help if your highness wishes to continue this new ahhh branching of her studies."

Irulan felt her eyes narrowing as she took in the Count's words. Suddenly she found herself tired of Fenring and the verbal jousts that made up their every meeting. "And what purpose would that serve? Our bed is made and has been slept in for many nights now. I am no fool Fenring. The Harkonnen's are manoeuvring but to what purpose? What is happening on Arrakis? Why are the Bene Gesserit and the Spacing Guild so worried about a regional uprising on what is if you remove spice from the equation a backwater world? It cannot just be the spice. A competent governor could fix the populations problems and soon father will insist one be appointed. So what then is the reason? No you and my father have given me no reason to fear for what will one day be my throne."

Fenring seemed almost shocked at the unvarnished ire in the Crown Princesses words. "Highness…..it may be that some of what you allude to may be of concern to me. As a purely intellectual exercise what would you propose?"

Now that was a response that shocked Irulan. So much so that it took her several long seconds to compose a reply. "Find out what is happening on Arrakis it is the connection."

Fenring straightened his beady black eyes studying the face of his friend's daughter. Had he so underestimated her that it had affected his view of events?

"Highness the CHOAM directors have asked for the Emperor to look in to the issues with Spice production. To date we have gone along with the long held convention of passing such things to the Fief holder and investigating in a less formal manner. Perhaps a member of the royal house being with a fact finding delegation would encourage results."

Irulan's expression must have betrayed her confusion.

Fenring smiled, "Highness I shall, on the orders of the emperor depart soon to Geidi Prime. The Emperor feels that a discussion with Baron Harkonnen is required. I shall suggest to his imperial highness that your presence may make a suitable impression on Arrakis and the Governor. It is important that they remember that our eye is on them."

"Under what conditions?" Irulan wasn't naïve, there would be a price.

"I am sure that the emperor would wish for me to arrange suitable escorts, for your safety of course."

"Why?"

Fenring tilted his head as if considering how to answer, "I work for the good of the empire as much as I support my friend Shaddam. You may think what you will of me highness but never doubt my dedication to my twin duties. As to why, well I had considered taking you as an envoy to Geidi Prime. However your valid concerns about Arrakis have to now be factored in as part of any computation. Perhaps we shall see the two parts of the problem. All that I ask is that you share with me what you have learned." With a polite bow the Emperor's Mentat assassin excused himself.

Irulan sat quietly contemplating Fenring's visit. She had long pushed for being included in her father's council and it was odd to see her plans coming to fruition in such an unexpected way. It was all the more reason to learn all she could about Arrakis.

oOoOoOo

Tabr Sietch 

"You need to stop ending your missions unconscious Harry," Aytib said with a faint smile.

"It's never planned," replied Harry as he pulled on his boot.

Aytib's smile grew, "True my friend. Now you had best hurry or Rania will have us all to task."

Stilgar, Paul and most of the Fedaykin were gone from the Sietch conducting a number of raids against Harkonnen spice mining operations. Paul had insisted Harry and Rania take two days to recover before joining them on their raids with the extra men and equipment.

"Too true my friend. Have we received any distrans updates?"

Aytib nodded, "Less than an hour ago. The first raid went well Muad'Dib had the men take a worm far from the northern mining operations and they destroyed a few spice hunters. Then they travelled north once more. The reports say the Harkonnens have swarmed south looking for our raiders."

Harry smiled as he pulled on his other boot, "And further stretching their forces. It is a good plan that should stretch their forces."

Another nod indicated Aytib's agreement, "Muad'Dib has called for a flight of Thopters for the next raid. Their mining operations have far more air cover than before. He needs Thopters to thin them out."

"Ha the Harkonnen's are dedicating more support to try and preserve their remaining equipment," Harry's smile grew colder. "If Muad'Dib can destroy a few more mining platforms we can put more pressure on their operations. They may have to buy spice off the smugglers soon. How I'd love to see those negotiations."

The Harkonnen's had been brutal in their attempts to destroy the smugglers although their attempts had been only partially successful and in many ways counterproductive. Their attacks had simply enacted a Darwinian process making sure that the surviving smuggling operations were much more efficient.

Aytib passed Harry his cloak, "We have five Thopters with full weapon loads in the hidden hanger along with a full squad of Fedaykin."

Harry stood and checked that both his wand and knife were sheathed correctly before swinging his cloak over his shoulders.

"Let's go kill some Harkonnens."


	7. Chosen Ones by arturus

Chapter 7 – Blood on the sand

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  
No copyright infringement is intended.

Many thanks to my Beta Readers and plot hole pointer-outers Rhynimy and XRaiderV1 without whom this work would be a hell of a lot less readable

Previously

The Harkonnen's had been brutal in their attempts to destroy the smugglers although their attempts had been only partially successful and in many ways counterproductive. Their attacks had simply enacted a Darwinian process making sure that the surviving smuggling operations were much more efficient.

Aytib passed Harry his cloak, "We have five thopters with full weapon loads in the hidden hanger along with a full squad of Fedaykin."

Harry stood and checked that both his wand and knife were sheathed correctly before swinging his cloak over his shoulders.

"Let's go kill some Harkonnens."

Chapter 7 – Blood on the sand

Among the Harkonnen troops on Arrakis the Fremen cry of 'Baraka Baz' was feared almost as much as 'Muad'Dib' 

\- Excerpt from 'The battle fields of Arrakis.'

oOoOoOo

Hagga Basin

Harry peered down at the Harkonnen troops as they reached the rocks below. Moments later the Thopters that delivered them pulled back in to the air. Harry turned his attention to the rocks below but saw nothing out of place. Good his team were not getting sloppy despite their previous successes. This was the fourth raid in the last six weeks and their last before returning to Tabr Sietch.

"It appears they are thinking about putting spotters on the ridges," Aytib pointed out from beside him.

Harry laughed softly, "They're learning, a pity that they didn't properly scout the area first. Send the signal to our spotters."

The plan was for the concealed Fremen on the ridges to fire off a volley of rockets to distract the air cover and with luck bring down the Carryall circling overhead after having just delivered the spice harvester to the rich spice sands. Standard Harkonnen procedure was for it to circle overhead with the smaller Thopters looking both for worm sign and armed Fremen. It was a good strategy but the Harkonnens overlooked one important factor, the Fremen had seen all this before and their actions had become dangerously predictable.

Harry didn't flinch as twenty rockets swept up from the ridge top. Thirty seconds later another volley leapt skyward. The carryall was heading north trailing smoke as it descended.

Aytib patted Harry on the back, "We managed to down half the Thopters as well." The Fremen's smile was feral. "Are you ready Baraka?"

Harry climbed to his feet, "Why don't we see to our unwelcome guests."

oOoOoOo

The Harkonnen troops on the ground scattered as falling debris from the Thopter slammed in to the open sand. They were scrambling to reach the dubious safety of the rocks when the Fremen sprung their trap and the Harkonnens suddenly found themselves fighting for their lives as Fremen surged out from their hiding places amongst the rocks.

Harry leapt from the rocks and landed on the sand in front of a Harkonnen who was trying to bring his weapon to bear on one of his team. A slash and the Harkonnen fell with his throat opened up. Suddenly a blade slashed toward his own throat and he swayed to the side before send a blasting hex at his attackers head.

oOoOoOo

Rania moved with fluid grace as she cut down Harkonnen soldiers. Spinning away from one attacker who was already falling to the ground she blocked a thrusting blade and kicked out sweeping the Harkonnen's feet out from under him. With a quick thrust the Harkonnen wouldn't be rising again. Without hesitation she leapt toward a large soldier who had just felled one of her squad. She slammed in to his back with bone crushing force sending him to the ground as she rolled to her feet. The downed man didn't move so she moved on to the next Harkonnen.

oOoOoOo

Aytib had another mission. Leading two men carrying heavy sacks he made straight for the spice harvester. As they reached the harvester both men threw their packs beneath the main body of the vehicle just forward of where the power plant was located. Aytib counted to three, giving the men a few seconds to get clear before he pushed the button in his hand triggering the explosives. Two dull thumps followed and the harvester ground to an almost immediate halt and beginning to belch acrid black smoke. Aytib grinned; you could actually see the distortion in the metal surrounding the power plant which showed just how successful the plan had been. Why waste explosives blowing the whole thing up when a surgical strike did the same. Aytib signalled to his two men and all three approached the main hatch just as it swung open.

oOoOoOo

Harry wiped his knife off and sheathed it when he realised that the fight was over. It appeared that the plan had worked given the motionless, smoking harvester.

Before he could call for a report he was distracted by a Fremen waving and calling him over, "Baraka, over here."

Harry jogged to where two Fremen knelt by the side of a figure in Fremen robes.

Farim one of the older Fedaykin shook his head as Harry arrived, "It's Haneefa she took a blade to the throat."

Harry nodded and dropped to his knees next to Haneefa and gestured for the Fremen holding a blood soaked dressing to her throat to listen. "Matin when I say, remove the cloth and I will attempt to heal her," seeing the look on Matin's face he quickly explained. "I need to see the wound."

Harry looked down in to the blue on blue eyes of Haneefa, "Do not panic Haneefa. God is not letting you finish your journey in this place."

Harry meant the words as naught but comfort for the seriously injured woman and missed the looks passing between the two Fremen beside him.

Drawing his wand Harry held it over her throat, "Now."

As soon as Matin pulled the dressing away blood began pumping from the wound. Harry immediately cast a healing spell, pouring as much power as he could in to the spell as he drew his wand along the wound.

"Shai-Hulud," whispered Farim.

Harry checked the wound to see that it was no longer bleeding before climbing to his feet. "Get Haneefa back to the rally point. We'll see to the rest of the wounded as soon as we can but we need to be gone before Harkonnen reinforcements arrive."

Farim and Matin nodded and lifted Haneefa to her feet before moving toward the concealed cave on the far side of the rocks. Harry turned away looking for Rania and Aytib when he spotted both with three men dressed in stillsuits.

Aytib waved Harry over, "Baraka we have some interesting prisoners."

Harry considered the three men, "Prisoners?"

Rania nodded, "From the harvester, this man," she prodded a thin man in a new looking stillsuit with pale skin and green eyes. "He claims to be a representative of the Emperor."

Harry almost laughed at the sheer terror the man was trying to hide.

"What of the others?" Harry asked studying the two men who stood silently with two Fremen standing by each of them.

"These claim to be his escorts," replied Aytib.

Harry studied the two men who wore empty sheaths on their belts. Whatever they were they were not cowards like the other. As he studied them they watched him. No they were wary and tense but not terrified. Most likely they were soldiers or bodyguards. "Bind their eyes and make sure they cannot escape. We will bring them and let Muad'Dib decide."

Aytib called out orders and the three men were led off. Moments later the rest of the Fremen followed leaving only the dead to witness the harvester burning.

oOoOoOo

Cave of the Blight

"Coffee?" asked Harry politely as he held out a cup to the shaking man.

The man shook his head so Harry shrugged and set the cup on the ground.

Harry sat on a rock, "Now tell me what an Imperial was doing on a Harkonnen harvester."

"I…..I was asked to review Spice Mining and the conditions. The Emperor is sending am envoy and I was sent to get a feel for the mining issues and to prepare a brief."

"I see," replied Harry. "Well now you know just how dangerous it is. When will the envoy arrive?"

"I don't know I swear. They wouldn't tell me I am just a researcher from the science institute."

Harry frowned which sent another shiver through the prisoner. "Surely you have some idea."

The prisoner shifted uncomfortably radiating fear, "I don't….I can't tell you they would kill me!"

Harry shrugged, "A difficult position to be sure. However perhaps I have a solution. You have no information that could harm us and I understand your hesitation in betraying your masters. Muad'Dib has no interest in killing imperial servants and even less in killing those outside his war with the Harkonnen. We are willing to release you back to your masters."

"Release me?"

Harry almost smiled at the hope in the prisoner's voice, "Muad'Dib has agreed to return you to the city unharmed."

oOoOoOo

Harry walked through the cave toward the smaller cave where Paul had chosen to rest. He caught sight of Rania caring for one of the wounded Fedaykin and offered her a brief smile when she glanced in his direction.

He also spied Aytib crossing the floor of the cave so he waited until the Fremen arrived. He was somewhat surprised to see him holding flat bread filled with a mixture of spiced meat and vegetables. "Baraka you hadn't eaten. I'll not face Rania and say I let you pass out from exhaustion."

Harry took the food and quickly ate it. As he finished Aytib handed him a water skin.

After taking a long pull from the water skin he handed it back to Aytib, "Thank you my friend. I must report to Muad'Dib but first how is Haneefa?"

"Fine Baraka she is tired but rest will see to that. She has asked to see you."

"I will find her after I have seen Muad'Dib," replied Harry as he turned back to the curtained off cave entrance pausing only to nod at the two Fedaykin guarding the door.

Paul was sitting on a sleeping mat eating his own delayed meal, "Ahh Harry how is our Imperial friend?"

"He's a bit shocked. I think he feared we would torture and kill him. We must be getting a reputation amongst the Harkonnen," reported Harry.

Paul nodded and Harry noted the faint smile on his lips, "I knew we would. What a marvellous opportunity this has given us. In returning their servant we have an opportunity to further confuse our enemies.

"And why they try to work out our motives we continue with your plan," reasoned Harry. "Do you think the Harkonnen will respond?"

"They will wonder at the Imperial servants return unharmed. Are we frightened of the Emperor and his retaliation or is the Emperor in a secret alliance against them. This will feed the Harkonnen paranoia."

Harry nodded accepting Paul's interpretation of events, "How will we do it. We can hardly fly in to Arakeen and drop him off."

"That is exactly what you are going to do."

oOoOoOo

Arakeen Shield Wall

Harry circled the Thopter high above the rocky outcropping that marked the edge of the shield wall. "Rania now would be appropriate."

Rania passed the microphone to the imperial scientist seated in front of her. "You had best let people know you are aboard if the shield wall is to be deactivated."

The scientist nodded and took the microphone. "Arakeen control this is Researcher Browan Turik requesting a direct line to the Imperial frigate."

The call wall acknowledged and after a few moments a male voice speaking in clipped precise tones came through the speakers. "Unknown flight this is the Imperial Frigate."

Turik went on to explain his position to the unknown male. After a few moments of silence they were ordered to land after the shield wall was deactivated. "Her Highness has granted your…..escorts the status of envoys and has agreed that they shall be free to leave if they indeed return the Scientist Turik."

Harry nodded and piloted the Thopter toward the shield wall which duly deactivated. "Rania prepare our guests."

Rania nodded and went to the rear where the two unconscious guards lay bound at the rear grabbing the first she quickly dragged one then the other to the hatch. "Done," reported Rania as the Thopter thumped in to the ground.

Harry powered down the Thopter and stood to face the Imperial scientist. "Well my friend it is time for you to return home." He hit the control to release the hatch.

Rania pulled the first and then the second guard from the hatch as Harry led Turik out.

Surrounding the Thopter were Harkonnen troops as well as a small detachment of Sardaukar led by an officer.

Harry nudged the scientist, "Go friend and get well clear if there is trouble. I would seek out the Sardaukar if I was you."

Turik nodded and almost ran over to the Sardaukar.

Harry stood tall and turned to face the Sardaukar officer, "Your man and his guards are returned to you unharmed soldier of the Emperor."

The Sardaukar officer nodded, "Her Imperial Highness has granted you immunity Fremen. You may leave now, unmolested." The last was directed to the Harkonnen troops that had been closing in around Harry and Rania.

"Take them alive," screamed a voice in the rear.

Harry spun with his cloak billowing around him as six Harkonnens rushed from the rear of the Thopter. Rania simply kicked out taking one man in the throat.

Harry moved with blistering speed stepping in front of a Harkonnen raising a Stun-projector first smashing the weapon in to the Harkonnens face before following up with a heavy blow to the throat.

Rania swayed away from an attack letting the Harkonnen stumble past her before burying her knife in to her attackers back. She was already moving as he fell blocking a thrusting blade.

Harry however found himself facing off against two Harkonnen wielding long fighting blades. With a cold smile Harry drew his own blade and leapt forward blade flashing. Unknowingly Harry was drawing on his magic as he attacked moving with almost inhuman speed as killed the first Harkonnen and avoided the other ones almost simultaneous attack. His riposte was so fast that it was nearly invisible and it left the Harkonnen falling to the ground with his hands reaching for his throat.

When he turned back to the crowd a shiver of fear went through them. Harry's eyes were a glowing green as he turned to face the other Harkonnens in the crowd.

"Hold," called the Sardaukar officer, "These are under Imperial protection."

Harry checked to see Rania was alright before turning back to the Sardaukar, "Are we free to leave?"

The Sardaukar nodded, "I will see to it myself."

oOoOoOo

Imperial Frigate – Arakeen Landing Field

"Highness he has arrived," reported the Sardaukar officer before closing the door.

Crown Princess Irulan Corrino adjusted her formal dress and nodded to the head of her bodyguard. The Bashar nodded and the two Sardaukar stationed at the door pulled it open.

A Sardaukar entered accompanying a small thin man dressed in the grey uniform of a minor official with the silver insignia of the imperial science institute. At the required distance the Sardaukar saluted while the man bowed.

"Highness this is Browan Turik of the Imperial Science Institute."

Irulan smiled at the nervous man, "Ah yes our technical researcher I am relieved that you have survived you recent ordeal."

"I was incredibly lucky highness," replied Turik.

"Were you injured or mistreated in your captivity? If so we have an excellent physician who can attend to you." Irulan had already been briefed on the general condition of the scientist but such simple consideration was an easy way to build trust.

Turik offered a faint, nervous smile, "No Highness I am well. As you say the ordeal was frightening as I am unsuited to violent dispute but in all honesty I was not mistreated in my brief captivity."

This was part of what had interested Irulan. Up until this incident Fremen had shown little interest in taking prisoners, "Remarkable given their fierce reputation."

"Indeed their captain was quite civil Highness. He certainly kept his word to me returning our party to civilisation…..Highness if I may?" Irulan nodded. "The Fremen that flew me back what happened to them?"

Irulan paused for a moment, "They were accosted by Harkonnen troops despite my granting of envoy status. As you know they quickly dispatched the Harkonnens and lifted off almost immediately afterward." Although not before the two Sardaukar posing as ground crew planted a radioactive beacon on the Thopter. Perhaps a location for their hidden base might force the Fremen to the negotiation table. The Harkonnens action was contrary to her wishes and was another point she had to discuss with Count Rabban.

Turik look relieved, "The pilot was the leader that spared my life."

As Turik stood nervously before her Irulan considered the best course of action. She had come here to gather information to clarify what was happening on Arrakis and on the enigmatic figure of Muad'Dib. Was it just the Spice? It was something of immense importance to the Bene Gesserit and Spacing Guilds yet the question remained as to what was happening that would concern both entities enough to set aside their many differences?

The Sardaukar had many of their own questions. In particular the fighting style of the Fremen had been an unwelcome revelation that left them wondering who had taught the desert based barbarians to fight with such a high degree of skill.

"Researcher Turik how do you judge things here on Arrakis?"

Turik's expression hardened and a look of dislike or perhaps disgust crossed his face before he managed to control his expression. "An…. interesting question Highness. I am not a politician but the Baron seems rather set on….well."

"You may speak freely," prompted Irulan.

Turik looked a bit calmer, "The Baron seems set on destroying the Fremen. His men brutalise the local population and those brought here to mine the spice are treated little better. The institute was asked to study the Harkonnen Spice mining operation to see where it could be improved. After a single week I am more concerned with how it can continue. The locals have become adept at destroying Harkonnen equipment. I judge that a conservative estimate is that they are losing millions of Solari in equipment alone."

Irulan considered just what that clarification meant. Why was losing millions of Solari in Spice profits being allowed to continue? What was Baron Harkonnen doing leaving an incompetent thug like Rabban in charge? She would need to think on that before meeting with Rabban later this evening. "What of the Fremen, I would be interested in your observations."

Turik nodded, "Of course Highness. When I was captured I was questioned as to my role on the harvester. Most likely my offworld appearance brought them pause. Once I had told them of my allegiance I was bought to a young man they called Baraka. He appeared to be their Captain and he deemed me valuable enough to refer my capture to someone they named Muad'Dib."

"What was his appearance? Could he have been an Atreides man gone native?"

Turik considered her question, "He was dressed as the other Fremen but he had a strange accent. Actually Highness now I think of it he didn't have the blue on blue eyes of the desert folk. His were an odd green colour. In all honesty I was rather terrified so I didn't take that much in. I know he was also a healer as at one point a Fremen woman asked him to heal one of the wounded."

That was not proof but it was more evidence. Perhaps the theory that a competent Atreides officer had survived to join the Fremen was correct. It would not be unreasonable to believe that such an officer and a small cadre of junior officers such as this Baraka could have survived. It also explained the increased effectiveness of the Fremen. It was an explanation that made some sense but still did not offer an insight in to the Bene Gesserit and Guild activities.

Irulan asked more probing questions but uncovered nothing else of relevance. Indeed even Muad'Dib's release of Turik raised more questions than it answered.

oOoOoOo

Harry and Rania landed the Thopter well out in the desert before apparating back to the Sietch.

Three hours later a Thopter conducting a flyover located the beacon and reported the abandoned Thopter.

oOoOoOo

Geidi Prime

Count Fenring smiled a vacant smile at some court functionary before taking his wife Lady Margot's arm and moving past the man to meet the Baron, "Ahh My good Baron….such a hmmm…grand fete!"

Baron Harkonnen spun slowly his great weight supported by his suspensors as he offered a false smile to the Emperor's special envoy; although in truth Fenring was perhaps better named the Emperor's assassin. "My Dear Count, lady Fenring I seek only to honour you as a representative of our beloved Padishah Emperor."

Fenring waved his hand as if dismissing the Barons words, "Ah...hmmm...Lord Baron I am sure the Emperor is well aware of your aaah loyalty."

And what did that mean thought the Baron as he kept up his own false smile. How dare he threaten me! It was such a pity that he dare not touch the Emperor's envoy.

Fenring inclined his head to the Baron, "My Dear Baron if I may borrow you for a few moments I have a ahh delicate matter to discuss with you. If...ahh you will excuse me my hmmmm dear."

Lady Fenring smiled showing perfect white teeth, "Of ahhh course husband. Perhaps I might sample some of hmmm this marvellous food."

Baron Harkonnen gestured to an empty corner, "There is an active cone of silence in the corner."

The Count followed the Baron and both faced the wall to avoid having their lips being read.

Count Fenring didn't intend to beat around the bush, "The Emperor is displeased about a number of issues."

"And what would these issues be?"

"Thufir Hawat," replied Fenring.

"Ahh yes the redoubtable Thufir Hawat. I have already explained to the Emperor that Hawat is now employed by my House. He poses no threat."

"Speaking of threats the Emperor is...concerned that CHOAM spice supplies are being effected by the...difficulties on Arrakis and wishes your assurance that you will personally take matters in hand."

'Or he will,' The Baron heard the unspoken threat.

"I do not like your tone Count Fenring. Arrakis is my fief, promised to me by the Emperor for my...services."

Count Fenring raised an eyebrow, "Ah yes let us speak of Arrakis. The Emperor is seeing reports that Count Rabban of Lankiveil is proving no more ahhh enlightened a ruler than he did previously. The Spice must flow Baron. Perhaps you would be well served to remind your nephew of that pertinent fact."

The Baron shrugged, "Arrakis is a dangerous planet with a rebellious population. Losses of equipment are to be expected."

"Hmm perhaps a more ahhh permanent solution should be sought?"

The Baron fought to not react to the Count's words. Was that a veiled threat?

"To be blunt Count Fenring wars cost money of which I have spent a great deal on the Emperors business."

"Then my dear Baron I would end the war. Exterminate the Fremen, remove them as a threat."

The Baron shook his head, "I think you overestimate their abilities and numbers. Rabban has been eliminating the fanatics and already has the cities under close control."

Count Fenring straightened and faced the Baron, "I hope the Emperor's concerns are clear," Fenring bowed his head slightly in lieu of a more courteous bow and walked off.

oOoOoOo

Kaitain - Imperial Capital of the Corrino Empire

Baron Harkonnen bobbed down the broad passageway leading to the throne room with his nephew and heir the na-Baron Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen by his side.

"It is lovely to see you Baron…."

"Ah my Lord Baron so good to see you once more in court…"

The Baron nodded politely and responded as protocol required as he continued along.

"They seem pleased to see you Uncle," commented Feyd-Rautha.

The Baron kept a pleasant smile on his face but his tone was cold, "The look of a thing is not the thing itself nephew and these sycophants are not the true power in the Imperial court. No the true power lies with the great houses and the Emperor. It will not be until later that we can divine the intent of his summoning."

"Could the Emperor be….displeased?" Feyd-Ruatha asked quietly.

"Perhaps, but if that had been so then his pet assassin Fenring could have killed us a month ago rather than bring us here. No this is something unforeseen. Fenring may have uncovered something or perhaps the Emperors daughter on her 'fact finding' mission. Keep silent boy and we shall ride this out."

"Ahhh Lord Baron such a…ahhh pleasure to see you in the Emperors court and so soon after our last meeting. It would seem you are seeking to stay in the Emperors eye," Fenring wore a polite smile as he fell in to walk alongside the Baron. "The Emperor has asked to meet you privately. Some ahhh matters are not for the entire court."

The Baron shrugged, "Count Fenring I assure you I have no idea why the Emperor has seen fit to summon me to his presence." He hid the shiver of fear that passed through him

Fenring smiled, "I know not…ahhh perhaps he simply wishes an accounting…..of your efforts to bring Spice production back to the mandated levels. He understands that you have umm engaged in a great deal of correspondence with your nephew. Ahhh here we are."

As they entered the meeting room the Barons features froze for a brief moment as he took in the Sardaukar gathered in the room as well as the Emperor and his eldest daughter. What was happening here?

The Emperor was sitting in a comfortable chair beside his daughter and as soon as the door had closed Fenring took his place standing on the Emperor's left.

The Emperor met the Barons eyes, "Ah my Lord Baron Harkonnen and your heir I believe?"

"Yes majesty," replied the Baron as Feyd-Ruatha bowed.

"I believe that we need to speak regarding events on Arrakis, Count Fenring?"

Fenring smiled coldly, "Ah yes, Bashar?"

A Sardaukar in an ornate Bashar uniform saluted, "Sir?"

"Please escort the na-Baron to the reception room. We have household matters to discuss."

Once Feyd-Ruatha was escorted from the room the Emperor turned his gaze to the Baron. "Shall we proceed? Good. I have been somewhat puzzled as to why it is taking so long for Spice production to return to normal levels. Indeed my daughter tells me that you are losing an inordinate amount of resources and that your nephew has nothing to show for it save a planetary population that is in revolt."

The Baron cursed as he felt himself starting to sweat. "With all due respect to her Highness I think revolt is a harsh word. There are some, I will admit that are causing some difficulty. But it is a minor percentage of the population. They are religious fanatics that dwell deep in the desert. Alas such things have happened before."

Count Fenring cleared his throat, "So millions of Solari in lost equipment and ongoing heavy troop losses are all down to these religious fanatics?"

"Count Rabban is finding difficulty in flushing them out of their strongholds. I am sure his new strategies will see results," replied Baron Harkonnen while internally he was promising Rabban a painful death.

The Emperor raised an eyebrow his expression dubious. "We shall see Baron. Now what of Thufir Hawat, why is he still alive?"

This was one the Baron had prepared for, "Thufir Hawat is a living legend. With the Atreides gone he now serves House Harkonnen. I was without a mentat and Hawat's reputation is rightfully earned. Believe me I am not fooling myself as to having his total loyalty. To ensure that I am in a position to deal with him in the event that he becomes a liability I have introduced a special latent poison and have made sure his food contains the antidote….for now."

Count Fenring nodded slowly, "A cunning plan Lord Baron."

The Emperor studied the Baron with an expressionless face for a long moment before speaking, "I want the situation on Arrakis resolved. CHOAM profits are down and it will not be long before the Landsraad will be moving for a change of Fief."

"Surely you remember the sureties you made me when we negotiated our arrangement?" asked the Baron.

"Do not presume to blackmail me," warned the Emperor. "The Sardaukar are eager for another campaign Baron. Understand this, I am not interested in the machinations of your house while the Spice flows you are useful but the Spice is not flowing."

Baron Harkonnen could feel the silent presence of the Emperors trained killers behind him. He could feel the sweat rolling down his back as the fear returned, would they kill him?

The Emperor stood and held a hand out to his daughter, "My patience is not without limits Baron."

oOoOoOo

Dune Terminology

C.H.O.A.M – or CHOAM stands for Combine Honnete Ober Advancer Mercantiles.

CHOAM has almost total control of all economic affairs across the Imperium.

Many of the great Houses of the Landsraad depend on their CHOAM profits to fund their activities. Of course the Spice Melange is one of the products CHOAM controls.


	8. of monsters and portkeys

Chapter 8 – Of monsters and portkeys

Disclaimer: All things not from my own imaginings are owned by their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made by my story.

Many thanks must go to my Beta Rhynimy

Previously

"Surely you remember the sureties you made me when we negotiated our arrangement?" asked the Baron.

"Do not presume to blackmail me," warned the Emperor. "The Sardaukar are eager for another campaign Baron. Understand this, I am not interested in the machinations of your house while the Spice flows you are useful but the Spice is not flowing."

Baron Harkonnen could feel the silent presence of the Emperors trained killers behind him. He could feel the sweat rolling down his back as the fear returned, would they kill him?

The Emperor stood and held a hand out to his daughter, "My patience is not without limits Baron."

Chapter 8 – Of monsters and portkeys

Generally the people believe that the Emperor is the supreme power in the Empire. This is a dangerous and very flawed illusion.

'The Lion Throne – A History'

oOoOoOo

Sietch Tabr

"Farif tried to subdue him but he was determined to not be taken alive." Olhiem looked stoic but there was a hint of apology in his voice.

Paul nodded and knelt down to study the dead man who was dressed in clothing reminiscent of that worn by Fremen living in the cities. The boots however were sturdy military issue.

Paul stood back up, "A Harkonnen."

Stilgar looked back down at the body, "Disguised as a Fremen but to what gain?"

Paul looked to Olhiem who gestured toward two Fedaykin who placed a heavy rifle, combat knife and a compact radio attached to a strap on the ground. "He had these when our man in place on the roof spotted him. He had feared he was after Rania or Baraka but he was set up on the roof of a merchant facing the other way toward the imperial ship."

"An assassin then," said Paul. "But one I suspect was after Princess Irulan. It was a dangerous ploy for the Harkonnen but if it had worked then the Emperor would be honour bound to move against us."

"Then Farif did well to bring the man here." Olhiem stared down at the dead man for a moment. "I'll summon the water master…."

"Wait; leave the body its water. I think we should send the Harkonnen a message about such ploys."

oOoOoOo

Arakeen – Imperial Scientific Monitoring station 

Browan Turik laid aside his notes and stretched his arm above his head. His life was slowly returning to normal. Well as normal as it could be on the arid, dusty world far from his comfortable posting at the Academy. The research he was conducting in to newly proposed spice purification equipment was coming along well. Even his Fremen assistants were less reserved and more helpful. He wasn't quite sure why being a captive would endear him to the Fremen but he wasn't complaining at the outcome.

A heavy thump outside his door almost startled him enough to lose his balance but he managed to stay seated. One of his assistants was already moving toward the door so he turned back to his notes. He looked up again when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Alem, There is something you should see."

oOoOoOo

Kaitain - Imperial Capital of the Corrino Empire

Irulan sat waiting patiently for her father and Fenring to arrive to what was sure to be a difficult meeting. Both men were late. A subtle reminder of who wore the mantle of power so to pass the time she studied the tittles on the bookshelf of her father's private office. There were truly some eclectic tittles.

When the Emperor finally arrived he found his daughter engrossed in a volume covering the artistic achievements of the ancient Terrusi painter Drommu.

As Irulan went to rise her father waved her off, "Ah stay seated my daughter. I see you found Terrusi's biography. I found it an overly scholarly work, still interesting of course."

Irulan simply nodded politely as she closed the book. She didn't acknowledge the use of the word scholarly which had in the past been used derisively to describe her. She had no doubt its use had been intentional. Her father said little that was not.

"Father you wished to see me?"

"Fenring tells me that you were instrumental in confirming some of the ruinous actions of Rabban. Thanks to your collaboration we were able to get a very clear picture of how the Harkonnen were endangering spice production now we have made our position clear to the Baron I am assured of seeing the perverse man making the changes I desire."

Irulan resisted the urge to frown. Her father's statement seemed almost ….dismissive.

Fenring cleared his throat, "The Sardaukar are…..concerned with what they witnessed. They are pushing to send more operatives to Arrakis to uncover the truth."

The Emperor waved his hand in dismissal, "Bah! You said it yourself Fenring it was probably an Atreides officer gone native."

"True but his level of skill has them interested."

The Emperor waved away Fenring's explanation, "Fine investigate the man…if he is an Atreides officer I'm sure the Intelligence directorate would be interested in debriefing him. Irulan you did well on Arrakis, well enough that I would like you to look over the reports from Fenring's people. We must ensure that Spice production increases to the appropriate levels."

oOoOoOo

Fenring looked sideways at Princess Irulan as they walked silently toward her suite of rooms. Above their heads a privacy dome floated on repulsors keeping their so far non-existent conversation private.

"Ah Highness you seem…displeased."

"Would you not be Count Fenring? Father seems determined to dismiss both my and the Sardaukars concerns. Something other than an insurrection of the Fremen is happening on Arrakis. Who is orchestrating it and why are the Guild and the Bene Gesserit so concerned with a minor conflict?"

Fenring raised an eyebrow in surprise. It appeared that Irulan had her own, very accurate sources, "Most perceptive questions Highness although might I say they could be perceived as...ah mmm dangerous to the wrong ears." It was such a pity that Irulan's recent rekindling of interest in politics was not appreciated by her father.

Irulan appeared to be about to speak but paused as they turned a corner. A court functionary appeared from a side passage and bowed to Fenring offering him a message capsule which he accepted before waving the messenger away. Fenring examined the seal before breaking it and reading the message. Irulan watched Fenring's face shut down as he considered its contents for a moment before tucking the message in to his pocket.

"Dangerous or not they are questions that need answers," continued Irulan.

Fenring would not, indeed could not show Irulan the scroll in his hand but as always there were many ways to approach a problem. "Highness on Giedi Prime I heard whispers the Baron was displeased with his nephew and I expected him to be vocal on the issue. After all the Harkonnens had to bear the ruinous costs in bribes, transport and pay for the Sardaukar so any problems with Spice production hit him as much as the rest of us. Yet there was barely a whisper save a pro forma denunciation of Rabban. There was no mention of the Fremen or of the equipment losses. I found it odd now I ahhh wonder what schemes the Baron has in place. If you seek answers perhaps Arrakis is a good starting point."

Irulan made no further attempt at conversation and Fenring didn't press her. There were a number of serious political implications if the report about a possible assassination attempt was accurate. The question of who would risk such a move and the Emperors wrath was a complicated one. Would the Baron sanction such a seemingly bizarre move or was another of the great houses making a move against the throne and why would the Fremen warn the Emperor?

oOoOoOo

Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohiam was growing concerned. For millennia, the Bene Gesserit Sisterhood had chosen to act in the background of imperial politics. Aside from the vital genetics program they established themselves among the Great Houses and in the Imperial count. They trained young noblewomen, acted as mediators and negotiators and entwined their sisterhood in to the fabric of the imperium. There should be no intelligence beyond their reach….and yet….something hidden was happening on Arrakis.

The damnable Guild Navigator had implied that they had foreseen potential problems with the Spice thanks to the ongoing problems besetting the Harkonnen. There was a pattern but it was elusive. Even those few among the sisterhood who had prescient abilities could see only shadows or a confusing scattering of disjointed images.

"Reverend Mother?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"The Emperor has requested your presence."

"Very well," she replied as she stood to pull on her vestments. "Is there anything else Irias?"

"Yes Reverend Mother there is also a sealed message."

"From?"

"The Chapterhouse Reverend Mother, it has been examined," That meant that it was free of contaminants and deemed safe for her to open as well as confirming its authenticity.

The Reverend Mother held out her hand and was passed a message cylinder. The seal was a simple circle marked with a sigil designating its sender, the Proctor Superior. 'Why would Proctor Superior Lilith send a message by hand, what could not be trusted to the normal secure channels?'

Using her letter opener she carefully broke the seal and unrolled the tightly bound scroll within. The message itself was coded and it took her a few moments to translate.

Sister I have received disturbing intelligence from one of our agents in the guild bank. It seems that the Guild Navigators have seen that a possibility exists that an Atreides survived the events on Arrakis. They are also investigating the possibility of a surviving clique of Atreides officers although our agent is not privy to the details of either investigation save that both are being considered as matters of the highest priority.

It is imperative that we get a ranked sister in place to determine the truth of these matters. If an Atreides male has survived the line must be preserved.

Proctor Superior Lilith Tahrain

Laying the letter on the table she considered her orders. Was it possible that Paul Atreides had survived? If he had then the possibility of salvaging his DNA was a very high priority. If an Atreides could be wed to a Harkonnen the bloodlines could be combined bringing them another step closer to producing the Kwisatz Haderach.

Their initial plan was to breed the daughter of Duke Leto Atreides to a Harkonnen male, which would have produced the Kwisatz Haderach. A male Bene Gesserit, the culmination of more than 10,000 years of careful breeding. This plan would have also ended centuries-old feud between the Great Houses Atreides and Harkonnen, and placed a prescient, Bene Gesserit-controlled male on the Golden Lion Throne, where the Kwisatz Haderach could rule for the betterment of mankind.

'Curse Jessica for disobeying her orders.'

Her love for Duke Leto meant that she had been weak and given birth to a son instead of the daughter they needed. Given the death of Leto and Paul it had looked irretrievable but if this intelligence was correct….then there was still hope.

oOoOoOo

Sietch Tabr

"Right where are they?" asked Harry as he began pulling on his tunic. He had been woken by Olhiem who had reported a Harkonnen attack on a group of Fremen women returning to the Sietch after attending religious festivities in another Sietch.

"And have Muad'Dib and the Reverend Mother been informed?" asked Rania.

Olhiem pointed to the map, "Muad'Dib knows that Chani is injured but she refused to leave Aefa once they returned her to Ibern's Folly. Chani made contact by radio after the Harkonnen Thopters had moved on and from what she has reported they would not have made it back to the Sietch and have too few uninjured to call a maker and with Aefa being so many moons in to her pregnancy…."

Harry started pulling on his stillsuit, "I've been there. Okay so I'll apparate there and portkey them back." As Harry finished dressing he turned to Rania, "I can stabilise any wounded and return them to the healers quicker than by side along apparating them two at a time. Let everyone know to keep the caves I practise in clear. I'll make that the destination. "

"I'll tell the Sayyadina and the healers," said Rania. "Be careful beloved."

Harry nodded before turning in place and disappearing.

oOoOoOo

Ibern's Folly

Chani could see her childhood friend fading slowly. She was drifting in and out of consciousness as she lay on the gathered cloaks. They had managed to staunch the bleeding but it appeared that she would succumb to the terrible wound in her back.

A loud crack from outside the shallow cave had those still capable of fighting on their feet.

Chani had only taken two steps when Harry appeared in the mouth of the cave, "Baraka!"

Harry quickly made his way over to where Chani stood next to an unmoving figure, "Chani?"

Chani's expression was stoic as she met Harry's eyes and shook her head. Harry knelt down and quickly pulled the field dressing away from the wound. Blood immediately began to flow but two quick healing spells closed the wound. He nodded and Chani helped him lay her flat. It was immediately obvious that she was still in a bad way. Harry cast one of the few field diagnostic spells taught to Aurors and almost cursed aloud. The overlapping spheres indicating both mother and baby were both nearly solid red. Normally a field medic would use a blood replenisher followed by the Curatio potion to stabilise a patient for transfer to Saint Mungo's. Harry had neither and lacked the spells to simulate their effects. The best he could do was to apply overpowered healing spells and hope that the mother and her unborn child recovered.

"Chani I'm going to try and heal Aefa. I had hoped to simply transport her back to the healers but...well she is too weak."

Chani nodded, "Will she live?"

Harry hesitated for a moment before looking back down at Aefa, "I will do my best for both of them."

Taking a deep breath he slowly let it out as cast a healing spell. His time on Arrakis had wrought some changes with his magic. He had better control than ever before and a far better connection to what magical theorists called his magical core. Much of his experimentation had been how to exploit this newly enhanced understanding. It was that connection he used now.

Concentrating on what he wanted to achieve, he poured magic into his spell. He almost gasped as he felt a connection form. It was almost like he was feeling Aefa and her baby with his magic. He could sense the damage caused by the blood loss. Her struggling heart and straining organs, already shutting down as her body began to lose its fight. Her life force fluttered, waning as she approached the end.

No...he could save her. Unconsciously he placed his hands on her chest and swollen abdomen as he willed his magic to sustain her. He poured his own energy in to her supplying her body the energy to begin its own healing functions. His vision was tunneling as he gave more of his own energy as he felt their bodies responding. Days of healing passed in seconds powered by his magic. Then something struck him in the head.

oOoOoOo

"Baraka?"

Harry opened his eyes to see Chani looking down at him.

"Chani….what happened?" asked Harry as he sat up. "Where is Aefa?"

Chani gestured toward the rear of the cave. "Sleeping, she is well Baraka."

Harry rubbed the back of his head, "What hit me?"

"I did. You had healed Aefa but you didn't look like you were going to stop. You were not that far from passing out as it was." Chani explained patiently. "Are you fit to travel?"

Harry climbed to his feet and nodded.

"Good we have lingered here for too long."

Harry looked around trying to get a basic head count before giving up, "How many of you are there?"

Chani studied Harry's face before she replied "Eleven, twelve including you. Why?"

"I worry that Aefa still needs to be looked at by a healer. I don't think her travelling on foot is a good idea and with Harkonnen air patrols potentially still in the area neither Stilgar nor Usul will risk sending a Thopter."

"Then we hold until the way is clear. The Harkonnen do not know where we are."

Harry shook his head creating a Portkey was a better options but he would need to explain it to the Fremen. God only knew how they would react to the actual journey. "I have a better way. I can transport us all back to the Sietch although I may have to take Aefa separately." He quickly explained how a Portkey worked.

Chani studied Harry with narrowed eyes but after a few seconds she nodded. "This is how you escaped the Harkonnen?"

"That's right; it's safe and quick even if I personally hate the bloody things. I can get Aefa to the healers and the rest of you home within minutes."

"At what cost Baraka? Shai-Hulud knows you've ended most of these adventures unconscious with the healers working on you."

Harry grimaced; he was earning an unwanted reputation for ending his missions injured. "It is somewhat more tiring if I have to take two people with me but it is certainly not dangerous. The only thing is…"

Chani raised an eyebrow as Harry trailed off, "The only thing is what?"

Portkeying is like…it feels like a hook behind your navel dragging you and spinning you around until it drops you at your destination. Aurors….our…um warriors avoided it in combat as it can leave you disorientated on arrival. Healers use them in emergencies but…."

"But," Chani prompted with narrowing eyes.

Harry sighed there was no way around it, "I'm rubbish at Portkeys."

"Rubbish?" Chani asked not understanding his meaning.

"I hate travelling by Portkey I usually end up face down on the ground feeling like I'm going to throw up."

Chani almost laughed at the embarrassment on Harry's face, "I see."

oOoOoOo

Harry opened an eye to see Rania studying him, "I'm fine I just have a headache."

Rania accepted his explanation with a nod, "I understand. Muad'Dib and Stilgar are here."

Harry rolled out of bed and to his feet ignoring the dull headache he had developed. Overtaxing his magic always left him feeling like he was suffering through a hangover. Apparating long distances was always a good way to do it. The return journey with Aefa had left him with a blinding headache. Straightening his shoulders he turned to the door just as Paul and Stilgar appeared through the curtains.

Paul smiled and gripped Harry's wrist, "Thank you my friend."

"It was my pleasure Muad'Dib. How are Aefa and the other injured?"

"All are well Harry. Aefa wishes to see you," replied Stilgar.

"Chani as well," added Paul.

"Do you wish for coffee?" asked Rania as she re-entered.

Paul shook his head but Stilgar nodded so Rania ducked back out.

Stilgar leaned forward, "This way of travelling can we use it for battle?"

"And how is it different from apparating?" asked Paul.

"Apparating allows me to travel to another location that I know. Generally you have to have been there before or you need the co-ordinates from someone who has or you can line of sight apparate. At best when apparating you can carry two people with you but even one passenger increases the risk of you making a mistake by losing your concentration. A Portkey uses an item to create a…..a tunnel between two places. Effectively the Portkey drags you to your destination. In theory you could transport dozens of people but I wouldn't recommend it for combat. Most people arrive disorientated to some extent. As a last resort however it's effective. Once I create the Portkey anyone can activate it with the correct password."

Paul leaned forward, "Harry why haven't you mentioned these Portkeys before?"

"I don't like Portkeys. They can be dangerous and if you activate it too far from the target….well let's say that you had better have lots of padding on. The longer the distance the more momentum you build. There have been people killed after activating a Portkey that they thought was local but turned out to be for somewhere on the other side of the planet."

Stilgar shook his head as he considered Harry's explanation, "It is a strange thing to think this possible Baraka but perhaps we should talk more about this."

oOoOoOo

Geidi Prime

Baron Harkonnen studied the Guild Agent with a degree of skepticism. "You would have me believe that this move is not against the best interests of House Harkonnen?"

"We seek to address the same problem Baron," replied the Guildsman in the same distorted monotone he had used for the entire meeting. "The Fremen are a concern are they not?"

The Baron waved away the Guildsman's words, "Yes, yes the Fremen are a concern to our operations on Arrakis. What concerns me here and now is that this is a break in your millennia of much vaunted neutrality. The Spacing Guild and the Guild Bank have always maintained neutrality in their political dealings."

"Not always Baron. Your recent adventures should highlight that our policy has some….flexibility."

The Baron found his eyes narrowing in response to the Guilds unspoken reminder that they were a third party in the destruction of House Atreides and as such they were in a unique position to expose the others role. They were flexible in their dealings against House Atreides. The unspoken threat was there…..what would stop them being just as flexible against his house?

"We simply require a small degree of co-operation with a similar level of risk; a series of maneuvers before returning to the safety of your defences."

After a few moments the Baron nodded. "I shall consider your request,"'

'What did they really want?'

"I shall wait your reply Baron," replied the Guildsman with a just short of disrespectful nod before turning and leaving. A moment after the door shut a section of wall swung open.

The Baron turned to look at Thufir Hawat. "What do you think my dear Thufir?"

"Whatever their motivation I doubt it involves the Fremen except as a part of the larger issue. The threat is of course exposure of your deal with the Emperor and his compliance in the defeat of Duke Leto. This does not mean you are without options. Compliance with their requests gives you leverage in other matters. Aid the guild and let them remember your assistance when there are...matters that need their discretion."

The Baron nodded slowly, "I see and what of the Emperor?"

Thufir's lip straightened in to frown, "He is already suspicious and Rabban has done little to move the Emperors eye elsewhere with his precipitous actions."

"Rabban will pay for his poor judgement but not yet my dear Thufir, not yet. The fool was lucky that his idiotic plan failed. Had it succeeded I would have had to kill him myself." Although his actions may yet translate in to an opportunity he will still pay for his monumental stupidity. Planning an attack on a member of the Imperial family...insanity. "Very well Thufir we shall offer our aid to the Guild." Perhaps this is an opportunity to accelerate some aspects of my plan.

oOoOoOo

Sietch Tabr

Harry closed his eyes and smiled as his body relaxed to the feel of warm hands trailing down his back.

"Will I have to carry you to our bed?" Rania asked in a husky voice.

"No I'm just relaxing not sleeping."

"I wasn't talking about sleeping."

Harry smiled broadly as he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his betrothed, "Oh well then I'm definitely not sleepy."

Rania leaned forward to kiss when they were interrupted by the sound of someone outside their Yali. Harry groaned and sat up but before he could get say anything Olhiem was at the door.

"Baraka you are needed." Olhiem didn't bother with his customary greeting which was warning enough that there something serious happening.

Harry was fully awake now, "What is it?"

"A large Harkonnen force has been gathering for the last few hours in Carthag. Muad'Dib has had observers watching as he feared that they were looking to conduct a new retaliation campaign against Arakeen after our raids against their forces there."

Harry nodded as he stood and pulled off his tunic, "I take it they are moving?"

"Twenty minutes ago. Initially they were headed toward Arakeen as we predicted but they have turned toward the deep desert. If they do not turn aside they will reach the outer pickets with the hour. The Fedaykin have begun deploying and Muad'Dib has just returned to the Sietch."

Harry and Rania were already pulling on their stillsuits by the time Olhiem finished.

oOoOoOo

Paul was already discussing defences with Stilgar and several elders when they arrived.

"Olhiem….ah good Harry, Rania I was about to send some another runner after you three. You have been filled in?"

"Do we have any more information?" asked Harry.

Stilgar gestured toward the map on the makeshift table, "It looks like they have somehow got a location for the Sietch or at least a good estimation of our location."

"I wonder how they came by that intelligence?" Harry mused.

"A question for afterwards," said Stilgar.

Paul was staring at the map, "They won't know the exact location, if they did they would simply conduct an aerial bombardment not bring in troop carriers. That's why they have so many spotters out they are looking for where we defend."

"Then we need to give them somewhere else to focus on," said Harry.

"We don't have time to reorganise our defences Muad'Dib," warned Stilgar.

"A diversion then," said one of the elders.

Harry studied the map for a few moments before tapping a rock area, "The cave of bats in well clear of any important areas. If I could get a small force there we could put up a defence before evacuating. Let the Harkonnen bomb a desert feature and waste their troops assaulting an outpost."

Stilgar frowned and slowly shook his head, "Once their raiders get in to the caves they'll know that it is not a Sietch."

Harry smiled grimly, "Leave that to me."

oOoOoOo

Cave of Bats

"The rocket launchers are in position Baraka. I personally placed the last of the rockets at the entrance to the inner caves." reported Olhiem.

"Good pull everyone else back to the entrance and make sure that they have their port keys touching their skin beneath their stillsuits. Remember Olhiem we want them to reach the caves."

"I understand as do the squad leaders. Baraka I still don't see how this will work."

"I'm going to let the Harkonnen think we are scrambling to defend the Sietch once they enter I will give the signal for you to retreat and detonate the inner cave," explained Harry. He would also be transfiguring a lot of stones in to bodies and equipment so as to further muddy the waters.

"Baraka!" called out one of the Fedaykin assigned to communications. "Our spotters have reported their approach. They have passed overhead."

"As we expected then, Olhiem launch a few staggered rocket volleys before getting the crews to the cave mouth to join Rania's team."

Olhiem nodded and quickly moved off. Turning Harry quickly cast a charm taught to Aurors and Obliviators working for the Ministry of Magic. It produced a visual and audio illusion of people. They would move about and talk but that was about it as the spell did not allow the illusion to react to stimuli. For Harry's purpose however it was perfect. Once the Harkonnen entered he would cast an illusion of people fleeing in to the inner caves. The minute the Harkonnen entered he would signal the others to Portkey to safety before firing an explosive hex at the missiles gathered inside the cave before Portkeying out himself. At best it would convince the Harkonnen that their mission was a success at worst it had bought Paul and Stilgar much needed time.

The first volley of rockets leapt in to the sky as soon as the first Thopters appeared destroying two and sending a third, belching smoke limping away to the south. Soon the thopters were replaced by several heavy troop carriers. Harry watched waiting for the carriers to descend but they turned and headed south.

Puzzled Harry pulled out his radio and called Olhiem.

Olhiem sounded just as puzzled, "Baraka they have turned south, save one carrier which has landed to the west. I'm in to rocks now."

"It could be a trick," warned Harry.

"We are being cautious," confirmed Olhiem. "The carrier is unloading a squad of troops they look professional and heavily equipped although I don't recognise their armour….now they are unloading…it looks like a large box or a tank on to a repulsor sled."

Harry started to reply before he felt something that he had not felt since he arrived, a touch against his mental shielding. He paused for a moment in shock before quickly raising his Occulmancy shields. For a moment he felt nothing and then something crashed against his shields almost sending him to his knees.

"….Baraka…..." Harry could hear Olhiem on his radio but he couldn't find the strength to move and keep the crushing presence from his mind. It wasn't Legimancy or Voldemort's painful projection of himself but rather a feeling that he was in the mental 'grip' of something, vast and powerful that was fighting to isolate his mind from his body. It was powerful but unfocused and disorganised akin to a blind man groping for something sensed but unseen.

"BARAKA…..what is…."

Harry found himself on his knees as another powerful surge crashed against his shields. Reaching out and managed to grasp his radio. "Go… all teams… go now."

Another wave of blackness assaulted his mental shields. He could feel the epicentre of the assault growing closer.

"Harry what is it?" asked a familiar voice….Rania….Rania was here.

Rania found Harry slumped on the ground as she raced in to the cave followed by Olhiem. "Harry what is it?"

She carefully pulled him up but he was slack muscled as if unconscious even though his eyes were open.

"What is doing this to him….we need to get him out of here," warned Rania as Olhiem helped her lift him.

Rania was just about to activate her Portkey when Harry stiffened, "No wait…something is…..trying to…." Harry stiffened again as if in pain. "Give me….a moment…"

Harry slowly pushed the presence back, "something is coming it has powers...similar to mine but different. I think we've fallen in to a rather elaborate trap." The presence was growing stronger again as he spoke. "We need to get out of here."

Olhiem looked around in concern before throwing himself sideways pulling Harry and Rania with him. As they hit the ground several projectiles flew over them.

"Go," ordered Harry.

Olhiem muttered the command word and disappeared followed by Rania. Harry activated his own portkey even as a wave of blackness rolled through the cave.

oOoOoOO

Guild Heighlighter in orbit of Arrakis

"A failure is a worrying development. We are already being countered by the Atreides now this."

A second figure stepped forward to address the small group gathered in the navigator's chambers. "There was always a risk the plan would not succeed. We calculated the probabilities perfectly but encountered unknown factors. The subject had powerful mental defences and is a prescient null. Our navigator had to be nearly in visual range."

A third figure stepped forward pushing back a hood to reveal his pale skin and a respirator covering the lower part of his face. "We have underestimated the Atreides now our precipitous actions may have engineered a new shift in the possibilities. The spice must flow and Paul Atreides represents a branching in the possibilities that leads to darkness. This other is just as dangerous. He is an unknown with abilities not classified by the Imperium."

"Is he the same individual Navigator Koresh encountered when transporting House Atreides?" asked the first figure.

"The probability is high," replied the third.

"Should we notify the Emperor?" asked the first. "After all he has a vested interest in the Atreides."

The third shook his head in an odd jerking movement, "No the Emperors most probable response at this juncture leads to war and darkness."

"The witches?"

"No the Bene Gesserit are unaware of the nature of the other and have yet to identify Atreides with the developments on Arrakis although I suspect that this is only a matter of time. One of our agents has been feeding hints and warnings. It would be a mistake to read them in on these details. They are consumed and driven by their own manipulations and plots."

"So what course do we plot?" asked the first before indicating toward the projected image of Arrakis on the wall. "We are already committing significant resources to hide our actions from the Atreides. I see no course in which we can falter and hope to survive."

"We must bring Atreides under our influence or we must remove him. As for the other he represents a shift in our calculations. His presence magnifies the risk of error. I put forward that Navigator Elimense continues to work on codifying his abilities so that we may develop a way to neutralise him."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Confrontations

Disclaimer: All things not from my own imaginings are owned by their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made by my story.

Many thanks to XRaiderV1 for his Beta work on this chapter.

Previously

"So what course do we plot?" asked the first before indicating toward the projected image of Arrakis on the wall. "We are already committing significant resources to hide our actions from the Atreides. I see no course in which we can falter and hope to survive."

"We must bring Atreides under our influence or we must remove him. As for the other he represents a shift in our calculations. His presence magnifies the risk of error. I put forward that Navigator Elimense continues to work on codifying his abilities so that we may develop a way to neutralise him."

Chapter 9 – Confrontations

The existence of humans with special abilities has long been debated on the fringes of respectable academic communities. I myself have seen both physical and historical proof for the existence of such but like Hyster of Impillum I consider such examples of, as yet not understood science. Before looking at these examples in more depth I would like to disabuse my readers and shift them away from the mythical and back to the empirical sciences.

Gortec – "More than Human – The myth and the science"

oOoOoOo

Paul drifted in his dreams.

A memory of Chani smiling as she passed him a plate of spice rich food became an image of his mother standing in the great hall of the castle on distant Caladan. The fog twisted around him and he found that he was standing on top of a rocky outcropping in the deep desert.

Below him where the rocks meant the sand Harry and Rania were standing back to back surrounded by the figures of their enemies. Some like the Harkonnen soldiers were immediately recognisable but others were hidden in the shadows, present but unidentified. Paul peered downward willing his awareness to pierce the moving shadows. A glimpse of a face, a familiar face confronted him but as he perceived it the image was gone.

He drifted again until he found himself standing before a golden throne.

"Break them if you must but find who this Muad'Dib is," ordered the Emperor.

"Your Majesty we believe the woman taken with Potter to be his wife," said a Bene Gesserit in the robes of a reverend mother…..another familiar face, Gaius Helen Mohiam. "The guild has been less than gentle with her. The healer is less than optimistic regarding any possible questioning, given her injuries."

"Then use her as persuasion," ordered the Emperor. "We need to know if an Atreides lives…..if they are responsible for the attack."

The throne faded and the bloated form of the Baron Harkonnen took his place.

"...we will need to accelerate our plan...Fenring's visit to Arrakis is no coincidence. Ah….such a pity that we cannot arrange a…ah fatal accident for the good Count and his witch wife."

"If such a thing were to happen...the Emperor's wrath may work to accelerate the plan," replied a pale, ill looking Thufir Hawat. "If the Fremen were responsible of course."

"Such a thing would be...difficult to achieve," offered the Baron.

"But not impossible..."

Paul awoke with a start to find himself lying in bed beside Chani.

Taking a calming breath he closed his eyes and reviewed his newest visions. Of late he had been sensing shifting possibilities in his visions. The waving black and green banners of the Jihad were still ever present, still pointing to a dark future. But he was also seeing things, closer to the now warping and changing. Old possibilities were fading as new ones appeared. Amidst these shifting possibilities his enemies were moving.

The fact that once again Rania and Harry were present in his dreams was concerning. Given the recent attack by a Guild navigator there must be a link, as yet unseen between the Guild and Harry. Was it some unseen maneuverer by the guild, some possibility they had perceived? Or could it be as simple as his abilities having attracted their attention. Either could be true and each bore potential dangers.

His vision of Harry and Rania by his side in a brighter possible future was still strong and given Harry's burgeoning relationship with the Fremen….and his own relationship with Harry he had many reasons to safeguard his friend.

oOoOoOo

Kaitain - Imperial Capital of the Corrino Empire

"So you found nothing?" asked the Emperor as he turned looking resignedly toward Fenring.

"Nothing your Highness" confirmed Fenring. "Although that in itself could be considered….hmm suspicious. The cost of our arrangement with the Harkonnen should be seen in his CHOAM books if one knows where to look but there is nothing. Our agents have uncovered little which is…..unsurprising given the nature of the Harkonnen regime."

The Emperor grimaced in frustration, "And that is not enough, even I cannot bring an accusation against the Baron without solid proof. The Landsraad is suspicious after the death of Duke Leto and with these Interruptions in the Spice supply….."

Fenring finished the Emperors sentence, "They are fearful and looking for a reason to censure our handling of what they see as CHOAM matters. Finding that we had a hand in Duke Leto's fall could be potentially difficult."

"We should consider why the Baron is taking such huge losses," offered Irulan from where she sat quietly at the huge table strewn with notes and film readers.

Fenring raised an eyebrow in enquiry, "Highness?"

"The Harkonnens are losing millions each month. We have made them aware of the Emperors disapproval and yet Rabban still controls the Fief. We should be asking why. The Baron has never hesitated to remove….impediments to his wishes in the past. Even close relatives have perished at his order. Why would he stay his hand now when his nephew not to mention the houses minor would kill to have such a lucrative position no matter what the challenges."

The Emperor silently studied his daughter for a long moment thinking of the reported Assassin caught by the Fremen, could he have truly been after Irulan? He had dismissed the report as misinformation but now…Had the attempt meant to implicate the Baron or his representative Rabban? Turning he shifted his gaze to Fenring, "An interesting question daughter. What does the Baron gain? We have considered this some form of political manoeuvring. Perhaps a play for a more dominant role in the Landsraad but this makes little sense in those lights. No…..Irulan is right we must work to uncover this hidden motive."

Fenring nodded slowly, "Perhaps another visit to Arrakis is in order. If nothing else it will remind the Baron that our eye is on him. Hmm…umm perhaps Rabban's court, such that it is will prove a fertile ground for an agent. Since the change of fief we have had imperial agents looking in to the Fremen and the smugglers that deal with them given rumours of a significant increase in smuggler spice shipments off world under Leto. Intelligence tells me that they believe he had reached an agreement with the smugglers. His books have been beautifully arranged to make these transactions appear legitimate. It was truly a masterful stroke, no doubt Hawat had a hand in it. Perhaps we need to re-task the operatives we have inserted amongst the smugglers….hmm perhaps they may prove more valuable looking at the exact state of the Harkonnen spice mining operations. Even with our loses amongst our agents we have still had some success."

The Emperor nodded before turning to look at his daughter, "If her Highness wishes she may accompany the delegation….perhaps given your academic pursuits you wish to learn more of the scientific studies being conducted on Arrakis."

Fenring smiled and bowed, "Ah highness with all due respect to her highnesses intellectual pursuits you have still to appoint and imperial ecologist to replace Keynes. It is not unreasonable that her highness would attend the investure ceremony given her recent interest in the situation there."

The Emperor considered for a moment before nodding, "Given the current difficulties on Arrakis I think that it is wise to send a larger than normal….escort."

"Highness the Harkonnen may….."

"I have little interest in either Rabban's or the Baron's complaints," said the Emperor.

oOoOoOo

"We fear that the Emperor is making a move against the Harkonnen," reported Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohiam to her two sister Bene Gesserits.

"What do we know as fact?" asked Reverend Mother Elicia Na Cuthal.

Mohiam shrugged a look of frustrated discontent on her face, "Not enough….Fenring is keeping this from the inner court….damn the man. Margot is trying but…she is unreliable when her husband is involved. She will not move against him in such matters."

"And she is house trained?" asked Cuthal. "Such should be unacceptable even to one of us taking on the role of concubine."

The third woman in the room Proctor Superior Lilith Tahrain, sighed in exasperation and shook her head, "Ahh you were not aware that Fenring married her?"

"I see," acknowledged Cuthal. "Well it can happen in such cases. Look at Jessica."

"Countless years of work nearly destroyed by one foolish act of disobedience," said Mohiam. "At least we managed to save the bloodline on the Harkonnen side. If only Leto had lived long enough to sire a daughter."

"There have been...rumours," said the Proctor Superior with a sidelong glance at Mohiam.

"Rumours," repeated Mohiam in a dismissive tone. "We need facts. If an Atreides has survived then we shall act to preserve the bloodline."

Cuthal raised an eyebrow at Mohiam's tone, "The few assets we have in the guild report that the navigators are active on Arrakis, an almost unprecedented situation."

"That proves nothing," argued Mohiam. I need to be careful here. The Proctor Superior may well disapprove of my….negotiations with the accursed guild.

"We disagree," was the bluntly spoken reply from Lillith. "Your report on Paul Atreides when you tested him on Caladan and the outline of the training that he had already received leads us to believe that there is a real probability that he has survived. Given the nature of the recent and ongoing reverses suffered by the Harkonnen something is happening and now we have a situation we must investigate."

"I was given to the understanding that I was managing this issue," countered Mohiam.

"No longer, at least not alone," said Lillith. "As I said to you in my communique it is imperative that we get a sister in position to report, firsthand what is happening on Arrakis."

oOoOoOo

Sietch Tabr

Harry swayed away from under Rania's lightning fast thrust and lashed out with a kick that forced Rania to back away giving him room to launch his own counter.

With a deceptive thrust he focused all his strength on the blow from his empty left hand striking Rania on the chest sending her backward onto the sand.

"Hold," called Paul as he crossed over to help Rania up. "What mistake did Rania make?"

"She fell for Baraka's feint," ventured one of the watchers.

"True but why?" asked Paul.

"She moved to counter the more dangerous thrust," said another.

"Yes Faruka she did but she is now incapacitated. What was her mistake?"

"She didn't press her first attack," offered a Fremen woman standing near the safety padding.

"Yes," said Paul with a smile. "Baraka is a dangerous foe. To close with him, blade on blade he is deadly. To win against such a foe you must be prepared to press your attacks."

Paul launched himself at Harry his own blade a blur as he attacked.

At the last moment Harry moved pushing Paul's blade to the side as his own slashed up at Paul's throat. Somehow Paul twisted out of the way while his elbow sought to crush Harry's throat only to be blocked by Harry's forearm as Harry's foot lashed out at Paul's knee.

Paul stepped back, "See attack and counter with an attack, your defence contains an attack. One day you will face Sardaukar or a sword master or even a Bene Gesserit. Their training has long been thought beyond the ken of others…..we will show them what the Fremen can do. Now pair up and I want to see sustained attacks."

Harry walked over to where Rania was drinking from a water flask. "Are you okay?"

Rania recapped the bottle as she nodded, "Fine the chest pad you made works perfectly."

Harry nodded looking relieved, "Good I wasn't sure the enchantment was quite right. We usually had specialists make training armour. I know the spells….but I know I'm not an expert."

Rania watched as the 'would be' Fedaykin drilled. Paul and his lieutenants walked among the fighters offering advice and correcting their students techniques. "This group looks promising."

Harry nodded, "They are listening which is half the battle." There had been many candidates who seemed unwilling to learn new techniques or perhaps trusting new techniques was more accurate.

"Muad'Dib's point is usually made when they see what you and he can do."

"You haven't mentioned yourself. You've inspired the women as much as Chani," replied Harry.

Rania shrugged, "Perhaps. Shall we go to the training cave?"

Harry glanced back to see the training group continuing, "I could do with a bit of practice."

Harry was still using the cave they had first used although now the area had lost any secrecy it might have once held. As word of 'Baraka' spread Harry would find spectators wanting to see his powers at work. This may have eventually proven a problem had Stilgar not stepped in and ordered people to keep their distance.

The cave was empty when they arrived. A short while later he had raised a silencing ward and transfigured several clay jugs in to humanoid shapes to use as targets for his spell work.

Standing safely against the wall Rania watched as Harry began a long session of spell casting. She enjoyed watching him move and summon his arcane power. It was…stirring to feel his power washing through the cave. She was betrothed to a powerful man. A shape shifting warrior and healer; he was well named as Baraka.

As she watched he blasted apart the targets before twirling to disappear and reappear on the far side of the cavern with a wave of displaced air. A flick of his wand and the shattered targets transformed in to some sort of vicious looking beast…..what had Harry called them?…wolves…that was it. Another flick and they disappeared. Then Harry transformed into a falcon taking to the air and flying in a circle around the cavern before flying straight at he. Raising her arm she waited as Harry flared his wings to slow himself before landing gently on her outstretched arm.

"A marvelous gift is it not," said Stilgar as he stepped out of the shadows of the entrance.

Rania nodded, "Truly."

Harry the falcon tilted his head to survey Stilgar.

"Baraka there is a meeting of the council being called for this evening."

Harry flapped his wings and jumped in to the air before transforming back to his human form.

"What has happened?"

"One of the city men has sent news they considered urgent," said Stilgar with a shrug. "Muad'Dib read the message and then asked that you be informed."

"And you came yourself?" asked Harry with a smile.

Stilgar shrugged, "I had wished to see you train."

oOoOoOo

"A strange turn of events, how trustworthy is this information?" asked Harry.

"The Beast was in his private dining hall talking to one of his senior officers. Apparently he was furious," said Stilgar. "He was angry enough to not realise the servitors in his room were listening."

"It could be misinformation to expose any spies in place," offered Harry. "Harkonnen security has done it before."

Paul cleared his throat, "First let's assume the information is legitimate in that light what does it mean?"

Harry looked at the message again as he formulated a reply, "It smells of the Emperor rather than the Harkonnen. There is no reason for the Harkonnen to try such a ploy as this. As to why the Imperial Princess is coming here, my best guess would be the Emperor showing that his eye is on Arrakis."

Paul looked at his mother before nodding, "Given the amount of Spice production we have disrupted and the troop loses the great houses must be demanding action. It seems that we have inadvertently brought things to an impasse. The Emperors eye is on us, the great houses are watching and the Guild is stretching the great convention in its operations." Paul's eyes grew distant as he continued, "We must be careful…..it is not yet the time for the Fremen to seize their moment. The Emperors envoys must not die on Arrakis lest we be blamed turning every hand against us."

"What would you have us do Muad'Dib?" asked Stilgar.

Paul's gaze returned to the present as he turned to Stilgar, "We must walk a narrow path my friend. Irulan will be important later, she must be protected but any Imperial envoy killed here would have similar consequences."

"Should we warn the Emperor off?" asked Jessica her expression showing her concern. A warning from Paul could well backfire and lead to death or at least exile.

Paul shook his head, "No…..no the Emperor would disregard any simple message and the only one he might heed would give too much away. We shall have to pass a less official message to the Princess. Given our last warning such a message along with her escort should be enough. That is assuming of course that she is the target."

"Should we begin moving our people into the city?" asked Stilgar.

Paul glanced over at Harry, "Not yet I would like to avoid exposing too many people before we have a plan in place."

As the meeting broke up Paul gestured for Harry to wait. As the last of the others left Paul gestured for Harry to sit.

"What do you think?" asked Paul.

"I think I'm missing Hawat this was his arena. If it means anything I believe that you are right. We cannot allow the Emperors envoys to die with the Fremen set to take the fall."

"I had a dream…a vision. Count Fenring and his wife are to be the targets. The Harkonnen are trying to force the Emperors hand, enabling their plans to come to fruition." It is ironic that Harry mentioned Thufir, the loyal Atreides man now trapped among the Harkonnen. "It is critical that we disrupt their plotting."

"Knowing that there is a plot is the first step in unraveling it," Harry quoted Thufir Hawat with a grim smile. "Do you wish me to work on this my Lord?"

"Harry please," said Paul.

"Sorry…Paul, Muad'Dib…old habits and memories," said Harry.

"I understand and yes I want you and Aytibto help me devise a workable plan. Looking at ways and means to start with." Could this be what gets him captured, should I warn him or could that action bring about the outcome? Harry's abilities are too valuable to allow him to fall in to our enemies hands.

oOoOoOo

"Rania do you have a moment," asked Jessica.

Rania looked surprised at being signaled out of the small crowd outside elders meeting place, "Of course Reverend Mother."

"Walk with me back to my Yali," instructed Jessica. "How is Harry recovering?"

"Oh he is fully recovered Reverend Mother. We have been back training for several days," replied Rania.

"Yes, yes I had heard. Well I am pleased, Harry has been such a valuable and loyal man. My son trusts his judgment."

Rania nodded, "I know."

As they reached the Reverend Mother's Yali she turned to Rania, "We are at an important point in the war against the Harkonnen. It is vital that the Fremen stay united against outside threats."

Rania nodded again as if she agreed with the Reverend Mother. What is she saying, is she questioning Harry's loyalty?

Jessica studied Rania for a moment before shifting her gaze, "Well I had better let you get back to Harry. You really need to spend some more time amongst the Sayyadina I know Chani would welcome your company."

Rania bowed her head, "Training takes up much of my time Reverend Mother but I will try."

"Good, it is Aleah's babies blessing day in two days. Perhaps you will be able to attend."

"I will try," Rania assured Jessica before the Reverend Mother made her farewells and entered her large Yali. Once the hanging had fallen back into place Rania found herself wondering what had just happened.

oOoOoOo

"I do not trust these imperials," complained Aytib. "What is to stop them from turning on our people once they think the danger has past?"

"We can plan for that and no I don't trust them either," said Harry. "It would be best if we keep the number of those exposed to those they have already encountered. If it comes to it we'll port key out and leave them scratching their heads."

"I'd rather off worlders don't know about your abilities," said Paul. "That the guild knows something is bad enough. If the Emperor were to suspect such powers exist Harry would be either a valuable commodity or a deadly threat."

Aytib grimaced, "The Fedaykin would protect Baraka, he is a valuable ally."

"Perhaps if we were to approach Browan Turik," suggested Harry. "He knows Rania and I and our spies in his research team have confirmed that he has a low opinion of the Harkonnen."

"We used him to pass our message to the Emperor about the assassin so I don't doubt that he will prove a useful conduit once more," said Paul. "However for safeties sake I don't want you in any Harkonnen stronghold without an escort nearby. Aytib see to it that Baraka doesn't end up a guest of the Harkonnen."

"Then I had best plan a visit to see our friend Browan," said Harry.

In the end approaching Browan proved remarkably easy. One of the Fremen working in the lab contacted another man in the city and the scientists schedule was in Harry's hands by the next day.

oOoOoOo

Browan found his hands shaking as he reread the film strip. Then he glanced again at the official seal on the message tube. The imperial seal looked authentic and given the fact that that it was one of the few pieces of communication he had received that had not been opened by his 'hosts' its authenticity certainly looked validated.

The message itself was simple enough. He was being elevated to the position of Imperial Ecologist. For a man of his humble scientific background such a huge opportunity was nearly incomprehensible. His work was now assured of significant academic interest and his future as a scientist almost guaranteed. With a disbelieving shake of his head he slipped the message in to his desk drawer before locking it. He would need to compose some sort of formal reply but he was not going to do that until he had time to organise his thoughts.

"Hello Browan," said a voice behind him.

Turning to look back in to his lab he saw two figures step out of the shadows of the main lab.

"Who...,"

"We mean you no harm Browan," said Harry as he stepped out in to the light and pulled back the hood of his robe.

Rania followed suit but stayed behind Harry giving Browan room and making sure the scientist didn't do anything stupid.

"I...I had nothing to do with you being attacked," said the scientist trying to watch both Harry and Rania at the same time.

Harry smiled, "I know you didn't that was Rabban's brilliant plan. Assassinate the Princess and blame the Fremen. Which, I can almost guarantee he will regret one way or another when either we or the Emperor finally have an accounting with him."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because the Harkonnen are planning a second attempt to discredit the Fremen," said Harry.

"What when...the ceremony!"

"Rabban is an idiot but at least he is a consistent idiot," said Harry.

"A dangerous idiot," added Rania.

Browan nodded slowly, "I...I see so you want me to pass on a message?"

"Basically yes, we want you to pass on a message."

Browan wasn't sure why but he believed them," What do we need to do?"

oOoOoOo

Harkonnen Compound Cathag

Count Fenring smiled politely at the strained, politically correct story he was being regaled with by a corpulent, sweating member of a Harkonnen minor house. In some ways he envied his wife who was standing with Irulan and several other noblewomen who were being entertained by several quite talented musicians as they spoke to the soon to be elevated Browan Turik.

"….and then the Fremen approached me as if I would trade directly with their ilk!" complained his conversational partner.

Fenring returned his attention to the man beside him, "You trade with the Fremen?"

"No, no I trade with the manufacturers who sell to the city people." As he spoke his eyes swivelled around as if checking who was nearby. "I wouldn't trade with the desert Fremen, not that the scum would understand the concept of commerce. Murderous they are." The last was said with a blatant fear on the man's face.

Fenring nodded apparently agreeing with the man while examining his fearful posture. The Harkonnen certainly have the houses minor living in fear of retribution. This mouse was terrified of being even slightly associated to the desert Fremen. There was a definite difference between the city and desert dwelling Fremen. This man feared Rabban and apparently feared the desert Fremen. Why would a minor noble dwelling in the protected safety of Cathag fear the Fremen so overtly? It could not just be the spice raids and local unrest.

Fenring was about to ask another question when a brassy note sounded signalling that the official meal was about to begin.

"Ahh hmmm my husband it appears the ah-um festivities are soon to ummm begin," said Margot Fenring as she glided up to stand by her husband. Their personal humming code allowed her message to be delivered with none around them any wiser. Danger – a warning – need to speak alone.

"Ah yes, If you will excuse me Sir I must escort my ahh-ha wife," said Fenring as he replied in kind, Understood.

"Of course My Lord," replied the fat man as he moved off.

Across the room Browan watched as four Harkonnen servants moved after the count and his wife. A touch on his shoulder from an invisible hand told him that his invisible friends had also seen the same thing.

Moving down several corridors they came to a shielded balcony overlooking the Harkonnen compound. Fenring gently closed the door behind them cutting off the faint noise of the gathering. The doors frosted panes and obvious acoustic treatment gave them a measure of privacy.

"Ahh-um my dear, are you unwell, hmmm?" asked Fenring. What has happened?

"Hmm, No just needed some air, the room was ah growing stuffy. I must say the um-hum researcher Turik is um quite knowledgeable. He um-ahh delivered his message about his ah plans most eloquently." Turik has delivered a message, a warning.

Margot touched her husband hand caressing it gently, "Thank you for your um-ah concern my husband. The ah-air has cleared my head."

Fenring quickly read the short note.

Your Imperial Highness,

I have received a warning from the Fremen. They have intelligence that there will be an attack on your party during the festivities with the H setting the Fremen to take the blame.

Browan Turik

Fenring looked up at his wife who looked down at the Imperial frigate at the edge of the landing field. The frigate was crewed by hand-picked Sardaukar and was without doubt the safest place on the planet. However retreating to the ship was not a good move politically given that they were here as a show of imperial strength. There were two squads of Sardaukar within the Harkonnen compound but only three acting as bodyguards.

"Perhaps you should return to the Princess in case she umh-ah needs to freshen up ah before she eats," warn - her - guard.

"Of course," replied Margot.

If the worst happened she would be a deadly final defense.

With a final glance back at him Margot walked back into the dining room. With a final glance at the ship Fenring turned to follow his wife thought the door only to pause when he spotted a movement in the shadows of a doorway further down the hall.

A glittering shape in the shadows, a hint of gold.

Fenring knew what it was, a hunter seeker, and an assassin's tool that he was very familiar with. He immediately froze in place so as to not give the deadly weapon movement to target. To move was to die. In many cases fear drove the assassins target to give in to the instinctual desire to flee. He brutally suppressed the urge and fell back to the training his wife had given him. In his mind he began reciting the litany against fear.

I must not fear.

Fear is the mind-killer.

Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration.

I will face my fear.

I will permit it to pass over me and through me.

And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path.

Where the fear has gone there will be nothing.

Only I will remain.

Time was not the assassin's friend and most definitely his best defense. It would not be long before a servant or guard passed by.

Then a second movement appeared at the edge of his vision, another hunter seeker appeared in the opposite direction. Before he could react both devices fell inert to the floor. For a long moment he stood in motionless silence before risking any movement. The two hunter seekers remained motionless. Fenring took a deep breath before cautiously approaching the first. It remained motionless so he drew his heavy hilted ceremonial blade and crushed it's suspensor rendering it useless. Moving cautiously he approached the second and repeated his actions.

What had happened?

Before his trained mind could begin processing sudden fear gripped him, Margot!

oOoOoOo

Margot Fenring made her way through the corridors toward the noise of the reception room. Her husband would communicate the warning to the Sardaukar in the outer hall so her responsibility was to the princess.

It was her training that gave her the warning to move.

As she swayed to the left a projectile brushed past her hair. A sharp curse followed as two robed men appeared from alcoves ahead of and behind her. Keeping both attackers in sight she backed slowly toward the wall.

"I always wanted me a witch," stated the one to her right. His tone left no doubt as to his meaning.

"Don't be a fool," hissed the second. "She's dangerous, put a slug in her head. Then you can stick your end in."

"Better if she...urkh," there was a loud snap as the speakers head was wrenched sharply to the right breaking his neck.

The other started lifting his weapon only to crumple to the floor.

Where there was, a moment before only her attackers there were now two figures in stillsuits, "Flee there may be others," warned a young man standing behind the first man.

Then there were two more men in the hall, "Baraka the Imperial is safe."

"Good then go, we shall follow," said the younger man.

Both men nodded and moved in to the shadows.

Margot's thoughts were reeling. What had happened, how had they hidden themselves from her sight?

"Who are you?"

"We are Fremen, now my lady you had best get back to your guards. It won't take Rabban long to realise that his thugs have failed. I doubt there will be another attempt tonight but I cannot speak for the Harkonnen. So best get you to safety." The man now held a fighting knife although she sensed no threat from him, just a justifiable caution.

"Baraka we'd best be gone soon," warned the woman.

"My husband?" asked Margot.

"As my friends said he is safe," replied the man. "Tell the Emperor we are not willing to let the Harkonnen use us."

"Wait…my husband will need to speak to you," said Margot.

"Baraka," warned the female indicating the corridor behind him.

"Hold, do not do anything foolish," warned Margot as she spotted her husband appearing around the corner. She used the Bene Gesserit' s most potent tool, the most subtle manipulation of the voice to thread a command to desist in to her words.

The woman paused but the man seemed unaffected.

Fenring had his knife in hand but as always he had heeded his wife's command .

"Margot hmm you ahh are well, ahh unhurst?" What is happening?

"I am fine husband. These Fremen disposed of my ahh-assailants." I am fine.

"Then I am in your debt," said Fenring with a slight bow from the waist. "From here we should be safe there are Sardaukar down the hall."

The man nodded and sheathed the knife he was holding. "You should thank Browan Turik for the warning. Although admittedly we feared it was against the Princes rather than yourselves. Thankfully we were hidden nearby watching for an attempt on her highness when we saw Rabban's thugs follow you out."

"Her highness is safe?" asked Fenring.

"I have two men with Browan watching her."

A door slammed open revealing two Sardaukar with drawn weapons, "My Lord?"

Fenring immediately held up a hand, "We are fine, Her Highness?"

"Is same Milord," the Sardaukar studied the two bodies on the floor, "These Milord?"

"The dead are assassins. Captain in may be best for us to summon another squad if we are to adequately protect her Highness."

"Already done Milord and these two?"

Fenring paused. These two were Fremen and could potentially hold vitally needed intelligence. Logically taking them in to custody as material witnesses alongside Turik was the next step. If nothing else they may hold vital intelligence of who was behind tonight's attempt. However he had no idea what repercussions would come from taking them prisoner. Perhaps a softer approach was needed.

"They helped save Lady Fenring Captain. Please see to it that they are given safe escort to our ship. You are not prisoners I simply wish to speak to you regarding your people," said Fenring.

The male nodded as he looked over at the woman, "Rania take the Portkey and return to the rendezvous. I will rejoin you ….if something happens make sure Muad'Dib is aware of all that has happened here."

"I would rather stay with you," said the young woman. "I do not trust these offworlders."

"I will be fine, go now."

The woman nodded and stepped back into the darker part of the corridor disappearing from view.

Margot stepped forward, "I will accompany you to our ship. Husband make my apologies."

"Of course," replied Fenring. "Captain I entrust my wife and our new friend to your care."

Margot stepped forward and embraced her husband. Lowering her voice she spoke in to his ear, "He carries an Atreides knife."

Fenring took care not to react but as he turned away from his wife he spotted the fighting knife on the young man's hip.

An Atreides man, could we be right. Is this the leader on a lieutenant?

"What of the bodies Milord?"

'Leave them the Harkonnen can clean up the mess," replied Fenring.

oOoOoOo

"Are you alright Lord Fenring?" asked Irulan when he returned alone. 'Where is Lady Fenring?"

"I am unhurt Highness and Lady Fenring has retired for the night."

Irulan studied Fenring's face for a long moment before giving him a small nod. "Should we retire as well?"

Fenring glanced at the ring of Sardaukar surrounding the Princess and her ladies in waiting. He could see no one capable of overhearing. Nor was there anywhere in the vicinity to conceal a recording device. "There was an attempt on both myself and Lady Fenring. The Fremen intervened and we now have one willing Fremen back at the Frigate. The assassins are dead. I believe that we should let Rabban call off the reception dinner. Given the need for an investigation he may but more likely the festivities will continue."

"The latter allowing us to show the flag and deliver the message that the Emperor will not be intimidated. Was it a serious attempt?" asked Irulan.

"In all probability yes," said Fenring before looking up. 'Highness," he warned.

Rabban accompanied by a man in the uniform of a guard captain approaching the circle of Sardaukar.

"Your Imperial Highness I've just been informed of an attack on your party."

Really, mused Fenring by whom? 

"Yes perhaps you can explain it?" said Irulan with no reference to rank or position. A deliberate snub that even Rabban should recognise. If his red flush was any indication he did.

"I, highness?"

Fenring smiled smugly hiding his anger, "Indeed as the planetary governor you control the Fief do you not?"

"I would have acted if I had known that the Fremen were going to strike at your party Highness. But as I have reported they are unpredictable barbarians."

"You think the Fremen responsible?" asked Irulan.

Rabban bowed slightly, "I will investigate Highness, indeed I shall have the Captain of my personal guard investigate on my behalf. He shall get to the bottom of this. Perhaps it may be best to postpone tonight's reception. "

"We are happy to continue. I trust that the Sardaukar will be able to keep me safe," said Irulan.

Again Rabban flushed at the slight but managed to restrain any sort of outburst. 'Of course I shall inform the staff that the mean shall continue. Please excuse me Highness," Rabban bowed and stalked away taking the guard Captain with him.

Fenring frowned slightly, "I have underestimated Rabban's stupidity or perhaps his arrogance. He knows his plan is in tatters but he persists. We shall have to attend Highness."

oOoOoOo

Imperial Frigate

Harry sat watching the two Sardaukar as they stood watching him. It wasn't that they had threatened or indeed spoken to him but their presence was no doubt meant to intimidate him and make him ill at ease. It wasn't really working given that he had a number of ways to escape should he need to.

After several long minutes Lady Fenring reappeared. The Bene Gesserit had now changed into a simple dress with a low cut front and a figure hugging cut. Her long auburn hair was now loose and slightly wild. Harry smiled at the obvious ploy.

"I am not sure how long my husband will be….?"

"You may call me Baraka," replied Harry.

Margot tilted her head, "Miracle worker…..a curious name."

"I am a healer," explained Harry.

Margot frowned sensing a truth interwoven in the obvious misdirection. "Very well Baraka, are you able to tell me how you learned of the attempt tonight?"

Harry explained about the Fremen overhearing Rabban's plan. "As to why, well the Fremen have no desire to have your murders placed at our door."

"You could have just passed a message through the scientist Turik. Why risk yourselves?"

Harry snorted, "Against Harkonnen thugs? There was little risk."

Margot noted the true contempt for the Harkonnen in Baraka's voice. Here is one who has truly hates them. "What of now?"

Harry glanced over at the two Sardaukar before he turned his attention back to Margot, "If I wish to leave I will leave. I don't sense that you mean me any harm."

There was confidence in that statement. He believes that he is capable of leaving when he wished to. Perhaps a stronger nudge was needed, "Tell me how you did your disappearing trick Atreides man?" She slipped in as much of the voice as she could into the question. She disliked the necessity but this was a perilous situation.

Baraka's reaction rocked her. He simply narrowed his eyes, "I do not appreciate attempts to force my compliance. As to my tricks, as you say well those secrets are my own."

Margot felt a moment of panic when the voice failed. So he did resist in the corridor. Was he Bene Gesserit trained?

Margot tried a different tact, "So you do not deny you were an Atreides?"

Harry shrugged as if it didn't matter but she sensed the flash of emotion. Ah so you were an Atreides.

"So why are you here Baraka if you believe that you can leave at will," asked Margot.

"To pass Muad'Dib's message to the Emperor," replied Harry. "At this time the Fremen have no interest in the Emperor of his house. When the Harkonnen struck we foiled their plan. We ask nothing for this service as it serves our purposes in driving the Harkonnen off Arrakis."

Margot hid a frown at that statement. There were undertones in Baraka's voice that hinted at his deep resolve and belief in them. Was that what this was….a den of fanatics? It explained the belief and the rhetoric but it explained nothing of the abilities this Baraka possessed. How had they hidden themselves away from both sight and her advanced senses? She knew a great deal about stealth but had never even heard hints of such a thing being a reality.

"Perhaps an accommodation can be reached between the Emperor and Muad'Dib?" suggested Margot more to see his reaction than in any real hope that such an offer would be accepted.

"I shall pass your words on to Muad'Dib," said Harry as he stood. The action brought the two Sardaukars full attention on to him. "I think perhaps that it is time for me to leave. Remember Muad'Dib's message Lady Fenring."

There was a burst of white light that blinded Margot for a moment. By the time she had recovered enough to see Baraka was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – All the Emperors men

Disclaimer: All things not from my own imaginings are owned by their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made by my story.

Many thanks to XRaiderV1 for his Beta work on this chapter.

Previously

"Perhaps an accommodation can be reached between the Emperor and Muad'Dib?" suggested Margot more to see his reaction than in any real hope that such an offer would be accepted.

"I shall pass your words on to Muad'Dib," said Harry as he stood an action that brought the full attention of the two Sardaukar on to him. "I think perhaps that it is time for me to leave. Remember Muad'Dib's message Lady Fenring."

There was a burst of white light that blinded Margot for a moment. By the time she had recovered enough to see Baraka was gone.

Chapter 10 - All the Emperors men

What is good service to the empire?

Is it loyalty to the Emperor?

Is it political acumen?

Is it preparedness to sacrifice?

I prefer to think that the best answer is intelligence.

Life Meditations - Baron Levittown

oOoOoOo

Imperial Frigate

Fenring lowered himself on to a chair with an expression of distaste on his face. Rabban was a truly foul specimen and dealing with the cretin and his transparent lies was trying. The idiot's guilt may be all but transparent but sadly he was not in a position to make any accusations. He allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment before looking at his wife.

"And he had no technology that could explain the phenomena?"

"It wasn't technology husband. There was no way he could have left the room...the hatch was still sealed and the guards outside saw nothing."

"Then how do we explain this?"

"I do not know," Margot paused for a moment recalling events in almost slow motion as she applied her Bene Gesserit memory training. Studying the minutia of her memories looking for clues amongst the sights, sounds and movement, "I sensed something...ah a ripple but I couldn't tell you what it was. The timing though implies that he did something."

Fenring acknowledged his wife's logic with a slight nod, "The Sardaukar searched the ship and found nothing. I am unable to assess if her Highness is still at risk."

"I didn't perceive any threat from the Fremen we encountered. Distrust and suspicion in abundance but no overt threat. As for the Harkonnen...well you do not need my insights on Rabban."

Fenring was well aware of his wife's distaste for the Harkonnen in general and Rabban in particular. Even though she carried the child of Feyd-Rautha she held no sentiments for it save as a tool for the Bene Gesserit. How odd it was that his passionate wife could separate herself so. Shaking his head he dismissed the image.

"I am left wondering what the Fremen sought out of this. They seemed disinclined to pursue negotiations. Why warn us? Where is their gain? Had a minor house uncovered such a plot they would expect rewards, Advancement at court or favourable Imperial arbitration. I had initially expected the later given the Fremen's situation here."

"He seemed rather ahhh contemptuous of the Harkonnen," offered Margot.

"As could be expected of an Atreides officer," replied Fenring.

"You are convinced? The knife is hardly proof positive," argued Margot.

"And yet you are convinced as well," replied Fenring with a gentle smile.

Margot smiled faintly at the evidence of her husband's perceptiveness, "Perhaps but if it is true then what answers do we have? An Atreides officer gone native joins forces with disaffected Fremen how does this unravel the puzzle?"

"Loyalty to the Imperium?" ventured Fenring.

Margot shook her head, "Baraka had none of that in his voice or demeanor."

"A warning...hmmm perhaps this Muad'Dib simply wishes to avoid trouble with the Emperor whilst he deals with the Harkonnen. A rouge Atreides would not factor in to that."

"Perhaps husband but that dismisses his importance and something tells me that he is important."

Fenring accepted his wife's words with a slight nod as he stood, "I will investigate further my dear. Do you wish to accompany me to report to Her Highness?"

Margot stood to join him, "Of course."

oOoOoOo

Princess Irulan cursed. She was tempted to deny Fenring entry but such an order would be pointless given that he was in charge of her safety. In the aftermath of the foiled attacks she had been receiving reports from the Sardaukar as no doubt had Fenring. It would be interesting to say what the Fenring's would have to say about the prisoners escape.

"Enter," ordered Irulan.

The door swung open and Fenring entered with his wife on his arm. Irulan was not one of those who underestimated Lady Fenring. Her fellow Bene Gesserit was a beautiful, cunning and above all perceptive woman. If the whispers she had heard from her own tutors were correct she was also somewhat of a special operative for the senior leadership as well as loyal to her husband. It was without doubt a difficult and dangerous path for any individual, given the intrigues at court. The combined contradictions made her a very good ally and a very dangerous enemy.

The same could be said for Fenring himself. He had the Emperor's ear and was a deadly opponent both with words and weapons. He had often been a thorn in her side; A detractor who influenced her father's dismissal of her worth. And yet of late he had moved to support some of her ideas. Rather than make her complacent the abrupt change made her more cautious of his possible motivations.

Margot give Irulan a polite nod, as was appropriate given her own status and the informal setting. "Are you well Highness?"

Irulan raised an eyebrow at the question, "Am I fine after discovering that I was targeted for assassination or fine that you may have used me as bait for the assassination attempt?"

Fenring remained expressionless but internally he winced. "Highness we would not have allowed you to be placed in such a situation."

"And yet here we are discussing it."

Fenring seemed unperturbed by Irulan's words but he had to acknowledge the truth of them.

"Highness we all underestimated Rabban. Although it may be more accurate to say we underestimated his gall. Perhaps we should explore the opportunity implicit in our survival," Margot had at one time been one of Irulan's instructors and could, when necessary command her attention.

Irulan gave Margot a small nod, "The prisoner?"

"Ah yes Baraka, a mystery in both motivation and of course his escape is ahhh-ha hmm intriguing. The rumors we have managed to hear have been that the Fremen have the ability to appear without warning and disappear the same way. The possibility has been Ahh-ha dismissed. " Fenring gave his wife the code that she should talk.

"What device did he use?" asked Irulan.

"None Highness, I was with him and I saw nothing that could account for his disappearance," answered Margot with a slight shake of her head. "

"Could you have missed something?" asked Irulan.

"Perhaps Highness," replied Margot.

"But you don't think so do you?"

"No I do not and the implications of that are as fascinating as they are frightening."

"Are you suggesting that he what….folded space…teleported?" demanded Irulan.

"Perhaps although it didn't feel like a navigator folding space…perhaps we don't have a name for it yet. Whatever he did the fact remains that he was at the very least working with the Fremen."

"Who seem to be deciding to...no we have no proof that they are helping us. Working against the Harkonnen is not necessarily assisting us. Perhaps they simply did not wish the Harkonnen actions laid at their door." Irulan considered Fenring for a moment before continuing, "Find out which it is."

oOoOoOo

Disillusioned and silenced Harry and Rania joined the rear of the Group and simply followed the rear three Sardaukar who were escorting the Harkonnen envoy in to the Imperial frigate. The intelligence opportunity was too good to pass up on. So when the Fremen watchers spotted the official group Harry had quickly devised a plan to take advantage of the opportunity.

The Sardaukar led the Harkonnen party toward the centre of the ship. Eventually they came to what looked like an audience chamber. Here the Princess Irulan sat on an ornate chair. Fenring and Margot on either side of her chair while Sardaukar lined either wall.

Harry saw the indistinct outline of Rania move to the left and he copied her movement to the right. They moved carefully to the front of the room where they could overhear what was said. His concealment spells seemed to be working as their progress went unnoticed. The nature of the concealment spell meant that they could both see an outline of the other as defined by Harry's intent as the caster. To everyone else they were effectively invisible. They had to be careful not to touch anyone but with caution they should be able to eavesdrop on the meeting before either retracing their steps or simply portkeying out. The rest of their squad had orders to wait until sunset before returning to their staging point.

As Harry listened intently Irulan questioned the Harkonnen officer sent by Rabban over what their 'investigation' had uncovered. Harry almost pitied the man as his rehearsed response nearly fell apart under the Imperial's scrutiny. The Harkonnen were taking the predictable stand that the assassins had been Fremen. Irulan suggested that the Captain pass on her expectation of a resolution on to Rabban and informed him that 'her own people' would be looking in to the incident.

The Harkonnen were escorted from the room and when Rania gestured Harry gave her the signal to wait.

"Hmm-mm Rabban must be worried. I would have expected him to put in a personal appearance to lend credence to his claims," said Fenring was the room was 'cleared' and the privacy screens were activated.

"It seems a weak ploy," said Irulan. "This show was but a formality and a poorly executed one at that."

"Well...ahh-ha Rabban is hardly subtle. Cunning and no doubt desperate but not subtle," said Margot. "He had to respond to your demand for an explanation."

Fenring smiled coldly, "And our investigators will no doubt be blocked at every turn."

"No doubt and what do you suggest?" asked Irulan.

"Send out less official investigators. Let the Harkonnen shadow and obstruct your official envoys," suggested Fenring.

Margot was about to speak when a look of surprise appeared on her face.

"Margot what..." began Fenring before Margot gestured him to silence.

Margot was peering around the room as looking for something before her eyes locked on to the spot where Rania stood.

Harry silently swore and drew his wand as Rania slowly backed toward him. She was slowly drawing her crysknife as she moved toward him.

Irulan watched Margot take a step forward, "Lady Fenring?"

Margot watched the indistinct shape back away silently for a moment before a second shadowy blur caught her eye.

"We are not alone," warned Margot calmly as she walked toward Rania.

"What do you mean?" asked Irulan as Fenring drew his fighting knife and moved in front of Irulan.

Margot knew that what she was doing was a gamble but risk was tied to gain.

Harry gestured and he and Rania activated their Portkeys just as Margot lunged forward her speed augmented by her Bene Gesserit training.

oOoOoOo

Fremen Staging point – Cave of Birds

Harry landed softly and on the rock floor as Rania appeared beside him with a second figure holding her arm.

Harry fire a stunner as Rania ducked to the left. He was fast but the woman was faster as she twisted bringing Rania in front of her as her hand came up around Rania's throat.

"Hold," said Margot using the subtle manipulations of the voice.

Rania froze for a moment but Harry didn't even pause as he continued moving to his right, wand pointed at the woman holding Rania as a shield.

"Release her or I shall kill you," warned Harry.

"Baraka...what have you done?"

Two Fedaykin alerted by the voices appeared from a side cave and both immediately drew their weapons.

"Release her Bene Gesserit and you shall live," said Harry his voice flat and cold as he kept his wand aimed toward Margot. Although his attention was focused on Margot he still saw the two Fedaykin move slowly to encircle her.

Margot too saw the figures moving behind her. Falling back on her training she again resorted to the voice.

"I mean you no harm stand down."

The two Fedaykin looked confused for a moment before their eyes narrowed almost simultaneously.

"Your voice trick doesn't work on me, now release her," ordered Harry.

Margot was far from panic but she was accepting that her situation was less than ideal. She had four opponents including the young woman who she held close. She could feel the woman's muscles tensing and relaxing as she awaited an opportunity.

"I surrender myself to you," said Margot as she released her hostage. She gambled on her reading of Baraka's nature.

oOoOoOo

Margot looked up as Baraka entered the small room followed by the same young woman she had taken hostage. As they entered the Fremen guards left but not before whispering something into the young woman's ear.

"Well lady Fenring it appears we have a dilemma."

The young woman approached her with caution her hand on the hilt of a knife of some sort sheathed on her hip.

"We need to search you my lady, so please do not panic. Rania will not harm you."

A moment later a female Fremen entered and Baraka departed although Margot could see his shadow from outside.

"Please raise your hands," said Rania.

Margot endured a thorough but reasonably gentle search of her person. Although it was intimate enough that she appreciated Baraka leaving the room. When Rania had finished she allowed Margot to redress before calling out a Fremen word that sounded like 'clear' in Chakobsa.

A few moments later Baraka re-entered and the older Fremen woman left.

"You have no idea how close to dying you came," said Harry.

"I am a Bene Gesserit and neutral in your dispute with the Harkonnen."

"I don't mean as a hostage. Grabbing Rania as she...travelled was incredibly foolish. Had you let go a moment earlier you would have died."

"I see," Margot could sense no deceit so she accepted his explanation.

"You will be returned to your people Lady Fenring. Once it is safe to do so I shall return you to your ship. I require your word however that you will not engage in any foolishness that would put both you and I at risk."

"Beloved..." began Rania.

Beloved, noted Margot along with the worried look. If he was an Atreides his woman was most certainly a Fremen.

"It is fine Rania. Prepare the squad for departure when I return."

"Yes Baraka," Rania turned and looked at Margot with fire in her eyes and a promise of pain. "Be careful Baraka. Do not trust these off worlders."

Once Rania had left Harry handed Margot a water bottle, "It is simply water. You are without a stillsuit and even in a cave you will be losing moisture."

"Thank you," said Margot as she took a small sip. Using her Bene Gesserit training she attempted to detect any hidden additives.

Harry smiled slightly, "As I said it is simply water."

Margot took another larger drink before handing the bottle back.

"We are not your enemy Baraka," said Margot.

Harry nodded, "You should be wary of the Harkonnen. Rabban is a monster but his actions are odd even for a beast such as him."

"You think the Baron Harkonnen is behind it?" asked Margot.

"We think the Harkonnen are trying to bring the Emperor's wrath against the Fremen. Why is not clear."

"Can your people help us?"

Harry shook his head, "We already are but we are not your allies. Many Fremen remember the Sardaukar with hatred. It wasn't long ago when the Harkonnen fought alongside the Sardaukar. We Fremen have long memories."

Margot had no answer to that so she simply nodded in acceptance.

"You were Atreides," stated Margot as she moistened her lips. She needed information and as a Bene Gesserit one of her many skills was seduction. Baraka might be resistant to the voice but few young men could resist the beauty she had learned to project.

To her surprise Baraka simply nodded. Perhaps she had found the right lever.

"I was."

"You saved my life. For that I thank you."

"I despise the Harkonnen and putting down such animals is a pleasure."

"Still," Margot tilted her head and shifted slightly exposing more of her chest as he rubbed her thighs together; artfully letting her skirt fall exposing more of her thigh. Here perhaps was an opportunity to learn what they needed to know. Her pregnancy was still early enough that it had yet to affect her figure.

Harry smiled inwardly. Margot Fenring was a beautiful women and he would freely admit that her almost Veela like allure was a good ploy. Sadly he would have to disappoint her.

"Come Lady Fenring it is time to return you to your husband," Harry gestured for her to follow as he moved toward the cave entrance.

As she walked toward the entrance there was a flash of red light.

oOoOoOo

Fenring appeared calm and composed as he stood beside Irulan and listened to the reports from the Sardaukar. His wife had disappeared from the ship and there was no sign of her or her abductors.

He was about to order another broader search when there was a flash of blinding white light. When his eyesight returned he flinched in surprise. Margot was slowly sitting up from the spot where she had disappeared.

Irulan shook off her shock and ordered the Sardaukar to transfer Lady Fenring to the medical bay and summon the physician. By the time the Suk Doctor had pronounced her and her unborn child in perfect health and departed it was becoming clear that once more the Sardaukar had failed to find any evidence of how she had arrived.

"You are well Margot?"

Margot smiled at her husband, "I am fine Hasimir."

"I am pleased to see that you are well Lady Fenring. We were unsure what had happened when you disappeared."

"I have no idea highness. I sensed the presence of two…I'm not sure how to describe it. Perhaps cloaked is the right term. I sensed two cloaked figures in the room. I moved to physically stop one of them and then woke up on the floor."

oOoOoOo

"Taking the memory of what she saw was the best choice available. It was either that or kill her and I don't kill women especially when I suspect that they are pregnant." Harry explained to Paul who had arrived at the staging point along with Stilgar and a full squad of Fedaykin.

"You were right to take the course you did her death that would have done nothing but provoke the Emperor. Jeopardizing what we have achieved," Paul smiled slightly. "Although she is lucky that Rania didn't break her nose for trying to seduce you."

Harry grinned, "She was desperate for information." His expression sobered as her considered the other part of the plan. "Rabban has managed to attract the interest and ire of the Emperor. Hopefully his attention will remain focused on the Harkonnen while we work."

Paul had a faraway look in his eyes as he considered the possibilities he saw or had perhaps seen in his mind's eye. "It has bought us time, although our enemies still gather their strength."

"As we grow our own," said Harry.

Stilgar gripped Harry's shoulder, "True my friend. Do you think another attempt is likely?"

"Perhaps," admitted Harry. "I have kept four of the Fedaykin in position to act should it be required."

"Excellent, you have done well Baraka," said Paul before he turned to Stilgar. "Stil send a distran's to warn of possible Harkonnen reprisals. We must be wary now. The beast has been prodded and like any animal he may strike out."

"Ai Muad'Dib," replied Stilgar who moved off after giving Harry's shoulder another squeeze.

"He is relieved to see you unhurt," said Paul with another faint smile. "He was concerned with your record of injuries."

Harry ignored the friendly jab, "What of the Guild?"

Paul's expression became concerned, "Nothing since the ambush. Not a sign of any navigators on the planet. Plenty of guild ships to and from Carthag but no sign of any Navigators."

"Had I been alone I would have been in trouble. Whatever it was that he hit me with was powerful. It was akin to the mental magic's my people employed, a psychic attack."

"The Guild like the Bene Gesserit are extremely adverse to others interfering in what they see as there areas of influence. It is one of the reasons that mother never informed her sisters of your existence and abilities. If the Guild has sensed you they would investigate. I dislike the fact that you have had to expose your abilities but the circumstances were unavoidable."

Harry grimaced, "I should have found another way."

Paul shrugged off Harry's words, "Your safety was paramount my friend. Now come let us discuss our next moves, the situation is becoming complicated."

"Trouble?" asked Harry in a concerned tone.

Paul nodded, "Since my successful testing as a worm rider I have heard grumbling among the younger men, soon I fear I shall have many asking why I do not call Stil out."

Harry swore under his breath which oddly seemed to amuse Paul.

"I agree my friend; I shall have to find a way to manage the Fremen traditions alongside what we need, after all Chani expects her uncle to bless the newest member of the tribe."

It took Harry a few moments to work out what Paul had said, "Chani is expecting?"

Paul nodded and Harry shook his hand with a wide grin, "Well done my Lord."

"Thank you Harry," replied Paul with his own smile.

"How far along is she?"

"Five months."

"Now I wanted to ask you about portkey's for some of the raiding parties."

oOoOoOo

Bene Gesserit Chapter House – Proctor's Quarters

Proctor Superior Lilith Tahrain sat forward to address the gathered Reverend Mothers, "It is clear that this has been mishandled, badly mishandled. The Spice quotas have not been filled for months," she held up a hand to stop any interruptions. "The Harkonnen have been able to hide this by using their own stockpiles but it is now evident to all the great houses that something is wrong on Arrakis."

"Duke Leto's fall may have been unavoidable but it has caused events to spiral into chaos. The Harkonnen have brutalized the native population to the point that they now face an armed insurrection. The outcome of which is unclear… at best."

An older woman made a dismissive noise as she looked around the table, "Then the Emperor will simply call in the Sardaukar, the great houses and their levies and displace the Harkonnen or suppress the Fremen. The Spice flows once more."

There was little agreement on the faces of the others at the table.

"I disagree, there are signs that there is more to this than Harkonnen brutality, our seers have seen an Atreides but the glimpses are distorted and fragmented but if it is true that an Atreides lives then we must take action," said the Proctor Superior.

"Then we must dispatch a Reverend mother to Arrakis and find the truth of the matter before things deteriorate further. If the Atreides blood line can be continued our duty is clear a sister must carry his progeny."

The details were discussed, dissected and a plan developed before the Proctor Superior dismissed the reverend mothers. After they had departed a single seated figure remained.

Lilith turned to her personal Truthsayer, "What did you observe Renee?"

Reverend Mother Renee Tarquin shrugged, "Little that we didn't know before, I didn't sense that any of our sisters knew more than they were saying."

Lilith nodded as she considered what they knew… Paul Atreides, trained by his mother in the sisterhoods way…a human with both Mentat and Bene Gesserit training. Mohiam had been an idiot to not report fully on what she had witnessed on Callahan. The boy was truly gifted and indeed could well have been a precursor to the Kwisatz Haderach now; if he indeed lived the young man was likely the cause of the disruption on Arrakis. A pity he would still likely need to die, the Harkonnen/Atreides breech needed to be healed.

The Kwisatz Haderach or the 'Shortening of the Way' mused Lilith. The genetic solution: a male Bene Gesserit whose powers would bridge space and time. Long had her sisterhood foreseen such a being, indeed they had worked tirelessly to bring it into existence. The risk being that if they didn't control such unnatural, supernatural power it could drastically change the balance of power in the known universe.

Long ago there had been others who wielded such powers, beings who could manipulate the energy of the universe. Thankfully such aberrations had long since died out, driven to extinction by the forces of order.

If Paul Atreides still lived the Bene Gesserit would find him and salvage their plans.

oOoOoOo

The Imperial representatives and their Sardaukar guards found themselves surrounded by a 'helpful' company of Harkonnen soldiers who obstructed every attempt at gathering any sort of unbiased intelligence.

Meanwhile Margot Fenring, almost unrecognizable in a stillsuits covered by a simple robe walked through the crowded street markets, beside her walked a similarly clad Sardaukar captain.

Reaching the market Margot signalled for the captain to remain, "I shall make contact, come if I signal."

The captain nodded and stepped back into the shadows.

Without glancing back Margot walked into the tavern and took a spare table near what smelled like the kitchen. As she waited for the servitor she glanced surreptitiously around the shadowy, smoke filled room. The patrons were small crafters, merchants class mostly with a smattering of what looked to be off duty Harkonnen.

"You are taking a risk, coming here," said a woman as she sat, uninvited at Margot's table and looking out the small open window.

"It is safe enough, you have not reported in?" indeed the ambient noise level was high enough to hide their conversation from most listening devices.

The woman shrugged, appearing unconcerned before she turned to face Margot. Leaning forward she let her hair fall forward concealing her face, "And to whom am I reporting, the sisterhood or the Emperor?"

"In this case both," answered Margot.

The woman offered a slight shrug, "With the fall of the Duke I no longer have access to the same intelligence sources that I once did. My current patron is sadly not as well connected as he was under the previous Harkonnen administration."

"What of the Fremen and this Muad'Dib?"

"He is pushing the Harkonnen their losses have been significant. There is little of their infrastructure that hasn't been targeted, very effectively targeted. To make their spice quota they need more resources so they are now squeezing hard, even the houses minor are being bled white."

"Hmm and the Fremen themselves?" asked Margot noting that she had avoided the topic of the Muad'Dib.

"They have always been...fractious, tribal coalitions united by their hatred of the Harkonnen but too independent to work together. That began to change after this Muad'Dib appeared on the scene. They appeared to become more coordinated, more effective. The Harkonnen are forced to crack down, bloodily."

Margot considered the agent's clarification of their intelligence on Rabban's position important but she wanted more, "And Muad'Dib?"

"An unknown, I don't know of anyone who has seen him, he may not exist or he might be several people."

"Can you find out?" asked Margot.

"I doubt it, I have no contacts among the desert Fremen...maybe the smugglers."

"Smugglers?"

"Many smugglers deal with the Fremen and my patron has some dealings with them. I shall see what I can find."

Margot gave a slight nod, "Do so, the attack on the Princess?"

"I heard only after the event," replied the agent. "A foolish move although I am unsurprised by Rabban's desperation to get the Fremen blamed."

Margot hid her sigh, there was nothing new here and the agent's conclusions were rife with speculation. She agreed with her husband that there was some logic to the Harkonnen moves but their nature remained elusive. "Get what you can about the Fremen, Muad'Dib in particular but also the name Baraka."

"I will," replied the agent as she stood and left without any further conversation.

Margot' tossed a few credits on the table and went to stand when a man sat at her table. He was rough looking with dusty clothes and a faint scar down the side of his face.

"An odd place for an imperial is it not?" said the newcomer in a remarkably cultured voice, given his appearance.

Margot's eyes flicked to the side where she immediately spotted a man lounging against the wall between her and the door. Both were similarly dressed and despite their appearance their eyes were alert. Turning back to the man at her table she raised an eyebrow, "And you are?"

"Unimportant, your spy is compromised."

Margot didn't let herself react, "My spy?"

The man smirked and nodded, "The Harkonnen know of her…activities, she will disappear soon I think, sooner if word of your meeting reaches Rabban."

Margot studied the man for a long moment, he was nervous, worried despite his relaxed appearance. What was she facing? "And you offer what?"

"Information in exchange for passage off this god forsaken planet," said the man.

"And what do you know?" asked Margot.

"I was Atreides intelligence," replied the man softly, a hint of pain in his voice.

Ah so one of Hawat's men, thought Margot. Survivors of the change of fief and no doubt hunted men, this was an unlooked for gift.

"I think we need to talk," agreed Margot.

oOoOoOo

"Thufir Hawat's men, by god you have hit the jackpot my dear," said Fenring as he watched through the one way mirror as the two men being searched by Sardaukar in a sealed room. The Sardaukar had orders to be both thorough and non-threatening with their search and the two Atreides men had not caused any problems.

"One make's one's own luck, will we honour their request?" asked Margot.

Fenring nodded, "Yes I believe we will these men are a valuable asset even if they hate us they are professionals and recognize the need just as Thufir himself has. We must be careful to continue to paint the Harkonnen as the enemy."

"I fear Meiara is compromised, if what they have said is true."

"'We shall see what they know," replied Fenring as he stood.

Both men looked up when Fenring entered.

Fenring waved a hand dismissing the Sardaukar, "You were one of Hawat's men?"

The older of the two men, wiry with thinning sandy blond hair nodded, "Yes my lord, Levenbrech Tomas Carillo."

A senior non-commissioned officer, thought Fenring, "And you?"

"Sexto Rollo Antires," replied the younger man.

"H-mmm-m the Lady Fenring tells me that you have information, is this correct?"

"Yes my Lord."

"I see and you understand that you will need to be debriefed before you are offered passage to…?"

"Caladan…my lord," it took no special training to detect the longing in the man's voice.

"Very well before we begin do either of you need medical attention?"

oOoOoOo

Three hours later Fenring walked in to Princes Irulan's chamber with a file and placed it on the table where Irulan sat. His wife stood at Irulan's shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"By your expression you look to have information my lord Fenring," said Irulan.

"Indeed highness," he pulled out a still image of the man they knew as Baraka taken when he boarded the Imperial frigate. "Lieutenant Harry Potter, he was on the Duke's staff and assigned to both Gurney Halleck and Thufir Hawat. He survived the Harkonnen attack and according to our guests may be sheltering among the Fremen. He sighted Lieutenant Potter leading a Fremen raid in Carthag but was not in position to make contact."

Irulan studied the photo again, "Could he be Muad'Dib?"

"It's possible, it is interesting that he was a part of the Duke's staff," replied Fenring.

"And attached to both the Duke's Warmaster and his Mentat master of assassins," mused Irulan.

oOoOoOo

Harry studied the horizon as the sun set over the dunes.

"Harry?"

Rania was standing at the entrance to the cave complex holding a steaming bowl of mushroom soup, "I thought you might be hungry."

With a smile he took the bowl and sat on the rocky outcropping, 'Will you join me?"

Rania nodded and sat next to Harry, leaning in to his side.

Harry put the bowl to his mouth and took a cautious sip; it was hot but not too hot to drink so he took a larger mouthful. "It's good."

"Olhiem will be pleased since his last effort was vile," said Rania.

Harry studied his betrotheds face, "Are you alright you look a bit tired?"

"I miss our bed; I sleep best with you at my side."

'You are welcome to sleep next to me," replied Harry, unsure of the root of Rania's complaint.

"I want to get married when we return to the sietch."

"Are you sure, I mean I love you but I don't want you to feel…what?" Harry broke off as Rania poked him in the chest.

"We are already betrothed, you are my lover and we both want this, there is no reason for delay," replied Rania in a matter of fact tone.

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it. Rania wanted to marry…why was he worried. She had become precious to him, a reason to live above and beyond duty. "I'll speak to the reverend mother when we return."

"Good, do that."

'Yes Rania."

"Baraka our people return," called out a voice from within the cave.

Harry and Rania hurried inside to see the rest of the Fedaykin surrounding their newly arrived squad mates.

"What has happened?" asked Harry.

"The Imperials have departed, their ship left an hour ago," reported one of the Fedaykin. 'We stayed to confirm their departure."

Harry nodded, "Good then prepare to leave we will return to the sietch. "

oOoOoOo

Carthag - Baronial Palace

Rabban raged.

His uncle was demanded answers, around the rumors he had heard regarding an attempt on the Imperial envoys. He had been told that if such an attempt had been made then HE would be held to account. The wretched bastard had told him to squeeze, to collect the Spice and then abandoned him. The Fremen were making it impossible to rule effectively, the cursed raids, infrastructure destroyed, entire spice harvesters lost and the ever increasing troop losses. So he had been cunning he had sought to raise the emperors ire, to bring him into the fray.

It had failed, no it had failed spectacularly. His punishment was even worse than he could have anticipated. By the time he reached Carthag another message had reached him. His uncle had cut him off from any further support.

And so Rabban raged killing two servants before reaching his rooms.

His uncle would kill him without a second thought; he had always favoured Feyd-Rautha…as if Feyd could have done a better job reigning in the Fremen. No, he needed to save himself now and it all came down to Spice. He needed to raise the quota and give his uncle no reason to move against him. The only luck he had been granted was that the attempt could be plausibly denied thanks to the deprivations of the Fremen scum.

With a grunt he stood and yelled for his Captain. It was time for reprisals…after all if asked he could show that he had punished the Fremen for their supposed crimes. Perhaps he might yet survive this mess.

oOoOoOo

Guild Heighliner – High Orbit of Arrakis

"Interference in our affairs cannot be tolerated, the future is clouded there is...risk," hissed the distorted voice of one of the senior navigators.

"Risk exists in all the probabilities we can see," added a second. "The Emperor started a chain of events that we foresaw would remove the risk posed by Paul Atreides. An unforeseen factor has caused an unfavorable sequence of shifts."

"Our agent has failed in his attempt to gain control of the psychic," added a third. "As has our brother, further precipitous action could be disastrous. We need better data."

There was silence for several moments before the navigator who spoke first, "We must get an agent close…close enough to manipulate events. I have another agent who should be able."

oOoOoOo

Sietch Tabr

Harry and Rania's discussion with the Reverend Mother had not been as straight forward as he had hoped. Indeed she seemed almost to be fobbing them off although there was nothing specific said. As they walked back to their Wali Harry was considering what the problem might be. Rania had made it clear that she felt Lady Jessica feared that Harry pulled support from Muad'Dib. Harry himself wasn't convinced, after all Lady Jessica had been one of those that first helped him after his arrival but on the other hand he wasn't prepared to simply dismiss Rania's concerns.

Olhiem found them as they were about to reach their destination, "Baraka you need to hurry the Harkonnen are massing troops in Carthag and Stilgar fears that they mean to strike against us."

oOoOoOo

"Where is he likely to strike?" asked one of the Fedaykin.

"Given that the spotters report no air wing being prepared it is most likely against the city dwellers," replied Stilgar. "They are a soft target and the Beast has learned not to strike at us in areas we control."

Paul frowned and shook his head, "He does nothing but drive the population in to our camp."

"Their losses will be high, "pointed out Harry. "They lack effective means to oppose the Harkonnen troops."

"What do you think Baraka?" asked Paul.

"We have managed to plant the idea among the imperial party that the Harkonnen are their true enemy. On the back of that victory Rabban has now given us an opportunity to engage the city dwellers. We should take it."

Stilgar shook his head, "We have no way of knowing who leads them, if they even have leaders. How will we aid them?"

"An attack on the Carthag staging area," said Paul. "They must stage if they are going to move troops in to the old city. An attack on the staging area would derail the Harkonnen assault and leave the troops they have in Arraken exposed."

"But how do we spread word of this in the city?" asked Olhiem. "For any assault to work the city men must know the Harkonnen are vulnerable."

"I have some people I know in the city, people with no love of the Harkonnen," said Rania from where she had been standing behind Harry.

Paul was silent for a few moments as he considered, "Baraka organise a shipment of arms for the city men. Rania work with Baraka to scout out those in the city that wish to strike against the Harkonnen."

"Yes Muad'Dib."

oOoOoOo

"Are you sure that this is wise?" asked Harry.

Rania shrugged, "What else can we do? The Desert Fremen have traditionally had little interest in 'city men' if we want their help at a later date we need to be seen in a positive light. Because of your value to the Tribe I have Stilgar's countenance but to many Fremen I am a city woman. It is the reverse in the city; I am seen as a desert Fremen. I am seen to have a foot in both camps; we should be able to use that to achieve our goals."

"I am worried about your safety, the Harkonnen have their spies and informants among the populace."

"I trust you beloved to see me safe but if it is my time..." replied Rania with a shrug.

Harry wasn't sure why the other Fremen dismissed Rania she was Fremen to a fault right down to the fatalism.

oOoOoOo

Arraken – Old City

The Harkonnen were already rounding up 'suspects' as Harry and Rania moved silent and invisible through the streets of Arraken. Their first target was the home of a labourer who had been outspoken against the Harkonnen, at least in private. He had been a worker on some of the projects undertaken by Liet- Kynes. Initially Harry had thought to bring a squad of Fedaykin in to the city but had eventually decided the squad would guard the weapons cache in the advent that they had to be distributed quickly. Harry and Rania both carried a voice activated Portkey and Harry had made it clear that Rania was to Portkey out in the advent of any unpleasantness.

The blurry image of Rania halted so Harry reached out and touched her shoulder allowing the selective component of the silencing spell to work.

"This is the house," said Rania, her voice was just above a whisper.

"It looks clear," said Harry. "What do you think?"

"I can't see any signs of damage or forced entry," agreed Harry.

"Then we should move quickly," said Rania.

The small building had several doors, each being a separate dwelling and their target, Farik lived alone on the second floor. Moving up the stairs they encountered no one. A quick unlocking spell and Rania was slowly pushing the door open.

It was immediately obvious that they were not alone, Rania pointed to a shadowed room from where the noise appeared to be emanating. Harry stepped closer to Rania and tapper her arm twice indicating that her would go first.

Stepping in to the room Harry had to suppress a smile. Farik may be a bachelor but was most certainly not alone. Neither of the participants gave any indication that they were aware of Harry's presence.

Ideally he would wait until the girl finished but given the time constraints and the fact that they looked to be just getting started he was somewhat at a loss. A tap on his shoulder indicated that Rania wished to speak to him so they both backed slowly out of the room.

"Stun them both and then we can talk to Farik without including the woman," said Rania.

Farik awoke in a panic at the two unknown people in his room and it took Rania several precious minutes to explain their presence and while his female companion was unconscious.

"Why me?" demanded Farik. "I am no military leader."

"I know you," explained Rania.

Farik looked uncertain before nodding, "I think I know some people who can help. The Harkonnen have started snatching people off the street, simply killing whole families. If nothing else the weapons might help some people escape."

"I can't leave you a way to contact us but we will be watching and we'll try to get you more equipment if you need it," promised Harry. "Now where would be the best place to leave the equipment?"

"'Do you remember the old quarry near the old well?" Farik asked Rania.

Rania knew the spot well, 'Yes it's a good place. We'll have the equipment in place as soon as we can give us a day."

"Your...friend should awaken shortly," said Harry as he and Rania left making sure to stick to the shadows. Once away from the building Harry quickly recast the spells to reproduce their silencing and disillusionment.

The second and riskier visit was to a food merchant named Marmain. He was no friend of the Harkonnen and had been a merchant who dealt with Spice smugglers as well as being one of the few merchants who were willing to occasionally deal with the desert Fremen. He had been a conduit for tools and other equipment under the old Harkonnen regime although he was much quieter since their retaking of Arrakis.

Once again Harry's concealment spells got them past the doors and into Marmain's compound. That was where their luck ended.

Four Harkonnen soldiers stood at the door of the house. That meant that Marmain was no longer an option and most likely dead.

Harry saw Rania's outline halt so he crept forward and touched her shoulder, "We should leave."

"Wait, they are not Harkonnen, look at the armor," warned Rania.

Harry studied the four figures, Rania was right they looked Harkonnen but the armor was different. Better quality and of slightly different design to normal Harkonnen body armor.

After a few moments a figure in navy blue hooded cloak exited the building and the four figures formed up around the much shorter one and began moving toward the compounds gate.

Harry and Rania silently followed as the group of five made their way toward a ground car, an armored ground car. As the car started up Harry caught hold of Rania's arm. "I am going to see where they go take your Portkey back."

With that Harry stepped in to the shadows, transformed into his animagus form and flew to the roof. Spotting the car beginning to move through the streets he launched himself in to the air.

Rania watched Harry leap into the air before turning back to the compounds gates as she caught a slight movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning she spotted a man….no a woman making her way stealthily through the shadows of the building toward the inner building.

Rania followed slowly, tracking the other woman. Eventually the woman entered the central building and so Rania followed keeping a reasonable distance between them.

The woman carefully surveyed each room before moving on heading toward the back of the building. Rania noted the lack of physical reaction from the woman when she discovered the slumped form of Marmain on the floor. The woman quickly but thoroughly searched the corpse removing only an ornate key. With the sureness of a person familiar with the room she moved to a section of the wall and ran her fingers along its rough finish until a small section sprung open. Reaching in to the space she removed a small metal strongbox.

Rania moved closer to watch as the women opened the box removing a smaller box which disappeared beneath her tunic without being opened. She relocked the strongbox and carefully wiped it down before replacing it in the concealed wall safe. Finally she replaced the key and adjusted the body so it looked undisturbed.

Unsure of what to do next Rania either she used her Portkey to return to report or follow her instincts and trail the woman. Deciding that she would follow to get a feel for the woman's intent she left the compound making sure that she kept the woman in sight.

oOoOoOo

Harry rode the thermals as he followed the ground car toward its destination. It continued past the Harkonnen barracks before turning toward the landing fields. He landed on the edge of a building and watched as the car stopped. First the soldiers exited forming a perimeter and then the woman stepped out. She looked around before walking in to the stone building on the edge of the field, the guild bank.

Taking flight once more Harry swept down into an alleyway before changing forms and activating his portkey.

"Baraka!' called Olhiem as soon as the Portkey deposited him in the cave.

Harry tuned to see the tall Fedaykin standing near the stacked crates cleaning a partly disassembled Maula pistol.

"Marmain is dead, murdered so we need to rethink before proceeding."

Olhiem nodded accepting Harry's words without question, "Will you return to the Sietch?"

Harry shrugged, "Muad'Dib needs to know, Stilgar as well so before we pull out I'll see if there is another option. We need to move quickly before the Harkonnen have a stranglehold on the streets."

"I'll let Rania know when she arrives," said Olhiem as he began assembling his pistol.

"Rania hasn't returned?" asked Harry.

"No Baraka," reported Olhiem.

Harry cursed under his breath, "Bloody hell."

"I'll ready the squad," said Olhiem.

Harry pulled his wand out, "Point me Rania." The wand spun and pointed to Arakeen. "Prepare the men, I will return to where I last saw her maybe she lost her Portkey or she spotted something and stayed."

Olhiem tossed Harry a silver coin, "Here"

Harry caught the coin and nodded his thanks before activating the Portkey.

oOoOoOo

Harry hurried through the narrow streets leading away from Marmain's compound. Twice he had to detour to avoid Harkonnen troops patrolling the streets. Pausing in a shadowed alcove he cast the point me spell. Rania appeared to be somewhere in the northern section of the old city. At least she was alive.

Harry started moving again, headed north.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – New Chapter

Disclaimer: All things not from my own imaginings are owned by their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made by my story.

Many thanks to XRaiderV1 for his Beta work on this chapter.

Warning it is a bit dark and there is a non-graphic moment of torture and related unpleasantness at the start of the chapter. It is important to the story and so I endeavored to keep it as non-descriptive as possible.

Previously

"I'll let Rania know when she arrives," said Olhiem as he began assembling his pistol.

"Rania hasn't returned?" asked Harry.

"No Baraka," reported Olhiem.

Harry cursed under his breath, "Bloody hell."

"I'll ready the squad," said Olhiem.

Harry pulled his wand out, "Point me Rania." The wand spun and pointed to Arakeen. "Prepare the men, I will return to where I last saw her maybe she lost her Portkey or she spotted something and stayed."

Olhiem tossed Harry a silver coin, "Here"

Harry caught the coin and nodded his thanks before activating the Portkey.

oOoOoOo

Harry hurried through the narrow streets leading away from Marmain's compound. Twice he had to detour to avoid Harkonnen troops patrolling the streets. Pausing in a shadowed alcove he cast the point me spell. Rania appeared to be somewhere in the northern section of the old city. At least she was alive.

Harry started moving again, headed north.

oOoOoOo

"Revenge is a dangerous thing as seeking it oft changes the seeker."

Lubo Rechict – excerpt from 'Memoirs of a life ill-spent'.

oOoOoOo

Arakeen – Trade Quarter

Few of her peers would recognise Margot Fenring as she left the small house in Arakeen. The houses ownership by a man who reported to Imperial intelligence was well hidden. It was kept as a safe house for senior imperial agents and artfully hidden in plain sight amid many similar houses in a minor tradesman's enclave. The area was busy with many small workshops and private homes. Amid this colourful thoroughfare it served its purpose well. The owner had never seen Margot or indeed heard her name he simply left the details in the dead drop he used as per his instructions.

Her hair was bound into a sloppy braid and her face was artfully 'dirty'. Her stillsuit appeared old but well maintained. In short she blended into the crowd.

With her husband's departure she needed to as she was operating without effective support. He had agreed that there was a need for the mission even if he wasn't happy that she had been the best candidate to track down the elusive Harry Potter.

Moving effortlessly through the crowd she made her way toward her first meeting. A rather skilled, if mercenary agent by the name of Johas Cord.

oOoOoOo

Arakeen – Old City

Rania's awareness returned as a heavy slap struck her face.

"She is awake," said an oddly accented male voice.

"Good, prepare her for interrogation. Transportation will arrive as scheduled."

Rania realised that she couldn't see or move save twitching.

"You have been given a neurological agent it suppresses many of your movements, can't have you trying to slit my throat. It's a lovely little drug, so many uses. "Rania felt a hand caress her thigh. "Fortunately it does nothing to affect either speech or pain receptors." There was a cruel delight in the faceless voice's words.

Rania tried desperately to move but failed.

"Ah I see twitching, testing of my words Hmmm. Let me show you."

A hand touched her face, moving to her hair before twisting and ripping out a handful of her hair. The pain was terrible and she could feel blood running down the side of her face. Somehow she managed not to scream.

"Nothing you can do pretty girl, I could carve my name in your belly, take you any way I like and you couldn't do a thing." Rania struggled to move once more. "Ahh a brave one pretty girl, determined not to scream. Well we have some time till the Guildsmen get here. Let us see how long you can hold out heh?"

oOoOoOo

Harry cast another point me spell and this time his wand pointed directly at what appeared to be a small warehouse on the edge of a small landing pad. Assuming his Animagus form he climbed into the air to circle overhead. His keen eyesight studying the non-descript building.

There appeared to be no guards but looks could be deceptive so he circled several more times. With no movement below that he could see he slowly descended to land on the roof. Moving slowly he searched for a gap around the roof eventually finding a crude air vent partially sealed with wire mesh. It was far too small a hole for a man but was large enough for him to fit. With a powerful tug oh his beak he pulled the wire mesh free and placed it gently on the roof.

The roof space was dark but empty.

As Harry moved inside a sealed vehicle pulled up on the far side of the warehouse.

oOoOoOo

"Back with me pretty girl, I'm sure that was very painful…and such an ugly scar I've left you."

Rania's stomach burned with agony. She had felt the knife slice her abdomen open before she had blacked out and now she had returned to awareness and pain as she was roughly repositioned.

"Well that will stop you bleeding out," her torturers voice sounded pleased as he moved around the room. "Ah your new friends have arrived."

Rania could hear a murmur, voices talking quietly before heavy footsteps approached her and a cold clammy hand touched her face.

"If she dies before she can be interrogated Mentat I will have you killed," said a new voice.

"We had a deal you get the Fremen girl and I get the tissue sample," her captor laughed. "I have followed our deal to the letter. Looking for another way to profit from this deal was only logical."

"I believe that you have done more than taken a tissue sample," said the second voice.

"Fortuitously she was pregnant, only a few weeks but harvesting the fetus has given me the perfect sample. The data I have gathered regarding the Fremen is of immense value on Ix."

Trapped in the prison her body had become Rania couldn't do anything but silently she vowed to revenge her unborn child.

"I will require a sample as well," said the newcomer.

"Then you…"

Rania heard a loud explosion and then a scream.

oOoOoOo

Harry heard voices and made his way over to a crack in the roof where artificial light was just visible.

"Fortuitously she was pregnant, only a few weeks but harvesting the fetus has given me the perfect sample. The data I have gathered regarding the Fremen is of immense value on Ix."

"I will require a sample as well," said a second voice.

Rage flowed through Harry as he transformed back to his human form and drew his wand.

"Then you…"

His blasting hex blew the plaster into a white powder as he dropped to the floor.

Even as his feet touched the ground he sent a second more powerful blasting curse at the closest figure. His hex struck the figure in the face and the magic reduced the man's head to a fine red mist.

A second man near the door was raising projectile weapon of some sort but only managed to aim it before Harry blasted him in to the stone wall.

The third man was nearest to where a bloody and battered Rania lay naked on a steel table. Rushing forward Harry moved as a blur as he shouldered the large man away from Rania.

Whoever he was he had obviously been trained at some point and he had a dagger at his belt and was reaching for it even as Harry connected with him. Harry had to sway away from a lightning fast slash that just caught his forearm even as he tried to kick the out at the back of his opponent's knees. The man…a mentat Harry realised as he caught a glimpse of the stained lips, was fast, far faster than most.

But not better.

Rage, he realised was not helping, he needed control.

Summoning his magic Harry danced back from his opponent's slashing blade and then blurred forward. His blade struck true severing the spinal column at the neck. Still moving from his strike he let his blade go and turned to Rania. She was dangerously pale, her breathing shallow.

Harry didn't need to cast a diagnostic spell to know Rania was grievously injured, perhaps fatally. Raising his hands he once more began to gather his magic. Focusing his intent he lowered his hands, gently touching her face and abdomen.

He felt his magic flowing in to Rania seeking out her injuries, speeding her natural healing and lending her the energy she needed. Even as his vision tunneled he kept pouring his magic into motionless form.

Rania stirred beneath him but didn't wake.

"…find out what that noise was, move Gorbel we need to move before the ground car is noticed."

The sound of heavy boots outside the door snapped Harry back to awareness. Grasping his portkey he laid it on Rania's hand and activated it.

Dismissing his exhaustion he cast a quick disillusionment spell and disappeared into the shadows at the rear of the room to wait. Such an attack as this could not be let pass; they had to know who was responsible.

oOoOoOo

Johas Cord was a professional so when one of his informants had seen a heavily armored ground car leave the guild bank branch she had discreetly followed and reported its destination. His newest clients were very interested in what was happening on Arrakis and a group of men leaving the Guild buildings and turning toward the 'bad' part of town was potentially something of interest.

The building was non-descript but well positioned among empty buildings. He had been watching when two men entered and noise erupted from the warehouse. It didn't take much skill to know that something had gone wrong just by the looks on the faces of the remaining two men.

He two men followed their missing companions so he took the opportunity and slipped in to the warehouse.

There by the door were two men one kneeling with a mauler pistol raised pointed in to the room beyond. The second man was shining a light, apparently at the roof.

"Dead," reported the torch holder "Looks like a team dropped in from the roof."

The second grunted his apparent agreement or perhaps acknowledgement, "Hnnk, then we need to be gone; Guild ain't gonna bail us out if the Harkonnen catch us here."

"We were supposed to get the woman and get her to the Lifter."

"Well she's gone, way I see it there's plenty more Fremen."

"Let's go," ordered the First.

Johas slipped back into the shadows letting the two men hurry past. He could have easily killed them, they would not have posed much of a challenge to a man of his talent but it would not be worth the minimal energy involved. He was after information today, not notches on his blade.

The room was a mess three bodies lay amid the blood and gore of what looked like a rather unpleasant interrogation room. A steel table was in the center its surface covered with blood. A metal trolley lay nearby with a cryo unit.

There were what appeared to be tissue samples in the cryo so he quickly sealed it. Using his carefully trained memory he studied the room looking for any clue as to what had happened.

The men were dressed in top notch stillsuits underneath local robes. The weapons he could see were unsurprisingly of offworld manufacture. The other devices all seemed to be locally made and thus impossible to trace.

The first body was missing a head and it was not immediately clear how that had been achieved. A lasgun would not have caused such a messy wound, perhaps an explosive charge, a rigged hunter/seeker?

The second body had apparently been put forcefully through a wall, hard enough to break bones including his neck considering the unnatural angle of his head.

The last figure lay in a growing pool of blood with a blade buried in his neck. At least this figure could be recognized, the cranberry-colored stain of Sapho juice identified him as a mentat. The body wore a blood stained apron over a rough tunic and pants. So was the Mentat an interrogator whose prisoner got free or was this a rescue?

Johas tensed as his senses warned him that he was not alone. He carefully swept his eyes over the room once more but saw nothing but the feeling persisted. He was not one to ignore such a warning.

oOoOoOo

Harry was growing worried as he stood disillusioned and motionless in the shadows. His forearm was burning, far more than such a minor wound could account for. The figure studying the room was taking note of everything with glittering intelligent eyes.

Harry found his body slumping slightly as a wave of slackness passed through his muscles and eyelids grew heavy. The mentat's blade must have been treated with some sort of poison. A brief moment of panic passed through his increasingly clouded, suddenly sluggish mind. There was no way he would risk apparating so he gathered his wits and began to reach, hand shaking for his own portkey but before he could touch it a wave of blackness overtook him.

oOoOoOo

When Harry awoke he was in a strange bed in a small room. Without moving he could see the man from the warehouse standing in the corner.

"You are awake," said a voice on his other side. He tried to move his head but found it almost impossible to do so.

"Movement will return once the Vorface has been purged by your system. I would give you the antidote but it is not something I routinely carry with me," a familiar face entered his field of vision, Margot Fenring. "I mean you no harm Harry, rest now and once you are able we will talk."

Margot injected the young man with a sedative and watched as he faded back to sleep. Turning she found Johas watching closely.

"You did well to bring him here."

Johas passed over a gold hilted dagger to her, "He's an Atreides man, least his blade is an officer's blade."

Margot nodded slightly not confirming anything.

"He killed a Mentat with it, a clean, efficient killing blow. I'd guess he killed the others as well but I cannot guess how."

"What was happening?" asked Margot.

"Interrogation, not your man here someone else who was gone by the time I arrived. There was a lot of blood that wasn't his."

"What else have you recovered?"

Johas handed over a carry case, "Blood and tissue samples."

Margot placed the case on the floor and steeled herself to do what must be done. Shifting subtlety she felt her shifts blouse fell open exposing a wealth of flesh. A distraction for her next move, "As I said you did well, worthy of reward." Another shift had her dress fall to the side exposing an expanse of thigh and the hint of her shadowed womanhood.

Johas grinned as he saw the pert breasts partially exposed and his eyes traveled the length of her legs but he was far too experienced to allow himself to react other than his grin.

"We have time, you want me," said Margot as she slipped in to the Voice, subtle persuasion and command woven in to her words.

Johas nodded and leaned forward his hand slipping into her tunic to caress her breast as his other hand slipped between her thighs. He wanted her and she was willing….as his hand reached her folds he never felt the prick of the needle that pierced his flesh.

Margot lowered the dying man to the floor and straightened her clothing. "I thank you for your service may you be granted peace."

It was time to leave.

In her satchel there was beacon which she activated signaling the three man Sardaukar team that had remained planetside. She had an unlooked for prize, yes it was certainly time to leave.

oOoOoOo

Sietch Tabr

Rania woke to see Stilgar and Muad'Dib seated at the end of her bed. Their grim expressions told her what she needed to know.

"He didn't return?"

Stilgar nodded, "Not yet, the Fedaykin are seeking out all our informants."

Muad'Dib leaned forward and touched Rania's hand, "Have faith Baraka is a powerful man, he will find his way back to you."

oOoOoOo

Paul Muad'Dib had few friends. A man of with a destiny to rule generally found such to be the case.

Harry was a special case, he was important in some way Paul could not yet see clearly amid the multitude of nebulous possibilities. It was rare to meet such a man, a man akin to himself, a fulcrum. His very rarity, his own specialness made Harry a prescient beacon.

Paul centered himself as he felt the spice flowing through his veins expanding his consciousness, he allowed himself to see...

...Fedaykin searching the old town area...a guild highlighter far above the planet...The spaceport at Arakeen...a Bene Gesserit...Harry...Harry's presence...semi-conscious as he was taken aboard a merchant vessel in the darkness...

Paul felt a pull on his subconscious, a future echo... Leto, his son yet to be born standing in the desert talking about the Golden Path...the endless Jihad...the waving of the green and black Atreides banners...

"Usul?"

Paul's eyes snapped open to see Chani kneeling before him.

"The time you allocated has past."

Paul nodded, "Summon Stilgar, I have found him."

oOoOoOo

Imperial Centre

Fenring re-read the report on the debriefing of the two Atreides men before lowering it to the table. They had been extensively debriefed before being transferred to a garrison on Calladan . One of his own men ran the garrison so the two men would be watched. It appeared that what they had reported was mostly verifiable and accurate, in so far as that was possible. Now they had their freedom, of a sort anyway.

Fenring had known Hawat was a gifted Mentat and that the Duke had been a cunning man but their plans…well their plan was a masterpiece and had come very close to succeeding. In the end it was only the use of the Sardaukar that had tipped the scale. The Baron Harkonnen had recognized this of course and had spirited the old Mentat away from Arakis.

The Duke was dead, that was confirmed. Idaho was dead, Hawat was accounted for. That left the Bene Gesserit, Lady Jessica and her son Paul, the duke's heir unaccounted for. Was Paul Atreides with the Fremen? The baron believed them dead and perhaps he was right, the data he had led to that conclusion. Fenring now knew that Gurney Halleck was undoubtedly still alive, possibly with the Fremen. What did that mean?

These were questions he needed answers to. Perhaps Margot had found out more from his agents. Baraka was still an unknown, too young to be senior and yet he, an offworlder led the Fremen who had intervened that night.

With a sigh Fenring stood and collected his wits, he had a report to deliver.

oOoOoOo

Margot Fenring meditated as she waited for word that her transportation had arrived. The Merchant vessel had once belonged to a smuggler it now belonged to Imperial intelligence and was crewed by Sardaukar.

She was also growing increasingly worried.

The sedative she was using should have lasted, dependent on body weight for a minimum of twelve hours unless he was administered the antidote. It had barely lasted two before he had begun to awaken. It was like his body was fighting it off or transmuting it the same way a Bene Gesserit reverend mother could…what was happening?

Harry found consciousness returning and with it a hazy memory of his capture. Keeping his eyes closed he tried to sense his wand and Portkey. Both registered faintly on the other side of the room. He could sense another person in the room with him as a faint echo to his magic. Not knowing what that meant he ignored it and gathered his strength waited for his head to clear enough to risk using magic.

"You are awake."

Harry mentally grimaced and sat up to see Margot Fenring sitting calmly on a bed on the other side of the room.

"There are three Sardaukar outside the door."

"They won't be able to help you," snarled Harry who made a strange gesture at the door.

'What was that?' thought Margot. "I have not harmed you."

"And my lady and my unborn child?" replied Harry as he stood letting the blanket fall, unconcerned with his nudity.

Margot felt a shiver of fear, there was something unnatural about the young man's eyes. They were lit with a feral green light. "I had nothing to do with that. You were being held by a third party."

Harry reached out a hand and his wand flew from a bag near the door into his hand followed by a coin.

Margot shifted slightly as she prepared to defend herself should Harry attack.

With a grim smile Harry flicked his wand and Margot was flung backward to strike the wall stunning her. "Like I said nothing will help you…we saved your life and in reply you tortured her, you killed a child."

Margot's hand fell protectively to her abdomen as she tried to shake off the pain of hitting the wall.

Harry's eyes narrowed at the sound of heavy blows and calls from outside the room.

Margot shifted her weight carefully making no threatening movements, "I swear, as a Bene Gesserit of unknown rank that I had nothing to do with what that."

With a crash Harry's locking spell was defeated by the Sardaukar kicking the door in.

What happened next shocked Margot to the core.

Harry spun away from one attack with lightning speed, speed reminiscent of the weirding way that spoke of Prana-bindu training. Blocking an attack he struck at his opponent's throat crushing it.

The two remaining Sardaukar approached more cautiously their fighting knives held defensively in front of them.

Harry gestured and both men were flung backwards to strike the wall. The unexpected attack stunned one of the Sardaukar but the second stood again and charged forward.

"Reducto."

Margot watched as the charging man's head literally disappeared becoming a fine red mist.

With another gesture the man on the floor was bound in ropes.

Before Margot could react Harry had crossed the floor and placed the tip of his wand against her throat.

"Baraka," called a familiar voice from the corridor.

Harry turned to see Stilgar and several Fedaykin.

"Stilgar…"

"Rania is safe, we had thought a rescue might be needed."

Harry removed his wand as some of his rage receded.

"We must leave, this will attract Harkonnen attention," warned Stilgar.

Harry nodded.

"What of the witch?" asked one of the Fedaykin.

Harry winced at the word witch, "Bring her, we need to unravel this knot."

The two Fedaykin took an arm each and with a swift movement Harry stunned her.

oOoOoOo

Margot woke to find herself on a simple sleeping pallet in what looked to be a natural stone cavern.

"What have you done sister?"

Turning her head she spotted a familiar face sitting on a straight backed wooden chair.

"Jessica."

Jessica noticed a slight widening of the eyes that indicated Margot's surprise when she saw her.

"Margot."

"What happened?" asked Margot.

"You are playing a dangerous game sister and I fear you crossed a line."

"I had nothing to do with the Fremen woman's capture. My agent saw only the aftermath."

Jessica studied her sister Bene Gesserit looking for any indication that she lied before nodding, "I shall pass that on."

"Am I a prisoner?"

"Yes."

Margot frowned at the lack of clarification, "A hostage then?"

"The Fremen have no need of hostages."

Margot considered that, "I see." Her position was unenviable and Jessica knew it. Before she could frame up another question a figure in a stillsuit appeared.

"Reverend mother, Stilgar asks for your advice."

Jessica stood, "We will talk later Lady Fenring."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – New Chapter

Disclaimer: All things, not from my own imaginings are owned by their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made by my story.

Many thanks to Timdraco for his Beta work on this chapter his suggestions really improved the final version. Thanks mate!

CHAPTER Re-Edited 28/7/2015

Previously

"Am I a prisoner?"

"Yes."

Margot frowned at the lack of clarification, "A hostage then?"

"The Fremen have no need of hostages."

Margot considered that "I see." Her position was unenviable, and Jessica knew it. Before she could frame up another question, a figure in a stillsuit appeared.

"Reverend Mother, Stilgar asks for your advice."

Jessica stood, "We will talk later Lady Fenring."

oOoOoOo

"There were many disparate groups among those that were associated with the quasi-religious movements of the time. Religion and indeed mysticism were often intertwined, and many of these groups were little more than loose collections of extended families. It should be noted that among these groups there were those that showed greater cohesion and organisation, but their fates like those of the less organised brethren have been lost to sands of time."

Tillgar Mewet – excerpt from The growth of religion in the post-Butlerian Jihad era. Volume IV - Lost Cults of History.

oOoOo

Arrakis – Arrakeen Spaceport

Bene Gesserit Reverend Mother Emra Colliet slipped into the crowd and disappeared among the people. Her papers named her as a representative of a minor manufacturing consortium that was seeking new markets for trade among the Minor Houses.

In reality, her mission was to gather information and establish what was happening on Arrakis for her sisterhoods leader, Proctor Superior Lilith Tahrain and her first point of contact was Margot Fenring.

oOoOo

Sietch Tabr

Harry fingered his wand as he studied the apparently sleeping Margot Fenring. It would be easy to kill her...too easy.

"Baraka?"

He turned to see Stilgar still in his stillsuit watching him.

"Muad'dib is looking for you."

"I will seek him out...when I'm finished here," replied Harry.

"Her fate is decided my friend," stated Stilgar.

"Do you believe her...about the child?" asked Harry.

"Perhaps, the Reverend Mother believes her as does Muad'dib...come; Baraka let us seek out Muad'dib." Stilgar, who knew all too well the pain of losing a child having seen his own killed by Harkonnen bombers, hesitated briefly before answering sensing that Baraka needed to come to terms with his grief and anger. "While none would stop you in handing out justice, you must ask whose purpose you serve by doing so. Are the guilty being punished?"

Harry grimaced and looked again at the sleeping woman, before turning and walking away from the door.

oOoOo

Rania thirsted for justice but knew it would be delayed.

She would live, but her unborn child had died...dead at the hands of their enemies. Her betrothed had killed the beast directly responsible but in doing so he had nearly been killed himself.

The Reverend Mother had argued that their Bene Gesserit witch prisoner had not known of the attack against her or Harry, but there was a part of her that was screaming for revenge...why should the Bene Gesserit's spawn survive?

Harry had been pulled aside by Stilgar and Muad'dib as soon as Rania had awoken only having had time to kiss her cheek and bid her wait for him before he had left.

"Rania, are you in pain?"

Rania turned her head to see a heavily pregnant Chani in a loose robe looking at her with concern and shook her head, "No. I am not."

"Harry will return soon until then you need rest."

Rania found herself growing angry as her gaze turned to where Lady Fenring was being held, "Rest? I will rest when I have my revenge."

Chani's expression hardened, "The Reverend Mother has explained the situation to you?" her expression softened somewhat as she spoke. "I hear your words Rania, daughter of Ritar, and I understand them, but before you draw your knife, you should know who has done this thing. Your betrothed seeks to find the guilty party."

Rania's ire bleed away as Chani spoke, leaving her feeling drained.

Chani's expression softened seeing Rania's acceptance of the situation, "Baraka will be by your side again. God willing there will be more children."

"Rania?"

It was Harry's voice, but before she could answer the curtain was drawn back, and Harry still clothed in his stillsuit walked in.

"I will take my leave," said Chani.

Neither Rania or Harry saw her leave as they embraced.

oOoOo

Paul smiled as Harry appeared with a pale but hale looking Rania. The Fedaykin also noticed their arrival and soon they were chanting 'Baraka, Baraka, Baraka.'

Paul's visions had been full of a shrouded future that kept echoing and shifting, ever changing hints all driven by the changes he had wrought by rescuing Harry. He could sense the interest his enemies and even his potential allies had in his friend and his abilities, or at least what they thought they knew about him. If they knew the full truth, the hunt would be on and yet he must use Harry as a decoy, to draw the gaze of his many enemies so that they would remain blind for a little longer. He knew that even a few months would make a difference. This knowledge of possibilities, was it enough to consider sending a friend to deal with Fenring?' He asked himself even though he already knew the answer. To win a small gain he had to risk loss. The Emperor's eyes were now on Arrakis, and that was both a danger and an opportunity. He still needed time to build his forces. Ever since he had become a true sandrider, there were new pressures from the Fremen to take up leadership. Men muttered wondering when the inevitable succession would begin. It was distracting him, keeping the hotheads in check when he needed to prepare them. To get that time, the Imperial eye had to be redirected elsewhere.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he sought to calm his mind. He wanted a year, but his visions were telling him he would be lucky to get six months to prepare for his destiny. Sensing the others, he turned to see Harry approaching.

Harry shook his head in bemusement as he and Rania exchanged greetings with those they passed.

'It is good to see you back on your feet Rania," said Stilgar. "I and those here at the sietch feel your loss. As Naib, I swear that we shall, God willing get you your vengeance."

Paul stepped forward and gripped Harry's wrist in a warriors greeting, "It is good to see you both. Othiem, take the recruits to the training room."

"Yes, Muad'Dib," acknowledged Othiem.

"Harry, Rania we have much that must be discussed before the meeting with the Naib's of the other Sietches."

In Stilgar's Yali, the spice coffee was already brewed and waiting to be poured. Stilgar's wife gave a nod of welcome as she left pulling the dark curtain back across the door.

"I have a difficult mission for you Harry and you too Rania. I need you to return Lady Fenring along with a message to the Emperor," said Paul as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Offworld?" asked Stilgar with a frown.

Paul looked thoughtful before shaking his head, "Perhaps, although it may not be necessary, I don't doubt that Fenring is already on his way back from giving his report to the Emperor."

"What is the message?"

"That we are not seeking to be their enemy."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Will Fenring believe it?"

"We must make him believe it."

oOoOo

Imperial Palace - Kaitain

As he settled on his throne, Emperor Shaddam straightened, and his thoughtful expression hardened as he prepared to face his political rivals. The man faded and was replaced with Shaddam Corrino the IV, the Padishah Emperor. With a wave of his hand toward the door, it instantly swung open.

As the ceremonial Sardaukar stood aside, they revealed the nobles that made up the High Council of the Landsraad.

While many of those who entered were sheep, there were a few wolves in among the flock. His gaze fell on a pair of wolves who walked calmly past the glowering Sardaukar guards, barely sparing them a glance as they talked quietly to each other. Such an odd pair when seen together, Earl Memnon Thorvald was a stout man, with thinning hair and an odd gait. While Archduke Armand Ecaz was tall and wide shouldered, dressed in full military uniform and cut a striking figure his in the white, blue and yellow house uniform despite the loss of his lower left arm.

Yes, an odd pairing indeed...and a very dangerous one given their political power. The Archduke had been a lifelong ally of Leto. Fenring had frequently cautioned him regarding both their houses. To his left, he saw his daughter turn her head as her expression shifted into a slight frown. His eyes followed her line of sight, and he realised that she had spotted another of the Landsraads wolves. In this case perhaps bitch was more appropriate.

Grand Duchess Ariana Qail.

One of only three of the great houses in the Landsraad with a female head and the only one who did not use a proxy. She was a beautiful woman with a sinuous grace that spoke of long hours of training. Far more importantly she was a ruthless, deadly woman who had survived several assassination attempts by those who mistakenly believed her gender mattered. She could be likened to a Viper as she seemed to float as she walked.

Shaddam could understand his daughter's reaction. Ariana and Irulan had been sometimes companions as young children having shared the distinction of having Bene Gesserit mothers, but there was little love lost between the two. The virginal princess and the seductress noble.

As the nobles took their traditional positions around the throne, Shaddam gestured to his herald.

"The High Council of the Landsraad is to sit tomorrow. Let any of the great houses who wish, now bring forth their petitions."

The Emperor listened to the traditional addresses but kept his eyes moving through the throng of nobility. Seeking out any clues as to any new alliances among those below. There was a small group gathered around the bloated form of Baron Harkonnen, the members of which he memorised as people to be investigated by imperial intelligence given the difficulties the Baron had caused.

While her father ran his gaze over the gathered nobility, Irulan studied Ariana with a certain amount of distaste. They were the same age but that as far as she was concerned was where the similarities ended. She was about to turn away when she realised that her opinion of the Grand Duchess was one of the few things she shared with the currently absent Fenring. She felt disturbed at the thought.

oOoOo

Arrakeen – Trade Quarter

Count Fenring was in a rage, not that it showed in any visible way. Save perhaps his eyes that were fixed on the Bashir that led the platoon of Sardaukar that had accompanied him from his ship, "I take it that Lady Fenring has still not reported through the network?"

"No, my Lord."

Fenring nodded and gestured toward the now destroyed safe house, "And this?"

The Bashir sneered as his eyes went to the Harkonnen house troops who were 'escorting' the Sardaukar, for their safety of course. "Their Captain claims the Fremen burnt it down."

Fenring considered anything the Harkonnen said as questionable data. "Find out," he ordered as he turned away to view the city. After a few moments, he realised that something was out of place with what he was seeing, but what was it? His well-trained Mentat mind considered all the data he had as his eyes scanned the buildings, the Harkonnen, the crowd. The crowd were looking at the gathered soldiers with a mix of fear and hatred...save one individual who he recognised who just stared at him impassively. The Atreides man, Harry Potter.

Fenring raised an eyebrow at Harry and his female escort's blatant disregard of the Sardaukar that surrounded them on the walk to the ship. The Harkonnen officer had made noises about arresting the 'wanted fremen' but had desisted when the imperial troops drew their weapons.

For their part, Harry and Rania were not dismissing the Imperials as a threat, they just accepted their presence for this part of their mission. For now they would tolerate the Emperor's attack dogs. After all, attack dogs were well trained when to attack and when to ignore a person.

Fenring ordered the Bashir to return to the ship, and so the entire group moved toward the Imperial Frigate. Fenring's orders to not allow the Harkonnen's entry were very clear as he led the two Fremen inside.

Once they had reached the cabin serving as Fenring's office, he gestures for Harry and Rania to sit.

"You have gone to a great deal of trouble to speak to me Lieutenant Potter," said Fenring as he waved away his guards seemingly comfortable to be alone with the two Fremen. Not that he was, of course, the room was heavily monitored.

"Lady Fenring is alive and unhurt," Harry noted the flash of relief in Fenring's eyes.

"What proof do you offer?" countered Fenring.

"My word that she shall be returned to you, unharmed once I give the order."

Fenring could hear the truth in the young man's voice and see it in the dozens of tiny movements in his muscles in his face. "For that I thank you, what do you seek in return?"

"A CHOAM board of enquiry into the management of the Fief of Arrakis by House Harkonnen," replied Harry.

Fenring had felt a surge of shock before his training took over, "A board of enquiry?"

Harry nodded impassively.

"May I ask what you hope to achieve?" asked Fenring as he considered the possible ramifications of such an occurrence. What would the Fremen gain with such a ploy? The current board of directors were a mix of Imperial allies and a few more neutral houses, but none of them would support a move against House Harkonnen.. Against the Emperor's wishes. Oh, they would go through the motions and obey the strict forms but their judgement was almost certainly preordained. Were the Fremen so ignorant of politics that they thought this would work?

"Justice," replied Harry.

"I see," replied Fenring in a neutral voice as he tried to get a read on the young man opposite him. "And what make you think the Emperor will grant you such a boon?"

"His daughter's life, your life and your wife's," replied Harry.

"Hmm, why should the Emperor accept this, after all I have you as a hostage to barter for Lady Fenring?"

Harry offered a polite smile and raised an eyebrow, "Lady Fenring is not a hostage and regardless of what agreement we reach, she will be returned unharmed. And might I remind you that you failed to stop us from leaving last time we were in your company."

Fenring noticed the frown on the Fremen woman even as he nodded accepting Harry's words, "Very well, I shall put your request through to the Emperor. Perhaps you would accept our hospitality while we await his reply? It may take several days."

He was quite surprised when Harry accepted the offer. Was the former Atreides officer that confident in his abilities?

oOoOo

Margot Fenring had spoken to no one since Jessica's last visit, so she feared the worst when three Fremen appeared opened the door and walked into her cell. The two males watched her cautiously, no doubt aware of her abilities while the woman approached.

"I am Chani; you will follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"You are being returned to your people," replied Chani.

Margot followed Chani as the two men fell in behind her. After making their way through several stone corridors, they reached a large open area, a large cave where a single Thopter waited. Standing alongside the ramp was Jessica while in the background Fremen moved about not sparing her a glance.

Chani gestured for Margot to move, and soon she was standing in front of her fellow Bene Gesserit.

"You are being returned to your husband Margot," stated Jessica. "Before you go I wished to thank you for your warning back in Arrakeen." Even if it was too little too late, Jessica added to herself.

Margot nodded, "You were caught in a net, not of my making sister."

"You should pass on a warning to the sisterhood, the Harkonnen filth will be wiped off the face of Arrakis...the sisterhood should take steps to see that they are not swept away with them."

Margot frowned at the coldness in Jessica's eyes as she delivered her warning. Was Jessica turning away from the order? Had they been betrayed?

"There are questions they will want answers to," warned Margot knowing that Jessica would understand the consequences of her 'apparent betrayal' of her vows.

"I know...I fear they shall not like the answers," the Thopters engines started and Jessica nodded toward the ramp. "You should go."

Margot nodded and walked up the ramp without looking back. She had a lot to think about and a report to prepare.

oOoOo

Jessica felt something akin to pity as she watched the Thopter carrying Margot Fenring disappear out of the cave of Birds. Whose child was she carrying now? Who had she been ordered to seduce?

"She carries a Harkonnen child, a girl," whispered a lisping voice. "I have seen it, mother."

Jessica turned to her daughter Alia. Jessica suppressed a shudder at the blatant reminder of her daughters abilities. She had not known she was pregnant when she had taken the Water of Life, and this had given Alia access to the same genetic memories that the older trained Bene Gesserit struggled to deal with. Her order named children like her daughter 'preborn' and had judged them to be abominations, to be killed immediately, because of the danger they presented with their access to genetic memories and thus vast amounts of knowledge. All in her order knew, knowledge is power.

"You don't need to fear me mother," lisped Alia sadly. "Things are shifting and changing as my brother opens up new paths...my way among them."

"I don't fear you, Alia...I worry about you."

Alia's chubby, childlike face with its disconcertingly adult eyes looked up at her sadly. "Yes, you do...I have seen the Harkonnen child, she will fly with the Falcon and stand with us in battle."

"Alia...I..."

"I have seen it mother, the jade falcons, Magi followers of Baraka."

Jessica stared at her daughter as the shock of what she said raced through her mind. Alia's spice visions were coming more frequently and were growing much more detailed...much like Paul's had.

'Oh mother,' thought Alia. 'You fear Harry and his influence but as you move against him, he unknowingly counters your moves. What would you do if I told you that I see myself by his side?'

Jessica finally said, "I see."

'No,' thought Alia, 'You don't Mother.'

"I shall think on this," added Jessica as she gathered her robe around her and left the room.

"Alia?" called Harrah her nursemaid/guardian.

"I'm coming Harrah."

oOoOo

Rabban hissed in outrage and glared at Fenring, "I want them handed over, they are terrorists..."

"Be that as it may my dear Na-Baron, ahhh they are also envoys, hmm official agents and therefore under my protection and thus the Emperor's."

"I demand..." began Rabban only to stop when he realised that Fenring was now looking at him with a deadly expression.

"You demand?" repeated Fenring. "You will require nothing of the Emperor. The forms have been obeyed, the ahh procedure established for centuries is quite hmm specific on what needs to occur while the Emperor decides on the appeal."

"But..." a red-faced, furious Rabban tried again only to be cut off again.

"My dear Na-Baron rather than waste time with ahhh pointless protests, I would be preparing a missive for the Baron. He will, I am sure be very Hmmm interested."

An hour later, Rabban left empty handed in an impotent rage.

That rage descending into near madness when his uncles latest message restated, in firm almost dismissive language that he, Rabban was not going to receive any troops.

oOoOo

Rania sat on the edge of the bed in their assigned cabin and raised an eyebrow as she sunk into the mattress, "Soft living."

Harry grinned as he used the act of removing his outer robe to hide the fact he had just used his wand and sealed the door magically. Then cast a muffling charm that would hopefully play havoc with most of the Imperial listening devices.

"True, I can try and firm it up if you want."

"Please," said Rania.

Harry sent a silent thank you to Hermione as he cast a household charm to stiffen the mattress.

Rania smiled as she bounced a few times, "Better."

Harry laughed and then grew serious, "We should be safe here but keep your portkey on you at all times."

"Do you think we can trust this Imperial?"

Harry shrugged, "Maybe in this matter."

"We should get some sleep," cautioned Rania as she loosened her stillsuit.

oOoOo

Margot shielded her eyes as the Thopter lifted off kicking up sand and dust. By the time the air had cleared her husband was striding forward followed by his Sardaukar escort.

His deceptively strong arms pulled her close as the Sardaukar kept both the Harkonnen 'escort' and everyone else at a safe distance.

oOoOo

Three days later Harry studied Fenring as the Imperial took his seat. The man's face was expressionless his eyes, however, were calculating, observant and rather cold. Which he supposed he could understand given the situation.

"The Emperor has acquiesced to your request," said Fenring.

"Very well, we shall prepare our bill of particulars," replied Harry. "When will the committee sit?"

"The Landsraad is sitting now so it should not be more than a week or perhaps two."

Harry nodded, "Then I will supply you a communications frequency on which you can contact us with the details."

Fenring inclined his head in acceptance of the logic of the request accepting that the Fremen were likely to be disinclined to be in Harkonnen territory.

"And your Lady is well?" asked Harry.

"She has fully recovered," replied Fenring. "She wishes to speak to you."

"I see," replied Harry.

After a moment's silence, Fenring leaned forward, "Can I ask you a question?"

Harry nodded.

"Why?"

"Why bring this to the Landsraad? Given your recent service to the crown a more..ahhh shall I say targeted request might have been considered."

Harry hid a grimace, Fenring was no fool and honed in on the seemingly foolish mistake, "Would an appeal for a change of Fief have been considered my Lord?"

Fenring sat back and studied the young man and woman opposite him before replying," I hmmm cannot speak for the Emperor, but it would be unlikely...petitioning for the recall of the Na-Baron would be more realistic."

"The beast Rabban's departure would not appease us."

"Us," echoed Fenring. "I mean no ahh disrespect Lieutenant Potter, but your service to House Atreides is over. Perhaps a wiser course would be to seek a compromise."

Harry tried not to react to Fenring's words, but something must have shown on his face because Fenring's eyes glittered with some emotion...perhaps satisfaction. "Oh don't look so shocked, other Atreides men survived and have made their deals to leave Arrakis. I am sure an accommodation for you...you both could be hmmm negotiated with no dishonour."

Harry took a calming breath and stood with Rania moving to stand beside him.

"I thank you for the offer my Lord Baron, but Arrakis is my home now. We will speak with your Lady and then depart...we will be waiting for your call."

'Ah' thought Fenring, 'There is that famed Atreides loyalty...the Duke had the gift, doubly so for it to live on so strongly after his demise...or was it the news that Leto's concubine Jessica lived, news that had raised questions about his son's fate. "Of course, the Bashir will escort you to the rooms I have ordered prepared."

After the Atreides man and the Fremen woman had let, Fenring went back over the meeting in his mind. Examining the nuances of body language, tone and the meanings behind the words...there was something off here, something hidden. He had survived for decades immersed in the brutal, twisted politics of the Empire. It had honed his ability to sense the hidden knife in the crowd. Why were the Fremen doing this? Was it political immaturity, religious motivation or was it a desire for revenge against the perceived injustices of the Harkonnen?

To the mentat, politics was by default complex human equations. With sufficient accurate data, he could solve the equation. The trouble as always lay with getting the data he needed.

Even Margot had been rather quiet after giving him a report on her time as a hostage. He deduced that Margot was probably feeling somewhat conflicted given her shared history with Jessica.

He summoned the Bashir's second and when the man arrived he issued orders for a courier to be summoned. There was a Guild Heighliner leaving for Kaitan and he had a message for the Emperor. Then he had plans to make.

oOoOo

Kaitan - Landsraad Chambers

Earl Memnon Thorvald read through the CHOAM briefing as he tuned out the ramblings of some minor official. Beside him, Archduke Armand Ecaz was watching the Imperial box.

"It's odd my dear Memnon to see her Highness here," offered Ecaz after making sure the privacy screen was operating.

"Hmmm," offered Thorvald. 'I'm sorry what was that?"

"I said that it's strange to see Irulan here."

Thorvald looked up at the imperial box to see Irulan studying the nobles gathered below. "Perhaps it is but not unprecedented."

"And where is Fenring?" added Ecaz, "I wonder if he is off trying to confirm the fate of the Atreides."

Thorvald frowned, that was a good question. Fenring was the Emperor's confidant, but far more importantly he was the Emperor's errand boy. The 'envoy' dispatched to deal with problems and the revelation that Jessica lived was a major problem for Shaddam but a far larger one was the speculation that Leto's heir may have survived.

As the minor noble at the podium finished his fiscal report and sat, the chairman called for the next item of business. Baron Hime stood and asked permission to add a new item to the agenda.

Both Ecaz and Thorvald were now paying close attention.

"There has been a request through a Director of CHOAM," both nobles knew that was code for an imperial request. "For a board of enquiry into the current difficulties on Arrakis."

Thorvald raised an eyebrow in surprise as Ecaz turned to look at Baron Harkonnen sitting two rows behind him.

The Baron was pale, and his lips were set in a thin line indicating his displeasure.

"The Baron looks unhappy," said Ecaz with a hidden smile. The Harkonnens were as vile as ever and saw the fat bastard taken down a few pegs was slight recompense for the loss of Leto and his family.

"Hmm unsurprising given how his idiot nephew must be the cause of this and then the news about Leto's family. The spice is not flowing and to keep the Emperor happy the spice must flow." Thorvald missed the anger in his friend's eyes at the mention of Leto's family.

"So a board of enquiry shall be formed to hear the official request."

Now it was Thorvald who looked up at the Imperial box...'What was going on?'

"The CHOAM directors sitting in the Landsraad representing the seats of Artell, Bella, Dommix, Gellax, Ecaz. Qail and Thorvald are required to form a sub-committee to examine the facts and make a recommendation to the Landsraad and the Board of CHOAM."

Thorvald sat back in his chair and wondered just what had fractured the relations between the Emperor and House Harkonnen. His spies and other sources had made it clear that the Harkonnen's move against Leto had been masterminded and bankrolled by the Emperor, even if it was done under the Harkonnen flag. Why would the Emperor allow a committee to delve into his private dealings?

On the other side of the hall, Grand Duchess Ariana Qail shared a look with her female aide who nodded and slipped out of the hall bearing a report for her Bene Gesserit superiors.

Baron Harkonnen seethed in anger, but he knew better than to show it. How dare the Emperor do this to him...he took a deep breath and thought for calm, anger would not serve him here among his enemies. After a few moments, he had control and forced himself to look up at the Imperial box. The Emperor studied the Landsraad with his usual, seeming indifference, but there was something in his eyes that made the Harkonnen pause...the Emperor didn't look pleased, why? If this was a move against House Harkonnen why would the Emperor be unhappy with this development?

oOoOo

The Emperor knew this was a dangerous move given his recent interactions with the fat Harkonnen swine but with Fenring's report of Leto's Bene Gesserit witch being alive there were other important issues to be dealt with.

If somehow Paul Atreides did, in fact, live and had found shelter on Arrakis, then he could not be allowed to live and grow to be a potential rallying point for the discontented nobles of the Landsraad. It was unlikely of course...but had not both Irulan and Fenring warned him that the Fremen had grown dangerous? Perhaps it was as Fenring had reported. A competent Atreides officer had escaped with the Bene Gesserit to be found by the Fremen. The intelligence bore this theory out. This Potter was one of Hawat's men attached to the Ducal household...yes that was the most likely link.

Had the Harkonnen known? His moves on Arrakis were odd, was this some convoluted plot aimed at his house?

No, the Baron was not that skilled no matter what his ha...bloated self-importance told him. This was Harkonnen incompetence; they had failed to complete their audacious plan, faltering at the last hurdle. He would not make the same mistake.

So Jessica and a junior Atreides man, a lieutenant thought to play politics...to force the Emperors hand to swat at the Harkonnen? The Emperor smiled coldly...well and good, let me honour our 'debt' and discipline the Harkonnen. The Baron might even learn something from this reversal. Yes the situation could be used to his advantage, after all the good Baron had been rather non-compliant of late perhaps this reminder would help him to remember his place.

As for the Atreides man, Fenring would see to his capture and once he had been 'debriefed' the full situation, and what steps he needed to take would become apparent. The spice would flow.

oOoOo

Margot Fenring studied her sister Bene Gesserit for a moment before bowing, "Reverend Mother."

Reverend Mother Emra Colliet nodded acceptance of the formal greeting, "Hello Margot it has been some time has it not?"

"Since I was last in the Chapterhouse Reverend Mother," replied Margot. "Can I get you something?"

"No Thank you, Margot; you look well considering your ordeal," commented Emra in a soft voice as she sat gesturing Margot to a chair.

"I wasn't mistreated Reverend Mother, as you may be aware Jessica was among the Fremen holding me."

Emra nodded, "So your report said, I am curious however as to several of the details, so please report in full Sister."

Margot straightened in her chair as the obedience trained into her as a child in training kicked in with the formal request.

She gave a concise and accurate report of her experiences and everything else that she was asked for over the next hour.

At the end of the session, Emra was frowning as she tried to make sense of what Margot had seen and deduced.

"You have done well Sister, what are your plans?" asked Emra.

"My husband will return to the Emperor's court in the next few days although he may stay for the CHOAM committees. When he returns home, I will as ever accompany him unless you have other duties for me."

"Not yet, tell me Margot what do you think of this Harry Potter?"

Margot considered for a few moments, "I don't know how to categorise him. He was Atreides trained as far as I have determined, so a survivor from among the Duke's men. He is resistant to the voice, so that speaks of intensive training, as for his abilities I...I must admit that I have no idea. I felt something strange, but I do not know what it was even if there was a touch of...familiarity. Perhaps he received training from Jessica."

Emra's frown deepened as she considered Margot's words. Among the Bene Gesserit hidden vaults were texts that held knowledge from before the Butlerian Jihad, the rumour was that some books existed that could be traced back to old Earth, Terra itself. Only the most trusted scholars ever perused them but given her rank and her role she had been briefed on some of the older tenets of her sisterhood. She knew that she had but the barest inkling of the actual value of the knowledge being hidden. All she had been given were specific phenomena to look for, signs to be aware of if she should encounter them. What Margot described was raising her hackles. No doubt the Proctor Superior would be looking carefully at the full report.

"What advice do you offer should I seek Jessica out amongst these Fremen?" asked Emra.

Margot frowned, "The Fremen are fighting against the Harkonnen but while they have aided us, I am uncertain how you would be received, especially given recent events."

"Yes, I can see why, you said Jessica had some authority among them. Would I be able to exploit that?"

"Perhaps there is a way. The scientist Browan Turik has an oddly cordial association with both the city Fremen and the desert dwellers."

"You think he has a way to contact them?"

"Unlikely, but some among his staff might."

"I see, what about the smugglers? Our intelligence indicated that they maintain contact with the desert tribes."

"I know that they have a working agreement with the Fremen, but it is fairly tenuous."

Emra was silent as she considered the best way to complete her mission.

oOoOo

Harry noted that the guard outside their suite had doubled.

With a flick of his concealed wand, he cast a privacy spell before turning to Rania. "I fear that the good Count may wish for us to remain his guests."

"Treachery?" asked Rania.

Harry nodded.

Rania smirked and patted her portkey.

Harry smiled in return before sobering, "True, but we must be careful, that won't protect us from a dagger slipped between our ribs."

"You think it might come to that?"

"It might, Muad'dib suspected it...but the delay is worth the risk. Now that the request is made the CHOAM delegation must at least go through the motions. Such an investigation buys us time." He inclined his head toward the door. "We need to be careful while we wait."

oOoOo

Smuggler Desert Base

Gurney Halleck cursed softly as he carefully looked back over his shoulder at the women the Smugglers leader Stablan Tuek had just escorted in. Tall and beautiful with regal features that were still evident despite the stillsuit she wore. The way she walked and held herself reminded him of another Bene Gesserit he knew, well thought he knew...traitorous bitch.

Tuek whistled loudly, and the rest of the team leaders gathered around in a loose semicircle, Gurney made damn sure he stayed at the back.

"Okay, you scum," this drew a few chuckles from the men and women in their stained stillsuits. "It's time for you to earn your pay. Our scouts have spotted a pre-spice blow about a hundred and fifty kilometers northwest of Devins Rock. I want the ground crew out to scout, and I want you aerial spotters to keep your damn eyes sharp. There are no Harkonnen operations in the area, and we are not going to be on Fremen territory, but you all know that they can be...so let's get in and out. We have a guest today, a representative from one of the Merchant houses we deal with. I'll be keeping an eye on her."

The smugglers laughed, and the woman smiled although Gurney noticed that her eyes remained cold.

Gurney led his men toward their carrier, "Okay boys we've got scouting duty. Clear the rocks and then work our way back to the patch. Check your six and remember to work as a team."

Gurney got a round of grunts, 'got it boss' and the like as they walked. They were good lads, hard and rough but disciplined in their own way. Out on the sand you had to be if you wanted to live. As his men strapped themselves in he glanced back over at Tuek who was boarding his private thopter. For a moment, he locked eyes with the woman who stared back at him imperiously. Grimacing, he turned back from the door pulling it shut and locking it before taking his seat and attaching his safety harness.

"Who's the lady?" asked Cleto, his second in command. Gurney had him pegged as a pirate but a good man for all his rough edges.

Gurney shrugged and scowled, "Trouble...civilian."

Cleto checked his sheathed knife before checking his slug thrower, "Right...a civilian. I think Tuek is thinking with his dick. Ah well, fuck it maybe a worm will get us this time, eh boss?"

Gurney laughed, "Maybe, now shut up and let me think."

It was a long flight as the smugglers carryall had to fly a circuitous route to avoid possible Harkonnen patrols. Eventually, the radio crackled to life Gurney's ear, and he slapped Cleto on the shoulder and held up two fingers.

"Two minutes."

Cleto nodded and whistled loudly to get the attention of the others.

The light carrier hit the sand near the rocks letting Gurney leap clear. Within moments, all ten of his men were clear, and the carrier lifted off again to circle with the spotters.

"Right let's go, Cleto right I'll go left."

"Got it," said Cleto as he led five men to the right. They were moving cautiously and checking the area as they should be, so Gurney led his men to the left.

There was a path amid the rocks that were not a good sign. He pointed to it knowing that his men would understand. Signs of Fremen occupation were bad news...if this were a Fremen outpost things could go bad very quickly.

Whistling he waved to Cleto and pointed. He received a nod; which was not a good sign it meant that Cleto agreed...it was time to wave off the others and get out of here. He was just reaching for his radio when figures in brown cloaks and stillsuits appeared.

A quick headcount showed that his men were outnumbered at least three to one. One of the Fremen gestured, and Gurney nodded signalling for his men to lower their weapons.

"What are you doing here smuggler?" asked the Fremen.

"Hunting for Spice, we didn't know this was your place," explained Gurney.

"Who is you master?" asked the Fremen.

"Stablan Tuek," replied Gurney as he kept a careful watch on the Fremen, who were now all around them. In the background, he could see Tuek's thopter landing.

The Fremen pulled back his hood allowing Gurney to see a young man, "Well Tuek's man you are right in that we have not claimed this place for many years. Time's change."

"I'll pull my people out," replied Gurney hoping it would be enough.

The Fremen considered and then nodded, "You may gather your spice then leave, do not return."

Gurney bit back his surprise. 'Why are they letting us go?' Before he could reply, Tuek appeared with his blond companion.

"Olhiem," Tuek spat on the ground at the Fremen's feet. "My friend what has occurred?"

"Your men have intruded on land we claim."

Tuek frowned, "We will leave, but I wasn't aware that this was a no fly area."

Olhiem shrugged, "You have not been our enemy so I will give you this warning Stablan son of Esmar. Stay out of the deeper desert."

Gurney saw Tuek nod acceptance and turned to order his men to withdraw as he gestured to Cleto he caught sight of a Fremen standing on the top of the ridge, a guard no doubt...he paused and looked closer, There was something familiar about how the figure stood.

"Boss, we pulling back to the carrier?" asked Cleto.

"Yes, signal and once Tuek's aboard we'll lift off."

As Gurney turned his attention back to Tuek he caught the smuggler words"...The Lady Colliet would like to petition to meet with your reverend mother."

Olhiem froze for a moment his eyes flicking to his left...toward the figure on the ridge, "Why would an offworlder seek such a thing save to make mischief?"

According to the sisterhoods archives, the Missionari Protectiva had been to this world, setting safeguards in the populations myths. Wording that could be used to manipulate events and see a Bene Gesserit sister to safety. Religious programming should be embedded only waiting for the right phrases. Olhiem's accent told her what she needed to know to make her ploy all the more personal. Switching to Chakobsa she added the lightest feather touch of the Voice.

"I come from the outer world seeking wisdom." Then she spoke made a gesture with her hand, "I am a Reverend Mother and I seek an audience with Reverend Mother Jessica."

"Why would such a thing be allowed?" asked Olhiem as his hand tightened around the hilt of his blade.

"As with all things, this must run its proper course," she replied in Chakobsa.

Gurney felt his hand tighten around his knife hilt. The traitorous bitch was alive! The Duke's betrayer lived...the woman he had sworn to kill still fought to stay calm and listen to the conversation.

"...this is beyond my wisdom. She must accompany us back to the Sietch to determine the truth of this matter."

"I am willing to let this thing run its course," replied Emra.

Olhiem gestured to Tuek, "Leave her, we shall take her to the Sayyaina, who shall determine the truth of this."

Tuek hesitated for a moment before nodding and gesturing to Gurney.

The short walk back to the Carrier was almost painful as Gurney forced himself to follow his men. 'She lived, the witch lived.'

She must be made to pay for her betrayal.

oOoOo

Esma found herself blindfolded and led what seemed like miles of flat tunnels with no discernible pattern. Then she was led aboard a thopter. When the blindfold was removed, she found herself in a small stone-walled room facing a pregnant woman.

"Who are you?" asked the Fremen woman.

"I am Reverend Mother Esma Colliet."

"I am Chani, why are you here?"

"I am seeking Jessica."

"Why would a Bene Gesserit," Esma heard the disdain in Chani's words "Be seeking the Reverend Mother?"

"I was her teacher, and I am a member of the sisterhood," replied Esma using a subtle hint of the Voice...not to overpower but to influence. "You will take me to her."

Chani tilted her head to the side, "The Reverend Mother no longer acknowledges the right of the Bene Gesserit order to issue orders."

Esma was startled by the Fremen woman's resistance to the Voice but was careful to not let it show. "I mean no disrespect, but my mission is urgent."

Chani looked on impassively before turning to the door and leaving.

oOoOo

Paul narrowed his eyes as he considered this unforeseen turn of events. One of the drawbacks of relying on his visions was that he was not omniscient. The future is always in motion, changing constantly. He had known that the Bene Gesserit were among those seeking answers on Arrakis and like Guild they had been using their limited ability to see possible futures. Afterall, he had, for months been countering many of their moves. That they would send a Reverend Mother to seek out his mother was something he had not expected given that they had abandoned her to die. It was obvious that Margot Fenring had reported her presence, an act he had foreseen and one he thought likely to cause confusion among his enemies. But to send a Reverend Mother openly, no...this was out of character for the Bene Gesserit there must be something else at play here. Something hidden from his sight.

"Chani, tell Olhiem to keep the prisoner here under constant guard. I need to consider what this means."

"Should we send a message to your mother Usul?" asked Chani using Paul's private Fremen name.

Paul shook his head, "No, she is safe in the Southern erg Sietch's."

Chani nodded and left the room as Paul took a sip of spice wine and closed his eyes entering a spice trance.

oOoOo

Fenring had read the message from the Emperor twice before he destroyed it.

The former Atreides officer Harry Potter was to be taken into Imperial custody for debriefing along with his Fremen consort. Apparently by whatever means became necessary.

A simple command, but one that could have long lasting impacts on Arrakis. Not to mention that he would be forced, not for the first time to sacrifice his personal honour for the benefit of the Emperor. The man that shared the body of his childhood friend Shaddam. At least he was to wait until the CHOAM investigation was over.

Fenring frowned as he considered the data he had and felt a wave of frustration. There were plots within plots running against each other as all the political players playing their games...only something else was happening as well. Something hidden and dangerous. He mentally shook himself and looked out the small window toward the towering shield wall. Somewhere in the desert was the answer. And he would find it. The spice must flow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Last Time:

Fenring frowned as he considered the data he had and felt a wave of frustration. There were plots within plots running against each other as all the political players playing their games...only something else was happening as well. Something hidden and dangerous. He mentally shook himself and looked out the small window toward the towering shield wall. Somewhere in the desert was the answer. And he would find it. The spice must flow.

oOoOo

The Bene Gesserit had a number of objectives. Some are modern, some date back to the foundation of the order. An example of one of these older, pre-Butlerian Jihad objectives had its genesis in the original bible, "Thou shall not suffer a witch to live."

A study of the belief structures of the Bene Gesserit – Rono Holtman of Vesp

oOoOo

"This is an ill-conceived idea husband," pointed out Margot Fenring as she finished fastening her hidden blade to her upper thigh. Her smooth hands resettled her gown so that no crease or outline remained to hint of its presence. "The Fremen may, most likely will, consider this an excuse to target Imperial forces."

"I know," replied her husband. "The Emperor is feeling frustrated, and Potter will pay the price."

"Along with your honour," added Margot.

"Along with another scrap of my tattered honour," he agreed with a wry smile. "I have failed to make him see the shadowy game being played here. There is far too much interest in Arrakis, and not all of it can be blamed on Harkonnen ineptness. No, there is something drawing the Guild and your sisterhood here. I have just not found what it is."

Margot knew that her husband was not asking for any Bene Gesserit secrets. It was a line he never crossed. "What of the committee?"

"They will arrive tomorrow along with Princess Irulan, and I am ordered to make it safe and smooth the way for them. The Emperor wants them off Arrakis as soon as possible."

Margot nodded, that made sense. No point letting the Landsraad, under the guise of a CHOAM committee poke their noses in to the Emperors business for any longer than absolutely needed. "Will the Harkonnen comply?"

Hasmir snorted as his lips twisted into a sneer, "Rabban you mean? He will have no choice but to comply. I am well aware of his plotting, and I have not forgotten his attempts against you or her Highness." His sneer faded as he took his wife's hand and kissed her palm. "If I could manage it I would call him out and let him fall to my blade, the Emperor be damned. I am sure I could prove Kanly."

Margot smiled and stroked his face, "Most impolitic my love."

"True but I would do so with a song in my heart."

"If we are to manage this then we must factor in Harkonnen stupidity. Rabban may indeed be the Beast, but even animals can possess cunning. What if an attempt was made on a CHOAM member or heaven forbid, her Highness and blamed on the Fremen?"

Hasmir considered the question before giving her a slight nod, "A good point. I will have the Bashir look over any security arrangements." He smiled nastily even as his expression assumed a faux innocence. "Ah how unfortunate that such an act will further enrage the fool and point out his impotence."

Margot smiled again before sobering, "As entertaining as it is to goad the bull with the sawn off horns, I am still worried about the Fremen. There is more going on than mere revolt."

"The Emperor doesn't believe so…or rather he believes that the Atreides link to Potter is diagnostic. An Atreides man tethered by loyalty to the Lady Jessica, it fits some of the parameters. He hasn't said so, but he fears that Paul Atreides may live and while I remain dubious there is not enough information to reach a definite conclusion."

"Never count an enemy dead until you see their body," quoted Margot in a cold voice.

Hasmir nodded his head accepting his wife's words. He knew that she still felt guilt over Paul's fate above the losses her order had suffered in their grand plans.

"I wish to speak to Lieutenant Potter, will you attend my love?" asked Margot.

"I would, but I had best deal with the security issues."

oOoOo

Harry and Rania had expected the Sardaukar to burst in and assault them. So even with an escape route to hand they were somewhat tense when the door opened, and Margot Fenring walked in accompanied by a single servant.

Rania tensed but relaxed as Harry gently touched her arm.

Margot Fenring didn't miss the interaction, "We have much to discuss, but firstly I wanted to clear the air between us."

Harry studied the Bene Gesserit, who unflinchingly met his eyes, "Very well Lady Fenring."

Margot gestured, and the servant bowed and left the room pulling the door shut. "I had no part in Rania's capture. An agent of mine came across some off-worlders and followed them, an action that led him to you. I can tell you what our agents have discovered about those he found dead at the scene if you wish."

"And taking me prisoner was simply a matter of seizing an opportunity?" said Harry but without any anger or condemnation. After all, he might have done the same if their situations were reversed.

"That and a certain… curiosity as to your abilities. Such things are often the purlieu of my order," explained Margot.

Harry didn't miss the subtle hook. The Bene Gesserit knew or thought they knew about his powers, and Lady Fenring was casting her line to see if he would provide her new data. "Perhaps this is a discussion for another time. New beginnings are not the time for secrets."

"Perhaps," replied Margot. "But regardless I wished you to know that our people had clean hands in this matter. Personally I am pleased that you have made a speedy recovery."

"We hear your words," replied Rania.

Margot smoothly changed topics, "I believe that the CHOAM representatives will be arriving in the next day or two. Perhaps we can discuss your statements. While I am no lawyer or advocate, I am familiar with the language that needs to be used for arguments to be put before such committees."

Harry smiled politely, "A kind offer Lady Fenring, but I believe that we are quite well prepared."

"Very well, if there is anything you need please do not hesitate to ask,"

oOoOo

Reverend Mother Esma Colliet paused to adjust to the brighter light before stepping through the door. Immediately she found herself focusing on Jessica, who was sitting alone on a simple wooden chair.

"Jessica," said Esma in a neutral voice.

"Why are you here?" asked Jessica.

Esma frowned, "You would do well to remember your place, Jessica."

"And that place would be?" asked Jessica with a touch of asperity that was not missed by Esma.

"Why have you done this thing Jessica," asked Esma in a deceptively mild tone. "Is it because of the Duke, your son? You knew what would be asked of you before he took you as a concubine."

'Ah,' thought Jessica; guilt ever a potent weapon for the order. "You forget yourself, Sister, here our roles are reversed."

"Do not take that tone with me, sister," replied Esma. "You are still here to serve and serve you shall. A full report, now," she made no effort to hide the touch of the Voice in her order.

Jessica laughed bitterly, "A full report? I have drunk of the water of life and fulfilled the mysteries. Here I sit as a full reverend mother among those who would cut out your heart if I so choose, sister."

"I see, so that is the way of things. I pity those of us that were your friends now that you turn against us once more." Esma shook her head sadly with a look of profound disappointment on her face.

"Spare me your manipulations. You have yet to answer my question, why are you here."

Esma's eyes narrowed a fraction as she replied, "The order is concerned as are the cursed Guild with events here on Arrakis. Spice must flow, and events grow somewhat…concerning in that regard."

Jessica shrugged, "The Harkonnen will receive little sympathy from me. They sought to destroy the Fremen and now must reap what they have sown."

"And the rumours that an Atreides man now leads the Fremen?" asked Esma.

So that is what they seek, information about Harry. That would explain the navigator that attacked him. His powers are, for her son a sword to wield. The danger would be that such a weapon could be dangerous should another hand use it. In all truth she had her concerns about Harry; the Fremen were already far too enamoured of the young man. Regardless of his loyalty there was a risk. She could not allow a split amongst the Fremen. Their attention should be focussed on Paul.

"Rumours," replied Jessica.

"Such powers as those reported by Sister Fenring come with their own set of dangers. The order has long stood watch over such aberrations."

'Such as my daughter,' thought Jessica with a touch of a familiar fear both of and for Alia. "Oh?" her dismissive response seemed to anger Esma.

Esma's eyes glittered as she frowned, "Do not play the fool. The spice must flow, and no amount of wishful revenge will alter that reality. Order him to stand down and reach an agreement with the Emperor. To do otherwise would be pointless."

Jessica hesitated before answering, and Esma pounced on her apparent indecision, "The chapterhouse would offer sanctuary."

"You are mistaken if you believe the Fremen will abandon their insurgency on my word; their leadership loathes the Harkonnen. I think, sister that our talk here is done. My guard will see to your needs…perhaps we shall speak later."

"Then you are set on dooming yourself?"

"It would appear so," Jessica raised her voice to call for a guard. "Ulrea will see you out."

A Fremen guard entered and gestured for the Bene Gesserit to follow before leading her from the room.

Jessica sat silently contemplating her next move. Her son's risky gambit appeared to be paying dividends. The Bene Gesserit order was now seemingly focused on Harry. It was a logical assumption thinking he was the one driving the Fremens new found successes. It bought time…for Paul to build his forces and time for her plan to ensure his primacy.

Esma's presence in the Sietch was dangerous, as Jessica knew all too well. Killing her would be a mistake and holding her prisoner only slightly less risky. It was like milking a snake for venom. The venom was useful, but the snake was still dangerous if you grew complacent or careless.

"Yalieah, please send for my son," she ordered knowing that her Sayyadina bodyguard would hear the instruction from her location behind the hidden door.

oOoOo

Esma's expression was carefully blank as she again submitted to being blindfolded. Her meeting with Jessica was revealing considering how little she said. During her journey to the meeting, she had gained a great deal of qualifying information. The Fremen were indeed being led by an off-worlder. He had, from what she could determine established a leadership cadre (perhaps of fellow officers) and built a company of Fremen warriors. Whoever this Maud'dib was he was clearly a skilled military leader and given his choice of targets he was likely a senior officer or a minor noble. She also had a list of names, many of them clearly Fremen that she had concluded were this Maud'dib's lieutenants or Fremen sub-leaders.

Baraka was often mentioned as a respected individual sought out for advice or healing. Based on this alone she would have thought him a Suk. The fact that he was also mentioned as being a warrior put paid to that theory. Suk conditioning wouldn't allow such a thing. That didn't stop this Baraka so perhaps he was a medic or even a non-suk medical doctor. The names reference to a holy man or miracle worker was interesting…in fact, the same kind of things this Harry Potter had been reported as controlling. Was this Harry Potter the one known as Baraka or was he Muad'dib, the leader? The Sisterhood had many concerns, and they spawned questions that needed answers. One of the oldest duties of the sisterhood was to protect humans from dangerous aberrations, and there was something about these 'powers' that sparked a distant, intangible memory. As soon as she was able a call would have to be placed back to the Mother House.

Things were just as complicated as the sisterhood had feared and with Jessica's non-compliance other avenues may need to be explored. Taking a deep breath to centre herself she began to compose her report mentally. Her mission was not finished and with the arrival of Irulan and the CHOAM committee she now had another potential avenue of investigation to pursue.

After all the Grand Duchess had been trained by the Sisterhood and would no doubt be an excellent source of current information.

oOoOo

"The seek information on Harry," reported Jessica.

"What do they know?" asked Paul.

"She confirmed only what we knew Margot Fenring would report. That there was an Atreides man with an odd power."

"It is still more than I am comfortable with them knowing," his plan to delay and gain time included this unwelcome 'exposure' as a component. Harry and Rania had accepted their mission knowing the plan and the risks. It still worried him and a part of him cursed the necessity of it. "And what shall we do with your guest?"

"Return her to her ship, we can't do anything else save murder her and that would be a red flag to the Sisterhood. It would be best to send her soon as she is no doubt gathering data even as a guarded guest."

Paul nodded and paused studying his mother, "You look tired."

"I have been busy," replied Jessica with a tired smile.

"You need to take care of yourself," cautioned Paul. As a reverend mother, she filled a vital position and one he would need if he was to secure the Fremen religious.

Jessica's expression became serious, "Have you considered Harry's popularity among the young men?"

"Considered from what angle?" asked Paul. "Harry's abilities are regarded as a special mark among the people. That much is true, and I have no reason to question his loyalty or his motivations." Unlike yours mother, he added silently. His mother was growing obsessed with the danger posed by Harry to his ascendancy. It was a frustration and more importantly a potential fracture point among the Fremen leadership. In the glimpses of the future, he had seen his mother's manipulations had often led to black and green banners of the jihad. Was it the death of his father or her frayed ties to the Bene Gesserit that drove her?

'I will keep my silence for now while things remain under control, but I will act should I deem it necessary,' thought Jessica before sighing. "I don't dispute that, but I still have my concerns."

"You do look tired mother, perhaps you should get some rest."

oOoOo

Harry had to admit that he did feel a moment of nostalgia when the tailor brought him the uniform of an officer. It had been made to look similar to an Atreides uniform but different enough that it shouldn't raise any eyebrows among the Imperials. Either Margot Fenring of her husband was making a point about his background. He was once a House officer and as such they planned to present him to the CHOAM committee. No doubt it would lend him some credibility but would it send the right message?

"Is it meant as an insult or a reminder of your place?" asked Rania.

Harry shrugged, "A reminder and I suspect a small repayment for their lives. It will most likely lend some small weight to my words."

"Will you wear it?" asked Rania.

Harry shook his head, "No, this we do as Fremen."

Rania grinned and gestured at the dress that had been delivered to her, "Good I wouldn't have had any place to hide weapons in that." Seeing Harry's look, she almost rolled her eyes. "I know, belt knives only…and keep my portkey on me."

"I can't see their being any trouble tonight but with the Harkonnen it pays to be prepared for anything," said Harry.

"I don't trust our hosts," said Rania quietly. She trusted her betrothed's magic to keep their words secret, but there was no point in risking things slipping.

"Neither do I, but again I don't see them turning on us tonight. Maud'dib is right about the forms being obeyed. If the CHOAM committee doesn't hear us speak there would be all sorts of awkward questions. No, they'll wait."

Rania accepted the explanation and picked up the Atreides knife on the table, "You should be wearing a crysknife."

"I am an outsider, I understand. That blade was a gift from Maud'dib's father it is enough for me."

Rania nodded and placed the knife back on the table.

"Do you honestly feel you are not welcome among the Sietch?" asked Harry.

Rania shrugged, "I am tolerated although Stilgar has been kind to me and being your woman means I am respected."

"You are far more than just my woman," argued Harry as he stepped forward to pull her into his embrace. "You are my right hand, my shield."

Rania smiled against his chest, "How long until the gala?"

"It's not until this evening."

"Good, take me to bed."

Harry grinned and took her to bed.

oOoOo

Royal Frigate

"Do we know anymore?" asked Irulan.

Fenring shrugged, "The full report is rather lengthy but in short Highness we have a lot of information just not context. And without context we do not know which questions to ask. The two Atreides men we picked up were a gold mine of information. They confirmed Potter was the Duke's man. He worked under the Duke's warmaster and Hawat and was considered a good, trustworthy officer. Close to the Duke and his son, his age no doubt. There were rumours around some of his skills, odd skills but neither gave much more than that."

"And our agents here?" asked Irulan,

"Have found little of substance to report. The dead Mentat worked for a minor noble family, one that has some rather interesting connections to the guild bank but nothing that could be proven. There were some rumours that the dead thugs were working for the guild but again there is no trail back."

"Someone is covering their tracks to hide their involvement," muttered Irulan.

"The question we need to be answered is why are the Guild and a senior Bene Gesserit here on Arrakis asking about our guest?"

Irulan shook her head, "The spice must be the link but why eludes me. A Fremen rebellion doesn't endanger the spice does it?"

Fenring frowned, "No it shouldn't but a change of fief may, in the short term slow production. Why are they acting as they are, where is the hidden blade?"

"The hidden blade is a Bene Gesserit saying, Milord."

"An apt one in this instance Highness, there are too many gaps in our knowledge for my comfort."

Irulan considered Fenring for a moment, "You are remarkably open about this."

"I shall endeavour to be more…hmm obscure in future," replied Fenring with a bow.

"Will Rabban try another attack? Are we at risk?"

"With all the nobles present I would doubt it but we will be vigilant."

Irulan shifted in her seat to look out the window and take in the shield wall. After a moment, she turned back to Fenring.

"Do you believe that Potter has some power that the Guild and Bene Gesserit are seeking out?"

Fenring smiled and bowed again, "Mysticism has never been a ahhh…topic I have claimed expertise on."

Ah, there was the old Fenring; if you looked you would see the almost hidden taunt about her reputation for being overly studious and her training with the sisterhood.

"There is something about him that makes me wonder if we should make arrangements to persuade him to join the Imperial household. If his mysticism is real, or it's something else, then he would be an excellent resource, tenfold if he could train others."

Fenring raised an eyebrow but stayed silent about the Emperor's orders.

oOoOo

Fenring watched as the noble members of the CHOAM Committee took their seats. It was somewhat surprising to see them all here in person. Typically a great deal of CHOAM business was conducted by proxies (usually minor nobles aligned to the house or younger members of the houses ruling family). Today, however, every seat held a ruling noble. Artell, Bella, Dommix, Gellax, Ecaz. Qail and Thorvald all seven must have sensed the potential for blood.

Grand Duchess Ariana Qail studied Fenring for a few moments before turning her attention to Princess Irulan. Why was Irulan here? Perhaps the rumours reported by her Bene Gesserit contacts around her playing a more active political role were true. The Princess sat; half turned in her seat talking quietly to Margot Fenring, which was again odd given the differences in the ages and political alliances. Margot was one member of her sisterhood that she did not trust. Oh, the woman did her duty as spy and seductress but there was a part of her that belonged to her husband. The Princess and the Count had long been rivals for the Emperor's favour…to see her by the Princesses side with the Count seated next to her spoke of shifting alliances. Perhaps it was time to seek some clarification, with suitable subtlety of course.

"My dear Count, I believed that you would be advising the committee."

Fenring smiled politely, "Indeed your Grace."

"Then may I respectfully enquire as to the presence of her Highness."

"I am her representing my father," replied Irulan.

"Her Highness has a rather unique understanding of the situation as well as a…ahhh hmmm having some exposure to the principal players," added Fenring.

"I see, it is somewhat irregular, but I am sure we can make allowances," replied Ariana in a haughty tone.

Irulan tensed at the thinly veiled accusation that she was so incompetent that allowances must be made. Somewhat surprisingly she felt a warning squeeze on her arm from Margot Fenring. Without acknowledging the 'advice' she nevertheless held off responding.

"I am sure her Highness will provide valuable insights given her ahh research," replied Fenring.

Ariana nodded absently, seemingly dismissing the subject. Fenring had weighed in with Irulan…how fascinating.

Fenring laid out the information and then supplied the written Bill of Particulars. He carefully read the full document out loud before opening the floor to the committee members.

"Who is this Harry Potter that signed the bill? It doesn't sound like a Fremen name," asked Earl Thorvald.

"My Lord, we believe him to be an Atreides officer gone native after the hmm unpleasantness during the change of Fief," explained Fenring.

Thorvald shot a glance at his sometimes ally Archduke Ecaz, "An Atreides man, which makes sense I suppose. He's thrown his lot in with the natives. That would partly account for the sudden success of the Fremen raids over the last twelve months."

"And why has the Emperor passed this to CHOAM on the word of a house officer?" asked Baron Gellax.

"I try not to ahh-mmm speculate on why our beloved Emperor favours any particular person," replied Fenring in a polite but cold voice.

Archduke Armand Ecaz shot Gellax a pitying look before clearing his throat, "Procedurally we would normally be examining the evidence first hand or at least questioning the main parties involved."

"Quite right," agreed Thorvald.

"The full presentations are tomorrow, this was just a briefing," explained Fenring.

"I see, and this Potter, where does he figure in this?" asked Thorvald.

"He will be dining with us as our guest at this evening at the Princesses gala. I am sure he would mmm-hmm be available should you desire to meet him prior to his appearance tomorrow."

Ariana only half listened to Fenring as he talked about suspected losses the Harkonnen had accrued. She had already been briefed by her Mentat. Instead, she focused on the trio controlling the information. Why would the Emperor so publically humiliate the Harkonnen? Why was Irulan here in the company of a man she reputedly hated? What did it mean for her and her sisters? As Fenring continued she collated all the new questions she now needed answers to. Luckily there was a high ranking Reverend Mother, Sister Esma Colliet here on Arrakis.

oOoOo

"HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO ME!" screamed Rabban.

His captain of the guard cringed and seriously considered turning his gun on himself. The Count was in an almost mindless rage after receiving a message from Count Fenring denying him a meeting with the CHOAM officials 'until the facts of the bill of particulars had been determined.' That had been bad but then, within the hour he received a message from Baron Harkonnen stating that he must deal with matters himself since he created the mess. It seemed Rabban felt that he had been both snubbed and thrown to the wolves.

Summoning his rapidly dwindling courage the captain entered the Count's chambers, "My Lord?"

Rabban swung around and focussed on the unfortunate captain, "WHAT?"

"There is a courier here my Lord, from Duke Bella. His master is requesting a private meeting at your earliest convenience."

Rabban longed to attack his captain as his rage flared again, but he forced himself to listen. Rage however, deserved would not help him here. It was an unusual request after all. Why would a Duke who was here with the CHOAM committee want to see him in private? Any house business at that level would be conducted with his uncle.

"Tell the courier that I am available to the Duke," ordered Rabban. His uncle had seen fit to cast him to the wolves so why pass a potential opportunity his way.

An hour later Rabban was sitting alone in his room contemplating what he had been told by the Duke's aide. According to the Duke, the Emperor was looking to punish his uncle for his failures here on Arrakis. As long time allies of the Harkonnen his House had found the Emperors actions somewhat dubious. Unfortunately, the Emperor held sway in the Landsraad. So, he had been unable to raise enough support to block the CHOAM committees' appointment. He had however been able to organise two skilled assassins. He proposed that that if a CHOAM committee member was to be assassinated very visibly by the Fremen. Well, such a thing would, of course, sway the committee toward the Harkonnen point of view. The aide promised that his master would be highlighting the need to supress the savages so that civilized commerce could continue.

All he had to do was assist the Dukes 'specialists' in departing the Princesses Gala. Apparently the Duke was confident that their access was already handled. Rabban frowned as he played over the conversation in his head. He may not be a thinker, but he was well aware of his situation and just how precarious it was. The offer was a good one with very little risk for him and it potentially offered him a solution to the ongoing Fremen problem.

Usually he would contact the Baron and seek permission but not this time. He would show his uncle why he should be the heir. In one blow, he would solve the Spice supply problems and cement his claim.

oOoOo

Princess Irulan made sure to order the Sardaukar that formed her escort to keep their distance. Given the events of her last visit, they had been determined to form a ring of steel around her. While it was reassuring to know they were on hand, their cold eyed vigilance did little to foster the conversation she wished to engage in. And she needed those conversations if she was to build rapport with the nobles present. Many of whom knew here only as a scholar; one that played little part in the empires political life. If she was to exert any influence on the CHOAM members, she needed to walk a narrow line. She needed to be seen as an expert but not be seen as a threat to their mandate.

"You look pensive highness," said Fenring as he offered Irulan a respectful half-bow.

Irulan nodded, and half turned her head checking visually that her privacy shield was still in place. The way she was facing Fenring would make reading her lips all but impossible for those in the room. "I need to ensure that I have influence with the committee if I am to make sure the Fremen issue is handled appropriately." Not only because of the spice but because there is something else going on here that I believe is of critical importance. She would never say that aloud to Fenring. Even given his current 'alliance' he was far too much her father's tool.

Fenring in turn studied the Princess, 'It isn't just the Bene Gesserit training. She has a logical and insightful mind…such a pity her father saw her as a bookish broodmare for so long. I too have been negligent. I should have seen to harnessing her abilities before this. There is inherent opportunity in having one on the Imperial household whose mind is suitable to mould. That she is the Crown Princess just make her a better, sharper blade.' He saw movement in the crowd and spotted Harry and Rania entering garbed in stillsuits and brown Fremen robes. Clearing his throat he smiled, "Ah-hmm it appears that our resident Fremen have arrived."

Irulan turned and had to supress a groan. Harry and Rania were dressed as Fremen. "Well, that will certainly spark conversation."

"Indeed Highness," replied Fenring.

oOoOo

Reverend Mother Esma Colliet unscrewed the message capsule with some trepidation. Her message sent only yesterday had garnered a reply within six hours. That was barely time for the courier to reach the Motherhouse and return. That her suspicions had invoked such a swift reply was troubling. The fact that the seal was that of Proctor Superior Lilith Tahrain was even more so.

She used a magnifying reader to read the message, decoding as she did.

With a frown she re-read the message before destroying the flash paper. The small glass vial she slid into her pocket.

Harry Potter, newly named abomination was now her mission. The Proctor Superior had used the highest priority code to indicate that he was to be controlled with Hypno-ligation of his psyche. The drug should keep him controllable but if required she or another suitably trainer sister should solidify the control with physical intimacy. He was then transported back to the Sisterhood in all secrecy, regardless of the consequences.

Under no condition was the Emperor or the Guild to gain control of the abomination. If such occurred she was to eliminate him.

oOoOo

Harry and Rania ignored the odd looks from the Sardaukar 'escorting' them to the gala. Just as they ignored the scornful, fearful or puzzled looks they encountered as they passed servants and minor functionaries.

"How many servants did these nobles bring with them?" asked Rania as they passed another group dressed in the colours of some noble house he didn't recognise.

Harry shrugged, "It's about power. Some noble houses show their importance with their hordes of servants while some just copy the others."

"What a waste of resources," replied Rania.

The leader of the Sardaukar gave Harry a nod as they reached the doors to the Imperial Frigates main ballroom. The officer gestured toward the Sardaukar stationed at the door and it swung open revealing a crowded room and Margot Fenring.

Margot Fenring raised an eyebrow, no doubt questioning their attire before stepping forward.

"Her Highness has requested that I escort you and introduce those in attendance."

Harry nodded in acceptance, "Of course Lady Fenring."

Margot fell in to place beside Harry giving them both a seemingly genuine smile, "Did the clothes not fit? My husband may have to reprimand his tailors."

'So it was to be a charm offensive this evening' thought Harry as he grinned, "Let the tailors remain unchastised. We agreed that we should present ourselves as Fremen."

Margot made a non-committal sound as acknowledgement as they approached a tall and fit looking middle-aged man despite missing part of his left arm. He was dressed in a uniform that was cut to accentuate his physique. As they approached Harry could feel the eyes of the man studying him.

"Your Highness, allow me to introduce Harry Potter and his consort Rania. They will be representing the Fremen during the committee's hearing."

Rania only nodded, but Harry straightened and gave the older man a bow. The Archduke Armand Ecaz bore more than a passing resemblance, at least in stature to Duke Leto, and Harry had almost saluted.

Ecaz smiled, "Ah a military man I see. You and your lovely lady have been the cause of much speculation. As, of course, have been your people and the current difficulties here on Arrakis. I daresay you are likely to get some support among the CHOAM directors here even with the disruptions to Spice production."

Harry was wary now. A former ally of the Atreides or not he had his mission and this conversation was now touching on the subject. Seeing Harry's suddenly guarded features the nobleman touched a small device on his belt, and the noise surrounding them was suddenly muted.

"Your past as a sworn man to my old ally," his eyes went to Harry's knife, indicating the source of his assumption. "As such I would have granted you a hearing regardless Lieutenant Potter. We should speak further on this young man. After you and you lady have eaten of course." The Archduke turned off the privacy field, and Margot led them away.

Harry considered the circumstances of their meeting. Had it been a coincidence that the first member Margot Fenring had introduced them to was an old Atreides ally? And more importantly a member of the CHOAM committee that knew his former rank and allegiance. He had never met the Archduke so that information had most likely come from the Imperials. Thufir Hawat and Gurney Halleck had drilled into him that there were no such things as coincidence or happenstance when it came to security. So someone had wanted the Archduke and potentially the rest of the committee to know his background. On the surface, such a briefing was only to be expected but it still bore consideration as another factor in the coming days.

One by one Margot Fenring introduced them to the Committee members. Many of them were disinclined to spare more than a few words of greeting. The last person on the rounds of the room had been the Grand Duchess Ariana Qail.

Rania was deftly separated from Harry by one of the Grand Duchesses military aids. The young man seemed genuinely interested in her and as Harry was being introduced he was asking Rania about the role of women in Fremen society.

"Ah the mysterious Harry Potter," exclaimed the Grand Duchess. "I am delighted to make your acquaintance young man. You must be a man of substance to have received imperial notice at your age." She held out a dainty hand, and Harry took it kissing the top of her hand as he had been taught. "A man with manners as well. It appears that we may have been misled regarding the native peoples," she slipped her arm into Harry's and pulled him to her side as her voice dropped to a stage whisper. "I've always thought the Baron was a windbag and not because of his physical resemblance to one either."

Harry nodded wondering where this was going. The Grand Duchess was tall, willowy and very beautiful. She was also not that much older than he was so he had to wonder at the 'young man'. He glanced at Rania to see her raise an eyebrow although whether that was for her or his current situation was unclear.

"Now, now Mister Potter, oh my pardon Lieutenant Potter I should say. I am far from an expert on the unpleasantness here of Arrakis. So I was wondering if you could brief me before I am exposed to my fellows as a fraud." As she spoke, she seemed to be absentmindedly stroking his arm.

"I am not sure what the correct protocol would be your grace," replied Harry.

The Grand Duchess smiled, "Oh I'm sure we'll find a slot for you in my schedule. But it appears that your escort grows impatient. We will have to speak later Harry." She gave his arm a final squeeze as her other hand trailed down his arm.

Harry tried to hide his reaction to hearing her subtle use of the voice. While he was sure his resistance to such tricks was better than the average person it meant that the situation had just become more complicated. After all, it meant that the Grand Duchess was a Bene Gesserit or at least trained as one.

"I believe Her Highness is waiting Harry," said Margot Fenring as she slipped past the Grand Duchess to stand beside Harry.

"We will chat later Mister Potter," promised the Grand Duchess before turning to talk with one of her servants.

Margot Fenring had frowned at the Grand Duchesses back before her expression softened, and she turned to Harry and Rania. "I believe that her Highness wished to speak with you before dinner."

"Please lead the way my lady," said Harry as he visually checked that Rania was okay. She looked unharmed if slightly puzzled as she gave him a slight nod.

Princess Irulan stood with Count Fenring. Along the wall near them there were several very visible Sardaukar, who were watching Harry and Rania with cold, appraising eyes. It appeared that the Imperials were taking no chances with their charges safety.

Harry gave the Princess a polite bow, "Highness." Beside him, Rania copied his action.

"I see you decided that you had best out yourself before dinner could be served," said Irulan with a slight smile.

Harry grinned and shrugged, "I am a Fremen representative Highness. You should be glad that I am not so Fremen that I would be required to start spitting at peoples feet."

"Indeed," Irulan focussed on Rania. "You both are quite…striking and recognisable, and while I care little for the sensibilities of the Harkonnen, your attire is sure to distress them."

"I can live with their distress Highness," replied Harry. Rania merely shrugged, uncaring.

"It is a-ahh good thing any contact with them should be limited. This is not a judicial matter," added Fenring.

"The Beast Rabban is not someone we Fremen fear," said Rania.

Fenring smiled politely while Irulan merely nodded accepting Rania's words. "If you don't mind Harry I have a question."

"I will answer if I am free to Highness," replied Harry.

"Why are you pursuing this course? Even if the committee finds in your favour, it will only mean a change of fief and a new master. The Spice mining will, no must continue. This last eighteen months of Harkonnen ineptitude and mismanagement will not be tolerated. What happens when a new ruler comes?"

Harry paused before answering. This was a question Paul had foreseen, and they had decided on a response. "Your Highness, the Fremen are not opposed to Spice mining per say. Rather they protest the heavy handedness of the current regime. The brutalization of the Fremen and countless other deprivations has led the tribes to one conclusion. The Harkonnen and those like them must go. Given recent events, our leaders decided that we would place a bill of particulars to the Emperor. Regardless of any other factors we would first seek justice."

"And if you do not get the justice you seek Harry, what then?" asked Irulan.

Harry straightened and his hand fell to his side next to his fighting blade, "Then Highness I would suggest that those not involved in our dispute leave Arrakis for their own safety."

Irulan glanced at Rania, who smiled although there was a feral look in her eyes.

"I think we understand each other," replied Irulan. "I believe that dinner will be served shortly. Perhaps we should begin the procession to the dining room." Irulan stood and nodded to a Sardaukar Bashir.

Dinner was a rather odd affair of far too many dishes and a great deal of wine. Not that Harry or Rania drank any of it. They stuck to water.

As the final course was cleared, the guests returned to the larger grand ballroom. Harry and Rania again found themselves talking to a great many of the nobles. Finally, they were given some respite from the endless platitudes, gossip and odd questions by the approach of the Archduke Ecaz.

"Lieutenant may I have a word with you and your partner?" asked the older man.

Harry nodded, and they were led to a small alcove where a soldier in the Archduke's service took up a guard position blocking others from entering.

The Archduke's smile fell away as he dropped his jovial mask, "I have a message for the Lady Jessica." He held up his hand forestalling any comments. "There is a privacy field in place. Now, my spies tell me that the Emperor is investigating the rumour that young Paul lived." Harry tried not to react, but Ecaz didn't even pause. "The Guild and the Bene Gesserit are also interested enough in events that they too are moving assets here. My Mentat suspects that they are also trying to establish control over the faction that is risking spice production quotas. I know that you cannot comment, but I felt she should know." The Archduke gripped Harry's arm with his good hand. "Leto was an ally and a friend. So believe me when I say that things are coming to a head. The Emperor's throne is not as secure as he would wish and now with nearly twelve months of fluctuating Spice production …we should fear the Emperors anger and desperation. You may believe that this is about justice but to those gathered here it's about politics. Everything is about power and politics."

"You are being incredibly forthright," said Harry as he tried to keep his expression neutral.

The Archduke smiled sadly, "I am old Harry and not long for this world. Poison or so my doctor tells me. I must applaud Viscount Moritani for finding one that escaped detection for so long. I suppose that the late, unmourned bastard must be laughing at me." The Archduke shook his head before continuing. "My house might have won the war of Assassins, but I bought that victory with my family's blood. I have one living relative Harry, the last scion of my house, and yet I cannot acknowledge her. To do so would mean her death. So as the price for my support and the proof my spies hold as well as my silence I have one request for you."

Harry glanced at Rania who looked puzzled, "Rania?"

"I have two questions," said Rania. "One why is your relative at risk if your enemies are defeated. Two why trust two strangers?"

The Archduke smiled, "Ah such a sharp mind. My granddaughter, child of my beloved daughter Mesa was born out of wedlock and is thus illegitimate. If I were to acknowledge her, I would need the Emperors approval. As we speak, the Emperors auditors are perched all around me awaiting my death so that one of his favourites can be named in my place. For how long would a seventeen-year-old girl survive such a scenario do you think? As to my trust, that blade you wear Harry is an Atreides blade, and that means that you were one of the household. I knew Leto well. I think I can trust his judgement."

Harry studied the older man. Despite the straight back and the militant appearance, there was a definite pallor to his skin and tiredness in his eyes. It spoke of physical exhaustion held at bay by will alone.

"There is something else isn't there?" asked Harry.

"I will let you see that for yourselves. My assigned quarters are not far from here. Perhaps you could accompany me."

"I saw Margot Fenring, a curious choice for a watcher. I believe that spiriting you away shall be easier than you anticipate. Tonight was arranged so that we could meet you both. At most I shall be criticised for monopolising you."

Both Harry and Rania looked over at Margot Fenring, who was peering at them intently.

The Archduke grinned, "It's not often that I get the chance to annoy the Fenrings. This might be my last chance to."

As they left the Archduke simply dismissed Margot Fenring. "I shall be in a private consultation with Mister Potter and his lady. Getting to grips with the situation here."

Two serious looking men in his house colours guarded the Dukes rooms. "See that we are undisturbed Fitz," ordered the Archduke.

"Understood, mi'lord."

The Duke's room reminded Harry of a hotel room. It lacked any personal touches.

"My lord?" said a young dark haired woman dressed in a plain grey dress.

"It is alright Melina."

'So, this must be his granddaughter,' thought Harry, who stepped forward and swept into a bow. "My Lady."

Melina looked somewhat confused, "Grandfather?"

"I promised you I would find you a safe haven. Harry Potter was an officer with Duke Leto and has found refuge here with the Fremen," explained the Archduke. "Melina time is running out for me. My months dwindle down to weeks and once I'm dead our beloved Emperor will be redistributing my holdings. If he even gets a sniff of your existence, you'll be hunted down."

"Our allies…" began Melina only to be cut off by her grandfather.

"Are dead or have deserted us."

"What about," she looked at Harry and Rania. "My special skills?"

"Special skills?" asked Harry.

The Archduke looked slightly uncomfortable, "I suppose that it is better that you know now. My granddaughter has some skills that, well, to be honest, neither my Mentat nor I understand. They are not dangerous per say, but we feared that she may be a nascent navigator. Not that they would take a woman in to the guild. It's another reason we have kept her hidden."

'Strange powers,' mused Harry. 'I felt the navigators using their abilities could they be the remnants of magical abilities?' He studied the young woman before he slowly drew his wand. "Melina could you take this and give it a wave for me?"

Looking puzzled she did so and much to her surprise produced a stream of golden sparks. In her surprise, she dropped the wand and Harry bent down and picked it up.

"What was that?" demanded the Archduke.

Harry hesitated before conjuring a ball of blue light in his hand. He allowed the spell to hold for a few seconds before he cancelled it, "That my Lord was conformation."

oOoOo

"You are a witch, a person born with the ability to use magic. Just as I do," explained Harry.

"How can this be? Such powers would have drawn the attention of the Imperium," said the Archduke.

"Harry is the first of the Magi returned to us in hundreds of years. Now a second, of the same blood is presented to my people. Your answer is simple, God has willed it."

The Archduke looked like he was going to argue but just nodded.

Harry sighed and tried to explain, "I don't know about God but I've certainly been wondering about people that share my abilities. Although this does complicate matters."

The Archduke slowly stood, "I swear on the honour of my house that I will never reveal anything said here to anyone. You know my price."

Harry nodded, "I can get her to the Fremen at once but to ensure her safety I will need to take her myself. Do you think we will be uninterrupted here My Lord?"

"My men would alert me if anyone was to try and gain entry, and my security man swept the room for listening devices."

Harry accepted that at face value, "Right then, you had best say goodbye, for now. I am sure I could arrange a visit if required, Rania I need to speak to you."

Rania and Harry left the Archduke and his granddaughter and walked to the other side of the suite.

"You are taking her to Maud'dib?" asked Rania.

"She is the grandchild of a trusted ally. I'll take her to Maud'dib and the Lady Jessica and explain. If nothing else I'm sure Stilgar will argue for her, given her abilities."

"Good, return soon my betrothed. I am uncomfortable amongst these offworlders."

"Within the hour, I promise," replied Harry.

"Harry, we are ready."

Harry turned to the Archduke and Melina. The Archduke looked composed, but Melina was red eyed although still standing tall.

Harry pulled out his portkey, "Take hold of this Melina. I will be using a rather secret technique."

The Archduke smiled, "We'll await your return. Perhaps your companion could brief me on matters among the Fremen in my private dining room. I'll have a guard posted outside this door."

oOoOo

Paul heard the commotion outside his wali well before Stilgar came in.

"Muad'dib, Baraka has just returned and is asking for you."

Paul stood and walked over to where Stilgar held the dark curtain open. In the outer room, Harry stood talking to a young woman. From her pale skin and light grey eyes, she was obviously an off-worlder. There was something vaguely familiar about her; was she someone he had seen before. It felt like a real memory rather than a vision.

"Baraka?" asked Paul as he stepped closer, "You are back earlier that I had expected."

"A complication Maud'dib, let me introduce Melina Ecaz," explained Harry.

Paul studied the young woman more carefully taking in the minute of her features. Grey eyes, raven dark hair and the aquiline profile. It was her face more than anything that convinced him. There had been a portrait of his father and Melina's grandfather in the great hall on Caladan, "Your grandfather?"

"Yes, your Grace," replied Melina.

Paul smiled and gave the young woman a nod; obviously he was not the only one who could put the pieces together. "Please come in and take a seat Melina. Baraka and Stilgar you as well."

Harry quickly explained about the Archduke's request. Paul and Stilgar looked unconvinced until Harry passed his wand to Melina.

Ten minutes later Melina was talking quietly to Stilgar as Harry walked with Paul.

"An unexpected occurrence," said Paul. "You did well to take advantage of it."

"I had begun to think there were no magic users left. To find one like this is well staggering."

"Stilgar would call it God's will, I'm not sure I disagree, in this case," replied Paul with a smile. "You will return now?"

Harry nodded, "I'll portkey back."

Paul glanced back at Melina and Stilgar, "I would prefer to go with you. The Archduke deserves to meet me face to face."

"I have not conformed you are alive, but he may suspect."

Paul accepted that with a nod, "Knowing his reputation I cannot see him divulging anything to our enemies. Regardless, what he doesn't know, he can't reveal. So Harry how goes you mission?"

"As you predicted they are going through the motions. Fenring and Irulan seem to be trying to win our trust. I suspect that they are still focused on the Harkonnen and the Spice supply."

"Don't underestimate them. Fenring is a Mentat and with a Bene Gesserit wife who has been trained to be observant they are a dangerous pair. We must be careful to keep showing them what we have already crafted. Let them continue to think they have our plan worked out, give them nothing else."

"I understand," Harry assured him.

"I know, but let me be clear. If your position becomes untenable, then get out. There are other ways we can gain the time we need."

Harry grinned, "If they try to take us I'll make sure we leave behind a suitable amount of confusion."

oOoOo

Harry portkeyed back to his departure point and as the Archduke had promised the room was empty. He had been quickly reunited with Rania and the Archduke and had spent some time discussing the Harkonnen and the Fremen's war against them.

In the end, the Archduke had shaken his head sadly, "How has it come to this? Rabban is a violent thug and a worse planetary governor than any I've encountered before him. If there were any natural justice, he'd be sent packing. The truth, however, is that unless the Emperor so wills it he'll get off as far too many of those sitting in the Landsraad dance to his tune. Ahh, well…now come we must return to the gala ."

They had barely returned to the Gala when the Grand Duchess swept Harry up once more leaving Rania behind with the Archduke.

"Ah Harry, I believe that I've got you now. Your private consultation with the Ecaz was most inconsiderate," she gestured, and one of her maids nodded. "My private chamber will be nice and quiet; altogether a perfect place for our little business liaison hmmm?"

Harry was almost but not quiet dragged out the door.

Back in the function room Rania went from amused to cautious. Harry had made clear that the Grand Duchess was a potential Bene Gesserit, which made her dangerous. Turning to look around she spotted Margot Fenring watching here with a neutral expression. There was obviously no help there. So probably nothing to do but wait, after all he was well able to defend himself and he had his emergency portkey.

Meanwhile, Harry was contemplating simply stunning his 'abductor'. It was quite clear that she wanted information. Just as clear was the fact that she was growing frustrated that her usual methods were not working.

Unlike the Archduke's Spartan looking rooms, the Grand Duchesses rooms would qualify for the description of a boudoir. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if she changed in to lingerie given the light music playing and the sheer amount of silky pillows, and curtains. It also raised the obvious questions as to her intent. Was this going to be an attempt at seduction? She had certainly not shied away from physical contact and yet there was something off in all this that was ringing his alarm bells. It was a very obvious play, was it misdirection rather than the honey trap it appeared to be? She had made a very subtle attempt at suggestion with the Voice maybe this was another attempt.

As he contemplated how best to escape the Grand Duchess reappeared and yes, she had discarded her rather ornate dress for a much plainer dress. With a smile, she sat on a large day bed and gestured for Harry to sit beside her.

"Ah Harry, come and sit here with me so that we can talk more comfortably."

There it was again, the subtle shift in her speech and the emphasis of the voice. The question now was not an 'if' but a 'why'. What did she want? Was she an agent of the Harkonnen, or the Bene Gesserit or, did she serve her interests?

He was about to politely decline the invite and attempt to make his escape when he sensed rather than heard the door open.

Shifting his stance to try and keep the Grand Duchess in sight while seeing who had entered.

He had just managed to turn when he felt something scratch his hand. The Grand Duchess had moved far quicker than he would have anticipated. She was now stepping backward, a thin needle held like a knife in her hand. He began to reach for his portkey even as the blackness closed in.

oOoOo


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Last Time:

He was about to politelydecline the invite and attempt to make his escape when he sensed rather than heard the door open.

Shifting his stance to try and keep the Grand Duchess in sight while seeing who had entered.

He had just managed to turn when he felt something scratch his hand. The Grand Duchess had moved far quicker than he would have anticipated. She was now stepping backward, a thin needle held like a knife in her hand. He began to reach for his portkey even as the blackness closed in.

oOoOo

His hearing was the first to return.

As per his training with Thufir Hawat he kept himself still, muscles slack to simulate an unconscious state. He focused on his hearing. What clues to his new situation could he hear? Was he moving? How many were here with him?

There were voices, female…one familiar, the other unknown.

"…he is resistant to the voice but with the drug that should be lowered enough for him to be controlled with a Hypno-ligation of his psyche."

"Once we have what we need I would suggest making him forget. Implant the belief we shared a tryst," that was the familiar voice.

"If there is any truth to his abilities you may need to sleep with him. His genetic code may be that valuable," that was the unfamiliar voice; icy and calculating.

"Well it might seem a little rushed but he wouldn't be the first young officer to have caught my eye." That was the Grand Duchess.

"Good well, you had best prepare yourself. He will soon be under the full effect, and we can question him."

Okay, he had heard enough. His disorientation was fading, and he felt steady enough to act. He could feel his wand in the sheath on his forearm. A gesture and it would be in his hand. A soft hand touched his face, and he moved.

His wand was released and in a swift gesture he had it in his hand. As his eyes snapped open, he stunned the woman above him. As she fell he twisted to where he sensed the second voice to be.

The Grand Duchess was opening her mouth, to question him or call for help as he cast a stunner at her. To his surprise, she twisted away from the spell and threw herself at him. He managed to sway away from her attack and caught her in the side with a stunner.

Wand in hand he scanned the room. Satisfied he cast a quick spell to check that there was nobody hidden from sight, again it was clear. He glanced at his timepiece and grimaced, it had been at least thirty minutes.

He carefully checked himself to make sure he had everything. His fighting knife was missing. A quick summoning spell resolved that. Another spell made sure that there were no blood or tissue samples of his being kept. Now he was left with the dilemma of what action to take. If he did nothing, they would awaken in several hours. Not ideal, given what Fenring and the Emperor already knew about him. He quickly levitated both women on to the bed he had been on. While he would have loved to question them, he had no way of knowing if an imperious would work on a well-trained Bene Gesserit. Better to just wipe their memories of the last…say an hour. The Grand Duchess might remember meeting him at the Gala, but that was about it.

He cast memory spells on each woman before silencing and disillusioning himself. Moving to the far side of the room he revived them. Then he simply apparated back to his room and made his way back to the function room.

Once inside he spotted Rania talking to Margot Fenring. Afer a few moments, Rania spotted him. She immediately excused herself and began to make her way to him.

"You took a while," she said quietly.

"We need to talk later, but I've dealt with it for now. Have you been okay?"

Rania nodded, "Our guide has not let me out of sight."

Harry glanced over at Margot Fenring, who was now walking toward them. Once she reached them, she ran her eyes over him. Harry, you were gone a while, everything is fine I hope?"

"The Grand Duchess wanted to ask a few questions," Harry replied in an off-hand tone of voice. "She is a fascinating woman but a bit ah, clingy for my comfort, so I made my apologies."

Margot frowned, "She is usually quite adept at getting what she wants."

Harry shrugged, "Not tonight it seems Lady Fenring."

Margot looked to be about to comment when there was a commotion at the door. A few moments later a Sardaukar Bashir appeared and went straight to Fenring and the Princess. Once he had seemingly reported he was pulled aside by Fenring.

"Something is happening," said Rania.

"So it seems," replied Harry.

As they watched Fenring stood and offered the Princess his arm. Moving slowly, they walked toward the main doors. It was only if you paid attention that you saw how the Sardaukar guards were moving to keep others away. The exceptions were the pair of Sardaukar that seemed to be making their way across the floor toward them.

"Lady Fenring," said the eldest of the pair as he offered her a polite bow. "You and the Fremen will need to accompany us. Your husband has raised a matter of delicacy."

Margot didn't react to the code word that indicated a general security threat. She just nodded and turned to Harry and Rania, "We need to go."

Harry glanced at a worried looking Rania. She apparently thought the situation was due to Harry's prolonged absence. His eyes went to her chest where her portkey lay hidden under her stillsuit, against her bare skin. Rania nodded in return indicating that she had understood the reminder of their escape 'route' if things went south.

In the Frigates corridor, a full squad of Sardaukar were standing in a protective grouping around Irulan and Fenring. Margot immediately went to her husband's side, and the two of them were soon talking quietly

"Your highness, may I ask what is happening?" asked Harry.

Irulan turned to Harry, "There was an attempted breach of one of the frigates outer doors. The Bashir's men are checking the situation now."

The Bashir shot Harry and Rania a distrust filled look before turning his attention to Irulan, "Perhaps we should move to a more secure location Highness?"

"It was my understanding that nothing had gained entry to the ship," replied Irulan.

"No Highness they did not but your father left your safety in my hands," replied the Bashir.

"I…"

BOOM

The sound of an explosion ripped through the ship as the doors of the gala room swung open issuing a cloud of smoke.

Immediately the Bashir began yelling orders. Moving swiftly the Sardaukar physically moved Irulan and gathered up the Fenrings before turning rapidly toward the Royal quarters. Harry and Rania found themselves forced to the sides of the corridor as a wall of Sardaukar moved off.

Harry pulled his fighting knife as Rania did the same. Looking in they were confronted with a chaotic scene. Dark smoke filled the room, and people were crying, yelling and running around. Others were slowly rising from the floor.

"Where was the bomb?" asked Rania.

Harry looked around, and sure enough there was no apparent blast point visible. Across the room, the Archduke was being helped to his feet by one of his house troopers. His other guard was still on the ground…Harry found himself moving before he consciously realised he had seen the red blade in the hand of the 'servant'.

The other guard also seemed to realise that something was wrong and pushed the Archduke away in the opposite direction of the man…no two men with drawn blades.

As he moved, he felt, rather than saw Rania following him.

Harry charged at the closest man, blade in hand. Lunging he tried to take the man down but the assassin swayed away from Harry's strike. The assassin leapt backward and activated a shield as Harry lunged forward again.

The second assassin managed to knock down the Archduke's guard only to be barrelled into by Rania. Her momentum sent both of them crashing to the floor.

Harry's opponent seemed to think he had the upper hand as he turned to strike again. His blow was obscured by the shield distortion as he feinted low simulating a groin strike even as his real attack came from the offhand aimed at Harry's throat.

To the surprise of the assassin, Harry moved with supernatural speed. Blocking and redirecting the knife hand with his forearm as he responded with a perfectly timed thrust that was slow enough to bypass the shield and lance into the assassins side.

Rania rolled to her feet weapon in hand as her target did the same. In a flash, he launched himself forward striking hard to overpower the much smaller Rania. With a counter taught to her by Harry, she avoided the blow and drove her elbow into the back of the assassin's neck as he stumbled past. The man went down stunned, and Rania was on him driving her blade into his neck as he tried to rise.

Harry's opponent seemed determined to fight on despite the severe wound Harry had dealt him. Spinning he attempted to knock Harry down using his shield as an attack. Harry danced out of the way and retaliated, moving so quickly he blurred. This time however his weapon was the feint. His left hand held his wand. A stunning spell sent the man crashing to the floor.

Spinning around Harry looked for any more opponents before spotting Rania amid the screaming panicking nobles. Seeing her standing over her downed opponent he let himself relax slightly before giving her the hand signal to stand down. He was about to check on the Archduke when a full squad of Sardaukar rushed into the room and began yelling orders. On seeing the bodies at their feet Harry and Rania soon had a multitude of weapons pointed their way.

Harry and Rania stood their ground but did lower their weapons.

"On the ground, now," ordered one of the Sardaukar.

Choosing to misunderstand Harry set his knife down and Rania went to follow suit. The Sardaukar closest to Rania raised his weapon, seemingly to strike at Rania.

"Stand your men down Burseg," ordered Fenring as he walked into the room accompanied by another squad of Sardaukar.

oOoOo

"I owe you my life Harry," said the Archduke solemnly from his bed. "The assassin called kanly as he moved toward me." He offered those in the room a wry smile. "It appears that one of my enemies wasn't prepared to wait."

Harry shrugged, "I'll not accept any debt as being owed your grace."

"And yet it remains," the older man fell quiet as his eyes fell closed. For a brief Harry though he might have fallen asleep. However, the Archduke's eyes soon reopened and locked on to Harry's. "Both you and your lady are courting danger here, on this ship. Given the problems with the Spice, the Emperor is no doubt looking for intelligence that will help him resolve the situation to his benefit. He will doubtless know already that you were an Atreides man. That alone makes you valuable to him. If he has the slightest inkling of your other abilities, your chances of leaving here peacefully are less than zero."

Harry didn't disagree and from her expression neither did Rania.

"We have a duty," replied Harry. "You know that we are not without options if leaving becomes problematic."

"Can you see all eventualities? What if you are poisoned by a hunter seeker or knocked out with an unexpected blow?" The Archduke shook his head. "Do not underestimate Fenring or his lady. And most certainly don't underestimate the Emperor."

Neither Harry nor Rania spoke.

The Archduke narrowed his eyes, "You know your mind, but please consider my advice and remember that we have another important arrangement. One you won't be able to fulfil if you throw your life away here."

Harry cleared his throat, "I did have another matter to ask you about, a private one."

The Archduke reached over to his bedside table and activated a device. A sudden dulling of the ambient sound indicated that a privacy shield had been activated.

Harry leaned forward speaking quietly, "I was attacked by a Bene Gesserit in the quarters of the Grand Duchess. I managed to use my skills to escape and remove any evidence but I have no idea what, if any they managed to do while I was out."

"Were either hurt?" asked the Archduke.

"No, they were both unhurt and should not retain any memory of my presence but again.."

"Who knows with the Bene Gesserit," finished the Archduke. "You are, I think, right to be worried. It is not well known that she is a tool of the sisterhood but she most certainly is. This worries me Harry; you must both be careful. They have resources in the most unlikely places and if they have suspicions you might be best to flee now." He held up a hand to forestall Harry speaking. "I know you have a duty but think for a minute. Fenring's lady is a Bene Gesserit as well. If she were ordered to act against you, she would most likely do so without hesitation."

Rania shot Harry a worried look.

"We will be careful," Harry reassured both the Archduke and Rania.

"Good," replied the Archduke.

oOoOo

Fenring studied their two 'guests' silently before clearing his throat, "You were lucky that the Sardaukar didn't attack you, given the situation."

Harry accepted the mild rebuke with a raised eyebrow.

Fenring sighed and waved as if dismissing his words, "The CHOAM committee will begin examining the evidence in the morning. No doubt there will be much discussion of your rescue, and that will bring questions."

"They were assassins," Rania reminded Fenring.

"An assumption, which has yet to be proven," replied Fenring.

"How odd, the Archduke clearly remembers them announcing kanly," replied Harry. "He will be relieved that his assumption might be premature."

Fenring didn't reply as Harry stood and took Rania's hand as he stood.

"We are the party seeking redress here Count Fenring. We are your guests,and yet it is to me that you direct your questions regarding your security failures. I could draw the conclusion that you are accusing us of being complicit." Harry's tone was polite, but there was a hint of anger that the Fenring's and Princess Irulan all heard all too clearly.

"We are making no accusations, but there must be an investigation," explained Fenring. "The investigation may take some time given that the two…ahh hmm individuals are dead. The CHOAM Committee will, of course, take precedence."

'And there it is,' thought Harry. The reason Fenring will seek to detain us. An excuse to hold us as the case is investigated. While he didn't trust or indeed like Count Fenring, he had to admit the Mentat was an excellent political player. He had used an incident to further his goals while still keeping his hands clean. That was of course assuming that Fenring himself had not arranged the assassination attempt.

Fenring glanced at Irulan who nodded, "We also wished to ask you if you had any knowledge of the raids being conducted against the Harkonnen. It would be ah hmm diplomatic if they would cease while these talks proceed."

"Raids?" asked Harry.

"The Harkonnen have informed us that Fremen groups have destroyed two Spice mining groups," explained Fenring with a raised eyebrow.

"We have no truce or cease fire in place with the Harkonnen. Why would we cease our campaign?" asked Harry.

"I see," injected Irulan. "Perhaps one might be negotiated. It would show a willingness to work through CHOAM to achieve a solution."

Harry resisted the urge to smile. Amid all the challenges and dangers this was one area Paul had predicted with startling accuracy. "There is little chance of us working with those that seek our people's extinction. Now, with your permission Highness, perhaps Rania and I might retire and seek some sustenance. After all, we never got to enjoy the meal."

oOoOo

Paul Maud'dib gestured toward the Harkonnen crawler and the attack began. A dozen rockets leapt up from their hiding places. Within seconds, they had disabled the Carryall and spotter Thopters.

"Go," ordered Paul.

Feydakin moved quickly placing satchel charges near the Spice Harvesters wheel joints before retreating. As the hatches of the harvester opened disgorging Harkonnen troopers, the charges blew.

Amid the destruction and chaos, the Fedaykin ghosted back in.

"They have fewer of the Harkonnen scum aboard," said Stilgar as he watched on beside Paul.

"They are running out of troops. Rabban hasn't received reinforcements for months." Paul studied the destruction below with a satisfied look. "We must keep the pressure on Rabban."

'And I must keep the Emperor, and all the others guessing,' added Paul to himself. 'I am walking a fine line here but I need time if I am to avoid the Jihad and still do what I must. '

oOoOo

Geidi Prime

Baron Harkonnen resisted the urge to scream out in frustration.

His plans had been many layered masterpieces of manipulation. He had manipulated the Emperor, the Great Houses. Even the Guild and Bene Gesserit had unwittingly danced to his tune. Reacting as he had predicted…Leto's death had been the catalyst for the next phase. The pieces had been in place on the board. Then the game had…changed.

Arrakis had nearly been ready for Feyd-Rautha; their saviour. The Fremen would be slowly turned into a newer, less stagnant version of the Sardaukar under his rule. House Harkonnen would have the ultimate weapon. It would be supreme.

And yet, right now his plan hung in the balance because of Rabban. His nephew had, of course, brutalized the native Fremen. He had squeezed them for more Spice. All as he had predicted.

Then it had gone wrong.

The Fremen had not stayed under Rabban's boot heel, seeking, dreaming of salvation. They had risen up and begun to fight. He had hoarded Spice knowing that there would be a disruption. That was the plan! But it soon became apparent that Spice production was being too heavily impacted. His supply had been needed to meet the minimum quotas. It cost House Harkonnen billions just to keep the Emperor from acting before he was ready to counter.

Then Rabban tried to assassinate Irulan…the heir. What madness had his defective nephew developed that would have him think that he would ever sanction such an ill-conceived, foolish plan?

"You need to act before the Emperor discovers what you are doing," advised Thufir Hawat in a cold voice.

The Baron turned back to his Mentat, "Oh, thank you for that marvellous insight."

Hawat studied the Baron impassively, "The plan requires that you sacrifice Rabban but at this moment Baron we are not in a position to do so. Feyd is not ready."

The Baron frowned thoughtfully, "I accept that my dear Thufir but this CHOAM investigation may force me to accelerate the plan."

Hawat considered, once more considering the data he had gathered. There were many factors at play here. Duke Leto had been, by his calculations a year away from developing troops as good as the Sardaukar. If the Baron was to enact his heavy-handed version of the Duke's plan then that development time would logically be reduced. The problem was the Spice.

The Navigators Guild, the Bene Gesserit, the Great Houses and the Emperor required that the Spice must flow.

It was not.

This fact had meant far too much scrutiny on the Harkonnen. The Emperor's intervention via CHOAM had shown his intent clearly. CHOAM wouldn't care about the living conditions of the Fremen, but they would care about the almost forty-three percent reductions in Spice production. If they knew that the real decline was closer to seventy percent, the Harkonnen would be in deep, deep water. They had only avoided it by using their own, semi-legal stockpiles, and they were finite.

"We may need to consider a replacement for Rabban. Yes, he has succeeded in creating the environment you needed. His depredations have also created a very dangerous scenario. The Fremen have united under a successful military leader, possibly a religious one. This in turn has meant that they have the capacity to strike against their oppressors."

"I know all of this Hawat," injected the Baron without his usual façade of good humour.

"I am merely stating the facts. This Fremen leader may be of off-world origin given the tactics being used. Even with our intelligence assets we still know virtually nothing about the Maud'dib. We cannot even ascertain if he exists."

"Your point?" asked the Baron. Although Hawat noted that his expression was thoughtful.

"The Emperor's heir was targeted for assassination on a planet ruled by your, handpicked Governor. Who not only failed but was thwarted by the Fremen. My dear Baron, consider the fact that the Emperor owes a debt to the Fremen. A CHOAM investigation while surprising is not unreasonable considering the situation. I suspect that it will come to nothing save more condemnation for Rabban. The outcome of that will be that you will be publicly forced to remove him by CHOAM or the Landsraad."

"While the Emperor sits back and says that he cannot interfere," mused the Baron sourly. "Damn that fool Rabban."

"You can salvage this if you act now, strip Rabban of power. Replace him with someone who can force compliance but without the pointless brutality."

The Baron mulled over the idea; admitting to himself at least that the old Mentat had several good points. What Hawat didn't yet know was the full breadth of his plotting. No doubt the Mentat had already uncovered that he had 'helped' the Emperor permanently remove Leto 'the just' from the political landscape. It had been his house that had disguised the Emperors hand in the good Duke's death. Likewise, he knew of the plan for Arrakis. His move to build an army that would let him control the Spice. What the Mentat didn't know was that he also had another interwoven plan…the elevation of House Harkonnen to the Golden Lion Throne.

Feyd-Rautha would one day be at the head of an army just as fanatical as the Sardaukar…He clamped down on that line of thought. The time for savouring that thought was not now. First he would have to deal with his nephew.

"Who would you suggest among the Houses Minor?" asked the Baron.

"House Juhani, they far removed from your line, but they are still tied to your house."

The Baron paused and considered Hawat's suggestion. House Juhani was tied up in the training and hiring of mercenary companies. In fact, they had been for generations. He had no doubt that they would be suitable and absolutely no doubt that the selection would somehow benefit the cunning old Mentat's plans, "An odd choice, why the Juhani?"

"They are non-political and considered a rather militant house. They will follow orders to the letter and can be trusted to maintain the status quo until you are ready to act."

The Baron nodded in acceptance. Olavi Svet was an old man with only daughters to inherit his title and wealth. That meant that he might be persuaded to act as a short-term governor if he could provide a decent marriage one of his daughters, "Hmmm as a proxy they may be suitable. What would I offer him?"

Hawat frowned as his 'master', "You know already Baron."

"Tell me anyway," snapped the Baron as he glared at the former Atreides Mentat. He was careful to let nothing but his staged anger show. 'Hawat is brilliant, but his hatred is growing. It may soon be time to withhold the antidote.'

"A husband for his heir Senja," replied Hawat in a neutral tone. 'Oh, how I hate this bloated, sadistic man. But I must endure if I am to get my vengeance.'

"Ah well, then we shall schedule a meeting with Olavi. After all we must be seen to be acting swiftly," said the Baron as he rose into the air on his suspensors. "See to it Thufir."

"Of course My Lord Baron," replied Hawat.

"Oh and draft a letter for my dear nephew, Rabban…I believe that he is overdue for a return to his ancestral lands."

oOoOo

Arrakis

"Do you have anything?" asked Fenring as he watched the Sardaukar search the clothing of the two dead assassins.

"No, my Lord, although the Suk doctor may have," replied the senior man.

The doctor did indeed have something.

"They are most certainly not native," explained the Doctor. "They lack the cellular melange saturation levels of a native. What is more interesting and rather revealing is this. He slid a report toward Fenring and pointed to a line on it.

"What am I looking at doctor?" asked Fenring.

"This my Lord, a high level of Cloro-Theasilim B. It is a plant product used to treat a childhood disease on Heppan."

"Heppan…hmmm, Duke Roggard Bella. How very interesting. Thank you, Doctor. Oh and please keep this conversation private."

Signalling to his escort, he allowed them to lead the way back to Irulan's rooms. As he walked he considered the facts. There was a very high probability that the assassins were after the Archduke. A fact that made sense when you realised that Bella was the cousin of the late Viscount Moritani. So it probably was Kanly although it would be a stretch for Bella to justify it. Just as it would be difficult to convict Bella in the Landsraad given his only real evidence was a plant based remedy and a logical conclusion. The Emperor would be easier to persuade given recent events. Fenring shook his head as he tried to understand what Rabban was doing. An assassination attempt on a member of the imperial family that was followed by attempts on two highly placed nobles…it was madness. This last attack would have required resources. Given that the two men seemed to be prepared to escape, well that once again seemed to implicate Rabban.

'And here we were thinking that the war of assassins had ended.' Fenring muttered to himself as he reached Irulan's door.

oOoOo

"…so when the rendezvous time had passed we had our people pull back."

Rabban gnawed at a fingernail as he considered, "And the alert on the frigate?"

"Almost the same time my Lord," explained the Intelligence officer.

"Curse it," Rabban muttered as he considered his position. If he were identified as a conspirator, there would be trouble and it would most likely end with him having a tragic, fatal accident. There had to be a way out! He stared around the room looking for inspiration. Oddly he found his eye drawn to a chair where uneven varnish showed that a plaque had been removed and replaced with the Harkonnen coat of arms. Leto had been undone by a traitor. Perhaps he should be undone as well. "Contact the frigate; ask for an explanation for the alert. And send my Guard captain to me. I have a mission for him."

It was a pity the four men he had chosen would need to die, but he needed the evidence trail to run cold.

oOoOo

Fenring had considered Rabban for a long moment before he nodded. "I see, I appreciate the offer and will, of course, pass it on to her Highness."

"He must have gone to ground somewhere in the old city," added Rabban shooting a look toward Margot. "We'll find Bella and return him to your people."

After Rabban had left, Fenring shook his head, letting his disgust show, "What a vile man."

Margot nodded as her hand slipped to her belly. Another of Harkonnen blood; I pray that the child escaped the genetic taint. "Truly, although amid his lies there was a grain of truth. It was a strike against the Archduke by a political enemy. It's the only thing that makes sense. Bella has no stake in the game save as a CHOAM functionary."

Fenring inclined his head acknowledging his wife's point, "We can still use it."

Margot raised an eyebrow, "To detain Harry and Rania. They are after all witnesses. That much is true."

"You disapprove?" asked Fenring.

Margot paused and then shook her head, "No, but I fear that we are entering strange, uncharted waters, my love. Remember the old maps where the white spaces were filled with fanciful drawings and the caution, here there are monsters."

"I think my old friend is making a mistake, but his will is clear on this," replied Fenring.

"Then we had best plan accordingly. I doubt that we will have much room for error."

oOoOo

"It seems we are being avoided," said Harry as he and Rania watched another functionary blanch when he noticed them walking down the corridor.

Rania grinned and slapped his leg, "Whose fault is that?"

"I…" Harry paused a small retinue appeared ahead of them.

The Grand Duchess was in full court regalia accompanied by two guards and several servants as she moved toward the area set aside for the CHOAM committee. She was also accompanied by a woman in full Bene Gesserit robes.

The Bene Gesserit turned her head and said something to the Grand Duchess who turned and continued on followed by her people.

Harry could almost physically feel her scrutiny as she studied him. After a long moment she threw back her shoulders and walked toward them.

"Get behind me Rania," ordered Harry as he slipped his wand from his wrist sheath. "Be prepared to flee if this goes bad."

The Bene Gesserit approached stopping only a few steps from them. Her expression was neutral but her eyes were cold.

"I now know you for what you are abomination," she hissed.

"Really, well I have no idea who you are," replied Harry as his hand dropped to his knife, hopefully distracting her from his wand hand.

"I am Reverend Mother Esma Colliet. There is no point in deception abomination. I have been in touch with my order so there is also no point in toying with my memory again. You could spare yourself the pain and submit," the Bene Gesserit put all she had into her attempt with the Voice. For a brief moment Harry felt a slight pressure and then nothing.

"I am not sure what you mean," replied Harry.

Without replying the woman leapt toward him. Her movements were so fast that the knife in her hand almost blurred.

For someone who trained with Paul it was simple to deflect the blow and counter with his own strike. That sent the woman stumbling back. As she moved to attack again he spun and sent a stunner at her.

"God damn it," whispered Harry as he looked down at the unconscious woman.

"Does she know what you are?" asked Rania.

"She called me an abomination…so maybe. There is no time for this. I'll have to do a better job on wiping her memory this time."

"Or kill her," replied Rania.

"Maybe," said Harry. "But for now I'm taking her to Muad'Dib. We need to move her before the alarm is raised. Come on get her feet."

oOoOo

Stilgar grimaced as he considered the hog-tied Bene Gesserit laid out on the floor. "You should kill her."

Harry nodded, "I still might have to. For now she should be safely locked up here. I fear she has already reported my location to her superiors. When Maud'dib returns let him know that I may have to scrub the mission soon. I fear that we have overstayed our welcome."

Stilgar nodded, "No doubt, be careful Baraka, you as well Rania."

"How is Melina settling in?" asked Harry.

"Good, Muad'dib has Chani teaching her what she needs to know. Baraka is she truly a Magi?"

Harry nodded, "Yes my friend she is."

"Then we will keep her safe here my friend."

oOoOo

"He's dead my Lord, I saw the body myself," the Captain reassured Rabban.

"And the men?"

"Also dead my Lord, I burnt the remains and had the rest disposed of out in the sands."

"Good that leaves one loose end, and I shall see to that myself."

The shot was quite loud in the empty room, but the privacy shield did its work.

oOoOo

Guild Heighliner - In orbit of Arrakis

"It would seem that the witches have failed," said the guild agent.

"We suspected they would. They have come to rely on their ability to select the right path. Now that they are blinded they are scrambling to work out why," replied the artificially modulated voice of the navigator.

"And the Spice?" asked the guild agent. "There are already reports of shortages."

"We are putting pressure on the Emperor to resolve the issues on Arrakis."

"The CHOAM committee?" asked the agent.

"Is one of his responses although, we believe that he is using CHOAM to put pressure on the Harkonnen. This Atreides is far too successful in disrupting Spice production to ignore. Allocate assets to determine how he may be removed if the Emperors efforts fail."

"I will assign Verin and his people," replied the agent.

"The other must also be contained. He is as much of a danger to us as the Atreides."

"Our last effort failed and cost us dearly," reminded the agent.

"Direct confrontation failed so we need to find another way, the subtle knife."

oOoOo


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A brief note for my readers: My apologies for the delay. I have rewritten this chapter three times and although I am still not 100% happy with it here it is.

Oh and thank you Comosicus for picking up the continuity error.

Last Time

"And the Spice?" asked the guild agent. "There are already reports of shortages."

"We are putting pressure on the Emperor to resolve the issues on Arrakis."

"The CHOAM committee?" asked the agent.

"Is one of his responses although, we believe that he is using CHOAM to put pressure on the Harkonnen. This Atreides is far too successful in disrupting Spice production to ignore. Allocate assets to determine how he may be removed if the Emperors efforts fail."

"I will assign Verin and his people," replied the agent.

"The other must also be contained. He is as much of a danger to us as the Atreides."

"Our last effort failed and cost us dearly," reminded the agent.

"Direct confrontation failed so we need to find another way, the subtle knife."

oOoOo

"Beware the seeds you sow and the crops you reap. Do not curse God for the punishment you inflict upon yourself."

Orange Catholic Bible

oOoOo

Margot Fenring had just reached her door when a familiar voice called out to her, "Lady Fenring."

Turning she saw the Grand Duchess approaching with two of her ladies in waiting/bodyguards.

"Your Grace," she replied with a polite nod as she took in tension visible on the usually serene face of the Grand Duchess.

"I need to speak to you, sister." The emphasis on sister left little doubt that this was to be a Bene Gesserit matter.

Margot nodded, "My husband is seeing to his affairs. So my cabin is, no doubt, empty your Grace."

The Grand Duchess gestured, and her two women retreated to the far end of the corridor. Margot looked at the two guards outside her own room and gave them the hand signal for privacy as she pulled the door closed.

"You wished to speak to me Sister," said Margot as her guest looked around the room.

"Reverend Mother Esma Colliet has disappeared after I left her talking with your Fremen guests."

Margot raised an eyebrow, "And you assume a sinister cause?"

"She had warned me to leave so that she could confront them. I have not seen her since."

"May I ask what she was confronting them with?"

The Grand Duchess frowned, "I don't know, she wouldn't tell me. But it had her worried. I know she contacted the Order to warn them."

Margot studied the Bene Gesserit trained noblewoman. She could see the faint signs of stress and concern…with a touch of fear. "You wish me to raise this with my husband?"

"Yes, we need to contact the Order ourselves and determine the right course of action."

"I see, and the fact that they are protected by both law and convention?"

That brought Ariana Qail to a stop as she tried to hide her cringe, "We must do something, the Reverend Mother told me that it was critically important."

"Do you have proof?" asked Margot.

"Of the Reverend Mother's suspicions, no. Her disappearance should be easy enough to ascertain."

"Regardless, my Lord husband will demand proof," warned Margot. 'Although this request may be just what he needs,' thought Margot as she kept her expression neutral.

The Grand Duchess nodded, "I understand, you may tell him that I will get the evidence."

oOoOo

Harry had no way of knowing modifying her memory would work. Indeed, the simplest course was to dispose of the Bene Gesserit. He had the means to make sure that she was never seen again.

She was a loose end and Hawat and Gurney had trained him to never leave a loose end to unravel. Unfortunately, she was apparently a rather well connected loose end whose death might well be linked to him.

The trouble was that he had no idea what she had discovered about him. She had called him an abomination. It was a word that spoke of hatred and fear. It was another piece of data that hinted at something sinister. The fact that it had been uttered by a Bene Gesserit was worrying. It raised questions he was not quite ready to ask. Chief among those questions was how much he should trust Lady Jessica or indeed any Bene Gesserit.

"Muad'dib is here," warned Rania.

Paul barely spared the tied up Bene Gesserit a glance as he approached Harry and Rania, "I came as soon as I could."

Harry shrugged, "I understand Muad'dib. I seek your guidance."

Paul turned to look at the unconscious Bene Gesserit Reverend Mother. After a few moments he frowned, "A thorny problem. My first thought is to silence her…I fear however that it would harm the negotiations. We could imprison her but given her skills that would be problematic."

"I could attempt to erase her memories, but I am unsure if that would be effective. She had boasted that she had already contacted her superiors and that tampering with her memories would be pointless."

"There is a reason why the Bene Gesserit have held a position of power for so long. They are not without resources or political influence," replied Paul. "I also admit that I am curious at the epithet she chose. It hints at a meaning we have not yet deduced."

"You think that it was a reference to my powers?" asked Harry.

Paul frowned as he shook his head, "Perhaps, maybe even highly likely, but other possibilities, admittedly remote exist. I think that for now she will remain our guest. Will you be safe?"

It was Harry's turn to frown, "I don't know, but Rania and I will prepare for the worst."

Paul nodded, "Good, remember we are playing for time but not at the risk of your lives." He turned back to the Bene Gesserit. "If this is about your abilities then the situation is becoming increasingly complex. I will meditate and seek the right path."

Harry accepted that with a nod, "Then Rania and I should return before we are missed."

oOoOo

Harry certainly hadn't expected Margot Fenring to be standing in their room.

Margot raised her hands to show that she was unarmed as both Harry and Rania fell into fighting stances.

"I am not here to fight you," said Margot.

Harry didn't relax, after all he had seen Lady Jessica fight. A Bene Gesserit was never truly 'unarmed'. "What then do you want Lady Fenring?"

"I have come to negotiate with you, privately. Reverend Mother Colliet has disappeared, and she was last seen in your company, by a reliable witness."

Harry kept his expression neutral, "And why would this be a cause for negotiation?"

"Given her ties to my order, her disappearance has political implications. I fear that my Lord husband will have no choice but to detain you as witnesses if not suspects."

"What do you hope to achieve?" asked Harry. His senses were warning him of something even though Margot stood, hands still raised in the centre of the room.

"I know you are capable, and your special skills make you a dangerous foe. If he tries to take you there will be casualties, some of whom are innocent of any link to your fight with the Harkonnen. I am seeking to save lives."

"And so the word of the Imperium is broken before your CHOAM investigation is even complete," replied Harry. He was now backing toward Rania ready to signal her to activate her portkey. There was something wrong here…Harry shook his head as his vision blurred. It was growing difficult to concentrate.

He half turned as he sensed Rania fall but before he could, Margot Fenring slumped to the floor. He fell to his knees as he reached for Rania and his portkey. As he touched her, he felt himself falling forward.

oOoOo

Paul's Spice enhanced consciousness drifted as he considered possibilities.

Many of the paths forward were shrouded in shadows. Others were in constant flux, shifting and changing even as he comprehended them.

As always the jihad still waited…Paul forced his attention away from its familiar horror and sort out Harry.

…Harry and Rania embracing…

…shadowy figures circling Harry…

Paul focused on that image and realised what he was seeing.

Sardukar

He was about to leave the image behind when he saw the second circle of enemies and the he perceived the third surrounding them. A bloody, battered Harry Potter stood his ground as the circled tightened around him.

oOoOo

Aboard the Imperial Frigate

Count Hasimir Fenring dismissed the Suk doctor and sat back in the chair beside his wife.

Margot was well as was the child she carried. Absorbed through the skin, the odourless gas he had used was fast acting, and he had been guaranteed that it was harmless once it had run its course. Still he had been worried. As dedicated as he was to the Emperors cause he still loved his wife.

Margot had been issued the antidote and would soon awaken. His two guests had not yet been issued the drug. The Suk had conducted a thorough physical examination of both of them. His initial report showed no new injuries nor any untoward implants, hidden weapons or biological contagions.

They were both being guarded by Sardaukar under strict orders that they were to be restrained but not harmed, no matter what the circumstances. Potter and his woman were strapped naked to their beds in the medical bay. It was hard on their dignity, but not fatal.

The trip back to Kaitain would give Margot some time to work on Potter. He was an incredibly skilled asset. One that could potentially be of great benefit to the Empire. The fact that the Bene Gesserit order was clearly seeking him as well might be one such lever. After all, the Emperor could set such 'problems' aside in exchange for his service.

"Mmm," mumbled Margot as she opened her eyes, "Hasimir?"

"It is alright love," he reassured her as he took her hand.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"We have them both, unharmed."

"They are guarded?" asked Margot as she sat up.

"Three on each of them," he reassured her. "I am treating them as dangerous no matter what their condition."

"Do not underestimate them," she warned.

"Have we left Arrakis?"

"Yes, thanks to the attack the CHOAM committee will now reconvene on Kaitain. Her Highness was here earlier checking on you. I fear that she is displeased with my actions."

Margot smiled as she gave his hand a squeeze.

A soft knock interrupted their moment.

"My Lord, the male has awakened."

oOoOo

Harry awoke to a white room.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there with his eyes closed listening and trying to order his thoughts. Slowly his mind cleared as whatever they had drugged him with wore off. However, his situation had not improved. He couldn't move thanks to the restraints holding him to the bed. He risked opening his eyes a crack, just enough to get some idea of his surroundings and who else might be in the room.

He could see at least two shapes, so he had to assume that there were more. He could hear the sounds of someone sleeping…a familiar soft snore.

Rania

She was here and likely restrained as he was. That complicated matters. If he managed to get free, she would be vulnerable.

He had heard a door open and soft footsteps before a gentle hand checked his pulse.

"The patient is awake."

"I'll inform his Lordship."

"How are you feeling, any nausea or lightheadedness?"

Harry had little to loose by opening his eyes considering they now knew he was awake. Leaning over him was a pale, grey haired man with a Red diamond tattooed on his forehead, a Suk Doctor.

"Ah, there we are. I am quite surprised that you are awake without the antidote. Lady Fenring had…ah suggested that you might have a resistance. How fascinating, is it a natural immunity?"

"Perhaps a discussion for a later date?' said Count Fenring as he entered the room.

"Of course my Lord," replied the Doctor.

"Release the head restraints, I wish to have a discussion with Lieutenant Potter," ordered Fenring.

A moment later Harry could move his head. He first checked that Rania was indeed next to him before focusing his attention on Fenring.

"I am sure you are quite angry right now Lieutenant and rather disinclined to talk. So let me begin, The Emperor wishes for you to be debriefed regarding events on Arrakis. He has ordered that you be brought to Kaitain. We have already lifted off and within the hour you will be aboard a heighliner and your time here will be done. What happens now is, in part up to you. Co-operate and your safety will be assured," Fenring's eyes shifted for a moment to Rania before returning to Harry. "I understand that your consort was subject to ahh some injuries. I am sure the best medical treatment will be available to her."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he considered Fenring. The bastard may be treacherous, but he was smart. At least right up until his unspoken threat against Rania. If Harry had been out for his own survival the 'save yourself' spiel might have been more persuasive.

"Ah, Count Fenring you are assuming that I can't escape."

"To where Lieutenant? This ship is crewed by Sardukar. Regardless of your prowess I doubt you can overcome such long odds and keep your lady alive."

Harry's expression didn't change at all.

Fenring had to admire the bravado, 'He truly believes that he can escape.'

"You need to consider what you want your future to be Lieutenant ."

Harry didn't reply, and Fenring left after a quiet conversation with one of the guards.

Harry considered his options as he knew the clock was running.

He needed to get free, free Rania and retrieve his wand and their portkeys. All before Arrakis was too far away to Portkey to. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his magic. Drawing it into himself and preparing.

He would need to distract or subdue the guards. Unarmed and with Rania helpless a physical fight was not an option.

Normally to escape bonds he would transform into his animagus form. Which was something he could do without a wand. It did, however, limit his next choices. It would be better to summon his wand, assuming it was aboard. Once he had it, freeing himself would be simple as would dealing with the guards. If that didn't work, he would need to rely on his spice affected wandless magic.

Pouring his magic forth, he summoned his wand.

Nothing

He tried again.

His wand was either too far away or locked away somewhere. His only chance now was to trust that he could transform into his animagus form fast enough, something he didn't think would work with guards in the room.

Right then, Wandless magic it is.

He gathered his power again and focused on an unlocking charm.

A wave of magic spread out through the frigate. Hatches popped open, door locks released. A near disaster was narrowly averted as several airlocks started cycling open.

Harry sat up and launched himself off the bed as his restraints were released.

The Four guards were already moving as Harry cast wandless stunners at the first two.

Both were thrown into the bulkhead, unconscious before the hit the steel walls. One of the remaining guards paused, but the other attempted to tackle him. Harry blurred as he sidestepped and smashed an elbow into the man's temple. The last guard drew a fighting knife and launched himself at Harry.

Harry managed to dodge the powerful blow and strike at the guards throat. Unfortunately the guard, obviously a Sardukar dropped his chin. Harry's blow only stunned his opponent rather than crushing his throat, but it did force him back a step.

Harry cast another overpowered stunner blasting his opponent back to smash into the wall.

Moving quickly he checked Rania was alright. It was a relief to see that she was unconscious but otherwise uninjured. Taking a valuable minute, he searched the room for their possessions.

Harry bit back a curse when he found nothing. The shouts and alarms now sounding outside the room made it clear that he wasn't going to get time to search further.

Going to Rania, he gently lifted her, took a deep breath and visualised their bedroom.

oOoOo

It was a much more familiar awakening this time.

"You continue to end these missions flat on your back my friend."

Harry turned to see Paul sitting beside his bed.

"It was a close run thing this time."

Paul smiled, "Isn't it always?"

oOoOo

Bene Gesserit Chapterhouse

Proctor Superior Lilith Tahrain had hoped that matters could be reined in before reaching this point. The situation on Arrakis was now spiralling into chaos and in such times even her sisterhood was unable to marshall the facts well enough to be able to respond as they should.

Imperial intervention, guild meddling and the plotting of countless noble houses had all obscured the facts. Facts she needed if she was to respond as she should.

She glanced down at her agents report again. Sister Esma Colliet had confirmed that Jessica had survived. That meant that the speculation that Paul Atreides might still be alive gained credibility. The confirmation of an Atreides heir would allow their plans to continue. It was remarkably welcome news given their recent reversals.

Unfortunately, the second piece of news was much less welcome.

There had been fears that an abomination had arisen of Arrakis. Once that was confirmed she had acted, as they had always acted since the creation of their order. Regrettably they had failed. Somehow the Abomination had evaded their net.

In response, she had delved back into the hidden archives. In the past abominations had been more common and the Bene Gesserit had possessed knowledge and tools to help deal with them. Sadly time had eroded those skills. The last identified abomination had been over two centuries ago, and they had fallen into the trap of believing they had one that war. They had preserved the knowledge but not the associated skills. That didn't mean they were helpless. Some of the tools had survived.

The plain wooden box on her desk contained one such tool.

She was somewhat surprised to find that her hands were not shaking as she opened the lid.

On a bed of black velvet, a simple golden chain coiled around a carved sapphire. It was one of the two oldest artefacts held by her order. Both having been created on old Earth. She slipped the chain over her head and stood.

It was time for her to take action before the abomination could spread its taint.

"Sister Maric, please let the pilot know that I will be on board shortly."

oOoOo

Harry and Rania gave a full report to Stilgar and Paul

"We knew it was a risky mission," said Paul once Harry had finished. "It was always a gamble for time balanced by the risk of betrayal. I count it a victory, the fact that CHOAM publicly announced an inquiry means that we still gain the time we sought."

Harry grimaced, "I fear we haven't seen the last of Fenring. He won't let this go, and he knows enough to be a potential danger."

Paul considered for a moment before nodding, "We shall have to take precautions."

"What of the Bene Gesserit?" asked Harry.

"She has been paroled to the care of the Reverend Mother," said Stilgar.

Rania frowned, which both Harry and Paul noted, but she didn't speak up.

"My mother has the resources to both hold and interrogate her. She may yet have uses," replied Paul. 'I have Chani watching her as well. Rania has good instincts if she doubts my mother's motivations.'

Stilgar lowered his cup of Spice coffee, "Melina has been keenly awaiting your return. Many in the Sietch that were unconvinced when she came among us but she has already shown her power."

"What, how?" asked Harry.

Stilgar laughed, "She has been staying with Aytib given that he and Hala have two girls. His eldest was teaching her to fight when she was thrown across the training area."

"Is his daughter injured?" asked Harry.

"Only her pride," Stilgar assured him. "The Sietch are beginning to accept her now."

Harry grimaced; with everything going on he hadn't really considered Melina and her training. "I'll talk to her today."

oOoOo

"He is an abomination Jessica, one of the three great abominations," argued Reverend Mother Esma Colliet.

"Three great abominations?" asked Jessica in confusion as her thoughts raced. 'I know about the spice agony and the risks but what is this talk of three abominations.' If a Bene Gesserit underwent the Spice agony while pregnant, the fetus would also experience it as Alia had. This forced acquisition of full consciousness and the sudden access to Other Memory could damage a child. The lack of a developed ego would make them all too susceptible to the influence of all those presences. This Potentially opening them up to a psychic possession.'

Esma almost sneered before she recovered her composure, "And you call yourself a Reverend Mother? You have no knowledge of the hidden histories that explain these matters."

"And what would you have me do?" asked Jessica.

"What you must, your duty," insisted Esma

"It may have escaped your notice, but I do not rule here. Harry has the ears of those in power; he has shed blood for the Fremen. If he was killed first you and then I would be torn to pieces."

"Then our sacrifice would be for the good of the Sisterhood," replied Esma.

Jessica silently considered the stern-faced woman opposite her. If she was telling the truth then perhaps her own fears did have some grounding. If Harry was some sort of genetic abomination then perhaps he was a threat.

Hidden behind the near opaque wall hangings, Alia frowned. Her mother was still too much of a Bene Gesserit to embrace Harry and the new order he would found. From the moment, she had set eyes on him and felt the awakening of her own magic she had known that her place was by his side. Her budding prescience had shown her that he would lead her toward a destiny far removed from the darker paths she might have walked. She suspected that Paul had concerns about their mother even if he had not yet acted. As the two Bene Gesserit began speaking again, she returned her attention to their discussion.

Jessica's voice sounded strained, "You are asking much in return for nothing."

"Service is its own reward," replied Esma.

Jessica laughed, "Really, that is the best you can do?"

"You would haggle over something as clear cut as this?"

"You haven't explained how he supposedly bested you," said Jessica in a cutting tone.

"His tricks are potent, which is precisely why abominations such as him are always proscribed," replied Esma.

"And how will you deal with Count Fenring, he has his own suspicions, which have, no doubt, already been shared with the Emperor."

"We shall find a way," Esma reassured her.

At that moment, Jessica nearly gave in. Her fears for Paul and what must be done along with her fears that Harry would damage Paul's ambitions played through her mind.

"I believe that I have heard enough, I will have Chani return you to your room."

As the scowling Esma was escorted out, Alia slipped out the doorway to her room.

oOoOo

Irulan hid her fury behind a neutral expression.

Fenring had damaged, possibly beyond repair, any chance of building a relationship with one of the parties affecting the Spice Flow. No doubt her father gave the order. Even with her reports and her words of caution he had still forged ahead with some twisted plan…She revisited the urge to curse as she returned her attention to Lady Fenring.

"…The Bashir is convinced that they used some sort of EMP device and managed to airlock themselves to avoid capture."

Irulan couldn't quite hide the disbelief on her face, "So, My Lady Fenring, given the feats we have seen Lieutenant Potter perform. Some of which resulted in the foiling of an assassination attempt. You are telling me that escaping a ship, still in the atmosphere is beyond his abilities?"

Margot Fenring shrugged, "Highness, I am simply reporting on the investigation."

"I see, so perhaps you can report on how Lieutenant Potter and his companion ended up naked, strapped to beds when they were my guests, enjoying my protection and hospitality."

"The Emperor gave…" Margot began explaining before Irulan cut her off with a raised hand.

"Oh, I am sure that he did. You may go Lady Fenring."

Margot looked like she was going to protest but instead simply nodded.

Irulan waited for the door to be closed before she considered the filmstrip hidden away in her pocket. She may be a mere novice compared to the Fenrings, but she was a very quick learner.

She signalled for one of her maids, Brolly.

"Brolly, the minute we return to Kaitain I want you to contact Jovic. I have a mission for him."

oOoOo

"I suspect that she is furious, given your expression," said Count Fenring as his wife entered their cabin.

Margot nodded, "She dismissed the report and then me."

Hasimir smiled wryly, "Ah…the little princess has grown up."

Margot raised an eyebrow, "You didn't sense the hidden claws?"

"They were always there just hidden away. She has always had a hidden edge. I suspect her father's reaction will be even less accepting."

"You are worried?" asked Margot.

"About the Emperor, no, I am more concerned about the situation on Arrakis. War is almost out of the question unless the Laansdrad changes its stand. Nor can I see the Fremen being open to negotiations now."

"Then we must take the subtle route. You have succeeded before where others have claimed there was no solution."

Fenring nodded even as his trained mind was considering all the data. There was always a way; one just needed to find it.

oOoOo

Harry and Melina stood in the centre of the sand-covered floor.

"I use this cave for training; now we shall be using it."

"Yes, sir," replied Melina.

Harry fought not to roll his eyes, "My name is Harry or Baraka among the Fremen. Either will do."

Melina nodded.

"Good, now I wanted to ask you a few questions, nothing too personal. Is that okay?"

"Yes, s…Harry," replied Melina.

"How old are you Melina?"

"I'm nearly sixteen Harry."

"How long have you been aware that strange things happened around you? It doesn't always have to be a big thing. When I was a boy I once grew my hair back overnight after I was given a terrible haircut."

Melina looked thoughtful for a moment, "The first thing I remember…I was about eight, and I was reaching for a pomta fruit. It sort of broke off the tree and fell into my hand."

Harry smiled, "Ah, well that is what is called accidental magic. It's perfectly normal although it can be a surprise if your family isn't magical."

Melina looked thoughtful as she considered Harry's explanation, "So, what is magic?"

"A good question, let's get comfortable," Harry gestured and conjured two comfortable chairs.

Melina stared open mouthed at the chairs before turning back to Harry.

Harry grinned as he sat down and gestured for Melina to sit as well, "You too will be able to do that one day."

Melina carefully sat and when the chair didn't disappear she relaxed.

"Magic is the ability to control what is around you. It allows you to create; transform and protect…it even enables you to heal and yes hurt people. Over the years, I've come to believe that it is a gift. You have this ability, and now you start to learn how to use it."

Melina nodded.

"Okay, so, let's begin with the different types of magic…"

Two hours later Harry stepped away from Melina.

"I want you to point your finger at the roof and think about the end of it lighting up, like a torch. When you have that image in your head, I want you to call out Lumos."

Melina concentrated and then raised her hand, "Lumos."

Her fingertip lit up, and Melina beamed at Harry.

"Now say Nox, as you picture the light going out."

Melina followed his instructions and the light spell faded.

"Now I want you to the same thing but with all your fingers."

Seeing her hesitate, Harry, smiled reassuringly, "Just try it."

Now he fully expected her to not succeed. He even had a 'don't worry it takes practice' speech all prepared. When her fingers lit up and if anything it was brighter than it had been with a single finger, he managed a "well done."

Harry had her practicing as he tried to work out what exactly was happening. Was it the spice? He suspected that his magic was effected so why shouldn't Melina's? He would need to think about this. Wandless magic being accessible to them both meant that he would need to be careful. He hadn't forgotten the surges he had experienced.

"Harry?"

Harry turned his attention back to Melina, "Sorry I was thinking about your training."

They spent the next two hours talking about the nature of magic. Melina seemed fascinated as she listened intently to his explanations and stories. Eventually, they began walking back through the Sietch toward Aytib's Wali.

"Harry, will you teach me to fight?"

Harry turned to look at Melina, "If that is what you wish."

Melina nodded, "I will not be a burden…I know that the Fremen train their children to fight."

"I will train you, as will Rania," promised Harry.

oOoOo

Verin of Ginaz had, at one time been a mercenary. He had learned his 'trade' fighting under the legendary Mercenary leader Fallin. Eventually, he had become an employee of the Spacing Guild. The Navigators had need of individuals who could solve problems, discreetly.

Since then he had risen through the shadowy ranks of their agents through pure ruthless competence.

"The Imperials failed."

Verin studied his agent for a moment before nodding, "I suspected that they might. Did you verify?"

"Yes, Sir, our agent with CHOAM confirmed the circumstances."

"Then they are likely already back on Arrakis. Are our people in place?"

"Yes," replied the agent.

"Good then prepare the team and notify the Navigator."

oOoOo


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Last time:

Verin of Ginaz had, at one time been a mercenary. He had learned his 'trade' fighting under the legendary Mercenary leader Fallin. Eventually, he had become an employee of the Spacing Guild. The Navigators had need of individuals who could solve problems, discreetly.

Since then he had risen through the shadowy ranks of their agents through pure ruthless competence.

"The Imperials failed."

Verin studied his agent for a moment before nodding, "I suspected that they might. Did you verify?"

"Yes, Sir, our agent with CHOAM confirmed the circumstances."

"Then they are likely already back on Arrakis. Are our people in place?"

"Yes," replied the agent.

"Good then prepare the team and notify the Navigator."

oOoOo

"Beware the Abomination," was the cry of the pure of blood.

Quotation from the 'Lost Books' – The Evolution of the Orange Catholic Bible

"Many creatures bear the outward form of a man, but do not be fooled by appearances. Not all such life-forms can be considered human."

Unknown Bene Gesserit - Azhar Book

oOoOo

Baron Harkonnen studied Thufir Hawat with narrowed eyes.

"You expect me to approve this…this madness?"

Hawat simply stood there, unfazed, "It is an elegant solution to both the issue of increased imperial scrutiny and it weakens the Emperor's influence in the Landsraad at a time when he is already losing face."

The Baron had to agree with that. Rabban's incompetence had achieved something, however unintentionally it was. The Emperor and his pet assassin had forced a CHOAM committee to sit and then failed to protect the delegates. Oh, Rabban was, without a doubt, responsible as the Governor but his spies were reporting grumbles among the great houses.

"I accept that such…instability in the Imperial Household could reflect badly on the Emperor but such a move is reckless," replied the Baron.

"The plan is not to kill the Emperor but cause him political embarrassment. Such a bold move will weaken his position and creative sympathy for any House he targets," explained Hawat.

"Giving me time to manoeuvre…but such a move if it were traced to House Harkonnen…"

Hawat hid his disgust as he spoke, "There will be no trail back to your House Baron."

The Baron smiled coldly, "The Emperor won't see this coming."

oOoOo

Sietch Tabr

Harry awoke in a cold sweat.

He had been dreaming of seeing Rania dissected by Suk doctor under the cold inquisitive gaze of the Emperor. He had not spoken of it but the dreams, no; the nightmares were coming more frequently. He looked down to where Rania slept peacefully beside him.

She was so young and already she had suffered so much for the cause. In the other room, Melina slept, another who had lost too much, too soon. Victims of the system that was all too often corrupt. Oh, there were good men among those in power. Duke Leto had been one, Archduke Armand Ecaz another and, of course, Paul.

He didn't regret serving Duke Leto Atreides or Paul. But sometimes, in the dark when his nightmares came, he truly wondered what difference they might make.

Standing and pulling on a tunic he made his way through the curtain and out to the food preparation area. The Fremen led fairly austere lives but the one thing they did very well was the local version of tea. Steeped in boiling water through a linen bag the local bark of a small bush found in the desert tasted exactly like Earl Grey tea.

He made himself a cup and walked outside to sit on the simple stone step and think.

"You look troubled Baraka," said a lisping, childish voice.

Harry turned his head to see Alia standing in the shadows near the wall of the dwelling. The lower level of lighting in the vast cavern had hidden her from his sight.

"My Lady Alia…what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he set his cup down and stood.

"My mother is here to once again question the Reverend Mother Esma Colliet. I am here because I needed to talk to you," replied Alia.

Harry nodded, still not quite sure what was going on. Paul had explained that Alia had been unwittingly exposed, in utero to a Spice poison. It had resulted in unexpected changes to the child, self-awareness and the memory of Bene Gesserit skills had just been the start of it.

"This isn't safe my Lady," said Harry.

Alia laughed and grinned up at him, "Safe? Such an interesting word if you consider our position here."

"I'm sorry I don't understand," replied Harry.

Alia held up a small hand, "Lumos."

Bright light sprang from her fingers.

"I think we need to talk Baraka."

oOoOo

Harry poured Alia a cup of tea and refilled his own, "Alright my Lady. What is going on?"

"Alia will do," replied Alia. "You know what happened to me when Mother drank the waters of life?"

"Your brother explained but I don't know the full story," replied Harry.

Alia touched her temple, "I have the memories of a whole lineage of Reverend Mothers; their knowledge, their skills and, at least, a slight grasp of their abilities, for now," she grinned again. "I'll grow into others as my body develops. Mother has not spent too much time looking at those memories. Some I suspect are too painful or she simply hasn't found them. I have nothing but time Baraka. In my memories, there are things you need to know."

"You know about magic from your memories don't you?"

"Yes, the Bene Gesserit are not you friends Harry and Reverend Mother Esma Colliet is busy reminding Jessica of that."

"What?" exclaimed Harry.

"We are abominations Harry, you, Melina, any children of yours and that goes double for myself. A tenet of the sisterhood that was in its original doctrine should be familiar to you I think. Thou shall not suffer a witch to live or as it is now written we shall not suffer an abomination to live."

Harry stared at Alia in shock.

"But Lady Jessica…" began Harry only to be cut off by Alia.

"Didn't know what you, what we are. She is seeking the right path to help my brother, to secure his power here among the Fremen. She had already begun to fear that your presence here threatened her plans. Right now she is conflicted, I am afraid that may not last."

"Bloody hell," muttered Harry. "Is that why the Emperor wanted me?"

Alia shrugged, "I would think not but exposing your abilities has brought you to the attention of the sisterhood."

Harry thought back to what Colliet had said. She had called him an abomination hadn't she? "I think she wanted to control me. She could have killed me when I was drugged."

Alia cocked her head to the side, "Maybe, regardless the Sisterhood knows you exist now."

"Damn it, I'll have to leave."

"Do that and you die Baraka. Here we have protection and allies," explained Alia.

Harry looked at Alia as she sat with legs swinging.

Alia sighed, "I might not be as gifted with prescience as Paul but I too can walk the paths of probability. I have seen what the return of magic has changed. The cosmic accident that brought you here was like tossing a stone into a pond and the ripples are still travelling outward. Ripples will become waves Baraka.

You have created possibilities that were not there before and for some like myself, you have profoundly altered my life. I am a Witch and that is the path I choose. Had I stayed on the other path I would have died by my own hand," Alia paused for a moment and took a calming breath. "Rania would have died, the lives you have saved would be lost. My nephew and niece would have been forced to make terrible choices that are in part mitigated by your presence."

"Why tell me this now?" asked Harry.

Alia paused as if considering her answer, "I love my brother but I had accepted that the I was only ever an extension of his position. I…I want more than that. With you, I will have that chance."

Harry considered Alia as wondered just what the hell he could say. If Alia was telling the truth (and he had no reason to think she wasn't), then he had inherited a very powerful enemy in the Bene Gesserit sisterhood. The fact that Lady Jessica was verging on considering him an enemy was quite frightening given her own position as a religious leader among the Fremen.

"We need to go to my brother," said Alia.

Harry actually flinched at that.

"I'm sure he'd love to hear that we think his mother is gearing up to betray us."

Alia shook her head sadly, "He already knows."

oOoOo

Paul studied his sister silently.

Alia blew a raspberry at her sibling, "I know you have concerns brother."

Paul smiled slightly before his expression grew darker, "I have long known that her connection to the Bene Gesserit was a two-edged sword. I was also aware that she feared that Harry might displace me among the Fremen. She still has her role to play in events notwithstanding her role as Reverend Mother."

Beside Harry Rania stiffened.

Harry straightened and opened his mouth to speak but Paul raised his hand.

"I will deal with Mother. The Fremen have a great deal of respect for you, Harry. Don't doubt the sincerity of that. I believe that I may have a solution and I suspect Stilgar and the others will not only agree but they will throw their influence behind it as well."

oOoOo

Jessica paused as the door to Esma's room as the Fremen guards pulled it closed and locked it. The older woman had once again been demanding her release and that the abomination be dealt with.

"What do you hope to achieve mother?"

Jessica turned to see Paul standing near the exit.

"Paul?"

"She is as much your enemy as mine and yet you are letting yourself be swayed by her words," Paul spoke softly so that the guards didn't overhear but his eyes showed the intensity of his words.

"As a Bene Gesserit, I have…"

"Conflicting priorities, I made it clear that I trust Harry and his intentions Mother. I have seen his role played out in endless variations and in none of them did he betray my trust."

Jessica straightened, "Do not presume to lecture me on my duty to humanity."

"Ah, yes your sisterhoods desire to hunt down abominations. It is their word for Wizards and Witches, did you know that?"

Jessica stiffened and made no comment.

"I see," said Paul. "Did you know that Alia is a potential Witch mother? Will you hand her to your sisterhood for disposal? Or perhaps Melina, the daughter of House Ecaz?"

"You know not of what you speak," replied Jessica.

Paul's expression hardened, "Do not go against me in this mother."

Jessica quailed but hid it well as she turned and walked back toward her lodgings.

"Alia will stay with me for a few days mother. I wish to see to her education in politics. She is, after all, a daughter of House Atreides and I rule our House."

Jessica's steps faltered but she continued on without comment.

Paul watched her go, his disquiet hidden behind an expressionless mask.

oOoOo

Verin of Ginaz was using his most established cover identity. Morbin established purveyor of fine wines to the nobility. Even his own men would not recognise him as the foppish if highly regarded merchant. It was an identity that attracted little notice after all Morbin had never come to the attention of the authorities.

After an hour in the presence of Rabban's steward, he could understand the hatred the Fremen bore the Harkonnen. The population starved, treated worse than the lowliest peasant. While the Harkonnen pigs feed from their troughs. Smiling at the obnoxious underling, he departed the 'palace' clutching a filmstrip passed to him by the guild agent stationed there.

He had established his identity, provided a reason for his presence and secured his escape route all under the cover of pre-arranged trade. He would most likely make a handsome profit as well.

Back in his rented warehouse, he immediately changed into a new if worn looking stillsuit over which he donned a set of scruffy clothes, matched to appear just as a Fremen city dweller would. Next, he inserted his blue contact lenses and an artful smudge of dirt mixed with Spice.

Morbin was gone and Olien the Spice Miner left the building via the sewers.

His six men, veterans all were waiting quietly at the pre-arranged meeting point. All six men were as well trained and dangerous as any Sardukar and all had spent the last month acclimatising to the desert.

"I have the probable location of the Sietch and the meet location, courtesy of the smugglers," announced Verin. "It matches the orbit images and estimates of the Guild."

"Not the exact coordinates?" asked his second, Lotuk an ex-house trooper.

Verin shrugged, "Best we have, the Fremen are cautious but the shouldn't suspect anything after all our smuggler friends set this meeting up well in advance."

Lotuk nodded, "Then it will do. The smuggler Gol has agreed to including us in his party for a hefty price."

"No doubt," answered Verin with a cold smile.

Lotuk grunted in response. Gol had pushed hard for not only credits but for transport off world afterward, immediately afterwards.

They had every reason to believe that Potter would be in attendance as he had been on the previous occasions. This time, it was even more likely given that Gol had off world goods ordered by Potter himself.

Verin looked around the group of hardened professionals. "These Fremen are insular and I know our disguises won't stand any sort of intense scrutiny. Given the distance from their base, it will take time for reinforcements to arrive so that shouldn't be an issue. So quick's the word, we snatch this Potter and we get out. Once we have him, we signal the ship and we get the hell off the shithole of a planet."

The men had memorised the rather slim Guild file on Potter.

"Fremen have got a reputation, we got the men for this?" asked one of the other men.

Verin nodded, "Should do, Gol claims that Potter only had two companions last time. We'll have to take out his escorts and then it's seven on one."

oOoOo

Jessica stared at the film capsule in her hand. Such a small thing but its contents could help secure her son's position and possibly make him an enemy in one fell swoop.

Her son

Leto had held such high hopes for him and she had hoped that he would find a path to greatness. And he had, even with the tragic fall of House Atreides he had prevailed and risen to new heights.

He had proven the value of his training and breeding…his leadership had turned the Fremen from a blunt instrument into a deadly sword. The elders of the Fremen saw him as their leader, their General.

And then there was Harry Potter.

A subordinate, a skilled officer and trustworthy man whose special skills had helped Paul secure his place here. In doing so, he had found his own place. At first, she had been pleased but then she had seen his influence grow…each of "Baraka's" successes ate away at Paul's uniqueness and her son could not see it.

With what she held in her hand, she could remove that impediment and ingratiate herself with her former Sisters. Allies that could help her protect Paul should the worst happen.

With a sigh, she placed the capsule in a pocket of her robes. She needed to decide soon

oOoOo

Melina listened intently as Harry described how to raise a shield.

For his part, Harry found himself remembering the DA and his fellow students. Melina would have fitted in well with them. A definite Ravenclaw, her capacity for mastering wandless magic was absolutely staggering.

Although he was now reconsidering some of the assumptions, he held. He had suspected that exposure to Spice had affected his magic but he had still assumed that his abilities would be limited by his lost wand. Instead, he had discovered that controlling his magic using himself as a foci was far easier than he had been taught.

A faint sound above reminded him that they had an audience, "That's enough for today Melina. I want you to practice raising different shaped shields and the day after tomorrow we'll begin looking at some basic curses."

Melina thanked him and left heading off to her combat training.

"You can come down Alia."

Alia's face appeared looking down off the ledge, "How did you know?"

"I heard you shift in the sand," replied Harry.

"She's smart isn't she," said Alia.

"Melina, yes I think she is. Now, my Lady, does your brother know you are here?"

Alia nodded.

"And you were listening?"

Alia nodded again.

"Then conjure a shield for me," instructed Harry.

Alia's shield was almost translucent.

"Good, you were paying attention. You can do the same homework as Melina…you don't have to hide Alia you can join us."

Alia beamed up at him before hugging his knees, "Thank you, Baraka."

oOoOo

Stilgar and Paul were the last to arrive at the meeting of the elders as they had just returned from another raid on Harkonnen Spice mining operations. This time, they had destroyed three harvesters and two carry-alls. It was a victory that would be felt by both the Harkonnen and CHOAM, given their already diminished capacity to mine Spice.

"I hear that congratulations are in order Muad'dib," said Harry as the two men joined them.

Stilgar smiled, "Muad'dib's plan was masterful. The new tactics certainly fooled their defences."

"The Feydakin did well," replied Paul. "While we change our tactics we continue to confuse the Harkonnen."

Ulien, an elder of the Sietch whose battered face reminded Harry of Mad-eye Moody, gestured toward the map adorning the wall. "We are crippling them but what then? Will the Emperor bring in his legions?"

Muad'dib inclined his head respectfully, "A wise concern. I had hoped to use the goodwill we had accrued and the CHOAM investigation to delay any reprisals but I fear that our success combined with the Beast Rabban's incompetence may have goaded the Emperor into action."

"The attempt on you Baraka concerns me," added Stilgar with a frown creasing his face. "The Emperor has all but declared that he will not abide by his own laws."

Harry shrugged, "I got the impression that neither of the Fenrings were particularly happy with their orders, but that could just be them playing games."

Paul gestured upward, "The Guild, the Great Houses, the Bene Gesserit and the Imperium itself relies on Spice. Most fear that we will endanger their mining, they fear that the Spice shall not flow. What very few of them realise is that the Harkonnen have not lost control of the Spice…because they never had control of it. They simply mined it. We control the Spice because we have the means to halt Spice production forever. That is what they fear that we will realise what power we hold."

Many of the Fremen present were looking at Paul in profound shock.

"Muad'dib…such a threat would strike fear into our enemies. They would rally against us," said the Elder Hirim.

Paul seemed to relax slightly, "True, and that is why we have not voiced that threat, yet. But believe me, the Guild and the Bene Gesserit would fear it. So reliant are they on the Spice. Now is not the time, but it will come."

Stilgar frowned as he looked around the table, "I hear you Muad'dib but there is more to this fear, is there not?" His eyes went to Harry as he finished. "Baraka being targeted concerns us all."

Paul looked at the gathered elders, "Our enemies will no doubt try again, and fail again. I trust in Baraka's skills and now he will train other Magi. Imagine what even one more trained Magi might accomplish?"

Narin cleared his throat, "Maud'dib speaks the truth. I have met your eldest apprentice Baraka and can vouch for her abilities. We know that it is a good thing for the Sietch and the people that the Magi have returned. Once she is trained, we will have two Magi and perhaps I will live to see them flourish once more."

Hirim nodded accepting Narin's words but his expression remained serious, "Baraka you have proved your worth time and again but the girl is an off-worlder. Can she be trusted?"

"She can," replied Harry.

Hirim seemed to accept that and the conversation moved on.

"We need to trade with the smugglers," said Paul. "We need some items we either cannot reproduce…"

oOoOo

Harry, Rania accompanied by two Feydakin, Farim and Oris waited patiently inside the Cave of Red Dust for the smuggler Carry-All to arrive. They had arrived via Sandworm hours earlier courtesy of Maud'dib and his raiders and would be picked up well after the smugglers had departed. As Maud'dib and Stilgar had requested, all four held portkeys in case things went badly.

"Thopter coming in Baraka" reported Farim, "Low over the dunes."

Rania looked over the sealed containers of processed Spice, "We had best carry a few out to establish the quality."

Harry looked out of the cave mouth when he paused having spotted movement atop one of the surrounding sand dunes. Given the noise and the rising heat, there was little likelihood that it was an animal and the wind had dropped off.

"Farim did Muad'dib leave watchers?" asked Harry.

"No Baraka," replied Farim. "We have…"

Farim dropped to the sand as half his head was blown off.

"Down," ordered Harry as he cast the largest shield he could. Unfortunately, it wasn't large enough.

Oris stumbled and cursed. His shoulder a bloody mess as he half stumbled back further into the cave.

Harry hoped Oris had used his portkey as he lost sight of the Fedaykin. He glanced over at Rania, who was out of site behind the Spice containers before returning his attention to the Thopter coming in to land. Five men…soldiers were advancing toward the cave with weapons raised.

"They have rifles, stay undercover," seeing her nod he turned his attention back to the advancing enemy. With Rania safe as possible for the moment, he went on the offensive.

Letting his shield fall he disillusioned himself and drew his fighting blade. The enemy was closer and while spread out they still had to close up somewhat to reach the entrance of the cave. He waited…and struck.

His explosive hex struck at the feet of the first man and blasted three of them from their feet and created a miniature sandstorm. Knife in hand he apparated.

oOoOo

Verin of Ginaz had been looking left when the explosion went off which probably saved him from being blinded as he was thrown into the air. He hit the ground with bruising force but nevertheless rolled quickly to his feet.

Only two of his men were still standing, one raised his mauler rifle but then his head jerked and blood fountained from his neck.

Potter…Verin grimaced in the realisation that the guilds warnings that he had received, and not quite believed, had an element of truth. He raised his own weapon trying to track his target.

Sand kicked up in a crisscrossing pattern as his snipers tried to catch the 'invisible man' in the crossfire.

Verin fought down a moment of fear as his last man fell, sans head.

Something warned him to move and he threw himself backward as he lashed out with a kick that hit something solid even as his gun was torn away from his hands.

Rolling to his feet with his knife in hand he was rewarded by a blur that solidified into Potter.

Verin launched himself forward in a lightning fast attack. His blade striking at Potter's eyes as his offhand struck at Potter's armpit, trying for a disabling blow.

Potter swayed away from the knife and blocked the hand strike as he retaliated with a series of attacks that forced Verin to defend himself.

Potter was very good but so was he.

Faking a throat strike Verin drove his knee into Potters' thigh in a move that should have deadened feeling in his leg while he simultaneously smashed his elbow into Potters' face.

Somehow Potter moved enough to lessen the leg strike and avoid the blow to his head.

Potter stumbled as a line of red appeared across his thigh and Verin attacked only to see Potter disappear with a loud cracking sound. Verin almost stumbled as he spun searching for Potter.

oOoOo

Whoever his opponent was he was good.

Harry had almost been taken out when one of the snipers clipped his thigh. Apparating back to the cave he almost fell as his leg took his weight.

"Time to go Rania."

Rania nodded and activated her portkey as he once again disillusioned himself. Moving as quickly as he could, he made his way to where Oris had fallen only to find the Fedaykin gone. Good, he had used his portkey as well.

Outside the cave, he could see the man he had fought moving toward the cave mouth as he was again forced to take cover as sniper rounds lanced into the cave. Carefully Harry aimed toward the entrance preparing to take down the approaching fighter.

oOoOo

Verin studied the cave mouth through his pistols gun sight as he slowly approached. The situation had not gone as planned and even though he had two snipers in play they were too far away to offer real support if he attempted to breach the cave. Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice.

Reaching into his armoured vest he pulled out a flash grenade and threw it into the cave mouth before breaking into a sprint.

oOoOo

Harry shielded himself from the grenade both with magic and the cave wall. Luckily the grenade had only been a flash weapon so his precautions had walked. Looking up he spotted his target darting in to the cave mouth.

His stunner missed as the man threw himself sideways and he then had to move as a pistol whipped around to fire in his direction. The bastard was good, very good. This had to end soon, with a loud crack he apparated.

Harry appeared behind the man and was immediately elbowed in the face.

He managed to sway away from the follow-up strike as he countered with a vicious, blindingly fast kick to the knee of his foe.

A loud crack sounded and the larger man stumbled. Harry's knife-hand blow to the man's throat sent him to the floor and allowed Harry to quickly stun him. With another gesture, he bound the motionless figure with magical ropes before grabbing him and activating his portkey.

oOoOo

Paul gestured and the Feydakin dragged the unconscious mercenary away toward a secure cell.

"Do you think he will break?" asked Harry.

Paul frowned as he considered Harry's question. After a few moments he shook his head, "In the short term I doubt it, he shows signs of mental conditioning. Impressive work even if it's not imperial standard. Thufir always claimed that there were ways to break conditioning but they are neither quick nor easy."

"I wonder if they were out to kill or capture?"

Paul had been wondering the same thing, "From what you described I would say capture."

"Which leaves me wondering who was pulling the strings," added Harry.

oOoOo

Guild Heighliner

"How unfortunate, Verin was a skilled agent who will be difficult to replace," said the Third Stage Guild Navigator, known as Edric, as he looked out of his Spice tank. While seemingly calm, the other two navigators present could sense his growing concern.

"Perhaps we should reapply pressure to the Emperor," speculated one of the navigators. "It worked regarding Leto."

"No," replied Edric. "That choice raises questions, the Emperor must remain ignorant of Potter's true…ahh, abilities. He already can speculate and that is something I wish to avoid adding to."

"The Atreides heir must know the risks he is taking," said the third Navigator. "We could approach him. Potter's existence threatens his plans as well."

Edric's modulated voice was louder than normal as he interrupted, "No, the Atreides is far too involved with him. We need allies if we are to tread the safe path once again."

The first Navigator hissed in frustration, "The Bene Gesserit."

Edric could understand the distrust toward the Bene Gesserit. After all, he shared it. "They have, without a doubt, seen what we have even with their limitations. We must take a more…thoughtful route. We will use the Bene Gesserit and the Imperium to achieve our goals."

"How?" asked the first Navigator.

"The transport of the Proctor Superior is aboard this heighliner."

oOoOo

Proctor Superior Lilith Tahrain gestured sharply and her two attendants quickly made their way to her side. "Summon our agent and let Sister Morwen know that I have need of her abilities."

"Yes Reverend Mother," replied the junior sister as she left to find

Once she had left Lilith gestured for the other to follow her.

"We have a great deal to do and, I fear, little time in which to do it," said Lilith. "Once we land we must move quickly. We will need our local agents…"

Lilith looked up as Sister Morwen entered the room. "I am sorry to interrupt but we have been contacted by the Guild ship master. The Navigator requests an audience…Immediately Reverend Mother."

Lilith pursed her lips in annoyance but nevertheless nodded. It was rare even for someone of her rank to meet an actual Navigator. No doubt the Guild wanted to enquire what they were doing on Arrakis and reinforce their own position.

The junior Navigator that led Lilith and her subordinates toward the Navigators sanctum was polite, barely, but refused any attempt to garner information. At the door, he turned to Lilith, "Only the Proctor Superior may enter the Navigators Chamber."

"My attendants…" began Lilith.

"Only you may pass," stated the Navigator.

Lilith simply nodded accepting the not unexpected requirement, "Very well, Sisters you may wait here."

Lilith entered the room and carefully schooled her face to show none of the surprise she felt at the sight of the Navigator in the Spice filled tank.

"You are surprised Proctor Superior?"

The artificially modulated, almost mechanical voice of the Navigator did not match the almost aquatic looking Navigator.

Lilith nodded slightly as she kept her eyes locked on the still human eyes of the Navigator, "I had seen an image of a senior Navigator, I am simply surprised at the variance from what I had expected."

The mutated human seemed to accept the explanation, "Of course, I am Edric and I have a proposition for your order."

Lilith accepted that with another nod as her mind raced through the possibilities. It was very rare for the Bene Gesserit and the Guild to co-operate. Not unheard of but differing philosophies and motivations left little common ground. "And what proposition is this?"

"Harry Potter is what I believe you term an abomination?" asked Edric.

Lilith raised an eyebrow, "you are remarkably well informed regarding matters that are considered the purview of my order."

"It is wise to understand our peers. After all, you keep a close watch on the Emperor do you not?"

Lilith inclined her head in unspoken acceptance of Edric's explanation. Internally, however, her mind was racing through possibilities.

"The Atreides heir is an impediment to stability by himself with Potter at his command we foresee a threat to the triumvirate concord we have shared," continued Edric. "We have had our agents seek a solution but they have failed."

Lilith felt a surge of surprise at the admission. For the guild to admit that they had failed was almost unprecedented, "A surprising admission."

Edric's unblinking eyes remain locked on Lilith, "We seek the safe path…the Spice must flow for us to do that. If we fail in this duty what will befall humanity as they become stagnant islands amid the stars."

"I have access to resources unavailable to your guild. They should suffice," replied Lilith even as she considered what the Navigator was saying.

"Perhaps," acknowledged Edric. "I could argue that we too have resources in place. I suggest an alliance."

Lilith studied the Navigator trying to discern his intent but the inhuman Edric simply stared back at her. "I will not tie us to the Guild, but in this matter, I believe that we can co-operate."

oOoOo

Princes Irulan ignored Margot Fenring and made no attempt to hide the fact that she was doing so.

"Highness, your father, has requested your thoughts on the events on Arrakis and…"

Irulan cut Margot off with a raised hand, "My father has requested my thoughts, how very…unlikely. I don't doubt that your husband has already delivered his report and any outcomes have been discussed. After all he led the Imperial faction did he not?"

Margot hid a sigh, "Highness I understand your frustration but my husband and I serve at the Emperors pleasure."

"I'm sure that brings you comfort Lady Fenring, after all, it was not your honor that will now be questioned, will it?" Irulan stalked off toward her father's study removing any opportunity for Margot to reply.

Margot was still standing in the corridor when her husband found her, "Margot?"

Margot shook her head, "Before you ask, no it did not go well. Her Highness is no doubt already with her father."

Her husband's eyes narrowed slightly as he nodded, "Sadly the Emperor's mood is less than conciliatory. While we were off world there have been rumours of Bene Gesserit led intrigues, nothing actionable but I fear he will fix upon her Highnesses parentage once more." He did not add that the Emperor had been drinking heavily before dismissing him. His old friend rarely showed such cracks in his armor but the precarious state of the Spice supply was putting him under increasing pressure.

"And the rift will widen," added Margot quietly even though they were protected by a privacy field.

oOoOo

Irulan entered her father's study pausing only to school her expression into something more neutral.

"Father, you wished to see me?" she asked.

Her father slammed his wine glass onto the table, spilling it's contents across the documents on it, "What possessed you to side against the CHOAM directors best interests? I have been fielding complaints from several powerful houses."

Irulan paused, shocked by the anger in her father's words, no, the Emperors words. It was clear that there was no fiction of familial feeling here today.

"I did both as the situation and my honor required," replied Irulan stiffly.

Her father's slap was painful and unexpected.

"You stupid girl! Under your leadership a noble was nearly assassinated, another assaulted and you talk to me about honor, Do you have any idea what I will have to do to placate my enemies in the Landsraad? " the Emperor finished in an angry hiss.

Irulan touched her stinging face feeling blood trickle from her split lip as she gaped at her clearly drunk father.

The Emperor sneered at her look of shock, "You may think that you deserve clean hands, that your honor is as important as it was for Fenring to secure the Spice supply. I would have you spread your legs to all comers if it resolved this!"

At that moment, Irulan truly feared for her safety as she stood stunned by the anger on the face of her father.

"What is going on here?" demanded Hasimir Fenring as he strode into the room. His Mentat eyes assessing the Princess and the Emperor even as he turned to his life-long friend, "Shaddam what have you done?"

Shaddam raised a hand as if to strike Irulan or maybe Fenring but the Mentat assassin was quicker as he caught the Emperor's wrist. Fenring simply held his friend in place and made no further move as the Emperor screamed at him.

Furious Shaddam tried to pull his arm free but Fenring proved stronger. It might have ended there had not the two Sardukar stationed outside chosen that moment to investigate the Emperor's scream.

The next few seconds were chaotic.

One Sardukar went for Fenring to aid the Emperor while the other pushed past Irulan. Fenring was not a feared assassin for no reason and he deftly avoided the attack and sent the Sardukar crashing into the far wall even as the second Sardukar barrelled into him. Fenring somehow managed to stay on his feet as he raised his hands. "Hold this foolishness."

Irulan edged toward the door as two more Sardukar burst into the room.

Fenring was again forced to defend himself as both men attacked. Presuming the Emperor was at risk even as he was dragged to safety.

He held both men off but did not see the third hurl a knife, meant to injure rather than kill.

The hasty throw missed Fenring to strike Irulan in the back as she reached the door. She gasped at the sharp pain, half turning to see Fenring's glittering eyes on her before he was taken to the ground.

Pulling the assassins blade from her side, she walked, straight-backed and unhurried, out of her father's study.

oOoOo

Irulan barely made it back to her rooms without passing out.

"Highness what has…call the Doctor!" screamed out one of her maids.

"Jovic…get Jovic," hissed out Irulan.

With her maid trying to treat her wound Irulan tried to ignore the pain as she waited for Jovic to arrive.

Jovic was a tall, older man with thinning hair, "Highness.., what has happened?"

Irulan waved away the question, "Matha leave it and get my green bag, now please."

Turning to Jovic Irulan reached over and activated the privacy field.

"I believe that my father just tried to kill me…I need your help."

oOoOo

Margot Fenring and Reverend Mother Gurellia left the private medical suite with matching grim expressions on their faces.

"Poison of a sort, refined Chumala it's a hallucinogenic drug that, if taken in large enough doses also increases testosterone production. Victims become paranoid and violent. I have given him the antidote but it will be several hours before he is awake," reported Gurellia. "It won't show up on poison sniffers because in small doses it can be used to treat depression."

Count Fenring cursed silently as he turned to a Sardukar Bashir, "Lock down the palace and send word that I wish to speak with the senior members of the Privy Council. I also want a round the clock watch on the Emperor. Someone got close enough to poison his wine until that person is caught he is at risk."

"What of her Highness?" asked the Bashir.

Fenring grimaced although it was well hidden, "She must still be in the palace. Given that she is injured and may well have gone to ground taking refuge with an ally. Begin a thorough but discrete search."

"At once My Lord," replied the Bashir as he saluted, turned and began issuing orders.

"Reverend Mother I will leave the Emperor in your hands," said Fenring.

"He will recover by tomorrow Count Fenring," replied Gurellia as she turned and re-entered the room under the watchful eye of the Sardukar sentries.

"Irulan?" asked Margot.

"Literally no sign of her," replied her husband. "By the time, I ahh hmm convinced the Sardukar that the Emperor was…not himself she was gone."

"I will contact the Bene Gesserit. With her training she may seek out our help," offered Margot.

"Good…what a mess," muttered Fenring as he turned back to his duty. He had a poisoner to catch.

oOoOo

"He failed I assume?" asked the figure in a cowled grey robe.

"He was always meant to, not that he knew that," replied the second figure with an unseen smirk.

"And this cannot be linked to us our benefactor?" asked the first.

"No, he never even knew who he was working for."

"Excellent, you have done good work, my friend, be at peace," the second figure didn't have time to react before the first shot him in the forehead.

The first leaned over and studied the motionless figure before firing a second time. Satisfied that his target was dead, he dropped the Maula Pistol on to the body. Walking out of the rented room he quickly made his way to his much less expensive accommodations.

Only when he was back in his rented room did he relax. Stripping out of his robe he carefully checked it for stains before placing it in the laundry pile. He quickly checked the remainder of his clothes and boots before stripping off and showering. His identity papers marked him as a merchant. Once, long ago he had been a soldier, then a spy and finally an assassin taught by one of the best Mentat Assassins in the world, Thufir Hawat. The fall of House Atreides made little difference to one with skills such as his. He simply became a freelancer.

His latest job was more agent provocateur than assassin. Even though knowing who was paying his fee was dangerous he had made a point of finding out, after all targeting the Imperial family was a dangerous proposition, even when death was not the outcome sort.

To find that it was his old mentor was surprising. On paper, it was a minor noble house, victims of an Imperial purge but he knew the hand of his old master. Thufir was working with House Harkonnen, apparently targeting the Imperial family…the question was why? Why would Hawat, a loyal Atreides man, work with men he regarded as the enemy? Was the speculation that the Emperor had a hand in the fall of House Atreides true? Was this a first strike in a renewed war of Assassins?

As he dried himself, he decided that he would need, once again, to relocate. After all he was now a loose end and in his business that was a dangerous thing to be.

oOoOo

Javic was well known in the palace. A flamboyant field archaeologist, he was also the childhood tutor of Princess Irulan. While he had fallen somewhat out of favour with the Emperor himself, he was still a popular figure with the nobles of the court for whom he was often hired to educate their children on the history of the Imperium.

Unknown to most, including the Emperor, he was also one of the few confidants of Irulan.

"Irulan, you should rest," insisted Javic.

Irulan offered him a wan smile, "Once we are on our way."

Javic shook his head as he shut down the engines on his private shuttle. "The Heighliner departs in a few minutes Irulan. We will not be discovered so you really should get some sleep. If we somehow get away with this madness, you will need to be rested when we arrive. No doubt word will be spreading by then."

Irulan shifted slightly in her chair. The wound was painful and now that the adrenaline was wearing off she was indeed tired. "He tried to kill me…that snake Fenring wouldn't do such a thing without my father ordering it."

Javic scowled at his former pupil, "I cannot believe the Emperor struck you."

Irulan shrugged, somewhat painfully, "I can."

"But…this," began Javic.

"Is necessary, my father is clearly becoming unbalanced and his handling of Arrakis would have soon started a war. I know the answer to these mysteries is there and for the sake of my house and the Empire I will do it alone if I have to."

oOoOo


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Last time:

Irulan shifted slightly in her chair. The wound was painful and now that the adrenaline was wearing off she was indeed tired. "He tried to kill me…that snake Fenring wouldn't do such a thing without my father ordering it."

Javic scowled at his former pupil, "I cannot believe the Emperor struck you."

Irulan shrugged, somewhat painfully, "I can."

"But…this," began Javic.

"Is necessary, my father is clearly becoming unbalanced, and his handling of Arrakis would have soon started a war. I know the answer to these mysteries is there and for the sake of my house and the Empire I will do it alone if I have to."

oOoOo

"…And so they dwindled, their blood thinning…

Excerpt from the 'Scroll of Authecius' – Unknown Author

oOoOo

Count Fenring knew that rumours of what had happened would get out. Such things were impossible to keep secret. In the minutes and hours after the event dozens if not hundreds of people might have seen something that was tied to the event. Logically trying to fully contain the story was hopeless. What mattered now was how he spun the political story. The power brokers in the Empire were always looking for weakness among the others. Until the Emperor recovered sufficiently, he would have to shoulder the burden of dealing with the situation.

"The Emperor lives and survived what appears to have been an attempt to destabilise the Imperial household. Until he is ahh…well enough to give his own orders we must continue to govern," explained Fenring as he looked around the Military and Political figures in the room. "Besides the continuation of stable rulership our other priority is her Highness. Princes Irulan has potentially left the Palace under the impression that her father had ordered her termination. This is not correct, and it is vital that his reassurances reach her Highness so that she may be returned to the safety of the Imperial Palace."

"Do we have a direction My Lord?" asked a very senior Sardaukar officer.

Fenring hesitated before shaking his head, "Only probabilities. She may have simply fled an option I discount. Or, more likely she has sort shelter from someone she trusts. I will be speaking to the Bene Gesserit and several noble houses to determine if they are protecting her Highness."

"Should I deploy military assets?" asked the same Officer.

Fenring shook his head, "No, although I think a subtle preparation, should they be needed would be advisable."

"Understood My Lord," was the reply,

Once the group had left Fenring turned to his wife, Margot, "It is vital that Irulan is returned to us. If they think the Emperor has murdered his own daughter the great houses may well rise up, using their outrage as an excuse."

Margot frowned, "I have spoken to the Bene Gesserit in the palace. None of my contacts indicate that they knew anything, save rumours of the events. I have checked with our agents in the entourages of her sisters, again nothing. She may well have gone to ground in the Imperial City."

Fenring shook his head, "Despite my assurances to the others it is more likely that she is no longer on Kaitan. If she truly believes that it was an attempt on her life sanctioned by her father, then she knows that she would not be safe here."

"Then I have little time to lose," replied Margot as she stood.

"I will not ask this of you, Margot. Your sisterhood may be behind this."

Margot nodded, "And my questioning may make me a target. I know the risk, my love, as much as I know the chaos that awaits us all should be the Imperium fall. Irulan is the designated heir. Princess Wensicia would a disaster, and her other sisters have not been prepared and should they be elevated to the throne there will be doubts. No, my love it must be me who does this. Who else do we trust?"

As a Mentat, he had to respect and acknowledge her logic, "Be careful Margot."

Margot smiled but there was no humour in it, "I was made into a weapon for just such a battle."

oOoOo

Giedi Prime - Undercity

Thufir Hawat knew his agent was dead; after all, he had arranged and sequenced the events that had ultimately sealed his death. Not that any but the most skilled of Mentats could follow the path he had laid. If such an unlikely event were to occur, he had made sure that it would lead to the Harkonnen. It would be fitting that the Baron would be suspected.

For all that he had hoped it would have worked his own calculations had shown almost no chance of success. Although success, he reminded himself, had not been the point of the exercise. He sought confusion, suspicions…chaos. It chasing its own tail the Imperial machine exposed weaknesses that he might exploit to further his own goals.

Hearing a soft footfall, no doubt intentional he turned to see a woman behind him in the filthy alleyway. "You should not be here," warned Hawat.

The young looking woman shrugged setting her mottled cloak rippling

Hawat needed no special ability to know that she was far from what she appeared to be. She was neither as young nor as helpless as she appearance suggested.

"I was not followed, and you were Thufir," replied the woman with a slight edge to her voice. "My sisters are distracting them."

Hawat hid a wince, "The Harkonnen will suspect foul play."

"The Baron will not know what has occurred here Mentat," replied the woman contempt clear in her tone. "The plan failed, Irulan lives and the Emperor will recover."

Hawat accepted her words without changing expression in the slightest. "You are sure?"

The woman shrugged again, "As sure as can be without seeing her myself. You don't need my news regarding the Emperor."

Hawat accepted that, "True. What have you to report regarding Fenring?"

The woman stiffened before smiling coldly, "His wife, the Bene Gesserit, has disappeared from the palace and the rat himself seeks to hold things together."

Hawat noted once again the depth of hatred the woman exposed when she said Bene Gesserit. Such a burning hatred could not be faked. "And your organisation will continue to work for me?"

The woman's cold eyes grew colder still, "With you Mentat, not for you."

Hawat inclined his head accepting her words.

"Then we have an accord Thufir Hawat, and you had best continue on to your destination."

Hawat left without looking back.

His 'agent' was left standing in the alleyway before she turned and melted into the shadows. Moments later she entered the market district and disappeared into the crowds. Behind here two of her sisters followed although none, but the most astute pre-warned watcher would have been able to discern their shared destination.

Their ship appeared to be a small merchant vessel. It's weathered appearance and size generally led to others dismissing it. Sitting in its bay, the ship and had its cargo fully loaded. The trading company that owned the vessel was a respectable, long established business that had traded with the Harkonnen for many years. It lifted off right on its scheduled departure time and within the hour it was aboard a guild heighliner.

In reality, the ship was a masterwork of Ixian design. It's hidden technology was perhaps the most advanced in the Imperium. So advanced in fact that it breached the prohibition on artificial intelligence. It also hid its occupants from prescient vision. The very existence of such a ship would infuriate the guild had they any notion of its existence. Although not because of the machines but because it was capable of interstellar travel…such technology rendered the guilds absolute dominance of space travel void. The Sorceresses of Rossak had long since ceased to care about the Guild, allied as they were to the Bene Gesserit.

Once they were aboard, all three women gathered in the small common area in the galley.

"Report," ordered the eldest.

"Two Harkonnens followed the Mentat, they're disposed of," reported the youngest.

"Excellent, witnesses?"

The other woman shook her head, "No, we are free and clear."

The eldest considered for a moment, "Except for Hawat of course."

"He is a valuable asset even if he is consumed by his desire for revenge," said the second with clearly evident disdain in her voice.

The eldest smiled coldly, "And we are not, in our own way?"

The two younger women looked taken back before the elder continued, "Do not let his myopic goal blind you to the fact that he is an intelligent and incredibly dangerous man. It was his plan that has thrown the Empire into chaos. It was a work of genius that only failed because he lacked the freedom to operate at full capacity. Note that even this failure works for us. It distracts the Imperials and as they seek the enemy among themselves and more importantly it distracts the Bene Gesserit."

"They will not rest if they find we have returned," said the youngest with a touch of concern.

"We are protected by their arrogance. They deem us gone from the universe, abominations from a past now dust," replied the eldest.

The youngest nodded and gestured toward a rare and incredibly expensive paper book. The book rose and flew into her hand. She opened it to one of the many cloth markers and began to read, "Then the great betrayer, Raquella Berto-Anirul took the Sorceresses of Rossak and led the majority away from the Sisterhood. From the traitor sprang the Bene Gesserit, who took our heritage from us."

The eldest sighed, "And much evil have they committed now that they have all but forgotten our former path. Abominations they call us, we that were hunted by our own kin and driven from a dozen worlds, forced into nameless exile."

"One day we will return and take back what is ours, and the traitors shall burn," said the youngest as she verbalized at litany oft repeated by the Sisterhood.

"But that day is far off. We three are the only sisters that have enough access to the gift to hide from the hunters while we search. Hawat has gifted us with chaos and now we must use the time we have," reinforced the Eldest.

"But how will we know them?" asked the third.

"The seeress was clear that he is gathering his own sisterhood. Around him gather bloodlines that date back to our ancient homeworld. There amid a sea of sand she saw the last of the true blood. The precursor of the return has awoken the lines. He, yes he Sisters, will be found among the remains of the great tribes. That can only mean Arrakis."

"And when will we go to him?" asked the youngest.

"When we go to him when the time is right, and we will be bearing gifts fit for an Emperor. Two Sorcerers of a bloodline long since dormant. According to the seeress, we have very little time to be in a position to save them."

oOoOo

Irulan barely recognized herself in the mirror. Her long hair had been cut to her shoulders and, courtesy of Javic; she was wearing grey coveralls with the Imperial Archeology Society emblem and a rank pin indicating she was a researcher.

"It should divert questions around your presence, I'm a member after all," explained Javic. "A visit by me to Arrakis accompanied by a researcher won't raise suspicions, Highness…ah."

Irulan smiled at her former teacher, "Perhaps it would be best if you started calling me by my pseudonym now."

Javic nodded, "Aryn then."

"The Harkonnen won't be looking for me here I would hope but still, we had best be careful," said Irulan.

"Fenring may send people here," replied Javic. "You don't know if your message to Josifa and Rugi was intercepted."

Irulan frowned, "I don't trust Wensicia not to be securing her position. The first two to die would be our sisters."

"And yet you sending the message was a risk and all the more reason for us to disappear Aryn. I've been thinking how it might be possible to arrange a meeting with Browan Turik fellow. Perhaps I should meet him and bring him to the ship. There we can talk in peace and decide on a way forward."

Irulan studied Javic for a long moment before replying, "You are still worried?"

"Of course, your plan is perilous in the extreme Highness, no don't flinch Irulan. For this conversation, you need to be the heir to the Empire. This plan may, yes may bear may find the answers you seek on Arrakis, but you will also be doing it without resources. If your father did attempt to have you killed then disappearing will not long delay the hounds. They will be after you, and they will not give up. That monster Rabban will not hesitate to use you, and the Fremen are, by your own account untrusting of the Empire, and it's motives."

Irulan frowned, "So, I should return my neck to the noose? Or flee, friendless into a dangerous exile with some rogue house?"

Javic shook his head, "Neither will serve Highness. You must steer a path forward amidst these dangerous, dark waters."

Irulan considered Javic's words in silence. There was truth in them, and he was touching on her own concerns. She could sense that the chaos was centred on Arrakis, and that meant the Spice. The Bene Gesserit, the Guild, the Great Houses and her birthright were all intertwined in some great chaotic storm. She was sure that there some cataclysmic change coming, hurtling toward the Imperium. She had thought to expose it as Irulan, heir to the Empire. Now she would have to expose it as Irulan.

As Javic bowed and left, she ran through what she knew and suspected.

The Bene Gesserit and the Guild were concerned with Spice production. The Fremen were seemingly responsible, but that data was questionable, given its source.

The Fremen were led by a figure known only as Maud'dib who as a leader had introduced modern and successful tactics against Rabban. More importantly, she now suspected that she could put a name to Maud'dib, Paul Atreides.

The Harkonnen were up to something on Arrakis. Rabban was manifestly incapable of ruling such a critical planetary resource. Why brutalize the populace? Why allow Spice production to fall to a level where CHOAM, the Emperor, and the Great Houses must react? Why did this benefit the Baron?

Which raised the issue of why her Father would want her dead?

Had she spoken of something so threatening to her father that he deemed her death better than the alternative? She alone had been groomed to the throne; her sisters were either married or too young and lacking in experience. There had to be a reason, sane or not that father chose this path.

Lastly, there was the mysterious Harry Potter. The Atreides officer turned Fremen, who had abilities that seemingly defied explanation. What part did he play?

The answers were on Arrakis. Of that she was sure.

oOoOo

Proctor Superior Lilith made no attempt to hide her arrival. Within minutes she had requested an audience with Rabban. Where she told him that she and her escorts were looking into the possibility that a renegade, if not outright heretical Bene Gesserit might be linked to the Fremen cause.

She reassured Rabban that she the tools to hunt down the renegade and if such were found to be the case she would deal with the situation. Of course, such events would include consultation with the duly appointed ruler of the fief.

Returning to her ship, she called for her two aides, "Now that vile sub-human oaf is out of the picture, send my message to our agent among the smugglers."

Returning to her quarters, she took out the solid wooden box and removed the necklace known as the Witchfinder. Without hesitation, she placed it around her neck and grasped the faceted sapphire.

The ancient instructions had been very detailed and clear. Closing her eyes, she cleared her mind. Then she felt it…warmth…heat, almost painful.

West, the abomination was to the west. Concentrating now she fixed the nebulous result in her mind and without knowing how she knew that the gem was now tied to the abomination.

Opening her eyes, she released the stone and concentrated. Yes, the link was there. Faint but present as the instructions had cited.

"Attend me, sisters," ordered Lilith, knowing they would be outside her door.

"Once we have guides we must travel amongst the Fremen. Officially we shall be seeking Jessica, but our true target is Harry Potter. Once I have suppressed his powers, you will seek to control him with Hypno-ligation of his psyche reinforced by physical intimacy. He must be controlled if he cannot be subjugated he must be killed. Is that understood?"

oOoOo

Josifa Corino, Imperial Princess, and Bene Gesserit Initiate held her youngest sister Rugi as she cried. The news that their father had tried to have their elder sister Irulan killed had spread through the palace like wildfire. Rumours had almost immediately begun the rounds and with the lack of official announcements Josifa and Rugi were all too prepared to believe that Irulan had indeed been targeted.

Josifa had approached their Bene Gesserit instructor, but Reverend Mother Montemagni was absent. Puzzled, Josifa had approached her bodyguard Swordmaster Farez and was told to immediately retire to her sister's room and stay there until Farez could determine what was happening.

An hour later Farez returned looking worried, "Highnesses, Princess Irulan has disappeared from the Palace as we speak Sardaukar are securing the Royal wing of the palace."

"So it is true?" asked Rugi.

Farez nodded, "It appears so Highness. They Sardaukar claim they are searching for Irulan."

"I…" a knock on the door interrupted the Swordmaster. "Stay calm Highnesses."

He opened the door to see Princess Wensicia and her escorts, four Sardaukar.

"Your Highness," offered Farez with a slight bow.

Wensicia ignored the swordmaster as she strode into the room, "Why am I not surprised to find you two here, holding each other's hands." Her tone was contemptuous and dripping in disdain.

"What do you want Wensicia?" asked Josifa as she stepped between her sisters.

"To check on your well-being, of course, after what happened to poor Irulan I grew…concerned."

"As you can see Sister, we are both fine, you can go now," replied Josifa.

"I'd hate to see anything happen to you…like poor Chalice," the last was said as a near whisper so only the two younger girls could hear and accompanied by a malicious smile.

Josifa shifted into a fighting stance, but Wensicia laughed and stepped back. "Fenring has sent word that you are to remain in your rooms…until the palace is secure. After all, I want to know where you are dear sisters. For your own safety."

Wensicia swept out the door followed by her four bodyguards.

"What will we do Jos?" asked Rugi.

Josifa hesitated, what could they do? Irulan had always provided them with protection from their sister. None of the three siblings doubted that Wensicia had been involved in their sister Chalice's death. Not that their father had cared, given his favouring of Chalice over even Irulan. His refusal to investigate her death had been the death knell of any love between father and daughters.

In the doorway, Farez clenched his fist around the hilt of his ceremonial dagger. The Princesses safety had been his responsibility since both were toddlers. His was all too aware of Wensicia's lust for power and the contempt she felt for her sisters. If Irulan was dead or exiled, and Wensicia elevated to Heir, then the two young women had a life expectancy of days. If he was truthful, his was probably the same as he wouldn't allow the girls to be taken without a fight and he was well aware that it was a fight he couldn't win.

A light tap on the door had Farez tensing, but he slowly opened it to reveal a young woman in the uniform of a maid. Before he could speak her eyes went to the Princesses, "A message for their Highnesses."

Without any further words, she handed Farez a message tube and turned away from the door to hurry down the wide corridor.

"Who is it from Farez?" asked Josifa.

Farez shook his head, "The seal is blank Highness. I will run it and then we shall see."

The message tube proved to be clean of toxins or explosives so the swordmaster opened it to reveal a handwritten note on thermal paper. He didn't recognise the handwriting, but the recipients were clear, "It is for you both my Ladies."

Josifa unrolled the scroll and paled as she read.

"Jos, what is it?" asked Rugi.

"It's a message from Irulan," whispered Josifa.

"She's alive!" exclaimed Rugi although she had the sense to keep her voice down.

Josifa finished reading before passing it to Rugi.

"Highness?" asked Farez in concern. Josifa was tearing up as she stood staring at the wall.

"Irulan has fled…father tried to have her assassinated," whispered Josifa before she pulled herself together and wiped her eyes. "She had planned for such an event…and for us to join her."

"She has a plan highness?" asked Farez.

"A merchant will send us a message. He is Irulan's agent here…we are to be smuggled off-world to join her."

"This could be a trap Highness," warned Farez.

"She has used our code, only us three know of it," replied Rugi as she finished reading.

Farez hesitated before steeling himself, "I pledge myself to you Highnesses."

Josifa smiled, "You have always had our trust Farez De'Counta. We must be quick gather what we can and be ready. I have no idea how long we have."

Gathering a change of clothes and hooded cloaks was simple enough. Farez also suggested that they take as much cash and jewellery as they could safely carry. However, it wasn't until the early evening when the same maid brought another message. This time, it was a single word, Garden.

Farez looked confused, but both Josifa and Rugi knew what Irulan meant. There was a passage, known only to a few servants that led from their room to the Imperial Gardens. The three sisters had used it to evade their tutors when they were small girls. It would bypass the majority of the guards.

"Quickly now Rugi, we must hurry," said Josifa.

Farez checked his sword was secure across his back, his for nearly six decades and his ceremonial but still functional Maula Pistol and pulled his hood over his head, "I am with you, my Ladies."

The passage was empty, and the garden deserted, save for a young woman, the maid and a pale middle-aged man dressed in grey.

"Ah Sisters so good of you to make the time for me. I believe that we need to view the paintings before we reach an agreement," his tone was friendly, casual and familiar. "They are still on my ship, and we have enough time to reach an agreement before I must depart for Caladan."

The three 'fugitives' were swept along beside the merchant. He somehow kept up an endless stream of cheerful chatter as they walked.

The maid, now dressed as a merchant's servant, trailed behind them looking bored, but Josifa could see that her eyes were sharp as she kept checking their surroundings.

Eventually, they reached the Grand Merchants quarter and slowly made their way through the still busy section of the city. Seemingly casual but they still managed to bypass several Sardaukar checkpoints.

When they reached their destination, a nondescript merchant ship they simply walked aboard.

"Emelia, check the recorder and then close up," ordered the merchant before turning to his three 'customers.'

He bowed deeply before speaking, "Your Imperial Highnesses, despite the circumstances, it is an honour to have you aboard my ship. Alas time is against us, and we must depart immediately. I must also apologise, in advance for the accommodations you must endure, but regrettably, we have little choice if the ship is searched."

Josifa nodded, but Rugi looked confused.

"It's a smuggling ship Ru," explained Josifa.

The merchant smiled, "Indeed it is Highness, with the best-hidden compartments in the game…so to speak."

Farez threw back his hood and studied the merchant, "And your name sir?"

"Tupo, and Emelia is seeing to the ship," replied Tupo.

"And our destination Tupo," asked Farez.

"Your sister is headed for Arrakis Highness," replied Tupo.

"Arrakis…but why?" asked Josifa.

"I do not know Highness, but her coded message was clear," replied Tupo.

Josifa studied Tupo using every Bene Gesserit trick she knew for judging truthfulness before relaxing somewhat, "Our lives are in your hands Tupo."

oOoOo

Sietch Tabr

"Here Baraka," said Otheym as he stood aside and indicated a stone doorway covered with a heavy curtain.

Harry, Rania, Melina and Alia looked up at the dwelling carved into the cave wall.

When Paul had suggested that the Magi needed a base of operations and dwelling place that incorporated training areas, Stilgar suggested the old Sietch. It had been constructed when the Sietch had been formed. It's carved halls had once contained the entirety of the tribe. The people of the Sietch had long outgrown the expanded caves and settled the larger caverns, and the dozens of rooms had remained vacant, used as storage.

Harry had been dubious at first, but Stilgar had been persistent, the Naib had made it clear that the people expected Baraka and the magi to be protected given their importance. Fedaykin would guard the entrance until the magi could see to their own defences.

"Thank you Otheym," replied Harry. The Fedaykin bowed politely before taking a position up by the doorway.

Harry led the others inside, pausing only to cast a light spell on the end of the plain wooden staff he held in his left hand.

"Ah, here are the lanterns," said Rania as she walked forward and quickly lit the lantern. She quickly lit two more, "We can take them with us."

Alia laughed, "Rania, the ever practical."

Harry glanced back at his betrothed who in turn was looking down at the child-like Alia, "Alia?"

"Can't you feel it, Harry? This will be our place. The house of Baraka…with Rania of the red blade as a mother to us all. Wives and concubines with children learning their lessons."

"What…what have you seen Alia?" asked Rania suspiciously, not liking the mention of concubines.

"Life, death, birth, love…I will give birth to my twins here. Melina the Healer will be the first to hold them," Alia spun around smiling and joyous despite the tears in her eyes. "I'm free of it, free from that future."

Rania knelt and pulled Alia into her embrace, "I don't understand Alia."

Alia laughed, "No more Saint Alia of the knife…I'm free!"

"We are still confused Alia," said Harry.

"I have seen some of the paths my future might take had you not awakened the power sleeping in me. It was dark Baraka; I ended up becoming everything I hate. Now I am free of the worst of it," explained Alia as she reached up and took Rania's hand. "Like a mother you will be to me Rania." 'And perhaps my brother will live to see his children grow.'

Harry studied the strange girl that was Alia for a moment before nodding. If she was a seer, she had every reason to rejoice escaping a dark prophecy. "We will talk later Alia but for now, we need to determine what work is required here."

A lot it turned out.

The networks of rooms were cool and free of vermin, but that was about it. Dust and sand had accumulated along with some other debris. There were no bathrooms, furniture or even the most basic of cooking facilities (save an ancient fire pit).

"There is a lot to do Harry," said Rania with a smile. "But we'll manage."

oOoOo

Paul Maud'dib gestured and the officers Feydakin grew silent, awaiting their orders.

"We are at a critical point in our campaign. The Harkonnen Spice mining operation is all but crippled." Paul raised his hand fingers and thumb extended. "The Imperium, the Great Houses, the Bene Gesserit, the Navigators, CHOAM," as he named them he lowered a finger until he showed them a raised fist. "All of them are realising that their precious Spice is at risk. That fear is our friend as much as it is also our enemy. We have exploited it, we have made it serve our purpose, but now things are moving apace. Our enemies grow reckless, they grow desperate and like a wounded beast they will seek to harm their tormenters."

"We must be ready, prepared to strike against any that move against us. You have heard that Baraka and Rania placed our grievances at the feet of the great houses…we obeyed the law and were betrayed. They broke their own laws and tried to take Baraka and Rania captive. But as we Fremen know, Baraka is no easy capture."

A few of the Feydakin chuckled or exchanged looks and Paul's lips twitched into a smile for a moment, "The Imperials are not to be trusted even the honourable among them are constrained."

Paul looked around at the resolute faces and felt their faith in him as an almost tangible thing. They were his men in a way even his father had not entirely achieved. 'I must beware pride' he warned himself. 'I do this to save the universe from Jihad.'

"We will step up the training starting today."

Once the squad leaders were dismissed Paul called Aytib over to him.

"Aytib, your squad, has a special duty," explained Paul. "You are to stand with the magi. You will be his guard…the Falcon guard."

Aytib bowed, "You honour me Muad'dib."

oOoOo

Jessica was led than pleased regarding her son's actions, "Why would you split the allegiance of the Feydakin?"

Paul sighed and looked up at his mother with a look of frustration on his face, "Your instincts serve you poorly mother when it comes to Harry. As Baraka, I have no stronger supporter. Through him, I re-enforce my connection to the naibs. His loyalty is something I have never questioned."

Jessica flinched angrily, "And you question mine?"

"I fear that your loyalty is divided Mother, and we are approaching a point where you must choose a side."

"I live to help you, Paul," countered Jessica. 'He is only eighteen, he needs guidance despite his gifts.'

"Then trust me when I say that you are wrong about his intentions. Melina and now Alia are not some cabal against me, Harry is no threat to what we must do," argued Paul. 'The Bene Gesserit hooks run deeper than any suspect. Our guest must be putting pressure on her.'

"He is far more dangerous than that Paul, the Bene Gesserit know what he is and they will not stop until he is dealt with. Supporting him will only bring their focus on us…they will use all their resources, Paul. Already Alia is at risk, I don't know if I can protect her if she continues her association with Harry."

'You fear Alia mother; both fear her and fear for her. But which is dominant?' Paul asked himself.

Jessica frowned at Paul's lack of reply, "At least send him away so that his downfall does not become yours."

'This has gone on long enough,' thought Paul as his expression hardened. "I can see that your guest continues to poison your opinions. I don't fear the Bene Gesserit, and I find it hard to fathom why you would be seeking friends among them when their hand was turned against us as much as any of our enemies. You make much of your new knowledge, feed to you as crumbs by your Sister. You cannot see that why your advice to strengthen me would make me weak. I could show you what I have seen mother, the waving Atreides banners ahead of the ravening hoard, humanity isolated and stagnating having to be forced, at sword point onto the path of growth.

I have seen these things, and I move to counter them even as others unwittingly forward that unthinkable agenda. You forward that agenda Mother. You must break the ties that bind you to the dogma of your sisterhood and think. Do not fear, think, analyze and then weigh what you have discovered."

"You are to quick to dismiss my warnings, Paul," said Jessica sadly.

'Why will she not see?' thought Paul.

Jessica looked out the door, toward the Sietch, "Do you think the Fremen would so easily dismiss my fears?"

Paul went still as he fought back his mounting frustration. She was determined to do this then. She would use her religious authority to condemn the Magi. "What then is your solution?"

Jessica straightened, "I bear no hatred for Harry but, according to the Bene Gesserit he carries the taint of abomination. The Bene Gesserit will not allow one such as he to not be controlled. I will not ask you to betray him, but you must send him away. Once we have secured Arrakis, once you have ascended to your ducal role he could be recalled. He would not be the first to go into exile to spare their Lord political turmoil."

Paul stood, controlled and expressionless, "I see, I will think on your words Mother."

Jessica hesitated for a moment before nodding, "That is all I ask."

oOoOo

Harry transfigured the rough stone slab into a smooth stone bench. The new 'counter' would serve as a preparation area for their new kitchen. He had already created space for a freezer to join the newly transfigured oven.

"It is coming along well," said Rania as she placed a box of utensils on the new bench. "We may soon be eating our meals here."

Harry grinned and gestured to a small cistern above a stone basin, "I've been experimenting with heating charms. Once I've got that worked out, I think I can make a hot shower."

Rania shook her head, "I do not like the idea of wasting the water."

"I can create water easily enough. I'm already doing it once a ten day for the town cistern. Stilgar says that they haven't had to dip into the stored water for months," explained Harry.

Rania shook her head before adopting a wide-eyed look of surprise, "Wonderous."

Harry rolled his eyes and then grinned, looking remarkably boyish. The moment passed as a Fedaykin stuck his head in the door, "Baraka, Stilgar, and Muad'dib are here to see you."

Harry nodded, "Give me a moment Harim."

oOoOo

Stilgar made no attempt to hide his anger as Paul gave an edited version of his conversation with Jessica.

"Maud'dib the Sayyadina are led by the Reverend Mother. Ramallo saw your mother and you as gifts from God. A Bene Gesserit to take responsibility for the spiritual health of the Sietch and a potential Mahdi. She has fulfilled that role, but this…dislike of Baraka is a concern. His place is here and clearly it was meant to be as other Magi are drawn to him."

Paul nodded, "I have never questioned your role Baraka, nor your loyalty to the Fremen or myself."

"Thank you Maud'dib," replied Harry.

"But Mother is capable of stirring up fears should she choose a disruptive path. Her timing, prompted by her Bene Gesserit prisoner no doubt, is troublesome. My vision for Arrakis and the Fremen is clear and events are now unfolding that cannot be halted or constrained," warned Paul.

Harry straightened his shoulders as his hand dropped to his knife, "What would you have of me, my lord?"

Paul saw the movement and frowned, "Never that my friend, put it from your mind."

Harry stiffened and then relaxed slightly.

"I fear that our plans here may require a more…" Paul trailed off and looked to the doorway as the curtain twitched aside and Rania's face appeared.

"Alia has collapsed."

oOoOo

"How much Spice have you been taking?" asked Paul. His voice was firm even as he stroked his sisters sweat soaked hair.

"It was needful Brother," replied Alia softly.

"And what have you seen?"

"The now, the future, that may never be," whispered Alia.

Paul paused as he considered. Alia's abilities seemed to be growing…visions of the future were new and her claims of seeing the now were very familiar to him given that he also saw the chain of events that defined the now.

"What was it, Alia?"

Alia smiled humourlessly, "There has been an awakening Brother. Magic thought dormant, gone from the universe is returning. Bloodlines are reawakening," Alia took his hand in hers. "Harry was a catalyst, and now the reaction has begun. The Bene Gesserit and their enemies will seek him out to destroy or to follow."

"What is needed?" asked Paul.

Alia shrugged looking tired, "Needed? I…I don't know. It's shifting, changing. Parts are clear, but the path is not."

"Then we shall try and navigate the correct path," replied Paul.

Alia closed her eyes, "My exiled sisters are coming brother."

oOoOo

Paul drank deeply of the Spice wine and almost shuddered as his body reacted to the heavy concentrations of Spice. Behind him Chani massaged his shoulders as he relaxed, letting himself fall into a trance like state.

At first, it was shapes, sounds, images and then slowly it became an image of a face he knew, 'Irulan.'

Irulan was adjusting a stillsuit, looking out over the shield wall. Beside her stood two younger women…alike enough to be sisters. Three of the princesses of the Imperial house here…on Arrakis…why?

His vision shifted, and he was on the bridge of a strange ship. Blinking lights and odd equipment almost filled the tiny space. Sitting in the three control positions were three women. There was something odd about them…an other-ness that he recognised but could not categorise before his vision shifted.

The Emperor raging at someone…a bottle thrown across the room, "Find her!"

His mother pacing as her captive sister spoke, "The abomination is to blame, you must act Jessica!"

'"What would you have me do sister?" replied Jessica, her voice sharp and scornful.

"Drive him out, the Sisterhood have ways to deal with such as him. Did you think he was the only one to emerge in the years since they were destroyed? We have remained vigilant any such as him must be dealt with."

"The Fremen will not turn against him," warned Jessica.

"There are other ways, less visible ways."

Jessica's eyes flashed, "I will not countenance his murder."

"Then your choices narrow down Jessica. You are a sister of the Bene Gesserit and you follow our will."

"Will I?" replied Jessica disdainfully.

"Let us see if you maintain this petulance when the Mother Superior arrives."

His perspective changed, and he stood in an odd room…a library he realised as he turned to see a woman with curly brown hair studying him.

Paul moved forward drawn to her as she smiled. 'Why am I seeing this woman, do I know her, will I know her?'

The woman's smile broadened, "I'm quite amazed to be here, not that I fully understand where here is of course."

'Was she reacting to me?' thought Paul.

The woman laughed good-naturedly, "I'd probably ask myself the same question if our roles were reversed."

"Where is this?" asked Paul, out loud.

"I don't suppose that Hogwarts will mean anything to you, will it. Hmmm, Does Earth help?"

"Old Earth?" asked Paul.

"To me, it's just Earth," replied the woman.

Paul studied the young woman. His Mentat training kicked in as he studied the small details. Her accent was foreign, but it had a familiar ring. She sounds like Harry when he first arrived, and she has a wand, in a holster on her belt.

"Is he happy?" asked the woman.

Paul somehow knew he was right about who she was asking about, "Yes, I like to think that he is."

The woman smiled sadly, "Tell him I never stopped looking."

"I will," promised Paul.

"Good…I've waited a long time to deliver this message. It's important enough that I remained here long after the others travelled onward. Tell Harry that Luna had a vision. Tell him it's all coming back and he'll be the focus of it. He has to be ready."

"Magic?" asked Paul.

"Magic," echoed the woman with a nod.

"You were his friend, weren't you?" asked Paul.

"Yes…he was my best friend. It's all about the bloodlines…tell him magic will find a way."

"What is your name?"

The woman looked like she wasn't going to answer then she sighed, "Hermione."

"How can you speak to me, across time and space?" asked Paul.

"I've told you Paul Atreides…magic and blood. The bloodlines are re-awakening; you can see me because there is a spark of magic within you. Changed and mutated but still there, making you special."

'Is it the Bene Gesserit training or the Mentat training she senses…or is it something else? How curious that I've never considered this before.'

Paul studied Hermoine, who smiled patiently for a few moments before gesturing to the library. "All this represents the knowledge lost…Harry is our living legacy, but he is not alone."

"Remember my message, Paul," said Hermione as Paul began feeling the familiar pull that told him that he would soon return to his body. "The awakening…he is not alone…remember to tell him."

Paul opened his eyes to see Chani looking at him in concern.

oOoOo

To say that Harry was shocked that Paul had a message from Hermione was a massive understatement. But it was the revelation that Jessica was under mounting pressure in relation to himself that he found shocking.

"Paul…I'm not sure what I can do to ease the situation. Perhaps if I speak to Lady Jessica," offered Harry.

Paul shook his head, "No, I will deal with my mother. I have another mission of far more importance and Baraka and his Falcons."

oOoOo

Browan Turik was so terrified he could feel his heart hammering against his ribs. If he was caught…No, he would not give in to his, well his well-justified fears.

"Turik?" The questioner had a deep, cultured voice.

"Y-yes, I'm Browan Turik."

"I will take you to our ship," replied the hooded figure that stepped out of the darkness.

Turik nodded and followed behind his guide.

The journey to the merchant landing area was made in silence. Eventually, he was led to a ship, which was unrecognisable in the darkness. His guide led him aboard and into a small mess area.

"Thank you for coming Browan," said Irulan.

"H-Highness?"

Irulan shook her head, "At the moment it would be best to be less formal Sir. I am using Aryn."

"I received you message H….Aryn and while I appreciate your trust I ah…I am not sure how I may be of assistance."

Irulan smiled reassuringly, "Browan you have already provided a great deal of help. Once again your loyalty and sense of honour are what led me to contact you. I need to communicate with the Fremen and given your interactions with them I had hoped you or one of your staff might know the right ear to whisper into."

Turik could feel himself starting to sweat, "I can try H..Aryn."

"That is all I ask," replied Irulan.

Javic led Turik off and when he returned he found Irulan sitting where he had left her.

"Worried?"

Irulan frowned, "Even with the tension I lived with every cursed day. The constant reminders that he loathed my mother, the he preferred Wensicia. I…I never expected him to actually want me dead. I keep replaying the scene, could it have been an accident? Did I misread the situation? But then I remember mother and Chalice. Did they think the same; did they put their trust in Father?"

Javic sighed and sat on the other hard backed chair, "It is never easy, that moment when one realises that their parents are flawed humans. I imagine it is even harder when you live in a glass prison. My Lady, if and I do mean if, it turns out that this wasn't an assassination attempt then you return. If it is, then you have done all you can to preserve the lives of your sisters as well as your own. You are the heir to the throne…you cannot escape that. Remember you lessons, where there is danger…"

"There is an opportunity," finished Irulan. "I fear that my father has brought our house to the edge of ruin. The Harkonnen are treacherous swine, but he allies with them. He keeps me unmarried, the virgin princess, hoping for a better alliance while the Great Houses circle like hungry scavengers. He allows the Arrakis situation to escalate despite what I uncovered and then when a path is presented that might avert a catastrophic Spice shortage he breaks his own laws and abducts the messenger. He and Fenring's plotting has led to this situation."

"The Sardaukar…" began Javic before Irulan laughed humourlessly.

"The Sardaukar? You think I am deaf to the whispers of dissatisfaction? The courtiers are not careful enough in the whispered conversations. They think my father weak, and I fear that they are right. The Bene Gesserit, The Guild, CHOAM and the Great Houses run amok. They are held in line only by the fear that they, like the Atreides and Ecaz might become the next object lesson."

"Will the Fremen have answers Highness?" asked Javic.

"We shall see."

oOoOo

"Your sister's man has sent a message, coordinates on Arrakis. This will be far more dangerous than the stroll we took from your home. I've dealt with the Harkonnen swine before, and I don't relish having to explain away your presence. So our timing will be vital. My contact, Tuek is trustworthy, but he won't take risks."

"We will go and prepare," Josifa reassured the smuggler.

"Good, we reach Arrakis in an hour and then we'll be released before the others," Tupo grinned. "We…ah merchants pay a special fee to the guild to speed our departure and arrivals."

"We will be ready Tupo."

The descent to Arrakis was made entirely by sight. Without the aid or knowledge of the Harkonnen flight controllers. Tupo had done it many times before but each was nerve racking. Not surprising considering what wold happen if the Harkonnen caught them.

Once they were down, the ground crew quickly spread camouflage netting over the ship.

"Wait here and I'll organise a ground car to our destination. There's lots of traffic so one more should go un-noticed," explained Tupo before he turned to his companion. "They'll need stillsuits."

oOoOo

The trip, almost a convoy, made its way toward Arrakeen's industrial centre. It was on the outskirts of the former capital city and well away from the Harkonnen barracks.

Even in the poor early morning light, there were people moving about.

"The people look so poor, is the entire planet like this?" asked Rugi.

Tupo shrugged, "All, no there's rich folk here. Houses Minor and so forth. But the locals are the lowest rung of the ladder."

They made their way to a small warehouse where a figure stood waiting.

"Thank you Tupo my friend, this will not be forgotten," said the figure.

Tupo grinned and waved away the comment, "I've been paid, no need for thanks."

Tupo turned and entered the ground car which immediately left the small walled yard. Josifa, Rugi and Farez stood silently watching as the figure lowered his hood.

"Javic!" exclaimed Rugi as she recognised her older sister's long time tutor.

"Highnesses, Swordmaster, we had best go inside," said Javic as he led the way toward a single dimly lit doorway.

Once they were inside Javic was nearly knocked over as Rugi ran to her sister, "Irulan, thank god…we had feared you were dead."

"Hello Rugi," replied Irulan as she hugged her youngest sibling.

"It is good to see you well sister," said Josifa.

Irulan smiled and separated from Rugi to hug Josifa, "It is good to see you both safe. I have a lot to tell you but not here. We'll be staying on Javic's ship while we try and make contact with the Fremen."

"The Fremen?" asked Farez.

Irulan nodded, "We must leave, but I promise I will explain."

Javic led the way to another small landing area. The had passed several small merchant ships and a thopter before they entered a small building.

"We have been using a small landing bay that is controlled by the Imperial Ecologists department. It should have escaped any scrutiny given its lack of interest to the Harkonnen," explained Javic.

Farez frowned, "I fear that may have changed," he warned.

"Damn, how did…we must make haste now," warned Javic.

"What is it?" asked Irulan.

"Harkonnen troops," replied Javic. "We need to get clear of the area. If they are searching the ship for us, we might give them the slip."

"That would be a terribly bad idea Highness," warned a quiet voice from the shadows near the door. "The Harkonnen are already flooding the streets around the compound with their men."

Farez went for his sword as Javic drew his pistol but both men froze as a woman, and four men appeared from around them. The speaker turned out to be very familiar to some of them.

"Lieutenant Potter!" exclaimed Irulan. Turning she gestured for the others to stand down even as she realised she knew the woman as well, "Rania?"

"Your Highness."

oOoOo

"Point me Irulan," whispered Harry as the stick on his palm shifted position he peered around the corner.

"There are Harkonnens behind Baraka," reported Aytib.

"Keep an eye on them, once I get our friends…"

"We go, just as we planned Baraka," finished Aytib.

Harry grinned at the Fedaykin, "Let's hope things go to plan then."

"They look like they are ready to move," warned Rania.

"Then we had better get moving," replied Harry as he stepped around the corner.

"Harkonnen troops," warned one of the men with Irulan. "We need to get clear of the area. If they are searching the ship for us, we might give them the slip."

Harry stepped forward followed by Rania as the Feydakin spread out, keeping a close watch. "That would be a terribly bad idea Highness," warned Harry "The Harkonnen are already flooding the streets around the compound with their men."

One of the men with went for his sword as the other drew his pistol. They stopped however as they realised Harry was not alone.

"Lieutenant Potter!" exclaimed Irulan. Turning she gestured for the others to stand down even as she realised she knew the woman as well, "Rania?"

"Your Highness," acknowledged Harry. "There are Harkonnen closing in on us. Perhaps relocating is a good idea but trying to do so on foot would be very dangerous."

"You have another solution?" asked Irulan.

Harry gestured, and Rania passed him a length or rope.

"You are going to tie us up?" asked Rugi.

Harry passed the rope to Irulan, "You know what we can do Highness. If you trust us, we can get you out of here."

Irulan frowned, "To where?"

Harry looked over at the looming height of the shield wall, "I know a place atop the wall. We've already secured it."

"We'd never make it, we'd have to fly!" exclaimed Javic.

Harry locked eyes with Irulan, "Time is short Highness if you trust me you must all take a firm hold of the rope."

"Do it, everyone," ordered Irulan.

Harry nodded to Rania, who also took hold of the rope as he did. "Don't panic."

As he took hold, he activated the portkey, and there was the usual jerking sensation.

After the usual feeling of spinning disorientation, Harry felt solid ground beneath his feet. As his vision returned, he was confronted with all his fellow travellers looking like they would be violently ill.

After a few minutes, they had recovered enough to realise that they were in a new location.

"What…how?" asked Josifa.

"That doesn't matter right now…Highness?" asked Harry.

"Her Imperial Highness Josifa," corrected Farez.

Rania laughed, "Tittles mean little in the desert Highness." There was a mocking lilt to her words.

"Josifa is fine," replied Josifa with a quelling look toward Farez whose hand was still on his sword hilt.

"The area is secure Baraka," reported Aytib. "Although there is a lot of activity below. It looks like the Harkonnen have worked out you've evaded them."

Harry glanced down to where Thopters could be seen lifting off to search the area. Shrugging he turned to Irulan, "Why are you here Highness?"

Irulan took a deep breath, here was a moment of truth. Were her suspicions correct, were there answers to be found here?

"My father or someone he trusts ordered my death. I fear it was because I was looking too closely at Arrakis," explained Irulan. "When you combine that with my criticism of his recent policies and questionable alliances I fear I have become a liability."

Harry studied Irulan for a long moment before nodding, "That explains why you have left but why have you come here?"

"Because I care what happens to the people of the Empire," replied Irulan. "I was raised to take the throne. Despite my gender and my father's hatred I was prepared to bear the burden of responsibility that is my birthright. Those lessons were often harsh, but I accepted the political necessity of them. I was taught that ruling humanity was not a task of kindness and compassion. It was about authority and vision. My growing realization that the system is corrupt became inescapable when all I could see was a lust for power and profit. There was no consideration of the best interests of the people. Only a belief in the systems infallibility."

Irulan paused for a moment and glanced at her younger sisters. "My father had his father killed so that he could ascend the throne. He colluded with those that murdered my mother, and I doubt the sanity of anyone who believes that his other wives died in accidents. He tacitly approved my sister's murder knowing that his favourite daughter, Wensicia had given the order. I tell you this so that you understand me when I say that my sisters and I are far from Imperial envoys as it is possible to be."

"Then why are you here?" asked Harry.

It was the moment of truth for Irulan. 'Are my guesses correct? My life hangs on the honour of my father's enemies.' "I request political asylum from his grace Duke Paul Atreides. For myself and my sisters and retainers."

oOoOo

Drinking the Water of Life and changing it had opened Paul's mind to the possibilities he had never before considered. He had clarity that he had lacked, but more importantly he now saw a way forward.

Paul could almost feel the fraying of the timelines. His prescient visions were shattering and reforming at the edge of his conscious mind.

A Reverend Mother raising a gem as if to ward off something…Chani giving birth…the twin children…Irulan orgasming beneath him as she whispered his name with an exultant look in her eyes…his daughter, Jessica…Harry and Rania bringing forward their son to meet his betrothed…

"Paul," whispered Chani as her hands lightly caressed his shoulder.

The vision of his youngest, a girl to compliment the twins faded as he turned to see Chani kneeling beside him.

"Baraka has returned?"

Chani nodded, unconcerned with his knowledge of events he could not have been aware of.

"I will be there presently," added Paul as he rose to his feet. When he had first come among the Fremen, he had been focused on revenging his father's death at the hand of the Emperor and the Harkonnen. Gradually he became aware of the true gravity of events. Of how a single change could, like a stone dropped into a lake, cause an ever-expanding wave of change.

He sought to mitigate the severity of the jihad he saw coming. Humanity needed change, it required a move away from the stagnant, corrupt system. Or it would wither and perish. The Golden Path he had foreseen required expansion and change for humanity survival. The Jihad would sweep away the system allowing the path of change to be opened up. But the cost would be high, billions of lives would be lost. There would be chaos, fear…there had to be a better way.

If he could control the rate of change, he could control the process. The question was how.

The key was who was with him. If he did it himself…on that path laid the Jihad and the path of martyrdom.

His mother had her dreams of the Kwisatz Haderach: the powerful prescient being, long planned for by the Bene Gesserit with their breeding program. If he followed the path set by the Bene Gesserit and their flawed understanding of the Golden Path, it would lead to disaster. They would forever be attempting to control him and bend the path to their concept of change. How little they knew, he wasn't the Kwisatz Haderach although he shared some of the abilities foreseen for that being. He was something unexpected; he was an agent of change.

Harry was another.

He was the embodiment of the mysticism lost in the past. He carried with him a spark that would ignite the fires of change. He was Baraka, the potential father of a line that would help humanity survive the fall of the class system defined by the Faufreluches.

The arrival of Irulan and her sisters before the arrival of the Emperor and his forces was a change so profound that he found himself having to reconsider his plans.

In future, she was his wife, the Empress. Unloved and untouched by him, resentful and yet loyal…she had been the key to the Atreides ascension. He still needed that key, but hatred and neglect were a poor way to repay her trust.

Paul glanced at the curtain where Chani had left to prepare Spice Coffee. Despite all his weighty decisions and the spectre of the future, he truly loved her. She was his rock. How could he hurt her by asking her to accept Irulan?

oOoOo

Sietch Tabr

Harry created a second portkey, and the group was deposited deep within the old Sietch. Once Irulan and the others had recovered from the portkey's effect, they looked around the dimly lit stone room.

"Where are we?" asked Irulan.

Harry had to respect the steadiness of her voice, "We are at one of the Fremen strongholds. My men will see to your safety, but it would be better if you remained within the building until you have spoken to Maud'dib."

"Are we at risk?" asked Irulan.

Harry shook his head, "No. But the Fremen are unwelcoming of off-worlders, and I would like to avoid any incidents. Rania will show you the facilities."

Harry left Rania in charge and made his way to the door only to encounter Alia and Melina in the hallway.

"Ladies," said Harry with a smile. "Come to see our guests?"

Melina nodded, "I know you told us but I can't imagine the Princess being here."

Alia smiled enigmatically, "I've come to see our new sister."

Harry knelt beside Alia, "New sister?"

Alia giggled, sounding akin to the child she appeared to be but was most certainly not. "The little princess will join us here."

"Are you sure Alia," asked Harry.

"She already feels the magic, wondering what it is."

Harry hid a grimace. This was a can of worms that Paul may not appreciate.

"Don't worry Baraka, my brother will see the need."

Harry sighed as Alia leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, "Could we try and be discrete until your brother has at least been informed of their presence?"

Alia grinned, "I can try, come on Melina!'

Harry shook his head and continued toward the door.

oOoOo

"A situation I had not foreseen," said Paul. "Although it does present us a marvellous opportunity. As hostages, they are of immense value, but such a course does not suit our agenda. Princess Irulan is incredibly important, not just as the Heir to the throne but because she is a potential ally."

"Alia has seen the youngest, Rugi, as a witch," warned Harry.

"A useful link and one that will tie them tighter to our cause," replied Paul.

Harry hesitated unsure what to ask as Paul sat passively sipping at his spice coffee.

"Ask Harry," instructed Paul.

"What will you do? The Emperor will surely be looking for them…I mean we have all bar one of the line of succession here, now. Won't this escalate matters?"

Paul nodded, "It will, but it also creates new opportunities. Irulan knows I am here, she knows who I am, but she has yet to understand what we are doing. The day of the Fremen is approaching and before that day decisions must be made. I need to think on how best to proceed. I will come and speak to them today."

"Then I shall keep them safe for now," replied Harry.

oOoOo

"How could this have happened?" demanded the Emperor.

"I am investigating," replied Fenring. "There are several dead or missing people that have either been used as unwitting agents or they've been killed. My agents are moving as quickly as they can to confirm events."

Shaddam sat back in his chair and stared at the wall. His rage on discovering that three of his daughters, including his heir, had fled the palace, and likely the palace had terrified the servants and courtiers.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

Fenring raised an eyebrow, "That we do not know Highness. Although, I suspect that Josifa and Rugs have fled to Irulan more than anything else."

"Where they can be taken hostage to hold over me," exclaimed Shaddam. "Damn them. I look weak just as my enemies begin to move against me."

Fenring raised an eyebrow as he considered his oldest friend, "The trail leads to the Harkonnen. They seem to be behind this madness even if their backers are not in a position to…"

"The Harkonnen? They are the least of my concern, I will permanently deal with the Baron. No, I mean the Guild and the thrice cursed Bene Gesserit!"

"Ah, the Spice production," acknowledged Fenring.

"Yes, the Spice," replied the Emperor with a pained expression. "They have reminded me that I have obligations regarding the flow of Spice. Summon the Harkonnen, I want answers Fenring."

"Of course," said Fenring. "And the Sardaukar?"

The Emperor paused caught between waring fears. The Bene Gesserit and the Guild were making open demands that he secure Spice Production and deal with the Fremen. CHOAM were still demanding an investigation into affairs on Arrakis, including the circumstances of the change of Fief. And the Great Houses, even his allies, were asking questions.

He had to act but what was the right course?

"Prepare them for a move against Arrakis."

oOoOo

Baron Harkonnen read the message and grimaced, "Surely the blame for this cannot be put on me!"

Hawat raised an eyebrow, "It seems that the Emperor may disagree."

The Baron hurled the message across the room toward the Mentat, "Damn him."

"Your orders Milord Baron," asked Hawat as he his joy. His operation may well have been the death knell for the Harkonnen's relationship with Emperor.

"Are they ready for Feyd-Rutha?" asked the Baron.

"Ready M'lord?"

"Do not try my patience Thufir," warned the Baron.

Hawat nodded accepting the rebuke, "Time may be against him. He will need to be in place and bringing changes to the regime."

The Baron hesitated looking thoughtful, "I see, and you believe that the time is now Thufir?"

Thufir Hawat shrugged, "I suspect that the time has passed Baron. The Emperor has had his suspicions aroused. Such excellent timing."

The Baron studied the former Atreides Mentat suspiciously and noticed the tremors in the old man's hands. "What have you done Thufir?"

"Did you not think I wouldn't have my revenge Baron?" asked Hawat. "That I wouldn't find the subtle poisons and antidotes in my food? I've stopped taking your antidote Baron." Hawat shuddered even as he smiled nastily, "And as I pass I wanted to tell you what I had done but now that the moment is here…I…think I will hold on to my secrets."

The Baron's hand had flashed toward his personal shield before he activated his communicator to call for a medic. Hawat could not be allowed to die until he had extracted what he needed.

Hawat fell slowly to his knees, "No…need for a…shield Baron. My..rev-enge wouldn't…allow you…a-an easy death."

The Baron could hear the medics in the corridor as he smirked at Hawat, "No my dear Thufir…you are mine."

Hawat smiled and collapsed onto the floor as the medic burst in.

"Quickly, give him the antidote," ordered the Baron.

The Medic pressed the injector against Hawat's neck and injected the antidote. When nothing happened he checked Hawat's neck, frowning as he turned the old man over. Fearfully he looked up at the Baron, "Milord ..he.."

"Get out," hissed the Baron.

The Medic fled leaving the Baron staring at Hawat and the knife in his heart.

Composing himself, he summoned his guard captain and ordered Hawat's body be removed, and his nephew found.

He had plans to salvage.

oOoOo

Lilith studied the waiting smuggler Thopter that Tuek had arranged as she and her acolytes approached. Their guide was a hard looking man whose face was familiar even though most was concealed by his stillsuit and hood.

It took a moment for her to realise his identity. Gurney Halleck the Dead Duke's Weapons Master.

She would need to be cautious.

Halleck gestured to her people, "Are they coming to?"

Lilith nodded, "Yes, we are searching for a lost sister of ours."

Halleck shrugged, "Not my concern."

"You would know her Gurney Halleck," added Lilith. His reaction to the name surprised her. What caused such a visceral, hate-filled reaction. Oh, it was hidden but to a Bene Gesserit he might well have been screaming out his response.

"Jessica…yes, I know her," replied Halleck as his hand dropped to his weapons belt.

"She betrayed us Gurney and so I seek to find her," added Lilith. It was a gamble but an acceptable one.

"I'll help you find her," replied Halleck. "I've waited too long to meet her again."

"And if she is with the Fremen?" asked Lilith.

"Tricky but not impossible. I'm sure you have a plan, Bene Gesserit usually does," replied Gurney.

oOoOo

"I trust Baraka," said Stilgar to the Naibs gathered in their council.

"As do we Stilgar, we simply ask why he has chosen only off-worlders," replied another.

Stilgar shrugged, "The gift goes where God wills it."

"There will be Fremen Magi," interjected Paul from Stilgar's left.

"Maud'dib?"

"I didn't want to interrupt, but I have asked the same question of Baraka. Both my sister and I have both seen Fremen Magi. Baraka will father them, and they will be both Fremen and Magi."

"So he is the last Magi?" asked another Naib.

"He is the last of his bloodline but as he comes into his power he awakens those that have the gift, albeit dormant within them," Paul smiled at the gathered men. "I foresee Baraka having many challenges since those he has awakened are all women."

Several of the Naib laughed or smiled including Stilgar, but one of the elders leaned forward with a thoughtful frown, "So only his line will birth Magi?"

Paul hesitated, "Perhaps."

"Then Maud'dib I suggest you and Stilgar invoke the marriage laws."

Paul hesitated, "I will speak to Baraka after making sure his woman is unarmed."

That got a few smiles, but many of the Naibs now looked thoughtful. Stilgar exchanged a look with Paul as both men wondered how to bring this up with Harry, because if they didn't, one of the Naib would surely do so.

The Fremen had several laws around marriage that reflected their harsh environment. One of which was that a man might have more than one wife if he could support them. Even several wives were acceptable but under Fremen law, the first wife had to approve and accept the others. Which was wise considering that most Fremen women were armed and just as deadly as the men. Unfortunately, both Stilgar and Paul knew Harry well enough to know he would not welcome such 'advice,' given his growing attachment to Rania.

"What of the Spice smugglers? The Magi are important, but there are other issues we must discuss. Maud'dib and Stil can bespeak the magi."

Paul silently thanked the Naib, who changed the topic as the conversation moved on.

oOoOo

Otheym disliked dealing with smugglers and looked forward to some future day when he would not have to share the sand with beings motivated solely by greed. Still, he had a duty, and today that was to have his squad meet with the smugglers Tuek, their leader had sent.

The Thopter landed near the arranged meeting point, and a single figure in a Stillsuit emerged. Otheym gave his second the signal to wait and made his way out to meet the smuggler.

As he approached the smuggler simply watched, never reaching for his blade or pistol. A brave man, given the reputation of both the Fremen and the Feydakin, "Speak Tuek's man."

"Tuek has been approached by the Bene Gesserit. They are looking for the Lady Jessica who they believe has sought shelter among tour people."

Otheym signalled for his second, "Send a message to Maud'dib. Offworlder Bene Gesserit seek the Reverend Mother."

Turning back to the smuggler he gestured toward the Thopter, "You will stay with your Thopter until I have an answer."

Otheym returned to his squad and kept watch. He didn't have long to wait.

oOoOo

Gurney watched the Fremen warrior walk back toward the Thopter and quickly exited to meet him.

"They have permission Smuggler so you will have to accompany them or return to your people," explained the Fremen.

"I'll accompany them, it's what I've been paid for," replied Gurney.

"Very well," replied the Fremen before he turned and called instructions in the Fremen language. "My men will hide your Thopter. Tell the Bene Gesserit that we are departing."

Gurney nodded and climbed back into the Thopter.

"It looks like we are going, now," relayed Gurney. "They are going to store the Thopter so you had best get your Stillsuits in order."

"We are not flying?" asked Lilith. The reports she had read mentioned that the Fremen often flew stolen equipment.

"No, it appears not," replied Gurney with a great deal of hidden amusement. On Dune, you did as you must, those unused to its peculiarities often struggled with that.

"No matter, Sisters make sure you bring our equipment," ordered Lilith.

The two Fremen led them into a cavern, hidden among the rocks. There, another four Fremen stood guard over a passage at the rear.

"We will be travelling for a day," explained the Fremen. "You will keep up and not leave the group."

oOoOo

"The Bene Gesserit will be here this evening," explained Paul.

"Could they not have been here sooner?" asked Jessica.

"Only if Harry revealed more of his abilities and that is not something I would consider," replied Paul.

"Because they are Bene Gesserit?" asked Jessica.

Paul studied his mother for a long moment before replying, "The people who turned their back on you. Who derided you for giving my father a male child. Who counsel you to turn against your loyal retainers? A few months ago I would have answered truthfully that my mother has no Bene Gesserit friends, and yet now you plot with one viper while wondering why I take precautions when more arrive."

Jessica straightened, "I am not plotting against you Paul or Harry for that matter. I am simply trying to see a safe way forward. There is more at stake here than my or your happiness." 'Hopefully, they will help you see the risks, my son.'

'Your moment of decision approaches mother and I have seen you choosing me over the sisterhood, albeit for the wrong reasons,' thought Paul.

Stilgar met Paul outside and walked with him as he stalked across the cavern, "I take it went poorly Maud'dib."

Paul shook his head, "As I expected. I have long foreseen a threat to Baraka and the Magi from our enemies."

"The Bene Gesserit?"

"Yes, they are arrogant enough to come here and demand obedience," 'How will they react when they realise that they wield no power here? The religious is so ingrained in the Fremen culture that they will question and look to their own and with mother against them they will lack their usual religious authority.'

Stilgar looked over at what was already being called the House of Baraka, "Should we warn Baraka?"

"He already knows," replied Paul. "But warn Aytib and the Fedaykin. I will take no chances."

oOoOo

Lilith could feel the pull of the gem as they travelled through the apparently well-used tunnels and natural caves. Her Fremen escort had quickly grown to almost a dozen and not one had been less than vigilant.

"We will reach our destination soon," announced Otheym.

Lilith noted that they were now entering a more densely populated area and that every Fremen she passed, even the children and the pregnant women were armed.

Otheym led them to a single story stone structure, "You can rest here until you are called."

Once the Fremen had departed Gurney ducked outside and quickly reappeared, "Four guards that I can see. They are not being particularly subtle about it."

"It is of no matter, we will wait until we are called," replied Lilith.

The gem was now almost vibrating on her chest. The abomination was nearby, unaware that his strength was being sapped by the gem. Soon she would be able to override his will. There was no defence against the wielder of the Witchfinder; the records had been clear on that.

Less than an hour later a Fremen woman appeared, walking through the heavy curtain without announcing herself, "Maud'dib is ready to see you."

"I wished to speak to the Lady Jessica," replied Lilith.

"The Reverend Mother will be present, this way," replied the Fremen as she turned and left the room.

"I will speak to the Reverend Mother Jessica first," ordered Lilith with more than a touch of the Voice woven into her words.

The Fremen woman turned and studied Lilith curiously, "No, you will not. Your voice tricks will not work on me."

Shocked, Lilith almost stumbled but managed to hide it.

The Fremen resumed walking, and the Bene Gesserit and an amused Gurney followed. The building they entered was clearly intended for some ceremonial purpose given its layout. Lilith, however, was focused on the group waiting for them.

Jessica, seated on a throne-like chair in an archaic set of robes that were clearly meant to reinforce her status as a Reverend Mother. Beside her was a young man, perhaps in his twenties who was watching her with supreme disinterest. It took only a moment for Lilith to realise who it must be, Paul Atreides.

The Atreides heir had survived…there were possibilities to exploit there and another reason to discipline Jessica.

Standing to Paul's left was an older man who's completely blue on blue eyes named him a Fremen. Dismissing him, her eyes shifted to the young woman. Another Fremen, an aide or servant perhaps, she dismissed her and turned her focus to the last figure. Strange, bright green eyes studied her as the Witchfinder gem burned on her chest.

It was the abomination.

"Why are you here?" asked Jessica.

Lilith raised an eyebrow at the question. It appeared that Jessica wished to control their meeting.

"That should be obvious Jessica," replied Lilith.

"Explain it anyway," replied Jessica, her voice cold.

"Very well, you may claim the title of Reverend Mother, but there is more to it than a set of robes Jessica," said Lilith with contempt.

Paul shifted slightly leaning forward, "You will speak with respect, or you will be silent."

Lilith smirked, here was her opportunity to set the terms of the meeting, "Know your place boy and be quiet."

She was a master of the Voice, probably the most skilled among the Bene Gesserit so Paul's reaction was shocking.

He laughed.

"You hold no power here but by all means, continue posturing," said Paul.

Lilith regained her composure and shifted her attention back to Jessica, "Well I can see that logic is being ignored. You are sheltering a being that is responsible for the death of Reverend Mother Colliet. We demand that you hand him over or will you deny us justice?"

Lilith saw Paul gesture but ignored it, keeping her attention on Jessica.

"I think you may be misinformed," said Paul as he gestured toward the side of the room.

Lilith looked to where he indicated to see two Fremen escorting Reverend Mother Emra Colliet.

"As you can see Reverend Mother Colliet is alive and well," said Jessica. "I will speak to the Naib and see that you are escorted back to the city."

"How fortunate that my information was incorrect. However, the circumstances of her illegal detention still need to be explained," argued Lilith as Colliet was embraced by the two Bene Gesserit with Lilith.

"Perhaps you need to ascertain the facts, you seem curiously determined to assign blame despite the facts," countered Jessica.

"Before you go, there is a member of your escort who is an Atreides man. Let him stand with his friends if he so wishes," said Paul.

Gurney Halleck felt a wave of emotion as Paul's eyes fixed on him. He had expected to be singled out. He had prepared for it, Jessica would recognise him of course. But the shock of seeing Paul, alive…and there was Harry by his side. He found long suppressed emotion rising to the surface. This was his Duke, he had thought dead. Now his self-appointed mission to kill Jessica the Witch-Traitor was all the more important.

"My Lord, I…I," Gurney found he couldn't form the words.

Paul stood and walked over to stand before Gurney, "Welcome home, Gurney."

Gurney felt his muscles go slack for a moment before he controlled himself, "I am at your service My Lord."

Paul clapped a hand on Gurney's shoulder, "Then come and stand with us."

In the past, Gurney would have moved instantly, but now, there was a moment of hesitation. Time had passed, he had changed…his eyes went to Jessica and then back to Paul.

Paul smiled seeing the look, "My mother will be pleased that you survived Gurney. You were a part of our family."

Gurney silently cursed, Paul was far too perceptive. He could not afford to slip up before he took revenge for both the dead Duke and the live one, "Forgive my hesitation my Lord, as I said I am at your service."

Gurney found himself standing to Paul's right as he stood beside his mother. Harry smiled and nodded toward him, and Gurney nodded back. The older Fremen studied him for a moment before returning his attention to the Bene Gesserit.

Once more Gurney considered Jessica…he was so close. But with Paul right there he couldn't be sure…calming himself with a deep breath, he focused on what was happening in the room.

Lilith could feel the gem burning…if she could get close enough to the abomination, it would suppress his powers. He would collapse, weakened and unable to use his twisted powers while the gem was in range. A few steps were all she would need, and then one of her aides could strike. The poison that coated their blades was undetectable and unknown outside a select few Bene Gesserit and thus ideal for this purpose.

There would be implications of course. However, there were ways of dealing with them that were established when the Missionaria Protectiva seeded Arrakis. The Bene Gesserit Sisterhood responsible for sowing the seeds of superstition in primitive cultures had worked their 'teachings' into the fabric of Fremen belief. They had spread the Panoplia Propheticus. The artificial mixing of myths, prophecies, and superstitions into something the Bene Gesserit could use to manipulate whole populations. Amidst those beliefs were articles she could use to defend her actions. It was clear that Jessica had taken advantage of the legends, so could she.

"I see that logic shall not prevail against the abominations influence," said Lilith in a loud voice. "He is haram hu (unlawful) and as a Reverend Mother and keeper of the guidichar (Holy Truth) I call for the Tahaddi Challenge."

The use of the ancient language, the language of ritual, had the Fremen's attention. Paul was about to respond when Stilgar spoke, "You call him Abomination and yet you side with our enemies. Why should we believe your authority is real?"

"The Bene Gesserit are neutral in these matters, and it is my right to speak the religious truth. He is a false uma, a deceiver. Let him be tested," replied Lilith.

Stilgar glanced over at Paul and Harry. Paul was stony-faced while Harry was staring at the Reverend Mother as if trying to determine her purpose.

Jessica felt trapped. Lilith had invoked one of the many rituals created by the Missionaria Protectiva. For her to deny the challenge would be against Fremen religious tradition but to accept it she might well earn the animosity of many who would question her motives. "You seek to test him?" Did she mean the Gom Jabbar?

Lilith locked eyes with Jessica, "The Amtal rule sister," test it to destruction, to the death.

Harry could sense the unease of the Fremen in the room. Obviously, the Bene Gesserit thought she could force a single combat. The question was why?

"You must do this thing Harry," said Stilgar. "The Tribe will fight with you Baraka."

"Very well," Harry stepped forward into the open space between the two groups. "I will face your challenge."

Lilith could feel the gem change. She had done it, the abomination was fatally weakened. She glanced toward her sister Bene Gesserit, and Sister Sharryl stepped forward, "Then my champion will face you Abomination…but what guarantees do we have that he shall not use his foul tricks?" asked Lilith.

Harry stiffened, "You have my word, my knife is all that I need to prove my case."

"The word of a monster," said Sharryl as she drew her blade.

"Baraka's word is enough," said Paul in a cold voice.

Harry studied the young woman opposite him. She moved sinuously, as she circled around him. He had to assume that she was highly trained and a master of the weirding way. So he would treat her as if he was facing Paul. The fact that she was a young woman would have, in his past, given him pause but his life among the Fremen had cured him of that, he knew her gender was irrelevant.

Lilith watched as Sharryl stalked the Abomination, who simply turned to keep her in sight. When she struck, Harry found himself surprised at the slower than expected strike. He countered, and she barely managed to avoid his knife tip.

Lilith was horrified as Sharryl blurred forward only for the Abomination to match her speed. This was not possible! The Gem was working, she was sure of it. How was he doing this?

The fight was spectacular to watch, but it soon became clear that Harry was far quicker than the Bene Gesserit. She was keeping him ay bay, but only barely. To the experienced eyes of the Fremen, it was only a matter of time.

Sharryl retreated, bloodied, as Harry scored a hit across her breast. Before launching herself forward again, her attack forced Harry to turn. At that moment, his back was exposed. Sharryl looked to her sisters and leapt forward, impaling herself on his blade to hold him in place.

Raella, the second Bene Gesserit acted, her arm blurred, and her knife struck Harry in the lower back.

Chaos erupted.

The Fremen leapt forward. Almost immediately Raella was brutally taken to the ground. Her attacker, the young woman who had been beside Jessica, had a knife to Raella's throat that was already drawing blood.

Lilith let the Fremen restrain her as she glared across the room at Jessica and Paul.

Paul and Stilgar went straight to Harry, Pulling the dead Bene Gesserit off him.

"Summon the healers," called Stilgar.

"It had to be done Jessica, he was not hum-," Lilith was silenced by a knife pressed against her throat.

"Be silent witch," cautioned Aytib.

oOoOo


End file.
